Corpse Party - Memory Loss And Blood Spill
by Dragondemolition
Summary: The day seems pretty normal for 16 year old Yosuhei Misagara, but when an earthquake knocks him out and he wakes up, he finds himself in the world of Corpse Party, more specifically Kisaragi Academy, with a severe case of amnesia. Yosuhei now tries to get used to his new life, but discovers the truth about his amnesia along the way, and what caused it to begin with.
1. Chapter 1 - What Happened?

Corpse Party

Life Switch

Chapter 1 – What Happened?

It was a normal day just like any other. I had woken up, tidied myself up, eaten breakfast, and gone to school. Just like any other day. I had hung out with my friends, barely gone through the day without falling asleep with boredom, and I had gone home. It had been a completely normal and boring day. Still, something made it end in a way I had never expected.

When I got home and had done my homework, I booted up the computer to see if there was anything for me to watch. I kind of felt like watching my favorite youtuber play some Corpse Party, Repeated Fear. I had already watched the playthrough several times, but I didn´t have anything better to do and I kind of liked these episodes. So when I watched Naomi, Satoshi and the others gather around the Sachiko Ever After Charm doll, I was really relaxed. Even though I felt a stinging feeling. "I wish I could help those guys though… They don´t have to die… Mayu, Seiko, Ms. Yui and Morishige…. These guys don´t have to die if someone would just help them…" I sighed as l watched them grip hold of the paper charm.

The next thing that happened I can´t really understand. The ground suddenly began to shake violently, stuff began to fall and smash around me, and dust and wood chips fell down onto my head as the building shook. I looked around in a state of panic "W-What"?! An earthquake!?" I was really shocked to find out that apparently, an earthquake had started. There was never earthquakes in the area I lived, so I was in a fit of panic and didn´t know what to do. I squatted and made myself as small as possible, clasping both my hands on the sides of my head as to attempt to block out the deafening noises inside and outside my head. I closed my eyes as hard as I can, almost as if I tried to convince myself this was not real in a fit of panic and fear. This was a mistake though. This was the reason I didn´t see a ceiling beam fall towards me, hitting me hard in the back of the head. I yelled loudly of pain and I could hear the back of my head crack as I limply fell to the ground, knocked unconscious by the blow to the back of my head.

Meanwhile, at Kisaragi Academy. Satoshi´s POV

Me and all of my friends were about to rip the small paper doll into 9 different pieces, when the ground suddently started to shake violently. The girls screamed and Yoshiki yelped loudly in surprise, as the small paper doll slowly swayed down onto the ground " W-What the hell!? An earthquake?!" he yelled loudly as Mayu fell on her butt, Morishige barely keeping himself on his feet "Everyone calm down! Get into some doorframes until it passes!" Ms. Yui, calm and rational as always, told us to get into the doorframes. I wasn´t sure why though. I still thought it would be for the best though, since Ms. Yui probably know more about this than we do. Everyone headed for the doorframe, cramming themselves together. Of course I got crammed close up against Naomi, and both of us got a blush as we looked at each other, my breathing getting ragged as the others pushed us against each other even more. Suddenly a blinding light enveloped everyone, blinding us for around 10 seconds or so, before the light finally disappeared and we could see again. "W-What was that light?" I asked softly as I looked around and slowly made my way back into the classroom. I looked around at the damage that had been done to the classroom. "Woah.. for an earthquake it didn´t do all that much damage…" I heard Yoshiki say somewhere behind me. I just nodded and looked around in the classroom.

The damage was minimal for an earthquake. A lamp lied on the floor smashed, it´s glass strewn all over the floor, dust and woodchips lied all over the place. A couple of windows was smashed but seeing how powerful that earthquake felt, the damage seemed pretty minimal "Shit… that scared the crap out of me " Seiko cried out as she ducked behind Naomi and pushed her in front of herself like a shield as we made our way inside. "Hey… wait a minute…" I heard Ayumi say softly as she made her way to the farthest corner of the classroom.

I looked at her and realised what had caught her attention. She squatted and leaned over a young guy, that was leaned up against the wall, and seemed to be unconscious. He was maybe a little younger than us. He looked like he was about 15 or 16 years old. He was pretty tall for his age actually, almost as tall as me. He was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and t-shirt and dark grey fingerless gloves. His nose and mouth was covered by a dark greay and black scarf. His hair was dark brown and long, and reached down all the way to his eyebrows. "Who is this guy…? How did he get here?" I asked silently as I sat beside Ayumi and checked him out. She simply shrugged and sighed "Well we won´t find out before he wakes up right? We should take him to the school infirmary" She said with a small tremble in her voice. Even though she was known throughout the school as the occult horror expert, she still would get really scared whenever something big and serious came up. To try and calm her down I put my hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a smile as she turned her head my way "Calm down Ayumi.. He is only unconscious. Let´s get him to the infirmary like you said" I said in my most calm voice. To tell the truth I was pretty worried too but I couldn´t show it to her. It would only freak her out more. She nodded slowly and Yoshiki came over and helped me carry the guy to the infirmary.

At the infirmary.

I softly blinked my eyes open and moaned a little as the sharp light blinded me for a moment. "Wait…Where…?" I moaned softly, before I saw a couple of figures by the bed I was lying in. They kind of seemed familiar " Ah! Ms Yui! He is awake!" I heard a high pitched voice say, as the figure moved away and out of the room I was in. My vision cleared a little as I rubbed my eyes and I sat up looking around the room. It seemed I was in an infirmary of some kind. The name that had been called kind of seemed familiar to me. When the person came back with who I assumed would be Ms. Yui, I rubbed the back of my head which was hurting a bit. I widened my eyes in surprise when I realised my head was bound with a giant gauze. I ran my fingers over it a little before looking up at the two woman that had approached me slowly. I recognized the girl beside the woman from somewhere. "M-Mayu…?" I asked softly as she approached and she widened her eyes as she heard me "Y-You know who I am…?" She asked softly as she approached the bed slowly.

I softly nodded a little and rubbed the sore spot in the back of my head "W-Who are you..?" Ms. Yui softly asked as she sat down in a chair beside my bed. I looked at her with a worried expression. I could remember my name but… everything else about me was wiped from my memories. I didn´t know where I lived, where my family was if I even had one, or how I got here. "M-My name… I-Is Yusohei. Yusohei Misagara" I said softly as I looked at Ms. Yui with a soft smile. She nodded at me and looked at my head concerned. " Misagara-kun. Are you ok?" Mayu asked softly as she sat beside Ms. Yui. I nodded a little and rubbed the back of my head " Yeah I'm fine thank you… Just a little sore. And I don't really remember anything…" They both gasped and looked at me before Ms. Yui nodded "Anything at all? You don't remember your family? Where you live?" I sighed and shook my head sadly as I looked down. "I don´t even remember how I got here." I said softly as I looked up at the two young woman "But somehow I still recognize you two…" I said softly. They looked at me a little confused before looking at each other with worried expressions. I stood up and rubbed the back of my head again before smiling at them. "Thanks for taking care of me but I think I need to find a place to stay for the night." I said softly as I slowly walked out, feeling a bit dizzy.

I walked out in the hall outside and realized there was more people waiting for me. Four girls, one smaller and younger than the others, and two boys who seemed to be around the same age was waiting for us out in the hallway. For some reason, I could remember each individual´s name. "Hey guys…" I said softly as if I already was best friends with them. They all looked up from the conversations they had or their cellphones and silently approached me, everyone smiling brightly "Hey dude. How is your head?" The tall brown haired boy named Satoshi asked me "it´s fine Satoshi thank you… just a little dizzty that´s all…" He looked at me surprised "Huh? You know my name?" I nodded and smiled a little "Oh yeah I haven´t told you guys. Well basically I don´t know how I got here, I have no memories of my past, but for some reason I still remember you guys. I know you from somewhere and I know your names." They all gasped or raised eyebrows under my speech, but nodded finally as I finished. I´m not really sure if they understood everything though, especially the little girl I knew was named Yuka. She seemed to be the one who was most confused by the whole thing.

The girl with brown hair and curls on each side of her head stood forward and smiled at me widely "What´s your name?" She asked as I smiled at her "I´m Yusohei. Yusohei Misagara." I said as I smiled around at everyone "You can just call me Yusohei though." I said as I bowed, dizzily woppling forward as I did. The girl help me regain my balance and smiled as she thumbed up "Well I will introduce myself even though you know me in advance. I´m Seiko Shinohara. I´m in class will all of these people" She said as she gestured towards the others with her arm "Except for this little cutie here. She is Satoshi´s younger sister Yuka, and she is going to the middle school in town" She said happily as she patted Yuka on her head, and she got a childish giggle in return. Yuka smiled and walked over to me with a snicker before wiggling her middle finger in a motion that indicated that I should come closer. I squatted down and she whispered in my ear "I think Seiko think you´re cute. She is checking you out all the time" She said with a giggle as my face lit up red like a tomato. I looked back at her and she was indeed looking at me. When she realised I was looking at her she blushed and quickly looked away. I did the same and smiled a little before standing up and looking at everyone "Well it was nice meeting you guys but I think I should get going. I need to find somewhere I can stay" I said with a huge sigh before I began to walk down the hall. I didn´t come very far before I felt a small and petite hand take hokd of mine, and I blushed before looking back at the person that had stopped me.

When I turned I realised it was Seiko, who had taken hold of my hand. "W-Wait…" She said silently, her facial expression turning flustered "U-Until you find a place well.. Y-You can stay at my home if you want…" She said, her face lighting up. I blushed and felt my face heat up to the extreme as I realized it was her hand that was in mine "W-What!? You haven´t even asked your parents yet… are you sure it´s ok for me to stay at your place?" I said as I looked at her stunned. She then let go of my hand and nervously twiddled her thumbs "Well my mom disappeared a while ago and my dad is always working so… i´m pretty much alone with all my younger siblings" She said with a big smile. "Oh.. I´m sorry…" I became kind of worried that I may have pushed the wrong button since I didn´t know her mother had disappeared. But she simply dismissed my apologies with a smirk " it´s ok. She is gone and has been for years. I´m over it" She said with a thumbs up. I nodded a little and smiled as she walked up beside me "So what do you say? Wanna stay at my place until we get your memory back?" she said with a smile. I nodded a little and smirked "Sure I don´t have anywhere else to go." As I laughed a little and looked back at the others "Come on guys! We gotta get home before the storm outside get´s worse!" And I took Seiko´s hand and everyone began running down the hall and out into the dark street, where we all spreaded and parted ways.

Fifteen minutes later. About 500 meters from Seiko´s place.

We ran and ran and ran. We ran through the rain, Seiko and I. Seiko had forgot her umbrella this morning so we had no choice but to run through the rain like this. She had become soaked through so I decided to take off my shirt. "Seiko wait a minute." She stopped running and looked back at me in surprise. "What´s up Yosuhei?" she asked as she watched me take off my shirt. "Here" I said as I held the shirt over her head to shield her from the rain "Now you won´t catch a cold" I said with a smirk. She looked at me with concern "But you´re just as wet as I am. Don't you need this?" She asked as she pointed up at the shirt above her head. I shook my head a little and smirked at her before giving her a thumbs up "Don´t worry. I don´t get sick that easi- ACHOO!" I had tried to convince her that I wouldn´t get sick but that had miserably failed because of my sneezing. She put her hands on her hips and pouted at me " You don´t get sick easily huh? Come on hurry my house is right down here" She said as she continued to run. I sighed a little and dried my nose of snot before running after her, soon arriving at her house.

I looked up at the building, then over at Seiko. "You sure I can stay here?" I asked her warily as I gradually grew more and more nervous for some reason "I´m sure it´s fine. Dad can´t really complain since he is almost never home" She said with a smile before we entered and dried off our shoes, and slowly walk into the entrance way. "Yuu! Everyone i´m home!" Seiko yelled as we entered, Seiko´s three younger siblings soon appearing in the doorway that I assumed led out to the kitchen of the residence. I saw three little kids, two small girls and a little boy, the boy may have been 10, and the girls could have been 8 or 9. "Hey look! Seiko brought her boyfriend home!" they little boy exclaimed happily as he smirked, which resulted in both me and Seiko blushing madly "Yuu shut up. Or you´re going to bed without food tonight!" this made a terrified face appear on the young boys face, and giggles from the girls "You wouldn´t dare!" he said as he stared at his older sister. His sister smirked and glared at him "Test me I dare you." She said evilly as she chuckled at him like an evil witch. Finally he gave in and sighed "Ok ok you win." He said as the sisters laughed at him.

After dinner that night.

Seiko had somehow convinced her dad that I could stay at her room at night. He had come home relatively early and apparently I had had no reason to be nervous. He was a kind and happy man, welcoming anyone into his family with open arms. His daughter was a lot like him I'll tell you. Under the dinner me and Seiko had been talking almost all the time, and we had had a very fun time with the little ones. It had been a very fun time with everyone, and I appreciated every minute of it. Seiko sure had a wonderful family.

And now I was standing in her room. Seiko had gone to the toilet to change and brush her teeth there, which gave me more than enough time to change into some night garments her father had lent me. I smiled and rolled out the spare Futon the family had given me and smiled as I got the sleeping bag and rolled it out. I smiled and buried myself into the bag, just as Seiko entered her room in a, shall we say revealing pyjamas. I blushed deep red and desperately tried to keep eye contact with her. She smirked a little before crawling into her own bed " You like what you see?" she whispered seductively. I blushed deep red and looked away "I-I-I don't know what you´re talking about" I said and stammered, to which I got a giggle and a mischievous "Suuuuuree.." I sighed a little and turned back to look at her. "Thanks for today… and for this.. it was fun." I said lowly as we stared at each other, a faint blush visible on her cheeks "No problem. That´s what friends do right?" she said as she smiled at me. Somehow this smile gave me some kind of feeling in my chest. A nice and warm feeling, but still scary and unknown. It was something I hadn´t quite felt before. A feeling I hadn´t felt with anyone else. It was kind of new to me, and it scared me a little.

I smiled a little and sighed as I turned to look up at the ceiling "Do you think Ms. Yui would object if I started in your class?" I asked as I stared up at the ceiling. "I´m sure she would be fine with it. If you enroll in our school, let´s make sure we have a lot of fun together ok?" She said with a childish smile. I chuckled and nodded "Mmmhhm. Im sure we will…." I said as I turned back to look at her. "Goodnight Seiko…" I said silently before slowly drifting into slumber."Goodnight Yosuhei…" She whispered back before turning away and also fall asleep.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! :D**

**Welcome to Corpse Party – Memory Loss And Blood Spill everybody!**

**I am proud to announce that I am writing three new fanfictions from here on out.**

**If I ever miss uploading a chapter, please do send me a message saying so.**

**See you guys next Sunday.**

**Arigato And Sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Night In Town

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss And Blood Spill_

_Chapter 2 – A Night In Town_

The next morning. Yosuhei´s POV

Seiko had woken me up unearthly early that morning. The kids and her dad wasn´t even awake yet when she shook me awake. I pouted a little and rubbed my eyes lazily as I sat up and yawned, before looking up at her sleepily "Why do we have to wake up so early huh? There is still two hours until you have to get to school" I said, followed by another yawn. She simply smirked and punched my shoulder as brightly and energetic as ever. "Because I want to show you something dummy! Put on some clothes and follow me!" She said as she walked out of the room. I sighed a little and put on my jeans and shirt before following her outside to the main entrance and out into the street "What is it Seiko?" I asked softly as I looked at her.

She smiled at me and blushed just a bit before pointing up onto the sky, which currently was turning dark pink. I smiled widely of amazement as the beautiful sunrise of Japan began, colouring the sky first pink, then orange, and filled my world with light. "Wow… Amazing…" I said as I stared at the sunset.

"Beautiful isn´t it..?" she asked softly as she turned to look at me with a smile. "I wake up early every morning to come out here and watch the sunrise. It keeps my spirits up I guess." She said softly as she turned back at the sunrise. "Hey… Can I ask you something?" She asked softly as she kept staring at the sun. I looked over at her and nodded before she turned to me with a blush and childish smile "You don´t mind if I call you Yosu, right?" She asked as she took a step closer to me. I blushed deep red and looked at her with a shy smile "N-No I don´t. You can call me whatever you want Seiko." I said in an attempt to not seem shy or embarrassed. She smiled widely and hugged me by my waist tightly "Great! Then I will call you that from now on Yosu" I blushed a little and looked down at her before hesitantly hugging her back, the sun rising in the background.

She smiled a little and pulled away from me slowly as she blushed "Sorry… It just felt right you know…" She said as she looked at me with a nervous smile. I smiled as I felt my face burn up in a blush "I-It´s ok… I kind of enjoyed it…" I said shyly and received a bright smile in return. "Would you mind if I… did it again…?" She asked softly as she held her arms out. I nodded a little and hugged her, I heard a small sigh and I could feel how her body began to relax. We stood there for a couple of minutes before going back inside, to get ready for the day.

After breakfast

After breakfast it was about time for me Seiko and the three kids to leave for school. We had walked down the same path for a while before Yuu and his two sisters had to go their own way to the ground school in town. I smiled and waved at them along with Seiko, who had told them to be careful when crossing the street, not to talk to strangers etc, you know motherly stuff, and they had just replied with a "Yeah sure whatever. You tell us every morning we´ll be fine." Before we parted ways with the young ones. I smiled a little and continued to walk with Seiko "You really have a wonderful family you know" I said cheerfully as we walked along the path to our own school. She hummed in agreement and sighed as she looked up at the now lightblue sky, a total change from the night before "Yeah I sure do. They can just really be a handful sometimes" She said with a smirk, as we walked.

I nodded a little and was about to talk on, before I heard a squeal from Seiko "Naaaaomiiii! Good morning!" she yelled loudly as she practically threw herself into Naomi's arms, who had walked into the path from another street. Naomi laughed loudly and hugged Seiko tightly "Good morning to you too Seiko. And good morning Yosuhei" She said as she looked at me with a smile. I smiled back and waved at them before walking up to them "Good morning Naomi." I said before we once again walked along the path.

I sighed a little as we finally arrived at Kisaragi Academy. As we had joined we had eventually met up with Satoshi, Yoshiki and the others. Yuka was walking with her big brother since the middle school was in the same building as high school. I smiled and greeted every last one of them, and when we got inside we parted ways with Yuka, before the others led me to their classroom. When we stepped inside there was still 15 minutes left before class, so I decided to look after Ms. Yui and ask her if she could convince the principal to let me enroll in the school, just until I had gotten my memory back.

I had walked around the halls for around 10 minutes until I finally found Ms. Yui in the library, where she was currently having a heated conversation with some of the other teachers. I didn´t hear all of it before she noticed me, but I did hear something about a cat named Monet. When she noticed me she turned around and smiled at me "Oh Yosuhei-kun. What do you need me for?" She asked with a smile. I smiled back and bowed for respect "Well Ms. Yui I was wondering if you could help me enroll in this school. I really want to go here, at least until my memory is back" I said with a polite smile as I looked at her. She looked at me for a second and began to think, before she smiled at me again "Misagara-kun it would be great if you enrolled. I will speak with the principal later today" She said and I lighted up in a bright smile. She looked down at her wristwatch and widened her eyes "Oh god! Only 5 minutes before class?" She said before she turned to the other teachers, said farewell and grabbed my collar, yanking me out of the library and down the hall in a hurry.

I managed to get out of her grip and began running beside her. We just managed to get inside the classroom before it was time for class. I panted a little and looked at Ms. Yui who smiled at me "Just go ahead and pick an empty seat Misagara-kun." And as I sat down behind Satoshi and Yoshiki who sat by the window to the left of the class, we fist bumped and looked up at Ms. Yui who had just coughed a little to get the attention of the class "Ok class listen up. I have a surprise for you guys" Everyone instantly turned their heads away from each other and their conversations, to listen to Ms. Yui. "Ok class. You know that Suzumoto-chan stopped yesterday right?" everyones faces instantly turned into sadness as they were reminded of their lost classmate. But for some reason Ms. Yui seemed as cheerful as ever "Well cry no more! Come on in Suzumoto" Everyone gasped as Mayu Suzumoto, the girl that had her last day yesterday, came in through the still open class door. "Hello everyone" She said cheerfully like nothing was out of the ordinary.  
mayu kept smiling at us happily and for a while the whole class sat there paralyzed by surprise. Then a roar of cheer erupted through the class as every last student ran toawards Mayu to hug her, cheering that she was back. "Why are you here Mayu?! I thought you said your parents were moving away because of your dads work!" Seiko yelled happily as she hugged Mayu tightly. Mayu laughed loudly "Well he got a call from his boss yesterday and was told that they had found someone else to take his place at the new workplace! So I get to stay here with all of you guys!" She chimed happily as she hugged everyone back. Happy tears were spilled from some of the students, some of the others couldn´t stop laughing from happiness. I just sat in my seat and smiled a little, since I didn´t know her so well. I still felt happy for her and her classmates though. She seemed like she was really close friends will all of her classmates, and it was a shame she had to leave. But now it seemed she would stay here to finish her education.

Mayu turned to me and send me a happy smile, one I was happy to return. I decided to go up to her and give her a thumbs up "Congratulations Mayu-chan. It´s good to know these students don´t lose a good friend after all" I said as I smiled at her. She returned my smile with a giggle and a nod, before Ms. Yui asked us to get back to our seats so we could continue the class. Everyone did as told, and soon we could start the lecture.

At lunch that day.

I smiled a little as I saw the few people I knew from this place, and sat down beside Seiko at lunch "Hey guys. What are we talking about?" I asked happily as I sat my teeth into a sandwich Seiko had been so kind to make me this morning. "Well" Naomi said with a bright smile "We were just talking about Mayu holding a sleepover to celebrate her not moving away." I smiled a little and shrugged "I´ll take it that guys isn´t invited?" I asked softly as Yoshiki, Ayumi and Satoshi walked up to the table, Satoshi sitting on Naomi´s left, and Yoshiki and Ayumi sitting to Mayu´s right. "Well you guys are actually invited too!" Mayu exclaimed happily "Can´t celebrate i´m staying here if I don´t have all my best friends there with me right?" She said happily and I nodded at her with a smile.

"I´m your best friend?" I asked with a smile and she blushed a little and quickly nodded as she began to stutter "W-Well you seem like a good guy and I think everyone here really like you so why shouldn´t I-I invite you?" She asked and I blushed a little as I smiled at her "Good point" I mumbled as I looked away a little embarrassed. Morishige shrugged and sighed a little "I don´t know guys. Sleepovers isn´t really my cup of tea…" He said lowly as a smile of regret crossed his face. Seiko looked at him with a grin "Aww is big strong Morishige scared to visit a private property filled with girls?" This little remark made him blush dark red and he looked at Seiko furious "T-That´s not what I meant! I-I just meant t-that I don´t find them that entertaining i-is all" He said as he glared daggers at Seiko. Naomi looked at Seiko with an impressed expression "holy shit Seiko. You actually made him lose it" Which made everyone at the table laugh, including even Morishige who had forgotten the small remark.

"Well in any case I am in. Don´t wanna miss it for the world" Naomi said, and everyone at the table nodded and hummed in agreement, including Morishige. "Does that mean everyone is coming?" Mayu said excitedly and everyone responded with a "HELL YEAH!" and laughed in unison. We spent the rest of the lunch period laughing and chatting happily, about our classes and educations, and especially about Mayu´s sleepover. When the school bell rang everyone smiled at each other and stood up to push their chairs back under the table "Back to class I guess." I said happily as I began racing down the hall "Race you guys there!" I said with a smirk as I kept running "OI! WAIT FOR ME!" I heard Seiko yell from somewhere behind me, and soon I could hear the tapping of footsteps and happy laughs and giggles as the others ran after me down the hall.

The rest of the day was long and somewhat boring. We had history, maths and physics. For some reason I didn´t really like those classes. I found them either difficult or really boring. It seemed like Seiko shared my opinion, cause when we had been paired up in maths, she kept coming up with jokes and we just laughed and chatted our way through class, getting small coughs from Ms. Yui who several times told us to pay attention and do our work. That didn´t help much though, since we simply just kept on talking instead of what we were actually supposed to be doing.

When the final class was finally over we packed down our things, walked down the hall and out to the main gates "See you guys tomorrow!" Seiko yelled behind her as Mayu, Morishige, Ayumi and Yoshiki walked one way, as me Satoshi Naomi and Seiko walked the other. As we had walked for a while Yuka joined us, and we all walked home together. As we walked Seiko´s hand suddently graced mine, and I quickly yanked my hand away in surprise and embarrassment. She did the same and we looked at each other for a second, before blushing and looked away, and Naomi, Satoshi and Yuka looked at us with wide smiles. We both smiled back at them "What!? It was an accident!" we said in sync as we blushed and pouted at them, which was returned with sweet and teasing smiles.

As we reached Satoshi´s home, him and Yuka parted ways with us, which left only me, Seiko and Naomi to walk back home. As we walked the sun slowly set behind us, painting the sky a bright orange "Hey Seiko… Can I ask you something?" Naomi said softly as she turned her head to look at Seiko. She looked back at her and smiled and nodded " Sure what is it Naomi?" She asked softly as we walked closer to Naomi´s home, which wasn´t far from where we were. "Can I stay at your place? It´s Friday and I feel like doing something" She asked as she smiled at us. "My place is right near here so I can go ask my mom if it´s ok" Seiko smiled a little and nodded, before humming in agreement "Sure! It sounds fun. We could all go and have fun in the city tonight." I smiled widely "That sounds fantastic. I have never seen the city before!" I said excitedly as we walked up to Naomi´s house. She quickly went inside and asked her mother, and soon came back out "She said yes right?" Seiko asked and Naomi immediately smiled and nodded excitedly "Of course she did. Your mother is always so nice Naomi" Seiko said, squeeling like a school girl. "This is gonna be so awesome! My two best friends with me in town" I chuckled a little and blushed "Well we quickly went from friends to best friends pretty quick" I said to her, she blushed and smiled as she nodded, and we headed towards her home, to get ready for a night in town.

30 minutes later, at Seiko´s house.

We had come back around 20 minutes ago, but the girls were still not finished changing. I sighed frustratedly as I waited for the girls in Seiko´s room "Come on girls! It´s been 20 minutes now" I said as I knocked on the door to the bathroom. They soon came out and my jaw dropped, my cheeks beginning to burn up. They both looked very beautiful, if not to say sexy. Seiko was wearing a very revealing pink shirt and a short black skrit, and black highheels. Around her neck was a silver chain with a small golden star on it.

Naomi was wearing a red very revealing shirt and a blue skirt, red high heels, small heart shaped earrings, and a red heart shaped necklace in a golden chain. I blushed deep red as they walked up to me "So, how do we look?" Naomi asked sweetly as she walked up and stared me in the eyes. I blushed dark red and stuttered as I had a hard time controlling my thoughts, and with that the words coming out of my mouth. She smirked a little and chuckled "guess we look good then" She said to Seiko who returned the smirk she was giving her, before walking up on my left, and Naomi on my right. "Come on Yosu. We have to get going" Seiko said softly and sweetly, as she took my hand and yanked me out the door, with Naomi beside her. I blushed deep red and gulped as she mentioned me by my nickname, and the thoughts was still going on in my head ´well let´s get a good night out of it` I thought to myself as I let the two girls yank me out the door and out into the nightlife that awaited us.

As we reached town the sun had set and the streets was now filled with happy and busy people, noises and lights. I quickly became overwhelmed by the fast paced life here in the big city, and I had to have the girls show me all the good places in town. First, we went to the arcade, where we played and played to our hearts content. Then we went to a local fastfood joint the girls told me they often enjoyed to visit. We finished our night out with a lovely walk in the park, where we simply just chatted and watched the stars. We sat down at a nearby park bench to slow down a but, and immediately continued to chat about life.

"Hey Yosu…?" Seiko asked softly as she looked me deep in the eyes "What do you think you would do if you liked someone you had just met?" She asked as she looked at me, with an uncharacteristically serious expression on her face. Seiko leaned her head on my shoulder, relaxing a bit "Well… I don´t know… Maybe I would tell the person? I don´t think I would be able to walk around with those kind of feelings to myself…" I said softly as I smiled a little. The two girls was so close to me that I could even feel their breaths, and it felt nice. Seiko nodded a little and smiled slightly. I noticed something about her that seemed a little off. Maybe she had something to get off of her chest. I shook of the feeling as I looked over at Naomi "It´s getting late. Let´s get home ok?" Both girls nodded and stood up before walking down the busy and buzzling street.

**A/N**

**And that was chapter two of Corpse Party – Memory Loss And Blood Spill.**

**Hope you guys enjoy and I will see you guys next Sunday.**

**See you there :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Sleepover

_Corpse Party _

_Memory Loss And Blood Spill_

_Chapter 3 – The Sleepover_

I was standing in front of Seiko´s full size mirror in her room, trying to find out what to wear for Mayu´s sleepover. In me and the girl's night out, we had bought so many outfits both for everyone, that it was kind of hard for us to carry it all home. Damn Seiko. Her and her stupid credit card.

I smiled a little as I stood before the mirror and stared at my outfit and myself. I had finally chosen one. It was a white t-shirt and a black jacket, black jeans and shoes, accompanied by a black and white checkered scarf, and a black beanie. It looked a lot like the outfit I had arrived here in, but it was new, and not full of holes.

I had tried to convince Naomi and Seiko that I could buy it myself but they wouldn´t take no for an answer. So when they had jogged out of the small shop with the shopping bags in hand, and victorious expressions, I couldn´t help but crack a smile at them, and receive the outfit with a thank-you. I couldn´t really reject it when it was a gift right?

When I was done staring at myself I began making sure I had everything ready for Mayu´s sleepover.

"Ok toothbrush, check. Sleeping back, check. Hairbrush, check" I mumbled as I went through the small bag I had borrowed from the Shinohara family.

When I was sure everything was there, I nodded a little and swung the bag over my shoulder, heading outside where Seiko was already waiting for me by her dad´s car, who was supposed to bring us to Mayu´s place.

As we drove along the streets of the city, the streetlights shimmered above our car, and the moon shined in the distance. It was a clear night out, must have been like, a 100 degrees or something. It was the hottest weather in a long time, or at least of what I knew from Seiko and my other friends.

The heat and the flickering lights from the city had somehow managed to make me sleepy, and I could soon feel my eyelids closing. I didn´t really want to sleep though, but my eyes was fighting a losing battle against sleep. Soon I could no longer resist and closed my eyes. Right before I dozed of completely though, I could feel a slender and gentle hand snake its way into mine, gently taking hold of it.

I smiled a little and dozed off completely, having a feeling about who it was that had taken my hand.

As we arrived at Mayu´s house, Seiko shook me awake. It didn´t feel like I had slept at all, for a moment maybe. And the hand that had taken hold of mine was no longer to be felt. I looked down at my own hand and sighed with a slight smile, sitting there in my own thoughts

. As I sat there almost numb from my thoughts, Seiko playfully flicked my forehead "Aow!" I exclaimed as I puffed out my cheeks in a pout. She simply smirked and gestured for me to follow her inside, before quickly yanking me out of the car and waving to her dad, as we walked up to the front door.

We rang the doorbell and not two seconds later, Mayu opened up for us with her classic bright and cheerful smile. "Great to see you guys!" She exclaimed happily as she lunched forward and hugged me and Seiko tightly, Seiko immediately returning the hug, but I blushed a little before hesitantly hugging her back "Good to see you too Suzume!" I said with an embarrassed smirk as she led us inside.

As we stepped inside Mayu´s room, all the others was sitting inside, excluding Yuka for some reason. I still don´t know how Mochida had convinced her to stay home. Somehow, he did though. But even so I can´t really imagine Yuka ever wanting to let him out of her sight for two seconds.

Everyone was sitting on either mats or the floor in one big circle. In the middle of the circle was some bottles of alcohol, which was probably Yoshiki´s and some soda cans to mix with. I hadn´t really heard anyone had brought alcohol to this party, and I was surprised Mayu had allowed it, but as soon as it was fine by her it was fine by me.

I was a little scared though, as this was, as far as I knew, the first time I had ever drank. Yoshiki seemed like the type of guy who would be fine with a couple of shots, but I wasn´t sure of the others though. Even though I was sure, Sagutaro would easily keep his cool no matter how drunk Yoshiki managed to get him.

I smirked a little and waved at the others "Hey guys!" I greeted and everyone greeted back, before Naomi patted the empty space beside her "Come on over Seiko. Yosuhei, your space is between Yoshiki and Satoshi over there!" Naomi pointed out and I nodded at her "Affirmative!" I exclaimed with a smirk as I dumped myself down between the two guys, who smiled at me as if saying "Welcome to the club!"

About half an hour later we were all laughing, having a good time as the sleepover party went by. Everyone had gotten a few shots to calm their nerves, even though Yoshiki almost had to force me to drink. I had been hesitant at first but after one or two shots, I felt great. I was no longer as nervous as before, and my outfit no longer felt as uncomfortable as it had before.

I didn´t really know how much I could take though, so when Yoshiki, who had already downed several shots, tried to push a third shot on me, I politely declined. Didn´t want to puke in front of the girls right?

As the night went on we talked on and on about things about our lives. Or my friends did the most of the talking, since I didn´t know much of my past. We were in the middle of a really funny story from Satoshi

"And when I turned to see what the commotion was about, Yoshiki stood there with misu soup all over his school uniform!"

Everyone laughed loudly except for Yoshiki, who, for the first time I had ever seen, blushed and tried to hide his face. "Did you really have to tell them about that?" He mumbled as he pouted and glared over at his best friend, who simply returned it with a smirk.

Ayumi smirked over at Yoshiki "Hehe. That´s the first time I ever heard of Kishinuma-kun ending in an embarrassing situation like that" She whistled through her teeth as she stared at Yoshiki with a teasing smirk, ending in Yoshiki wanting to jump out of the window from embarrassment. When he calmed down the party went on, and Seiko had one of her famous light bulb ideas.

"Hey guys! How about we play truth or dare?" She asked smiling, and I could immediately see Ayumi´s and Naomi´s faces light up in teasing and happy smirks.

I shrugged a little and looked around at the crowd "I´m fine with it. As long as I don´t need to do anything perverted" I said as I looked over at Yoshiki and Satoshi, Satoshi looking like he wanted to hide under the bed, while Yoshiki just shrugged and nodded "I´m in too" He exclaimed as everyone gathered closer to the middle of the circle.

"I´ll start!" Seiko yelled happily as she looked around the crowd with a, may I say scary smirk. Her gaze stopped at Ayumi "Ayumi, truth or dare?" She said as she smirked challengingly.

Ayumi smirked back and crossed her arms confidently "Dare!" I looked at her with a slight impression "That´s pretty early in the game isn't it?" Mayu hesitantly stated as she looked over at Ayumi with a concerned expression. Ayumi simply smirked before looking back at Seiko "Out with it girl!" She yelled excitedly as all of us waited for what was going to happen next.

Seiko´s grin became wider and wider as she finally came up with an idea "Go over and kiss Kishinuma-kun on the lips" She exclaimed, Ayumi´s face turned beef red as soon as Seiko finished her sentence.

Ayumi took a glance over at Yoshiki, who was blushing just as much as Ayumi was. 'Hmm… I know he has a thing for her… Maybe he wants her to kiss him?' I asked myself as Ayumi slowly crawled over and brought her face closer to Yoshiki´s.

They both closed their eyes and kissed passionately, only for a moment however, before the embarrassment became too much for Ayumi and she pulled away, practically hiding behind Seiko and Naomi from embarrassment. Yoshiki seemed somewhat disappointed though. Everyone laughed and even Yoshiki and Ayumi cracked a smile before the turn went on to the next player.

"So… Oh got it. Satoshi, truth or dare?" Ayumi smirked as she asked him and he sighed a little as he rubbed the back of his head with a weak smile. "Truth. Definitely not risking dare yet" He said as he chuckled a bit.

Ayumi nodded affirmatively before giving him his question "Would you rather sleep with Naomi or Seiko, and why?" He blushed a bit and chuckled before answering "W-Well I think I would go with Naomi since I have known her for longer" This sentence was returned with a shy smile and a blush from Naomi.

And so it went for a bit before it finally became my turn. Yoshiki looked over at me with an evil smirk "Yosuhei, truth or dare?" I sighed a little and finally pulled the pin on the grenade "Dare…" I said as I sighed, waiting for whatever embarrassing thing I had to do. I already regretted my decision as I slowly saw Yoshiki´s smirk widen.

"You and Seiko have to go in another room, and play 10 minutes in heaven." I think my heart skipped a beat. I looked over at Seiko who just smiled at me and grinned. She at least seemed up to the challenge but the nervousness I had felt before the party had come back full force. Me and Seiko stood up and I took her hand, as we exited and headed down the hall to find an empty room.

As we arrived at a small bedroom at the end of the hall, we sat down on the bed. I took hold of both Seiko´s hands and she smiled up at me, a faint blush spreading on her cheeks. I looked away shyly and smiled slightly, before looking back at her "Yeah this isn´t awkward at all right?" I mumbled as she giggled a little.

"Yeah I know. I have never…Done this before" She admitted as she looked at me with a shy smile I nodded a little and shifted closer to her, almost feeling her body heat radiate off of her.

I stared at her for a couple of seconds before I made the first move and slowly leant in to softly kiss her on the lips. She closed her eyes and closed in on me. I smiled slightly as I felt my breath stagger and my heartbeat increase, before I could finally feel something soft and sweet towards my lips.

At first it was just a grace, but soon our lips found each other and we shared a passionate kiss. She gently caressed my cheek and I could feel them heat up, as I wrapped my arms around her waist. We lied down on the bed and forgot everything about time, we just lied there, kissed, loved each others presence. I smiled every time she leaned in for another kiss, and I happily obliged to everything she did.

She slowly made her way on top of me and grabbed my shirt, almost pulling me into her as our kisses got more and more intense and passionate. She pinned me down and aggressively attacked me with kiss after kiss, and I immediately kissed her back. I forgot everything about time and I could soon hear footsteps out in the hallway.

"I wonder where they are? They should have been back by now" I heard Naomi´s worried voice say as the footsteps traveled the hallway. I could soon hear Yoshiki´s chuckle and teasing voice "Maybe they are taking 10 minutes in heaven a step further if you know what I mean" I could then hear a bonk and arguing "Hey! What was that for!?" I heard Yoshiki yell as they walked past the room me and Seiko was in.

Soon I could hear Ayumi´s voice "That´s for being perverted!" I smiled a little and looked up at Seiko "Always the same huh?" I mumbled and she nodded slowly before leaning in and kissing me again.

After about 10 minutes we went back to the party, everyone waiting for us in Mayu´s room "Where the hell were you guys?!" Ayumi exclaimed as we entered, still holding hands.

"Well we enjoyed it so much we forgot the time" I said happily and everyone sent suggestive looks our way, before me and Seiko sat down next to each other besides Satoshi and Yoshiki.

I squeezed her hand a little and she squeezed back, as the game continued.

Later on we were slipping up on questions for truth or dare, so we became rather bored. It was not that late though, so we decided to all go to the nearby park in the city, the same one me, Seiko and Naomi had been to some days ago. Everyone packed themselves up and we soon went in one big group towards the park.

Soon we arrived and everyone soon scattered, having fun with whatever they were doing. Me and Seiko kept to ourselves at a park bench, Ayumi and Yoshiki went over to the playground, Mayu and Sagutaro went for a nice stroll, and Naomi and Satoshi sat up with their bags against a big oak tree and began talking.

Seiko leaned on my shoulder as we sat down, and I could feel both our rhythmic breathing as we sat there in silence. I stared up at the stars and smiled a little before looking down at Seiko "Seiko?" She hummed to answer "Mmm?" I sighed a little and wrapped my right arm around her shoulder.

"I don´t know if I want to go back home…." She looked up at me surprised "Really? But what about your family? I mean, you got to have family right?"

I nodded a little and sighed "At least I think I do.." I mumbled as I looked at her with a smile.

I leaned in and kissed her cheek and she smiled, putting her head in the crook of my neck. "But I don´t want to leave you…" I mumbled as I rubbed her arm soothingly.

She smiled widely and her eyes lit with happiness as she hugged me by my waist.

"You´re so sweet Yosuhei… I think I might have fallen for you…" She mumbled as she drew her face closer and closer to mine.

I smiled and pecked on her lips as intertwined the fingers on her left and my right hand, smiling at each other and at the stars.

"Seiko..?" I asked silently as I looked back at her. She answered with another hum "Do you want to… You know go out sometime?" I asked shyly as I blushed from ear to ear.

She nodded slowly and looked into my eyes with a smile.

"Wouldn´t miss it for the world Yosu…" She muttered as she cupped my face in her hands and kissed me deeply, the shining moonlight creating a dreamy atmosphere around us.

All of a sudden the rest of our group stood in front of us, with Satoshi and Yoshiki in front of the rest.

"You two done being all lovey dovey?" Satoshi said with a smug expression, looking at us with a big smile.

"Come on! Let´s have some fun!" Ayumi and Naomi said in sync, as they stood on each side of the boys in front, looking at us with adorable or cool smirks and smiles.

I blushed a little and looked over at Seiko, who flashed me a big smile before standing up, without letting go of my hand.

"Let´s go play!" Seiko said playfully as she tugged at my arm again and again, begging for me to come play with her. I chuckled a bit as I watched my small group of friends, who all had happy and excited expressions on their faces. I shrugged a little and sighed.

"ah what the hell. Let´s be ten again I suppose!" I said as I gave in to their pleading expressions, and puppy eyes. Everyone´s expressions, even Sagutaro's, lit up in bright smiles. I squeezed Seiko´s hand and she squeezed back, before we ran out in the park, like a group of children who had known each other all their lives.

That was exactly what it felt like anyway.

~_ Back at Mayu´s place ~_

We had gone to bed hours before now. But for some reason I had trouble sleeping. I had lied in my sleeping bag and thought about everything that had went down tonight. I was thinking about Seiko and me. About what exactly our relationship consisted off. When I had lied on my left side for about ten minutes, I suddenly felt another body warmth behind me, and thin arms wrap around my waist.

I widened my eyes in shock and turned around to find Seiko, with a bright blush and embarrassed smile, looking at me as she slipped into my sleeping back.

"Is it ok if I lie with you here?" She softly asked as she looked at with a small and shy smile.

I blushed deep red as I stared at her in shock, a small smile creeping onto my face slowly.

"Y-Yeah sure. Go ahead" I said softly, to make sure nobody else woke up.

She lit up in her classic high energized smile and kissed my lips deeply before burying herself in my sleeping back, cuddling up to me so we could feel each other and share body warmth's. She closed her eyes immediately, and I could soon feel her breathing change into deep, slow and rhythmic breathing.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, taking in her warmth and scent before closing my own eyes, soon falling asleep in the safety I felt by her presence.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Day After

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss And Blood Spill_

_Chapter 4 – The Day After_

_~ The following morning of the sleepover ~_

I twitched a bit and groaned sleepily as I slowly opened my eyes. The sunrays that shined through the curtains of Mayu´s room was hitting me straight in the face, and they were bringing forth a pounding headache.

"Mmff… someone turn off the lights…" I mumbled as I pulled the sleeping bag up over my face, groaning like a sick animal.

I heard an annoyed growl beside me.

"Shut up… and stop whining…" The female voice said, and I felt movement beside me. I looked over at Seiko, who was looking at me with a pout.

I pouted back at her, but changed the pout into a smirk.

"Hey don´t tell me you don´t want to whine either "I said as I smirked at her, she rolled her eyes and smiled back at me.

"True. You want to get up or just stay here and cuddle?" She said with a pained groan and a cute smile.

I smirked at her and held her in my arms. She looked up at me with big eyes and a tired sigh.

"You already know the answer silly…" I answered her as I hugged her closer and closer. I closed my eyes and exhaled tiredly, rubbing my eyes in an attempt to make the sickening feeling in my gut go away.

"Do you feel like you have been hit by a train too?" I asked sarcastically as I looked over at Seiko with a smile. She giggled back at me and rubbed her forehead a little, before nodding softly.

"Yeah… It was one hell of a night last night huh?" She asked softly as she cuddled up to me, absorbed my warmth. I nodded slowly, as not to make the headache worse, and looked at her with a smile.

"Tell me about it. I can´t remember half that happened…" I mumbled as I turned to stare up at Mayu´s ceiling. I then turned my head to look at Seiko again.

"But I'm pretty sure I recall you and I, Naomi and Satoshi, Ayumi and Yoshiki and Morishige and Mayu being together a lot yesterday" I said with a smile. She nodded a bit and kissed my cheek.

"I wouldn´t be surprised if some feelings have been confessed" She said with a chuckle as she looked at our friends, who were either waking up or snoring loudly in their beds or futons.

"I know what you mean… Basically everyone here has a crush on someone… It´s so easy to see from the outside…" I mumbled as I smiled at Satoshi and Naomi, who was currently cuddling up to one another on a futon sprawled out on the ground.

"There will surely be much more to talk about when we get to school next Monday." Seiko added as she smiled and sighed. I nodded a bit and smiled as I looked back into the ceiling.

"Yeah I'm sure there will." I said as I kissed Seiko´s cheek, and sat up under my cover, looking around the dimly lit room to find out where I had put my clothes from yesterday.

My clothes was sprawled out unceremoniously around the futon me and Seiko shared, along with Seiko´s clothes, including her bra and panties… Wait, bra and panties!?

I looked over at Seiko with a shocked expression, but she simply smirked at me innocently and covered, what I suspected was her naked body with the cover of the futon.

"What is it?" She asked innocently as she smiled at me with a tilt of her head.

I sighed and shook my head as I gave up the thought, and put on my shirt and jeans before walking out to the small bathroom in the hall.

I yawned a bit before looking at the small bathroom mirror. I looked like a mess.

My shirt was all messed up, I had dark shades around my eyes, the same eyes had a resemblance to glass, and my hair was messed up and pointed in all directions, as if I had put a blonde hedgehog on my head.

I chuckled a bit at my own appearance and set about to tidy my hair. When I had wasted about 5 minutes and not had any progress on my hair whatsoever, I gave up and put the hairbrush away again. I brushed my teeth and set off towards the kitchen, which was at the bottom floor.

I groaned tiredly as I sat down at the dining table. My head was throbbing more and more violently, and the fact that the sun was shining so greatly sure didn´t help on the problem.

"how much of the night did we spend awake anyway?" I asked no one in particular as I looked around in the, what I thought, empty room. I was startled and jumped in my seat when Ayumi and Yoshiki suddenly rounded a corner and approached me.

"I don´t think we were in bed before 5 in the morning Yosuhei" Yoshiki said as he smirked and bumped fists with me. I don´t know how but that had somehow turned into a routine with all of my male friends from Kisaragi. To bump fists each time we would meet. It was a nice little ritual.

Ayumi smiled a bit and hugged me from behind as they both sat down beside me by the dinner table. I was a bit surprised by her actions. I was really surprised how much I had bonded with all of my friends from Kisaragi Academy, and in just a couple of days too.

I smiled at them both and sighed a bit as everyone else began joining us, including Seiko who was just wearing her tank top and short shorts. She smiled at me and sat beside me, snaking her hand into mine under the table. I smiled a bit and immediately grabbed her hand in mine, squeezing it tightly as our small group of friends began chatting about this and that.

Mayu´s parents woke up and her mother immediately made breakfast for all of us. As she stood in the kitchen with a pan full of bacon and eggs, Mayu´s dad began chatting with the rest of us.

"So, Yosuhei-kun… When did you get to town?" He suddenly asked me, as his wife and daughter began putting plates, and food on the table.

I looked over at her with a smile and a sigh.

"Well sir, it´s kind of hard to explain. I got here about two weeks ago, but not the way you think" I said as I looked over at him, and he smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Try to explain. I´m listening" He said as he put down his mug of coffee and his newspaper. Everyone at the table turned their head at me.  
"I'm pretty curious too Yosuhei… How DID you show up at our classroom all of a sudden?" Satoshi asked as Naomi looked at him with a small smile.

I sighed and shrugged a little.

"I'm not sure… "I said as I looked down at the breakfast that was put in front of me by Mayu´s mother. "

All I can remember is that I was sitting in some kind of living room… And all of a sudden the ground began trembling… I was hit in the head and passed out… And when I woke up I was in you guys classroom" I finished as I looked around at everyone.

"Wait you´re saying the ground trembled right?" Ayumi ended the silence that had fallen over the group. I nodded to answer her, and she closed her eyes and pinched her jaw, deep in thought.

"That sounds a lot like what happened to us before we found you Yosuhei." She said and I looked at her surprised.  
"You´re saying you guys experienced an earthquake too?" I asked and everyone nodded in response.

"hmm… That DOES sound sketchy…" Yoshiki added.

"And everything happened right before we were going to finish the Sachiko Ever After charm" Morishige added as he chewed through his bacon and eggs.

"Wait, Sachiko Ever After Charm?" I asked, not really knowing what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah! I was actually going to mention that for you Yosuhei" Ayumi said as she produced a small and simple, human formed paper doll from the bag she had brought with her.

"I was planning on doing the charm with everyone yesterday, but since we became so drunk I guess I forgot it." She said as she put the paper doll at the middle of the table.

"This is the Sachiko Ever After charm. " She began explaining.

"If we do it right, we will always be together forever. Or at least stay friends that is"

I raised a brow and carefully picked up the doll, as to not break it. I studied it a bit more closely.

There was nothing odd about it. It was a hundred procent normal doll, made out of plain paper. Nothing was extraordinary about it. No special letters or anything. There was not even Japanese on it.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and I clenched my eyes shut to try to block out the pain. My skin went cold, and I began to freeze, like I had just traveled to the northpole in an instant. My head felt like it was about to explode, and splatter all over the place.

I began to see things. Many pictures of a little girl in a red dress I didn´t know, a huge man with a hammer, and a big abandoned building that seemed to be a school ran through my head like a slideshow. I could hear a soft voice call out to me.

"Come to me Yosuhei… I have the answers you´re looking for… I´m waiting for you at Heavenly Host…" I could hear a soft child voice calling out to me, from somewhere I couldn´t see. Every word the voice said though made my headache even worse.

All of a sudden the pictures stopped switching, and was settled on one particular picture. It was one of a woman, maybe in her thirties, and a man who also looked like he was in his thirties. In-between them stood the little girl, now in a white dress, holding a big black plush kitty in her arms. My head felt like it was about to burst open when…

"Yosuhei! Yosuhei!" All of a sudden I could hear another female voice. My headache and the cold slowly began to subside, and was replaced by a warmth that spread from my feet and to the rest of my body.

I opened my eyes, and found myself sprawled out onto Mayu´s dinner table. I blinked a couple of times and looked up to find Seiko, worriedly shaking me while calling my name.

"Yosuhei wake up!" She yelled as I yanked my head off from the table and looked at her.

"Huh…. S-Seiko?" I looked up at her confused as she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"W-What happened?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck, silently sobbing.

"I-I don´t know… I had a vision of some kind… Something about Heavenly Host Elementary…" I said as I rubbed my forehead a little, and sat up completely. Ayumi gasped a little at the end of my sentence.

"Wait… Did you just say Heavenly Host Elementary?" She asked softly as she looked at me with a worried expression. I nodded a bit and looked back at her.

"That´s the school that was standing before Kisaragi Academy right?" I asked as everyone nodded.

"Hmm… That sure is weird…" Naomi said as she looked down at the table thoughtfully. I nodded a bit and sighed "Well… Do you guys think this has something to do with my memory loss?" I asked everyone, but Ayumi shook her head.  
"I don´t think so. Why would heavenly Host have anything to do with the fact that you don´t remember anything?" She said as she looked at me with a serious expression.

I nodded a bit and sighed "Yeah I see what you mean…" I mumbled as I crossed my arms and sighed

"But there was also a little girl in a red dress... And a voice telling me she had the answers I was looking for…" I said worried as I looked up at the others.

"Do you guys think this vision has something to do with my memory loss?" I asked as I looked around at the concerned or serious expressions everyone was showing.

"I´m not completely sure but it sounds possible" Ayumi mumbled as she nodded a bit.

"Well let´s not dwell at it anymore. I don´t want an even bigger headache" I mumbled as I rubbed my forehead.

"Yeah let´s just call it a day and speak of it some other time" Ayumi said and everyone hummed or nodded in agreement.

"Well, we were speaking about the Sachiko Ever After Charm right?" Mayu suddenly chimed

"Well as I said I planned to do it yesterday but Ms. Yui and Yuka isn´t here yet right? " Ayumi mumbled "So how about we wait until Monday so we can meet up and perform it there?"

I nodded a bit and smiled and everyone else cheered in agreement "Yeah!"

_~ Later That Day ~_

It was way into the afternoon already, and Mayu´s parents had both left for work hours ago after saying goodbye to everyone. Currently I was sitting with everyone in the living room, beside Seiko, who was currently busy snuggling up to me and putting her head on my shoulder.

Everyone had massive hangovers and no one really was up for anything. Even the most common thing was more than what any of us could handle. We almost had a huge argument about who was going to take out the trash of all things.

So currently, everyone just tried to relax as much as possible. Sagutaro had gone home. He had complained a bit about having intense nausea so he had decided to go home and sleep his hangover away. His excuse for going had been `To not bother everyone` but everyone could both feel and see that he really were not well, so we had all been agreeing when he said goodbye.

Mayu had followed him home since she hadn´t drank as much as everyone else, and had soon com back. She was much more cheery than usual, even though I still knew she was not feeling well. That was kind of what I admired her for. Always cheerful and happy, even if she was sick. I believe that is an incredible ability.

Seiko looked up at me with tired eyes as I zoned out on the couch.

"Yosuhei… You seem tired… Should we go home?" She asked softly as she looked up at me. I looked at her with a tired and pained smile.

"I-It´s ok if you want to stay here with our friends…" I mumbled as I scratched my cheek shyly.

She simply smiled and shook her head.

"I want you to get better and I want to be with you so if you´re going, so am I " She said happily as she beamed with happiness. I nodded a bit and chuckled at her excitement, ruffling her hair a little as I kissed her cheek.

"Ok then. Let´s go. Bye everyone" I said to my friends as me and Seiko stood up, and walked out to get our shoes by the front entrance. I put on my own and sighed from exhaustion, smiling at Seiko who was sitting opposite me in the hallway.

"It´s been a hell of a weekend huh?" I mumbled as she smiled at me and nodded. She put on my shoes and took my hand as we both stood up, and exited into the bright day, hand in hand.

"Yeah it really has… But a fun one too" She said as we walked down the buzzing street, the loud noises of the city only triggering my headache even more.

"Well, having nausea and a headache is worth it as long as you have a good time right?" I said cheerfully as I smiled at my girlfriend brightly.  
"Hey! That´s my motto!" She yelled excitedly and I laughed a bit.

"How would I know!?" I asked in defense and pouted a bit, childishly.

She pouted back but couldn´t keep it as her face soon shifted into laughter. I pouted even more and looked at her.

"What´s so funny?!" I asked as I glared at her childishly. She giggled a little and clenched her stomach with both her arms.

"You just look so adorable when you pout!" She yelled as she laughed harder and harder, practically rolling on the ground. I pouted a bit and sighed as I looked downwards.

And that was when I saw it. A pinkish bruise-like mark all the way around my left wrist. It mostly looked like I had rubbed my wrist against something but I didn´t remember hurting myself or anything. The bruise ran all the way around my wrist, right under where my thumb connected to the rest of my hand. It kind of worried me to say the least.

"Yosuhei? You ok?" I heard beside me, and I quickly hid my left hand.

I suddenly realized Seiko had stopped laughing and stood there, looking at me worriedly.

"Y-Yeah everything is fine don´t worry!" I said with the best smile I could muster.

She put her hands on her hips and stared at me suspiciously before shrugging and taking my hand again.

"Ok if you say so…" She said as she smiled and tugged at my arm. "Come on! I want to go home and cuddle!" She yelled happily as she pulled me down the streets.

Honestly I didn´t know why I didn´t want her to see this bruise. I mean it was just a bruise right? No reason to hide it. But somehow I knew that I would worry her and she would begin obsessing about it, and I really didn´t want her to worry. So when I was convinced that she was no longer suspicious with me, I sighed and let her yank me down the street, towards her home.

What a weird day this has been…


	5. Chapter 5 - The Forgotten Charm

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss and Blood Spill_

_Chapter 5 – The Forgotten Charm_

_~ Seiko´s room ~_

It was late at night by now. Some hours before my girlfriend and I had said goodbye to our friends, who we had spent most of the night before drinking and having a good time. Now I was lying in my futon in Seiko´s room, curiously looking at the mysterious mark I had gotten all around my wrist. It had darkened a little bit, but still, it didn´t seem like something to worry about.

It would probably disappear by tomorrow. But for some reason I couldn´t sleep no matter how much I tried to convince myself I needed it. Even though I was completely exhausted. It must have been a combination of my headache, the strange vision I had and now the weird bruise I had gotten on my wrist, that did that I just couldn´t get any shut-eye. I sighed a bit and rolled over for what must have been the fifth time.

I stared at my girlfriend and smiled a bit. Every time I would look at her, asleep or awake, she would always make a warm happiness spread in my body. Even the first time I looked at her in school. I remember how her blushing made my knees feel like jelly and how her smile made me all shy and not myself. The feelings she gave me was real. And I was the happiest man on earth when I found out she had feelings for me too.

Yet I remembered neither of us had ever told the other we loved each other. It was strange actually. How someone could be together, without really telling each other they loved each other. At least I found it odd at the time, as I lied and watched over my girlfriend as she slept. Her face as beautiful as always.

I caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead, smiling a bit as she softly turned, her smile turning into one resembling of a cute anime cat-like appearance. I smiled wider and gently stroke her hair and cheek, as her smile and cute behavior increased ever so much.

"I´m so lucky to have you by my side Seiko..." I mumbled as I stopped caressing her cheek and decided to sneak under her covers, snuggling up to her as close as I could so I didn´t wake her up.

I took one last gaze at my energetic and wonderful girlfriend, before closing my eyes and falling asleep, all worries washed away by the warmth of my significant other warming me, keeping me safe.

_~ The next morning ~_

The next morning at an ungodly early time like usual, Seiko had woken me up with a gentle and careful shake of my shoulders. My eyes had stirred open and had met with hers, as I woke up to what had easily become the brightest moment of my day. Waking up to my girlfriend gently smiling and kissing me awake.

"Rise and shine Yosu. It´s time for school!" She gently whispered as she caressed my arm with her slender fingers.

I nodded a bit and sighed as I rubbed my forehead a bit.

"I still have a pounding headache though…" I mumbled "Can´t we just stay home today?" I asked as I looked into her eyes. She furrowed her brow and shook her head slowly as to not provoke my headache any further.

"I haven´t missed a school day in 5 years, and i´m not about to break that record." She said, followed by a wry smile.

"And about you. You´re not escaping school either. If you wouldn´t go I would get lonely." She said with her cat-like smile. I smiled a bit and chuckled.

"Aww Seiko getting lonely?" I asked jokingly "Not when Naomi and the others is around you I bet"

She shrugged a bit and chuckled "Yeah that may be true…" She mumbled as she put a finger to her mouth thoughtfully.

"But that doesn´t matter. I still need you when I want half of your lunch today!"

I sighed a bit and looked at her with a raised eyebrow as we stood up from her bed and began to dress up. I turned my back to her so she could get some privacy.

"Why don´t you just take half my lunch in the morning?" I asked as I buttoned up my school uniform shirt. "Besides you´re making my lunch every morning anyway so…"

"Just shut up and come with me to school! Baka!" She mumbled as I chuckled a bit.

"Sorry miss Shinohara!" I said with a daring tone. I could almost feel her glare drilling into my neck. For some reason it only made me want to tease her even more.

"call me Shinohara again and I won´t make your lunch!" She mumbled evilly as we finished dressing up.

I widened my eyes and looked at her, terrified. I knew that if I missed lunch even one day, I would become tired and grumpy. And that would be like going through hell.

"No please! You can´t do this to me!" I said as I beggingly fell to my knees and put my hands together in front of her in a pleadingly matter.

I could see her smile turn into one of teasing evil. She smirked at me and crossed her arms as she looked down on me, almost like some evil mastermind from an anime or something.

"And what do you offer to keep me making your lunch?" She said as she evilly smirked at me.

"A-Anything… Just please don´t turn me into a grump…" I mumbled as I looked downwards, like a kicked puppy. She totally had the situation in the palm of her hand now.

"Well in that case…" She said in a dangerously low tone as she made her way to her closet.

"Oh god… What have I gotten myself into?" I mumbled as I silently looked after Seiko, who with a evil chuckle and smile took something out from a shelf in her dresser.

~Later at the academy~

I was standing with Seiko, Naomi, Satoshi, Ayumi and Yoshiki in the classroom that afternoon. The bell had just rung and we were about to head to the cafeteria to eat lunch. I grumpily growled at my friends stifled giggles and laughs.

"I still can´t believe you agreed to this instead of making your own lunch Yosuhei!" Yoshiki said as he held his stomach, in a desperate attempt to stop laughing at my apparently hilarious appearance.

"At least I can remove this crap from my face before we perform the Sachiko Ever After Charm later" I mumbled as I looked at Seiko with an irritated expression.

She simply returned it with a wry smile and a giggle.

"It´s all your fault for calling me by last name dummy!" She said as she apologetically kissed my cheek and took my hand.

Earlier that morning Seiko had produced a small makeup bag from her dresser, and I had starred at it with terror in my eyes. With that cat-like smirk of hers she had put on eyeshadow, blush on my cheeks and lipstick on my lips, and forced me to wear it all day if I wanted her to keep making my lunch for me in the morning. The deal went so I could take it off when we were about to perform the charm later today.

And now I was standing in class with all my best friends and was pretty much a laughing stock for all of them to admire and laugh at. It was embarrassing to say the least, but it was worth it for one of Seiko´s delicious lunch boxes.

"Would you mind if I took a picture?" Satoshi added as he produced his dark blue flip phone from his pocket, waving it in front of my face teasingly.

"I´m sure Yuka would love a picture of this" he said with a chuckle as he took a picture of my face, and saved it onto his photo library.

"Would you mind sending it to me and Mayu, Satoshi?" Sagutaro added cooly. He and Mayu had just stepped inside the classroom, hands intertwined, straight from a romantic play in the gym.

Satoshi nodded excitedly and laughed a bit as he skillfully pressed the buttons on his phone, sending the picture in seconds. Soon we could hear the soft ping of a message received from both Mayu´s and Sagutaro´s phones.

"You guys better not blackmail me with this!" I said warningly as I raised a finger at them with a serious expression. I´m pretty sure the makeup in my face was working against me right now.

"ohhhh were so scared!" Satoshi and Yoshiki said, waving their arms in a teasing matter in front of them in perfect unison.

I balled my fists and threw a hissy fit, running after them in a frenzy. They laughed loudly and sprinted down the hallway in a laughing fit, with me right on their tail.

"I swear to god I will kill you!" I yelled loudly as i sprinted after them, classmates from all the other classes laughing at the scene before them.

~Later the same day~

I stood in one of the school´s bathrooms and was in full swing of trying to smear off at least some of the makeup Seiko had put on my face. I finally managed to remove the last blush and sighed a bit as I watched myself in the small bathroom mirror.

"I like this look much better" I said with a satisfied smirk of my earlier achievements.

Earlier I had finally managed to catch Satoshi and Yoshiki. I had cornered them in the corner of the gym, behind the half torn down stage that Mayu and Sagutaro had played on minutes before. I got a good tug in their collars and dragged them to the very same bathroom I was standing in right now, threatening them with tugging their heads in the toliets if they would ever use that picture against me.

As I was standing and searching my face for any leftover blush or lipstick, I suddenly heard a soft knock on the door.  
"Yosuhei? You there? " A soft female voice emanated from outside the door.

"Y-yeah I'm here!" I called back, soon hearing the soft creek of the wooden door slowly opening up.

Inside stepped Naomi, who was wearing a smug smile.

"You got the last bit of makeup?" She asked teasingly as she tried to hide her giggles behind her hands.

I simply rolled my eyes and sighed before looking back in the mirror.

"Yeah I think I did…" I mumbled as I touched my cheek and looked closely, just to be sure.

"Great! Hurry up! Ayumi is telling ghost stories!" She said excitedly as she took hold of my wrist and yanked me out of the bathroom door.

I chuckled a bit and walked along the hallway with Naomi, as we soon reached our classroom, 2-9.

"Some even proclaim that the unlucky teacher is still wandering these hallways, still believing them to be her own" These words could easily be heard as me and Naomi stepped closer and closer to our classroom, and moved the slide door to the side so we could enter.

"Ah Naomi! Yosuhei!" Yuka excitedly squeeled as me and Naomi entered the classroom side by side. As soon as the school day had ended, Yuka had sprinted from the middle school building to our high school building, just so she could attend to the ritual.

"Great timing guys! We just finished the ghost story!" Ayumi happily exclaimed as she sat beside Yoshiki, hands intertwined with his. I chuckled a bit and nodded as Ms. Yui stood up.

"Ok guys we would better hurry! It´s late and some of us need their beauty sleep!" Ms. Yui exclaimed proudly and everyone stood up as Ayumi produced a tiny paper doll resembling a human out of her light blue school bag, where several other horror story items, candles, masks and such, was sitting neatly lined up.

"And only repeat the phrase ten times! No more no less or the charm will fail!" Ayumi said with her usual creepy smile. I nodded a bit and closed my eyes as I began to chant the phrase in my head, ten times.

A bit later I breathed out as I finished chanting the phrase, and I looked at everyone in the circle with an excited smile.

"I have never done anything like this before" I said excitedly.

Satoshi nodded a bit and everyone laughed or giggled.

"Well when you´re a student in class 2-9 in this school you can´t evade doing something like this" Naomi added as she looked at Ayumi "Ayumi is going to make sure of that, isn´t that right class rep?" and Ayumi confirmed it with a nod.

"That´s right. Now everyone gather around the doll" She said, and the group promptly did as told.

"Ok, now were ripping it into 10 different pieces. Don´t let go as if your life depended on it" Ayumi said, and everyone nodded in response.

We pulled and pulled, and finally we could hear the soft ripping sound of paper being torn apart. As we did an enormous thunderclap lid up the dimly lit classroom, and we could soon hear a scared yelp from Satoshi.

I chuckled a bit as his reaction and smiled as I looked down at my doll scrap. I had received a piece of its midsection, and I smiled down at it before putting it in my student ID holder.

"Ok everybody. It´s about time we all head home." Ms. Yui proclaimed happily with a clap of her hands. "Yes Ms. Yui!" Everyone exclaimed in response.

Our happy outburst was soon cut short though, as the ground suddenly began shaking violently. The girls yelped and me and the other guys yelled loudly in surprise.

"Holy shit… This one Is even worse than the last earthquake!" Yoshiki yelped as several of us, myself included, fell down on our knees or behinds due to the earthquake.

Seiko sat down on her knees beside me and I sat down beside her, hugging her close to me to comfort her through this frightening experience.

"W-We need to get out of this building. It´s not safe to be here!" Ms. Yui exclaimed rationally and everyone nodded or hummed in response.

We sloppily tried to make our way back to our feet, but not as soon had we done that when the ground under our feet began collapsing and give way below us. I yanked Seiko away from the still widening hole in the classroom floor, and backed up against a wall as the hole began progressing towards us.

I widened my eyes a bit as there soon was no longer anymore floor to stand on. In my panic I held Seiko close to me as we began to fall.

"Seiko hold on!" I yelled loudly as we fell, me below Seiko in midair, as our yells and screams was drowned out by the earthquake. Somewhere above me and Seiko I could see that our friends began falling as well, one by one, and I distinctively reached out a hand, as I watched my friends fall into the apparently endless pit below us, and my vision rapidly began blurring and go dark.

When I regained my consciousness, I could feel a burden on top of me. I blinked my eyes open and saw Seiko, out cold and lifeless on top of me, with a somewhat peaceful expression on her face. I immediately sprung to life and lied her down beside me, checking her pulse and breathing.

"Good, at least she is breathing" I mumbled as I sat and watched her a bit, then looked around at my surroundings.

"Huh? W-Where are we?" I asked myself as I realized we were no longer in our own classroom. It was indeed a classroom, but the desks and chairs around us was way too small, and the building itself was in a way worse condition than it would have been if it had been our own classroom.

As I looked up at the classroom´s teacher podium I saw one of my friends, more specifically Naomi, sprawled out unceremoniously on the ground, also knocked out.

"Naomi!" I yelped as I hurried up to her unconscious body, also checking her breathing.

"Phew. Were all alive at least" I mumbled a bit, as I heard soft moaning and shuffling behind me. I looked behind my shoulder and saw Seiko, who was softly waking up and rubbing her eyes like she had just woken up from a peaceful slumber.

"Huh? Yosu? Where are we?" She mumbled as she looked around.

"That´s what I wanted to know but i´m really not sure." I mumbled as I picked up Naomi and lied her down beside Seiko, who looked down at her best friend.

"She is ok. I have already checked her pulse" I mumbled and Seiko sighed a sigh of relieve.

"That´s good to hear." She mumbled as she softly took Naomi´s pale and rather cold hand.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my forehead and I had another vision. A pool and stream of blood, leading up to… A corpse?! And after that a small girl in a red dress, wielding a giant pair of sewing scissors, blood all over her face and hands.

My vision ended and I suddenly felt a sickening sensation in my abdomen, getting extreme waves of nausea. I sprinted over to the corner of the room and puked, my stomach quickly getting emptied. Seiko rushed over to my side and comfortingly rubbed my back a bit.  
"Are you ok Yosuhei?" She asked softly and I nodded in response.

"Just… Just watch over Naomi ok? I just need to calm down" I said through the burning sensation of puke up my throat.

She softly nodded and sat beside Naomi once again, checking her breathing every now and again.

I flinched a bit and coughed as I watched my hands, which was shaking violently.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I mumbled silently so Seiko wouldn´t hear how worried I was. That´s when I noticed how much my bruise had darkened. It was now a darkish purple, and I could almost see how the veins beneath my skin was pulsating. I watched a bit, shocked, before covered it with my sleeve and went back to the others. Naomi´s condition was more important at the moment.

´I can´t worry about myself right now. Naomi needs more attention than I do` I thought to myself as I sat down opposite of Seiko, watching over Naomi´s unconscious body.


	6. Chapter 6 - Roaming The Dark Hallways

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss and Blood Spill_

_Chapter 6 – Roaming The Dark Hallways_

_~Heavenly Host Elementary~_

Me and seiko had been watching over Naomi´s unconscious figure for at least an hour. As we waited for her to wake up from her unconsciousness, Seiko had tried to look for a way out of the school building we were currently inside.

She had tried to open some of the windows, but no matter how much she pulled at the rotted windowsill, it wouldn´t budge. She had even tried to smash the window glass with a stone she found on the floor, but the stone merely bounced back into the classroom. The damn thing almost hit me in the face.

After she checked the windows she went on to check if the door of the classroom was at least usable. Luckily it was, so this meant we at least could explore the rest of the school, and search for a usable way out. But this would also mean that I had to explore a dark and creepy, not to say run down and probably dangerous school. And the thought scared me.

But at the same time I knew that if I didn´t go out into these halls to find a way out, we would be stuck here forever, and eventually die of thirst or starvation. And if Seiko and Naomi were to explore by themselves something might happen. And I wouldn´t be able to live with myself if I found out my girlfriend had been hurt because of my cowardice.

So I had decided to swallow my nervousness, and decided to go out into the halls with my two friends. At least when Naomi would wake up.

As I stood and stared out at the dark woods outside the windows of this place, I suddenly heard moans and shuffles behind me. I looked over my shoulder and turned my body at the source, and found Naomi softly waking up, with Seiko by her side with a big smile on her lips.

"Yosuhei! She is waking up" She said excitedly as she looked at me with relief in her eyes.

I nodded a bit and walked over, kneeling by Naomi´s side.

"Naomi? Are you ok?" Seiko asked softly as Naomi turned her head left and right to look at us.  
"Y-Yeah I'm fine but… Where are we?" She asked softly as she had a confused expression in her face.

Me and Seiko slowly began filling her in on the situation, and she softly nodded as we explained everything.

"W-Well our first course of action would be to search the school building for exits right?" Naomi mumbled and I nodded softly at her.

"But we have to be careful guys" I mumbled as my expression turned into one of seriousness "We don´t know how old this school is, or which condition it´s in. So let´s be extra careful ok?"

This was responded to with a collective and affirmative nod from them both. We softly stood up after Seiko checked Naomi one last time, and walked over to the door.

We began walking through the dark halls of the school. Everywhere I looked there was moldy spots and holes in the wallpaper, and the glass in the doors of the halls were either holes through or none existent. The building was, all in all, as worn down as anything could be. Everything looked like it hadn't been kept up in for several years, maybe even decades.

It was clear to all three of us that this was an abandoned school building. Being here creeped the crap out of me. It was even worse than watching a horror movie or playing a horror game.

And besides the creepy and scared feelings I received from these dark halls, I also had the nagging feeling I had seen all of this before. The mood and this situation all seemed so familiar, and the feeling kept growing and growing. It got stronger all of the time.

But I tried my best to stay calm and collected. Not only for Seiko´s and Naomi´s sake, but for my own too. Not only did I not want to freak the others out by showing I was scared, but I also thought that this was the most effective way to keep myself sane.

I gasped a bit and turned my head sharply as I suddenly felt something tender and warm glide it´s way into my hand. I stared down at my hand and realised it was Seiko, who had taken a firm grip of my hand in her own. I was panting a bit from shock, but smiled slightly and tried to calm down a bit.

"Yosu it´s ok. Nothing is going to happen I'm sure of it" Seiko mumbled as she gave my hand a little squeeze.

"T-Thanks Seiko. " I mumbled back as I smiled at her and tried to calm down my breathing.

I stepped slightly closer to feel her warmth and felt a bit safer as we continued down the hallway.

We had walked for a bit when we arrived at a set of stairs. I was looking further down the hallway, when…

"Oh god!" A sudden scream from Naomi yanked me back to reality, and made me turn my head towards the scream. I soon found out what had terrified her so much.

A rotting corpse lied by the last step of the stairs. It´s neck was twisted around itself unnaturally, and the head of the corpse lied all the way down on the chest, only possible because of the broken and twisted neck. There was huge cracks in the skull of the body, and pink brain tissue was splattered all over the lower steps, and the walls nearby.

All over the body, hundreds and hundreds of maggots and cockroaches were feasting away at the rotting flesh, having one hell of a feasting frenzy. The long strands of hair all around the body that had somehow remained, indicated that the body had belonged to a female. Beside the body, a student ID lied.

"W-What the hell!?" I said panicky, stepping backwards several times away from the corpse, Seiko following me just as terrified as I was.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Naomi yelled in fear as she clasped her hands on each side of her head in fear.

"Guys calm down! Let´s just get the fuck out of here!" Seiko mumbled as she tucked at my arm.

Her tucking at my arm made me tear my sight away from the gruesome sight before me, and look back at her, as she was looking at me with a pleading and scared expression. I nodded a bit and wrapped an arm around Naomi almost as to shield her from the sight before us.

"Come on Naomi. Let´s get out of here" mumbled as I turned her away from the corpse and lead the two girls up the stairs and away from the corpse.

"What the hell is happening in this godforsaken place!?" Naomi whispered to herself as tears of panic and fear welled up in her eyes and began running down her cheeks.

"Come on Naomi forget it! It´s not going to help that were panicking!" I said to her as she looked at me.  
"Y-Yeah… You´re right…" She mumbled as she wiped her tears from her face.

"Hey let´s just keep searching the school ok?" Seiko mumbled as she hugged her best friend close.

I nodded a bit and took Seiko´s hand as we continued roaming the hallways. We walked for about 5 minutes before we stumbled across the door, to apparently the science lab if we were to trust the small sign beside the door. I grabbed the door handle and turned it with ease, cautiously stepping inside the old science lab.

The science lab was just as dark and old as the rest of the building we had explored so far. Dust, woodchips and rot was everywhere, but the Bunsen burners still seemed like they would work if they would ever get useful.

I took a couple of steps inside the science lab when I suddenly began hearing low mumbling somewhere in the back of the room. My nerves began standing on end, and I looked back at Seiko and Naomi with a finger on my lips to signal for them to be silent. I slowly crept inside and looked over towards the back, where I saw a young girl, maybe at my own age, mumbling to herself.

I slowly walked up to the young girl, but when she turned towards me she had this crazy look in her eyes. Her pupils had shrank to at least the half of what would be considered normal, and she smiled from ear to ear, like she had just won some kind of prize or something. In her right hand she brandished a blood soaked set of scissors.

"W_Who are you!?" She mumbled as her smile quickly dropped and her expression turned into one of pure terror.  
"D-Don´t come any closer, or I will kill you!" She yelled as she waved the scissors in her hand threateningly.

I held my hands up defensively and bowed downwards to show her I was no threat.

"Hey i´m not going to hurt you! I´m not dangerous" I said defensively as I slowly stepped towards her.

"H-How do I know?! People say a lot of shit!" She yelled desperately as she stared at me with terror painted in her face.

"I swear i´m not here to hurt you. What would I gain if I hurt you?" I said as I took another step towards her, trying to seem as passive as I could.

"That´s exactly it! You don´t need a reason to hurt people in here!" She yelled as she swung the blade towards me aggressively.

I gasped and stepped backwards, but tripped over some kind of wooden object on the floor. I landed hard on my back with a grunt, as the girls looming figure approached me, scissors raised.

"Why won´t people just leave me the hell alone!?" She screeched, tears of fear now beginning to run down her face.

"No! Please just listen to me!" I yelled desperately as I backed away from her desperately.

Suddenly Seiko and Naomi jump forwards to the girls surprise and managed to keep both her arms still. The girl started kicking out desperately with all her might, yelling in terror and desperate anger.

"LET GO OF ME!" Was her words as she snapped at my two friends, who seemed to have somewhat trouble keeping her still.

I jumped to my feet and helped Seiko and Naomi disarm the girl, and a moment later I stood there, with her scissors in my left hand, throwing it to the opposite end of the room.

"If I wanted to hurt you, don´t you think I would have by now!?" I yelled somewhat angrily as I stared at her with a small growl.

She stared at me with tears in her eyes, her angry and crazy expression slowly turning into one of sadness.

"We just wanted to exchange information with you!" I said softly as I slowly approached again.

"Girls, let her go" I mumbled as I stared into the girls eyes with a serious expression. Seiko and Naomi looked at me with shocked and surprised expressions.

"But Yosu, what if she attacks again?" Seiko mumbled as she looked at me with worried eyes.

"She needs to know she can trust us. Let go of her" I mumbled as I kept my eyes nailed on her. Seiko and Naomi shared a short gaze at each other, before slowly letting go of the girls arms.

She rubbed her arms softly like they were sore, then softly cleared her throat, seeming to have calmed down.

"T-Thanks…M-My name is Tohko Kirisaki… What is yours? " She mumbled softly as she carefully straightened her white hair bow.

"My name is Yosuhei Misagara and this is Naomi Nakashima and Seiko Shinohara" I said softly as I gestured towards Seiko and Naomi, who softly and nervously waved or mumbled "Hello"

While they greeted the girl I had a good chance to get a good look at her. She seemed like she was about the same age as us, 16 or 17 at most. She had an average height and from the looks of it an average weight as well. She was wearing a white hair bow, a white shirt with a green collar, a red neck bow, a green skirt and brown shoes with white knee socks. These clothes seemed to be a school uniform, but I didn't recognize it from anywhere.

Her hair was fairly short and reached down to her shoulders. It was brown with the slightest tint of green, and she had turquoise eyes, which seemed troubled worried and scared.

"Hey, if you come with us and help us find a way out, we can protect you." I said as I smiled at her "Don't be scared Kirisaki. Safety in numbers right?" And to this she responded with a nod and an ever so small smile.

"Y-Yeah… You´re right…" She mumbled softly before drying her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Ok. Let´s go explore the rest of the building ok?" I mumbled as I took Seiko´s hand and led her and Naomi, and our new companion out of the lab, and headed down the dark hallway.

~Some time later~

As me, Seiko, Naomi and Tohko walked down the hallways together, Seiko suddenly spoke up.

"Naomi? Is your leg ok? It seems you´re limping" She mumbled as she looked back at Naomi, who was falling behind slightly.

Naomi looked at her.

"Yeah I'm fine Seiko" She said with a smile and a nod "I just sprained my ankle when we fell through the class floor earlier" As she softly rubbed her sore ankle.

I frowned a bit as I realized she was injured and let go of Seiko´s hand to walk over to Naomi.

"Naomi, can you please let me have a look at your ankle?" I asked softly.

She nodded a bit.

"Yeah sure" She mumbled softly as she lifted her leg up so I could get a better view of her ankle.

I then proceeded to examine her ankle, putting pressure on different spaces, sometimes earning soft winches from Naomi.

"S-Sorry.." I mumbled softly.

"Well if I can find some wood and bandages I should be able to heal it" I said as I let go of Naomi´s ankle so she could stand on both legs.

"Let´s find a place to rest then" Seiko suggested, and I nodded in approval.

"Please lean on my shoulder for the time being Naomi" Seiko mumbled as she put one of Naomi´s arms around her shoulders.

"Thanks Seiko…" Naomi thanked her, as we continued once again, to look for a proper place for her to rest. Soon enough, and to our great relief, we soon stumbled upon an infirmary. We slowly stumbled inside and lied Naomi down on one of the comfy beds, and she smiled up at us.

"Thanks guys" She said with a smile "I appreciate it" She mumbled before turning on her side.

"Let me just look for the materials then" Seiko said as she began searching the infirmary.

"There has got to be something we can use in here"

I nodded a bit at Seiko before I sat beside Naomi´s bed, while Tohko lied down on the one beside her.

"Man…" She mumbled tiredly "I didn´t even realise how exhausted I am"

I nodded a bit at her.

"Yeah… I know what you mean" I said with a tired smile. "To bad you managed to snatch away the last bed"

This little commentary resulted in a small giggle from Tohko.

"Well tough luck pal! You can get it when I´m done with it" She mumbled, a bit more energized than before.

She seemed to be less scared than before, happier almost. Maybe the company of trustworthy people had made her forget about whatever had scared her before for a little while. I had almost completely forgotten to ask about that too, but I didn´t want to reopen old wounds. I would let her relax a bit more, before reminding her about what had scared her by asking about it.

Suddenly Seiko sat beside me with a happy cat-like grin, and a piece of wood and some worn-out bandages.

"This should do more than fine" She said happily "Ok, Naomi. That sprain is done for! Hold still" She said as pulled Naomi´s leg towards her, and began tending to her sprain.

"Wow, Seiko." I said surprised as I watched her "I didn´t know you were so good at bandages"

"Well my younger siblings tend to get hurt sometimes" She said with a snicker "So I have learned a thing or two throughout the years"

"I´m sure your siblings are wonderful" Tohko said as she looked over at Seiko.

"They really are. Trust me" I said with a smile. "Teasing and hotheaded, but wonderful"

"Just like their big sister then!" Naomi said with a giggle, much to Seiko´s dislike.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!" She mumbled pouting as she puffed out her cheeks.

This resulted in several laughs and giggles from me and the others.

"You know what she means dummy!" I said with a smirk as I ruffled her hair to tease her.

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Are you with me or against me Yosu?! Baka!" She mumbled as she glared at me with a smile.

"Well guys, let´s get some rest. " I mumbled as I stood up "I will stay awake and look out for anything that might surprise us"

"Ok Yosu. Let´s get some sleep girls" Seiko mumbled as she smirked at Naomi.

"Naomi move over so I can fit too" She said as she smirked and jumped into the bed currently occupied by Naomi, who let out a small yelp from surprise.

"good night girls" I mumbled as I walked over to the door and leaned against the doorframe, looking left and right down the corridor every now and again.

´Lets hope everyone else has as easy a time as we do´ I thought to myself as I sighed and made myself as comfortable I could against the hard wooden doorframe.


	7. Chapter 7 - Abandonment

Corpse Party

Memory Loss and Blood Spill

Chapter 7 – Abandonment

Me, Seiko, Naomi and Tohko had rested in the infirmary for a couple of hours now. We had taken shifts of who was sleeping and who was looking out for the group while the others rested. Currently me, Seiko and Tohko was all asleep on the bed, when Naomi was keeping a close eye on us and the hallway outside for anything dangerous.

After about four hours everyone was rested and ready to explore the rest of the school together. Our spirits were high, and no one was as scared as before to explore the creepy school building. But Seiko was still worried about Naomi´s sprained ankle.

"Naomi are you sure your ankle is ok?" She said worriedly "You sure you don´t need more rest?"

Seiko´s caring words and worried expression was only met with a smile and a nod from Naomi.

"I´m fine Seiko really." She said with a chuckle "it´s nice knowing you worry so much about me though"

Seiko nodded a little and sighed "Ok but if anything happens, tell me ok?" And Naomi nodded in response.

We then proceeded to walk down the hallways, me and Seiko in front hand in hand, and Naomi and Tohko behind us. We walked down another set of stairs and turned right, but was forced to turn right once again because the hallway straight on and to the left had its floor broken down so we couldn´t proceed that way. We continued to walk along the path we was until…

"Oh my god! There is the exit!" Naomi yelped happily as we arrived at two swing doors, and four shoe cubbies lined up perfectly.

There was several sets of tiny shoes lined by the shoe cubbies or hastily sprawled all around the room, like someone had been in a hurry to dumb them here. Their size indicated that they either had belonged to small children, or elementary school students.

In several of the shoes lied small hastily scribbled notes, saying stuff like:

"_I don´t want to die…"_

"_He´s gonna come for me! Gotta run!" _

"_The pain… It´s so excruciating" _

These tiny notes scared me to the least, and according to the girls worried expression, they were also scared by these small notes.

"Who could have left them?" Seiko asked softly "D-Do you think it´s someone we know?"

I frowned a bit as I realized that was a possibility but shook my head in refusion.

"No… Let´s not think about it" I mumbled softly as I stood up after picking up a note.

"Well, I have an idea about at least one of the notes owner" Naomi said shakily as she picked up a student ID, which read Tomoya Shirigami.

I looked at it with a frown.

"Either the person nor the school he went to is something I recognize at least" I mumbled softly.

Seiko and the others nodded a bit.

"Well it´s none of our concern now" Seiko said with a happy smile "We can get outside now right?" She said excited as she gestured towards the doors.

I nodded a bit and chuckled "That´s right! Let´s get the hell out of this creepy place" I said as I took hold of one of the doorknobs and pulled. And pulled. And pulled again.

For some reason the doors wouldn´t open either. I began to panic and grabbed the doorknob more strongly, pulling till it hurt in my fingertips.

"Yosu stop! It´s no use" Seiko mumbled as she put a hand on my shoulder "They won´t open no matter what we do"

I looked at her, panicking a little bit.

"B-But they have to! They must!" I said as I went back to pulling.

I knew my efforts were futile but my desperation and panic made me refuse reality like it could just be ignored. I was in a fit of fear and desperation, on the verge of tears as the three girls forced me away from the door and tried to make me calm down. My breathing became violent and ragged as I began hyperventilating from panic and fear.

Seiko sat down in front of me with a concerned look in her eyes "Yosuhei calm down!" She yelled loudly as she hugged me tight.

I softly began crying as I hugged her back, burying my face into her shoulder.

"Shh.. Calm down. It´s going to be fine" She mumbled softly as she rubbed my back soothingly, rocking me from side to side like a mother would her child.

Tohko and Naomi stepped back to give us some space, and I slowly began calming down.

~Naomi´s POV~

I looked downwards not really sure what to do of myself in this situation. I thought maybe it was best to give them some privacy, so I stepped back and turned away, urging Tohko to do the same.

"Wow… She is really close to him isn´t she?" She mumbled a bit as we stepped away a few meters.

"Yeah but it´s that surprising to me." I mumbled softly as I looked at Tohko. "They have been together for a couple of months now"  
"What?! Really?" She mumbled surprised "I DID see the were holding hands but I thought it was out of fear or something"

"Well, either of them has much experience with relationships, so it´s easy to tell they´re together" I mumbled explaining "But I can still tell they love each other"

"Yeah, now I can see what you mean" Tohko mumbled in response "I hope we all make it out of here together"

"Oh hey, I have been wanting to ask you something" I said as I suddenly realized something "You never told us what you were so afraid of back then"

"Well not to scare you or anything… but… " She mumbled softly as she lowered her head.

"I was together with some of my friends from school earlier when… When we were attacked by some psychopath with a crowbar. He threatened to kill us all, and in the rush of running away I became separated from my friends"

"Oh… Wow tohko… I´m sorry to hear about that." I mumbled softly before thinking to myself.

´_If there is crazy people with weapons in here we have to be extra careful´_

I stepped closer to Tohko and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to give her a feeling of protection.

"Don´t worry Tohko. Everything will be fine"

Of course I didn´t have a reason to believe the words that had just escaped my libs. But if I wanted to maintain my hopes about getting out of here, I had to keep my spirits up. And the best way to do that, was to try and convince myself that we really would get out safely, together.

When Yosuhei seemed to have calmed down a bit we returned to him and Seiko, and I coughed a bit before asking.

"Hey can we look for Tohko´s friends when we try to find our own?" I asked softly, and this was responded with a simple nod from Seiko.

"Good idea. Like Yosuhei said, safety in numbers" She mumbled a bit as she sat beside her boyfriend and wrapped both her arms around his neck to calm him down.

His breath slowly became more calm and less ragged, and I could see how his fear and panic began disappearing.

"That´s it baby. That´s it" Seiko mumbled as she patted Yosuhei´s back.

He softly calmed down and sighed a bit as his breathing returned to normal, and he cleared his throat before standing up. I smiled a bit at him a little.

"Sorry guys…" He mumbled softly as he scratched his neck.

"Let´s just find our friends ok?" Before he embarrassedly walked down the hall with Seiko´s hand in his.

~Yosuhei´s POV~

That was so embarrassing. I hate getting put in the spotlight but somehow the fear and panic had taken over my mind, throwing into a fit. I have never hyperventilated from fear before. This was the first time.

"That was so embarrassing" I mumbled softly as we continued down the dark hall.

"It´s ok Yosu. You just got scared" Seiko mumbled as she smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I know but… "I mumbled as my cheeks flared "everyone was watching me flip out… You know"

Seiko nodded and smiled a bit.

"Yeah but they were just worried about you" She mumbled softly as she took a step closer to me.

"Don´t worry." She mumbled as she pecked on my lips "They don´t think badly about you because of it"

I blushed a little and softly nodded as I smiled a little.

"yeah.. You´re probably right" I said with a smile as we continued to search the school for our friends.

Suddenly I heard something from the darkness. It sounded like some kind of metal getting scraped against the floor. Heavy footsteps soon followed the metallic sound, and it came closer and closer. I began to get a bad feeling in my stomach and I could feel how my fear made my eyes widen and my teeth grit by themselves.

"S-stay close to me Seiko" I mumbled softly and she nodded before we continued towards the sound.

Soon we found out what was producing that sound.

It was a large, zombie-like man, wielding a hammer. His clothes was old and worn out, and his eyes was glowing blood red. His hair was dark grey and filthy, and his hammer was blood splattered and old.

"No… That´s the thing that killed one of my classmates… Fukuroi.." Tohko suddenly mumbled as she backed away "We need to get the hell out of here!"

I looked back at her in shock.

"WHAT!?" I yelled as I looked back at the monstrosity, that was limping towards us, groaning aggressively.

"L-Let´s get out of here!" Naomi yelled as she turned on her heel and sprinted down the hall full speed.

Seiko and Tohko did the same, but my fear made my body go numb. It took a moment for me to realize what was going to happen if I didn´t get the hell out of here, and my fear made me unable to move. I was like petrified, unable to move out of the spot.

"Yosuhei come on! We can´t stay here!" Seiko yelled somewhere behind me.  
This pulled me out of my petrified state and I screamed loudly as I sprinted down the hall, past the huge monster and away from my friends.

"Yosuhei where are you going!?" I could hear my friends yell behind me.

´What am I doing!? It´s the wrong way! My friends are behind me!´ I thought to myself desperately as I ran and ran, not even looking back.

My panic and fear made me run aimlessly, and when I finally stopped to breathe, I no longer knew where I was, and I no longer knew where anyone else was. I was all alone in this dark school. I had run away. I´m such a coward.

I was to exhausted to run anymore, so I sat down to catch my breath. I was thinking about Seiko, Naomi, and Tohko.

"I wonder if their ok?" I mumbled softly as I sighed and curled up, closing my eyes from exhaustion. They flung open right after that though, when I heard a desperate scream from down the hallway.

"W-What the hell?!" I mumbled to myself as I soon enough heard running, and I could soon see two figures running towards me in desperate fear. I looked a little closer. It was Satoshi and Yuka!

"Guys! What the hell is going on!?" I yelled as I catched Yuka in my arms.

She screamed a bit and kicked and hit me desperately.

"NO! Let me go!" She screamed loudly and I grabbed her arms.

"Yuka it´s me! Yosuhei!" I yelled as I tried to calm her down the best I could.

She stopped kicking and hitting and looked at me with a gasp.

"Y-Yosuhei!?" She mumbled softly as Satoshi caught up to us.

"Yes it´s me! You don´t need to be scared" I said as I smiled.

She softly began crying and hung around my neck.

"It was so scary…" She mumbled softly as she teared up and began crying in my arms.

"It´s good to see you Yosuhei" Satoshi said as we fist bumped "Do you know where the hell we are?"

"I have just as little a clue as you do" I mumbled softly.

"Yeah I didn´t think so" He mumbled disappointedly as Yuka jumped into his arms and continued to cry.

"Never mind that! Why were you two running?" I asked as I stood up.

"Well, believe it or not, there is killer ghosts in here" He mumbled as his eybrow furrowed from seriousness.

"W-What!? You´re kidding me!" I burst out as I looked at him in surprise.

"It´s true. We have spoken to several spirits" He mumbled softly "Turns out a lot of people have been brought here before us"

"R-Really? " I mumbled softly, and he nodded a bit.

"Yeah. Turns out you become a spirit if you die here" He mumbled "You never go to heaven or hell. You just wander through these halls for all eternity. And experience the pain you felt at the moment of death, forever."

I widened my eyes at him and my breathing became ragged from worry and fear once again. I took deeper and faster breaths and began to get dizzy.

"That´s so horrible…" I mumbled softly "Have you guys met any of our friends?" I mumbled, concerned for the other´s safety.

"Until now, the only living people we have seen was each other" Satoshi stated shortly. "How about you?"

"Well, I was with Seiko, Naomi and we later met a girl named Tohko" I mumbled softly "But we were separated when we ran from this huge dude with a hammer"

"Oh god… So in conclusion this school is really dangerous, correct?" He said and I nodded in response.

"We have to find all our friends and get the hell out of this school as soon as we can Satoshi" I mumbled with worry "Seiko… I really don´t want to lose her or our friends"

"No me neither. Let´s go look for them ok?" Satoshi said with a smile as he put a hand on my shoulder  
"Everything will be fine. I´m sure of it" He said with a gentle voice.

I nodded a bit at her and sighed as we began walking down the hallway, to look for the rest of our friends.

"Seiko… Please be ok…" I mumbled softly as I followed behind Satoshi and Yuka, who both had determined looks on their faces.

~Seiko´s POV~

"Why the hell would he run away from us!?" I yelled as I sat by a wall and began to cry.

"Calm down Seiko! I´m sure he didn´t abandon us on purpose" Naomi yelled as she shook me by my arms. "He was just as scared as we was"

"Then why would he run away by himself?!" I said as I stared up at my best friend "He told us himself that there was safety in numbers!"

"Maybe the panic made him not think!" Naomi yelled as she hugged me "Come on Seiko! This isn´t you!" She screamed as she looked at me with teary eyes.

I looked at her with a small gasp.

"N-Naomi…" I mumbled as I dried my own eyes. "You´re right. He wouldn´t do that. He loves me after all"

"See? Just tell yourself that!" She said as she smiled a bit "He wouldn´t abandon you Seiko. I know he wouldn´t"

I nodded a bit at her words and sighed.

"Well, let´s make sure that huge man don´t get to him before we do" I mumbled as I stumbled to my feet. "Let´s look for him and the rest of our friends"

Naomi nodded a bit and took my hand as we began to walk, Tohko walking beside us.

"Don´t worry Seiko. You´ll see him again no doubt" She said with a nod and smile.

I nodded back at her and smiled a little bit "And we´ll find all our friends and get the hell out of this place"

"That´s the spirit!" Naomi said with a smile.

`Yosuhei… You better be alive next time I see you` I thought to myself as we wandered down the school hallway once again, in search for our friends.

"Seiko… He is alright. " Tohko suddenly chimed and I looked over at her in surprise.

"He may be scared of this place but… I have seen how he can be brave when he needs to." She said with a smile. "He did disarm me after all"

I nodded a bit at her and hummed in agreement. Yes, that was true. He had disarmed Tohko when she had attacked him with the bloody scissors earlier. He had confronted Tohko when he wanted to talk to her, even though she was scared crazy at the time. He had stood up against her, even though she could have killed him easily. He had been so brave at that time. He would be when he needed it.

"Yeah you´re right Tohko." I said with a smile "My handsome and brave hero will save me" I said as I thought about him.

"Yeah. He certainly will" Tohko said with a smile. "Now, raise that chin ok? We´ll find him soon enough"

I nodded a bit and smiled as we continued down the hallway. The thoughts about Yosuhei and being back together with him soon was comforting to say the least. I couldn´t wait to let him wrap me up in his arms again, kiss my cheek and comfort me, telling me everything was alright. I missed him already even though it had only been five minutes since he ran away. Oh god I missed him.

But I was still certain I was going to see him again. And nothing was going to stop me from achieving his presence again. Never in a million years.


	8. Chapter 8 - Death and Terror

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss and Blood Spill_

_Chapter 8 – My First Ghost Experience_

~Yosuhei´s POV~

I had walked around with Satoshi and Yuka for about half an hour by now. So far, we had had no scary encounters, neither ghosts nor any new corpses like the one the girls and I had encountered a while back. And I was grateful for that. Satoshi had insisted we investigated the corpses for clues to what had happened to the school if we ever encountered one. But frankly I didn´t give a shit. All I cared about was finding Seiko and the others and getting the hell out of this creepy place.

Yuka was doing surprisingly well. She was normally easily scared just like her big brother, and normally that would have made her break down in crying. But up till now she hadn´t cried a single time, she hadn´t even shown any signs of being scared of this creepy place. And even I had felt like crying a couple of times since we got here.

Currently we was walking down the hall hand in hand, with Yuka being in the middle, and me and Satoshi being on either side of her. I looked down at her with a gentle smile.

"Yuka, I have to say you´re doing really well" I told her with a smile "You don´t really seem to be scared of this place"

"That´s because Onee-chan and Yosuhei-san is with me" She responded with a giggle "If they´re here I have nothing to fear, because I know you guys will protect me"

That sentence struck me.

´Just like I was supposed to protect Seiko and the girls´ I Thought to myself shamefully ´I can´t believe I actually abandoned those guys. I´m such a lousy coward´

I was ripped out of my thoughts by Satoshi.

"Dude are you even listening?" He said as he punched my shoulder lightly.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I was caught in my own thoughts" I mumbled as a response "What did you say?"

He sighed a bit before repeating himself.

"I said that I have an idea how to find Mayu and Morishige" He said with a smile "If I know Mayu right she will be pretty scared to leave any place that she considers safe"

That is true. Mayu has always been a bit of a scaredy cat.

"And If I know Morishige right he would rather cut off a finger than leave her side"

"Yeah that´s true. So where do you think we should look?" I Said softly.

"Maybe They´re at the infirmary Yuka and I passed earlier"

That´s a good idea actually. An infirmary would be a rather safe place to be. Or at least the safest spot to be in this place. So Mayu and Morishige would probably be there. The only problem was…

"It´s just, me and the girls just left the infirmary" I said with a sigh "And Mayu and Morishige was nowhere to be found"

"Well, it doesn´t hurt to try right?" Yuka chimed as she bumped into me and Satoshi´s conversation.

"Yeah, that's true. Okay, let´s go check" I mumbled softly as we made our way back to the infirmary where I had just come from.

~A few moments later~

We arrived at the infirmary a short while later, but to my surprise the door was closed. It had been wide open the last time I had been here. Maybe someone really had been here?

I slowly took hold of the Japanese style slide door and pushed it aside, taking a quick peek inside. What I saw almost made me shit in my pants from fright.

Something that looked like a young girl, 9 or 10 at most, was staring back at me from just behind the sliding door with a hollow eye. Her hair was set in twin tails and it reached down to her shoulders. She was wearing a simple shirt and pants, but I couldn´t depict which color her clothes had since everything about her had an otherworldly blue glow to it. What was most disturbing though, was that in her left eye socket, where there should have been a normal and working eye, was nothing but an empty dark void of nothing.

And if that wasn´t frightening enough, I realised her tongue was also missing. It was nothing but a meaty, and bloody stump anymore. Her remaining right eye suddenly turned from normal to one of intense and psychotic anger. She growled a bit and I yelped as I jumped back, landing hard on my rear. I stared up at her with instant fear as she loomed over me with a psychotic expression, holding a set of blood soaked scissors in her left hand.

"Gihh it back… Gihh it back" She growled angrily as she raised the bloodsoaked scissors above her head, opening and closing her mouth rapidly, like if she was cursed.

"T-Those scissors.." I mumbled softly as Satoshi and Yuka helped me back on my feet.

That´s right. I had seen those scissors before. They are the same pair of sewing scissors Tohko had used to attack me earlier. They looked just the same, down to the very smallest blood drop on the blades.

"Dude snap out of it! We have to escape!" Satoshi´s desperate yell yanked me out of my obsession over the scissors.

I came back to my senses and shook my head a little to clear it.

"Y-Yeah you´re right" I said to him "Let´s get out of here!" I said as I scurried Yuka and Satoshi along the hall, to let them run ahead of me. I then began running close behind them.

I was not going to make the same mistake twice. I was not going to abandon anyone else. No one deserved the feelings Seiko and the others probably held against me. No one.

When we had ran without stop for a moment, and apparently lost the what I assumed was a spirit, we slowed down a bit to catch our breath.

"W-What the hell was that?!" I said through my violant panting "A-A-A g-g-ghost!?"

"I-It had the same glow to it as the flame spirit we encountered before" Satoshi mumbled as he checked on Yuka "You ok, Yuka?"

She responded with a nod "I-I´m okay… As long as I am with Onee-chan and Yosuhei-san"

"Don't worry Yuka" Satoshi said with a reassuring nod "We´ll be out of here soon enough"

"Mhmm" was all Yuka clung onto her brothers arm like it was the most precious treasure in the world.

"Hey, Satoshi?" I asked through my deep breathing "What do you mean you encountered a flame spirit before?"

"Well we encountered a spirit before getting chased by that ghost" Satoshi began "And it told us about how this school, Heavenly Host, is made of multible dimensions, and that our friends might be sprawled across of them"

"Wait, Heavenly Host? Is that the name of the school?" I asked shocked as I looked at him

"Yeah it is. " Satoshi said with a nod "It´s the same school from your vision Yosuhei. The one that was demolished and replaced"

"B-But it´s standing where Kisaragi Academy should stand" I said, not understanding a word "I-It should not even exist anymore!"  
"We don´t understand anything either dude" Satoshi said with a sigh "But we do understand that to meet with our friends, we somehow have to cross from one dimension to the next"

"how the hell are we supposed to do that!?" I yelled as I aggressively kicked a piece of a fallen ceiling beam.

"Dude calm down!" Satoshi said angrily "It´s going to be fine!"

I sighed a bit and nodded as I looked at him again.

"Sorry dude…" I said as I looked downwards sadly "I´m just worried about Seiko and our friends. They could get killed"

"Don´t say that! You´ll just depress yourself" Satoshi as he shook my shoulders "They´re going to be fine. Keep telling yourself that"

I nodded a bit at him and took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Yeah. Yeah you´re right" I mumbled softly as I wiped a tear away from my face with my sleeve.

"Since when were I not right?" He said with a smirk and I punched his arm lightly.

"Shut up!" I said with a chuckle and Yuka butted in.

"Hey! Don´t hit big brother!" As she glared at me and puffed out her cheeks in an adorable way.

I couldn´t help but laugh at her reaction and Satoshi joined in, putting me in a bit of a better mood then I was before.

~Seiko´s POV~

We had just arrived at the boys and girls lavatories at the top floor of the main building. My mind had been set on Yosuhei and his safety all the time until now, and I had only just realised how much I had to pee. It had only just hit me, and it was bad.

"Ok, so before we continue to search for the others, " I started with a smile "I need to use the bathroom!"

"Oh ok" Naomi said with a smile "You go ahead and do your thing then"

"Any of you girls care to join me?" I said with a teasing smile as I looked at them with a smirk.

They both blushed.

"S-Seiko shut up! We don´t do that stuff!" Naomi yelled at me embarrassedly.

"Do what Naomi?" I said as I grinned at her.

"Y-You know what I mean!" She yelled back at me as her face lit up red as a fire, Tohko standing behind her with just as red a face as my best friend.

"what? " I asked innocently "I just wondered if you guys needed to go too"  
O-Oh. Well i´m good" Naomi said, surprised into silence. Tohko simply shook her head.

"Oh well. I´ll be going then" I said with a smile as I turned on my heel and walked into the bathroom.

I pulled down my pants and panties as I sat down on the toilet.

"It´s surprising there is a working toilet" I said with a smile as I relieved myself.

Then something happened that made me jump in my seat, almost making me fall off the toilet and peeing all over myself.

All of a sudden, from the hallway outside, I could hear crying. It was soft and childlike weiling, and the voice was one I had heard before. It was Yuka´s!

I hurried to put my clothes back on and hurried out of the stall I was currently sitting in, running back to my two friends.

"Guys! Did you hear that too!?" I yelled as I sprinted out of the stallroom.

"Yeah! It´s Yuka!" Naomi responded, Tohko looking at us curiously.

"Who is Yuka?" She asked softly as she looked at us with a wondering expression.

"She is a friend of ours" I said as I reached Naomi and Tohko completely "She is our classmate´s littlesister"

"Oh! We have to go see if she is ok then" She said with an expression that changed from curious to serious as soon as she understood the situation.

"Yeah that´s right!" Naomi said as she clenched her fists as she frowned.

I nodded and hummed in agreement before we all began making our way back the way we came from, down the stairs and down the hall, where we thought we had heard Yuka´s weiling from, when suddenly I heard a thumb and pained growns behind me.

I turned and looked over my shoulder to look at what had happened, and I saw Naomi, sitting in the middle of the hall, rubbing her ankle.

"Oh no!" I yelped as I hurried back and sat on my knees beside her "Are you ok Naomi?"

"I think the splinter in the bandage snapped" I heard her mumble "It´s starting to hurt again"

"Let´s get back to the infirmary then!" I said with a smile to cheer her up "I can fix you a new bandage, no problem"

"Thanks Seiko" She mumbled softly as me and Tohko lifted her arms over our shoulders, carrying most of her body weight for her. "And thanks Tohko"  
"Hehe no problem Naomi" Tohko said with a smile as we made our way to the infirmary we had visited before.

We soon arrived at the infirmary and lied Naomi on the bed again, as I began to search for new supplies.

"Tohko?" I asked softly and Tohko looked at me with a smile

"Yes Seiko?" She asked back as she looked at me.

"Will you please go and search for Yuka?" I asked softly, and her face turned into one of worry and fear.

"Huh!? Why me!?" She said as she looked at me, afraid of being left alone again.

"I need to tend to Naomi´s ankle!" I said defensively as I searched for a splinter "Please? Yuka could get hurt!"

"O-Ok… I´ll do my best" Tohko mumbled softly as she rubbed her hands together in nervousness as she made her way to the door.

"Oh by the way, what does she look like?" Tohko asked as she twirled around to look at me again.

"She is fourteen but is kind of short for her age" I said with an encouraging nod "She is wearing a blue smock, has a pink hair band, and has big blue eyes and short dark purple hair"

"Ok, got it. I´ll be back soon" Tohko mumbled softly as she looked left and right and then vanished down the corridor.

I once again began looking for a splinter for Naomi´s bandage.

"Hmm.. There was a lot of them a moment ago" I mumbled as I searched through one of the cabinets, which was filled to the brim with various medical salves and objects.

"Ah! There we go" I said as I finally found a splinter with a decent shape and size, hurrying over to Naomi with it.

I quickly proceeded to sooth her ankle with a fresh new bandage, being careful to not make it hurt more than before.

I barely finished the bandage and received thanks from Naomi, before I heard a bloodcurling scream from down the corridor.

"W-What the hell!?" I yelped as I fell backwards on my rear from surprise "That was Tohko´s voice!"

A loud crunching sound. Then another scream, from what I assumed was Tohko.

"ARGH! MY ARM! YOU SEVERED MY ARM!" Was what the voice said, before I began hearing hurried and clumsy footsteps coming towards the infirmary.

The footsteps soon stopped right outside the door. I sat on the floor, paralyzed from fear. What monstrous sight would I lie my eyes on when that door slided to the side? How bad would it look? Would I ever be able to forget that horrible image, and for how long would it haunt me?

The sliding door then began to slide aside, revealing one of the most gruesome sights I had ever seen in my life.

Tohko stood behind the door, her left arm missing, meat and blood dripping from her new wound, nothing but a stump severed at her shoulder. Blood was splattered all over her school uniform, most likely her own. And behind her was a trail of the same blood, pooling below her as she stood there with a terrified, excrutiated, and yet blank expression.

"I-I-I knew it was a bad idea…" She mumbled softly, words that would most likely be the last she ever would say.

"Guys… Get out of here" She mumbled, before the tall man with the hammer from before appeared before her.

He raised her hammer over his head and swung. I instinctively reached my hand out and screamed.

"NO!"

A loud crunching sound and a gurgle. Then a loud thump as Tohko´s lifeless body fell to the ground. Her head was carved in with a huge hole in her skull, blood, meat and brainmatter splattered everywhere in the door to the infirmary. A few more gurgling sounds, and then complete silence.

I watched all of this, silently sobbing as I watched one of my friends get killed in front of my eyes. I hadn´t known her for long, but the sight of her getting killed was enough to make me gag. My eyes widened and I sobbed a bit louder, as the large man began stumbling towards me.

"Naomi! Let´s get out of here!" I yelled to Naomi, who was just as terrified as I was, nailed to the spot like Yosuhei had been earlier in the hallway.

I grabbed her wrist and somehow we managed to get around the huge man, running out into the hallway with terrified screams and crying.

We reached the shoe cubbies by the entranceway and finally stopped to catch our breath. I sat down against the wall, silently sobbing as I pulled my legs up under me

"I-I never thought I would get so close to death" I sobbed, wiping my tears again and again.

"J-Just forget it.." Naomi then mumbled softly "S-She wasn´t even our friend anyway"

"How can you say that!?" I said as I stared at her in disbelief "How can you say such a cruel thing about someone we promised to help!?"

"How do you even know she wasn´t going to kill us anyway!?" Naomi snapped at me "She was crazy! She threatened your boyfriend with a pair of scissors!"

"That doesn´t mean she wasn´t worth trying to save!" I snapped back as I jumped onto my feet, my terror and sadness turned into anger.

"You know what!? I don´t even care!" She yelled as she jumped onto her feet as well "Let´s just find Satoshi and the others and get the fuck out of here!"

"Fine!" I yelled back as I turned my back at her "Are you coming or what!?" I growled as I began walking down the hallway.

"of course I am! Dummy!" She snapped at me as she hurriedly jogged after me, trying to catch up as I stomped down the hallway in my rage.

`This isn't like us´ I thought to myself as I looked towards the ground in sadness ´We have never fought like this before. Naomi is right. She was a goner from the start. We just need to get the hell out of here together. And I need to apologize to my best friend´

These thoughts ran through my head as Naomi and I made our way through the dark hallways, in the school that in the start only had seemed creepy, but now had turned into a living, and frightening nightmare.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! :D**

**I don´t have much else to say then the usual! Thanks for reading, reviewing and following my story. Please do let me know if you have any ideas for the plot or any other ideas in particular.**

**Until next time, keep reading! **


	9. Chapter 9 - Sachikos Chase

Corpse Party

Memory Loss and Blood Spill

Chapter 9 – Tensing up

~The second school building, Yosuhei´s POV~

After our little encounter with the ghost girl earlier, we had sat at a couple of stairs to calm down and get our breathing back. We sat down and began calming down, when I noticed another body lying a little further down the hall.

"I think I'm going to go crazy if I see any more bodies" I said regretfully as I stared at the extremely old corpse. So old in fact that it was mostly a skeleton, with chunks of flesh here and there.

"I know dude. Just ignore them" Satoshi mumbled as he began searching the corpse for leads, as Yuka sat in my lap and looked away.

I held her close and sighed as I rocked her back and forth.

`I swear Yuka. I won´t abandon you guys` I thought to myself determinedly `Not again. I would rather die than betray you guys again`

"Hey dude!" Satoshi said excitedly "I think I have found something"

"R-Really!? What is it?" I asked surprised as I lifted Yuka up from my lap and put her on the stairs as I walked over to Satoshi, who currently was taking something out of the boney hand of the corpse.

"It looks like a newspaper clipping" He mumbled as he folded out a piece of paper, worn down from the many years it had probably spend here.

"What does it say?" I mumbled softly as I looked over Satoshi´s shoulder to read with him. The newspaper clipping said the following.

_~Four Children Abducted~_

_The town keeps growing more and more afraid as now a fourth child from Heavenly Host elementary has disappeared from school grounds. Yuki Kanno, aged 11, was last seen on school grounds with her friends, but told her classmates she had forgotten something in the classroom, and went back to grab the forgotten item. That is two days ago, and she hasn´t been seen since._

_As the authorities has no reason (or evidence) to believe the four children would disappear for any other reason, they quickly came to abduction as the most likely reason behind the mysterious disappearances. They have also tried to keep the families of the victims at reason, telling them to keep calm when the investigation is under way. _

_Besides Yuki Kanno, as the title of this artice suggests, there is three other victims. The three other victims consists of Ryou Yoshizawa, aged 8 years old, who disappeared about a month ago, Tokiko Tsuji, aged 7, who disappeared a couple of days ago, and xxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx , aged 7, xhx dixxaxeaxxx xxxxxx x xxxx xgx. _

_As you can tell from the article thxxe are all very young children. They all go to school at xxxxxxxxx Host xxxxxxxxxx, which is this town´s only school. The fact that children only sexm to disxxxxar from school grounds, this of course axxxxxs xxxcern from other chxxxxen´s parents. Some xxxxnts have even forxxxxxx their xxxx xx go to school, bexxxse they are concerned for their xxxx xxxxxx. Faculty and staxx from the school ensure the concerned parents that security is of top priority in Heaxxxx Hxxt Elxxxxtaxx, but of xxxxxx sxxe are stxxx skxxticxx. _

From there the article was torn out, and no longer readable. The other half of the article was missing.

"hey look!" I mumbled as I looked at four pictures that remained with the piece of text we had found.

The four pictures showed four children, three girls and one little boy, most likely the victims mentioned in the article.

"Hey look!" I yelped in surprise as I pointed at the girl with twin tails "That´s the ghost girl that attacked us earlier!"

Satoshi looked at the girl and gasped a bit.

"Hey! You´re right!" He said surprised as he stared down at the small black and white picture of the young girl.

She was listed as Yuki Kanno, the 11 year old who was the last to disappear at Heavenly Host Elementary.

"But why is she roaming the school as a ghost?" I asked softly as I stared down at the newspaper clipping of the four young children.

My gaze fell onto the last picture of a girl in a long dress and long hair over her eyes.

"Wait a minute! That´s the girl from my vision!" I yelled in surprise as I stared down at her picture in disbelief "So she was an elementary student at Heavenly Host!"

"It is? Let me see" Satoshi said as he grabbed the newspaper clipping out of my hands and looked down at the girl.

"W-wait a minute…" I mumbled as I rubbed my forehead wonderingly "N-Now I know where I have seen this place before. T-These halls was the same I saw in my vision"

"R-Really?" Satoshi asked in surprise "But why have we been brought here? And why did you get that vision in the first place?"

"Maybe I can help with those questions" Suddenly we heard a soft voice coming from behind us and I span around to meet whoever the voice belonged to.

Out from the darkness of the hallway behind us stepped a little girl, not much older than 7 or 8. She was of quite a small stature, had long grey hair that reached to her middle back, and covered her eyes, bringing an ominous feeling over her.

She was wearing a long red dress that almost reached her feet, and it was worn down from age. There was holes all over her dress, hinting that it was old and hadn´t been cared for in ages.

She looked at me with blank, almost dead expression, that then writhed into a smile.

"So you finally came here Yosu-kun!" She said softly, almost threateningly. I had a really bad vibe from this chick.

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked frightened "W-Who are you?"

"My identity is not of importance" she mumbled uninterestedly "What is important is how well you can amuse me."

"Amuse you? What do you mean ´Amuse`?" I asked as I frowned a little as she stepped closer and closer to me and my friends.

"Well you see" She started as she began giggling "It is I that has created this place. I am no longer alive, as you should have guessed by now"

Well if the date on the newspaper clipping was true, she should have been much older than her appearance revealed to us, that much I could tell. The newspaper clipping was dated around 20 years earlier from our time.

"S-So you´re a spirit as well?" I asked softly, being careful not to trigger any weird actions from her, like my presence apparently had with Yuki Kanno´s spirit earlier.

"Well, to put it bluntly, yes" she said as she looked down at her dark fingernails, not really seeming to be interested in my questions.

"S-So you must be able to tell me this much" I said as I took a step forward, seeing an opportunity to get an answer to some of my questions.

"I´m listening" She said as she smiled at me again "but hurry up. I´m bad at focusing at one thing for too long"

"Ok then" I mumbled as I cleared my throat and stepped forward again "If you have created this place, then how did we end up here?"

"Wow, you really haven´t figured that out yet?!" She said as she began laughing maniacally "You must be dumber than I thought"

"S-Stop toying with me and answer the question already!" I said, forgetting the bad vibe I felt from the girl's presence.

"Don´t you remember?" She asked, giggling as she covered her mouth with her hands "you all did that charm!"

"W-What?! Charm!?" Satoshi then butted in.

"Hey! I´m not talking with you!" The girl suddenly lashed out of him "Back down or I will kill you!"

Satoshi gritted his teeth and growled a bit as he stepped back, Yuka tucking at his arm.

"Onii-chan, do as she says!" She pleaded desperately "I don´t want you to die!"

"Wait, wait, wait" I said as I looked from Satoshi and Yuka back to the girl in the red dress "You´re saying the Sachiko Ever After charm sent us here!?"

"Huh? Ever After?" She asked as she looked at me in surprise "What a stupid name! It´s real name, is "Sachiko in the Ever-After!"

"W-What!?" I asked dumbfounded as the girl began laughing again.

"You and all your friends were sent here because of one thing" The girl mumbled as she began breathing deeply "And that´s because you flopped the charm"

"Y-You mean one of us said the phrase too many or too few times?" I asked softly and she nodded with a sick smile in response.

"Dada! That´s right" She said excitedly like I had just won some kind of prize "And now my job is to kill all who enters my sacred ground. All who enters this forbidden spirit realm"

"W-What!?" I asked dumbfounded and terrified.

And with this the girl snapped her fingers and behind her appeared that giant dude with a hammer from before.

"You can have a 10 second head start" Sachiko said with an evil snicker "When those 10 seconds are over, I will send fleabrain here after you. And trust me, you don´t want him to catch you"

With this a loud roar was heard from the large man and the girl began counting down.

"10… 9… 8…"

I widened my eyes and screamed as I grabbed Satoshi´s and Yuka´s hands, and we began sprinting down the hall with all our speed, the girl´s countdown echoing behind us.

"3… 2… 1…" She said as she laughed "Go get them you jackass! Don´t let them get away!" She commanded and soon we could hear heavy footsteps and moaning and yelling following us around.

"Shit! We need to hide somewhere!" I yelled loudly as I tried opening every door we encountered in our sprint, but none of them would open.

"Y-You guys go ahead! I´ll distract him!" I yelled as I turned around to face the huge man with the hammer.

"no Yosuhei! We´ll escape together!" Satoshi yelled as he looked back at me with a serious expression.

I smiled back at him and shook my head "Not this time friend. Just go. You guys have a better chance of survival if you just run!"

"But-"

"No buts! Just do it" I yelled back at him, as I gritted my teeth and looked back at him "Go dammit!"

He nodded a bit and frowned "You better survive! Or else!" And with this he picked up Yuka and sprinted down the hall, Yuka screaming as she reached an arm out towards me.

"Yosuhei-san! Don't!"

But it was already too late. They were already too far away to do anything, and by this time the giant man had already caught up to me. When I looked down the opposite hall he was already stepping out of the shadows, the girl I had talked to giggling as she stepped up beside him.

"That was very brave" She mumbled softly as she smirked at me "Do you even know what were about to do to you?"

"No I don´t" I mumbled as I glared at the both of them "But you´re not catching me this easy!"

And with that I sprinted up a nearby staircase, away from the man and girl, and away from my two friends, Satoshi and Yuka.

"After him! Don't let him escape!" I heard behind me as I ran up the stairs as quick as I can.

"I wish I had spent less time in front of my computer, and more time outside" I mumbled as I could already feel a stinging pain in my side, sweat pearls running down my forehead.

I panted violently and wiped my forehead and face free from sweat over and over again as I ran from classroom to classroom, through one hall to the next, dodging the man´s deadly swings of his hammer, and trying to escape the painful death I would experience If I got caught.

I had ran around the main building when I encountered an open walkway, that leaded to a completely new building, probably filled with new and unknown dangers. I panted violently as I began looking around. It seemed like I had finally shaken off that big guy and the girl, so I took my time to explore this new place.

I walked down a couple of steps at the open walkway and looked around curiously. It seemed I had finally managed to get outside somehow. The open walkway lead from one school building to another, and was covered with tall railings on both sides.

"Turns out there is a whole other building huh?" I sighed a bit at my new discovery "like there isn´t enough ground to cover with one building"

I looked over at the closed door to the other building, and began considering my options. Should I explore this surely dangerous new building in hopes of finding my friends, or should I play safe and go back to the first building, where I knew several of my friends was looking for me as well?

My train of thoughts was cut off as I heard my name called out by a new voice.

"Huh? Is that you Yosuhei?"

I looked over where the voice had come from, and saw Morishige, standing with a small smile and his cellphone in his left hand.

"Hey! Morishige!" I said happily as I sprinted over to him bumping fists with him "Where the hell have you been? I´ve been looking for you and the others forever!"

"Well, I awoke in the second building about an hour ago" He mumbled softly as he checked his cellphone "Since I have mostly been looking for Mayu. You haven´t seen her have you?"

I shook my head sadly and sighed a bit.

"No I haven´t." I mumbled and I saw how disappointed Morishige became "But I know Seiko, Naomi, Satoshi and Yuka is in the main building, hopefully all fine"

"Oh really? You encountered them?" he asked with a smile as he put his glasses back to place on his nose.

"Yeah. We were exploring the school together" I said with a smile "But we were separated when we got attacked"

"Attacked? By who I must ask?" He mumbled as he looked at me with his well-known neutral expression.

"A giant guy with a hammer, and several girl spirits" I mumbled sadly "I hope they're alright"

"Have you ever seen Satoshi get scared?" Morishige asked with a smile "When he gets surprised he gains the speed of a cheetah. I´m sure he and the others was able to escape the attackers"

"Well you got that right" I said with a smirk as I chuckled "Have you seen any of the others as you explored the school?"

"No sadly not" He said with a shake of his head "But I have gained several clues as to what caused this place to be formed to begin with"

"You know why this placed has been formed?" I asked surprised.

"Well not exactly" He said with a sheepish smile "But I know it´s linked to the 4 kidnappings that happened 20 years ago"

"So you´re saying the 4 kids are the key to the mystery?" I asked softly as we sat down on the stone floor of the walkway.

"That´s exactly what I´m saying" He said with a nod and a smile.

"Well, I still think finding our friends is the top priority "How about we search the school together?"

"No" he mumbled softly as he stood up "If we split up there´s a bigger chance of finding anyone"

"Well, that might be true, but you could get killed alone" I mumbled back "Come on Sakutaro! Let´s go together"

He sighed a bit and flipped open his phone to give us some light.

"Ok fine. But don´t fall behind ok?" He mumbled as he looked down at me with a smile, and reached out his hand to help me stand up.

"Of course." I mumbled as I grabbed his hand and he yanked me up onto my feet.

"Which building should we explore next?" I asked softly as I looked left and right, trying to choose which building to explore.

"Well I wasn´t completely done exploring the second building yet" Sakutaro said with a smile "We could explore that first, then go back and meet up with Satoshi and the others"

"Sounds like a plan Sakutaro" I said as I nodded "Lead the way!"

And with this we headed into the second building, away from the cold air and the drizzling rain.

~In another dimension, Yoshiki´s POV~

I was starting to lose my temper with Ayumi´s constant crying and wailing. Normally she was such a mature girl, but when she really get´s scared or put in a bad situation, she turns into someone completely different. She turns into a crybaby, and when under pressure she quickly snaps.

How does she think I feel about this creepy place? I´m just as scared as she is. But she haven´t even shown any concern for me ever since we got here.

But I guess I could cut her some slack. This place is pretty creepy and scary, and this was something I didn´t want to admit to her, but even me who had lived a pretty rough life as it is, was close to breaking down in fear as well a couple of times.

But I swore to myself that I would get her out of this place. I kind of thought of it as a way to thank her for saving me from expulsion some years back, when I was caught in the stall, smoking. She had gotten out of her way and risked something happening to her just to save somebody she didn´t know from trouble. And I wanted to return the favor. With whatever means necessary.

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**So in the next chapter I will mostly be focusing on Ms. Yui, Yoshiki and Ayumi for a change. Let them have their own little episode right?**

**And what do you think will happen to Yosuhei and Sakutaro when they search the second building? Only time will tell.**

**Well see you next week and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 - A Broken Friendship

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss and Blood Spill_

_Chapter 10 – _

~Yoshiki´s POV~

I was sitting by myself in the corner in the classroom Ayumi, Ms. Yui and I had woken up in not too long ago. Ms. Yui was sitting with Ayumi by the teachers desk, caring for Ayumi as she was currently having a small panic attack, not anything too serious. But she seemed to be a completely other person when she was scared. I honestly liked the collected and serious Ayumi more than this one. But I guess I couldn´t do anything about it myself.

"Hey, Ms. Yui?" I asked softly as I grew tired of waiting and looked over at my teacher "We have to find our friends, so I´m just going to do a quick look-around. Ok?"

"Absolutely not" Ms. Yui said with a stern but shaky voice "It´s my responsibility to keep my students safe, so I´ll go"

"But Ayumi is much better off with you caring for her than me" I said, knowing it was true.

"Well, yes but…" Ms. Yui said hesitantly.

"Look, I´ll just look around for a bit" I said with a sigh "Nothing´s going to happen"

"You can´t be sure about that Kishinuma" She said with a serious expression "Just stay here with Ayumi"

She then proceeded to walk over to me and whispered in my ear "I don´t think any of us should leave her anyway. She needs us around"

"T-That´s true but" I mumbled as I looked over at Ayumi with a concerned frown.

"No buts. Let´s both stay here, for her sake" Ms. Yui said with a small smile and a nod.

I sighed a bit and shrugged.

"Ok then" I mumbled as I walked over and sat beside Ayumi "You ok, Ayumi?"

"Y-Yeah… Just scared" She mumbled as she looked at me with a smile "Thanks for caring about me, Yoshiki"

I blushed a little and blew some hair away from my face, huffing confidently.

"W-Well someone has to look out for you right?" I said with a smirk "You ARE my classmate after all"

"Hehe I guess so" She chuckled a bit and looked at me with a sweet smile "Thanks anyway"

"No problem" I said with a smirk, and nodded a bit at her "We have to stick together"

She smiled a bit and nodded as she sighed softly, pulling her legs up under her.

"I hope everyone is okay" she said as her smile dropped "Especially Satoshi…"

I widened my eyes a bit at that name. Satoshi was my best friend, and my classmate. We had been through countless adventures in the city. But he had that one thing I wanted so badly, but somehow couldn´t get. Ayumi´s affection.

She had had a crush on him ever since seventh grade. He was of course totally oblivious to the fact because he was so obviously in love with Naomi, another one of my classmates. But I knew it all too well. It was obvious that Ayumi, the girl I was in love with, was in love with my best friend. And I was so seethingly jealous on him for that.

What did he have that I didn´t have anyway? Yeah I knew I was a delinquent, but I knew I had the will to change. Ayumi was the one who give me that willpower in the first place. She had saved me from expulsion a couple of years back, and ever since that day I had promised myself that I would concentrate on school, and make it through graduation like Ayumi had said I should. I had promised myself to change.

My grades and my schoolwork had both improved. I came to school and class more than ever before, and my overall work had definitely improved. But still, she wouldn´t even notice it.

I knew that if I ever wanted to have a chance to be with her, like in a relationship with her, I would have to confess. But of course that would have to be the one thing I had ever feared in my entire life. I had feared nothing my entire life, right until I realized I was in love with Ayumi. That´s when I realized I was scared to ask her out, and risking having my feelings hurt.

But none of this mattered right now anyway. Right now we had to escape this creepy school building. I made a deal with myself the very moment I realized I was trapped in this building. I promised myself, that if I ever escaped this building with Ayumi, I would confess to her. Tell her everything about how I felt. That was a promise I made to myself, and not to Ayumi.

I was yanked out of my thoughts and raised my head from my hands as I suddenly heard an ear piercing scream from somewhere outside the classroom.

"W-Wait…" I mumbled "T-That sounded like… N-Naomi!"

"N-Nakashima-san?" Ms. Yui exclaimed as she looked at the open door of the classroom, in shock.

"We have to save her!" Ayumi yelled in half panic "S-She must be in trouble to scream like that!"

"No! You two stay here!" I mumbled as I frowned and sat up, getting onto my feet.

"No Kishinuma!" Ms. Yui said sternly, almost in a pleading manner.

I didn´t listen to her though, and stubbornly walked towards the door.

"Kishinuma!" Ms. Yui yelled as she grabbed my hand "Listen to me!"

"Sorry Ms. Yui" I mumbled softly "But this time I have to say no"

"W-What?" She asked as she looked at me in shock.

"look guys" I mumbled as I turned to look at them "I have learned self defence and you guys haven´t. I have a better chance to defend myself if something would happen"

"B-But…" Ms. Yui mumbled softly, unable to come up with an argument.

"Don´t worry, I´ll be fine" I said with a reassuring smile "Just look out for Ayumi, ok Ms. Yui?"

"O-Ok fine…" She mumbled softly and sighed "But if something comes up, don´t be careless. Run if you have to, ok?"

I nodded a bit and smiled as I thumbed up at her to let her know everything would be fine.

"Don´t worry. I can look out for myself" I said as I looked over at Ayumi "And the people I care about"

I could see she blushed a little, trying to hide it by looking away from me harshly. I smiled and chuckled a it as I looked back at Ms. Yui.

"See you in a moment" I mumbled as I began walking out the door, and towards Naomi´s scream.

"I wonder what is hiding out there" I mumbled as I looked around the hallway.

~Ayumi´s POV~

"W-What did he mean by that?" I mumbled softly as I desperately begged my blushing to disappear.

"I don´t know Nakashima-san" Ms. Yui mumbled as she sat beside me "But let´s put faith in him to help Nakashima-san and make it back, ok?"

I nodded a bit at her words and sighed a bit, wondering if he would be ok on his own.

"I´m scared Sensei" I mumbled softly as I looked at her with a worried expression "What if he or Naomi gets hurt? Or worse?"

"I´m sure Kishinuma-kun will do just fine" She said with a caring smile "He´s the toughest kid I know. He´ll be fine"

"If you say so" I mumbled as I stared down at the ground "He´s just been known to do some pretty stupid things"

"Yes but he knows when something is serious" Ms. Yui said with a nod "Don´t worry, he´ll be fine"

I nodded a bit at her words and sighed softly as I stared down at the ground with the slightest smile.

"He is quite brave actually" I mumbled "To go do something that might get him hurt? I wouldn´t be able to do something like that"

"Hehe that is very true" Ms. Yui said with a giggle "but living alone in his age takes courage"

"Yeah I know" I said with a nod "I can´t believe that his parents threw him out of his own home, just because he didn´t want to live like them"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ms. Yui asked surprised.

"What? You didn´t know?" I asked softly and Ms. Yui shook her head.

"No! What happened?" Ms. Yui asked surprised.

"Well, Kishinuma´s family is quite a rich one" I began my story "But when he turned 14, he told his parents, that this lifestyle wasn´t for him or his tastes"

"Ok, and?" Ms. Yui asked, curious to hear the rest.

"Well, he had a massive fight with them" I said with a frown and a sigh "And it all culminated into him being thrown out by his parents. He´s lived alone ever since."

"Wow… I cant´t believe I didn´t know this, as his teacher" Ms. Yui mumbled softly as she looked down sadly

"Yeah, but he told all of his friends about it as soon as he began trusting us" I said with a smile "That Kishinuma… He trusted us the moment I saved him from expulsion not too long ago"

"well, as curious as I am to hear that story" Ms. Yui mumbled "It´s been quite a while since he left hasn´t it? Should we start looking as well?"

"No I don´t believe so" I said with a small smile "I believe in him now. Let´s give him time to go save Naomi"

"Y-yeah you´re right" She said with a nod and a smile "I guess there is nothing to do but wait then?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled and sighed as I pulled my legs up under me again, closing my eyes.

"Please be safe Kishinuma. I still haven´t helped you with your homework" I whispered to myself before drifting into sleep.

~Naomi´s POV~

Things had been pretty rough between me and Seiko ever since we had that small rant earlier, after watching someone die in front of us. It was horrible to say the least. I will never be able to get that horrible sound of my head. The sound of someone´s head getting carved in, that loud crunch. It was still ringing in my ears, and it wouldn´t stop. I hated it so much.

As we walked down the hallway I sighed a bit and looked at Seiko. She was as keen as ever before on finding her friends and boyfriend, even after seeing that horrible sight we had laid eyes on less than 10 minutes ago. That was one of the things I admired her for. Her courage and determination.

I had been wrong when we had fought before. I should have been more considerate towards Tohko, and not just try to forget about her. I really had been a stubborn brat. I needed to apologize to her soon.

Suddenly I heard a yelp from Seiko, making me look at her with a surprised expression.

"W-What!?" I yelped in surprise "What is it?!"

"A-A-Another corpse" Seiko mumbled as she slowly pointed down the hallway, and as true as it was told, another corpse was lying there, further down the hallway.

I felt like I had to puke again, and hastily covered my mouth so I wouldn´t. I looked away as Seiko searched the corpse for any lead there might have been to help us escape. I almost broke down in tears.

"No… No clues here.." Seiko mumbled dissapointedly as she looked at me with a saddened expression

"Just forget about it… Were never going to make it out of here anyway!"

Suddenly my mouth began speaking on it´s own. All the negative and scared thoughts I had had up till this moment suddenly began flowing out of my mouth, in a constant stream. I couldn´t stop myself from saying what I said, and it almost felt like I had been taken over by something from the outside.

"Were finished. I´m tired and hungry. I just want to go home!"

No… This isn´t what I wanted to say at all. Stop it!

"C-Come on Naomi. That´s not true" Seiko mumbled softly in response to my mindless babbling "Y-You can´t give up yet"

"It doesn´t matter!" I yelled in a fit of panic and frustration "Were all going to die just as horribly as Tohko did! Game over!"

"C-Come on Naomi… This isn´t like you" Seiko mumbled softly, almost weakly." W-We can still do this if you just believe we can!"

"What the hell makes you say that?!" I yelled at her "You have just as little hope as me left! I can tell!"

"T-That's…"

"And my mother will worry about me you know! She will keep searching and searching until I finally come home. And when it doesn´t happen she will be overcome with sadness! I´m such a burden for everyone who knows me…" I yelled as I began to cry.

"That´s not true" Seiko mumbled softly as she stared at me with a frown "Yes your mom will be worried about you, but you will never be a burden to her. You´re the most important thing in her life Naomi. So let´s make sure you don´t worry her too much ok?"

"I don't´ know you and your mom´s relationship was, but me and my mom don´t work that way!" I yelled, despite my best to try and stop myself.

No… I said it. I brought up her mom. I reminded her how her mother suddenly disappeared several years ago. I can´t believe I would hurt her like that, not Seiko, not my best friend.

"H-How can you say something like that!?" Seiko yelled in defense as she broke down in tears "How can you say such a thing?! We have been through everything together you and I! how can you tell me something so ruthless!?"

And with this she turned on her heel and ran down the hallway, crying loudly into her hands.

"Yeah! Run!" I yelled after her in a frenzy "Run until you can´t run anymore!"

Suddenly my mouth stopped talking and spewing out evil words towards Seiko, as I saw her run. I widened my eyes a bit as I realized what had just happened, and I broke down in crying, running after her as fast as I could in a frenzy.

My thoughts of what I had just done to Seiko filled my head and made my vision and way of thinking unclear. My panic and frenzy made me run throughout the entire school building, I didn´t know where I was when, nor did I know how long or how far I ran. I just knew that when I finally had my mind and vision cleared, I stood outside the female lavatories on the second floor.

I was panting slightly as I leaned onto the wall beside the door to the lavatories from exhaustion.

"Seiko… Where are you..?" I whispered to myself in-between my panting. "I just want to apologize"

Suddenly I heard something like someone kicking a door from the lavatories. The sound made me jump onto my feet from surprise, as I stared at the entrance to the lavatories.

"S-Seiko?" I mumbled softly as I stepped inside, slowly and clutching my hands from worry "is that you?"

I slowly stepped further and further into the dark, and rotten remains of what had once been a female lavatory in a popular kids school, and looked around the darkness as best as I could. It didn´t seem like there was anyone in there though, so maybe that sound had just been a part of my imagination.

I honestly didn´t even know if this place finally had made me crazy or not. I didn´t even think when I had been so evil and indiscriminate to Seiko in the first place, so maybe my mind had been shut off in my body completely and all together? I made up my mind and decided the sound had only been a part of my imagination, and turned to leave the lavatory to search the school for Seiko again.

When I turned to leave though, I once again heard the sound of kicking towards wood. I gasped and turned back towards the sound. It came from the second stall from the back.

"S-Seiko?" I mumbled softly and scared, slowly and wearily stepping towards the stall with feet feeling like they had been filled with lead.

I slowly reached out for the door and pushed it aside. I screamed as I saw what was inside.

Seiko was inside, not sitting on the toilet like I thought she would be, but hanging from the ceiling, in a thick rope. Her feet and hands was hanging lifelessly along her body, and her face was white, free from blood, and lifeless as the rest of her body. Her pupils was shrunk in to almost nothing, and her eyes had rolled back into the back of her head from a lack of air.

"SEIKO! NOOOOO!" I screamed loudly and clung my hands to my head in fear and disbelief.

"NO! THIS ISN´T HAPPENING! NO!" I yelled loudly as I stared at the lifeless body of my best friend.

I then widened my eyes as I saw Seiko´s body twitch just the slightest, and her eyes turn back into position, staring at me.

"N-Na…O-Omi… S-Sorr" She hitched as she buried her hands into the rope, clinging to life.

"S-Seiko!? You´re alive!?" I yelled as I realized I still had a chance to save her "Hang on! I´ll get you down immediately!"

I grabbed the rope and without thinking pulled upwards, making Seiko choke even more.

"OH GOD! SORRY!" I yelled through my tears and panic "What do I do, what do I do!? I need something for her to stand on!"

I looked around in a frenzy and smiled of happy, or panicked surprise, as I saw a rusted bucket stand by the entrance to the lavatory. I dashed over and took the bucket, running back to Seiko to help her get down. But the sight in the stall quelled whatever hope I had left, and made me drop the bucket from my hands as I felt my whole world tumble down around me.

Seiko was once again a lifeless doll hanging from the ceiling. Her hands was once again lifeless, no longer attempting to remove the rope around her neck, but once again hanging lifelessly down her sides. She had given up. She was dead.

"No… S-Seiko.." I mumbled as I stared at her what remained of her in stunned silence.

"NOOOOO! SEIKO!" I yelled loudly as bursted into crying and collapsed onto the floor.

My whole body began to shake like if I had stood right in the middle of an earthquake. All sense of reason left my mind and I broke down into a desperate breakdown, yelling Seiko´s name over and over again, begging for this to not be real.

"Oh god… What do I tell Yosuhei!?" I mumbled as I thought about how he would react to the news.

"No Seiko… Why would you hang yourself?!" I screamed as I cried helplessly "you left your best friend… Your boyfriend… Your friends!"

I could no longer say anything and broke down again, lying on the floor helplessly, having lost whatever hope I had left and was left in this horrible school, all alone. I was the last to see Seiko alive, and I would forever be haunted by that horrible image I had seen that day. I cried long and loudly, having lost my best friend in the whole world. I felt agonized and alone. And I knew I deserved it from the way I had treated her.

But I still couldn´t believe it was true. I wouldn´t accept she was dead. But I knew I immediately had to. And I knew I had all the time in the world to do so.

A/N

Hey guys! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

So… Seiko died. Sorry but this does involve drama, so I had to.

See you guys next week, and keep reading!


	11. Chapter 11 - Broken Bodies And Souls

_Corpse Party _

_Memory Loss And Blood Spill_

_Chapter 11 – Another Split-up_

~Yosuhei´s POV~

I widened my eyes and growled a bit as I suddenly felt a strange and sickening sensation in the back of my head and along my throat. I suddenly had a bad feeling that something had gone terribly wrong. Sakutaro looked at me with a puzzled fit as I threw a fit of nausea, tumbling around a bit as I felt lightheaded.

"Shit…" I mumbled softly as I looked up at Morishige who looked at me with a cool look.

"What is it Yosuhei?" He mumbled as he pointed his phone screen at my face, to light me up and take a better look at me.

"S-Something´s wrong" I mumbled, my voice shaking a bit from fear "Something has gone horribly wrong"

"H-How can you tell?" That was the first time I had ever heard Morishige stutter.

"I-It´s not something I can explain" I mumbled as I looked at him with a frightened expression "It´s just… I got this feeling something´s wrong"

"You sound like the class rep all of a sudden" He mumbled softly as he helped me recover my balance "If you feel bad you should take a break somewhere"

"N-No I´m fine." I mumbled and coughed a bit, feeling like I was about to puke "I just need to know the others are ok"

Morishige nodded a bit, regaining his stern and cool expression.

"Ok. Let´s search the rest of the school then" He mumbled as I stumbled forward, still having trouble with my nausea.

"Y-Yeah" I mumbled softly, feeling the warmth drain from my face, like I had just been stricken with a severe flu.

I panted a bit as I made my way forward through the dark hallways. I began freezing thoroughly and my hands were shaking intensely. My skin was crawling from sickness and even the faintest brush towards it made it crawl up, almost feeling like any touch towards my skin hurt.

Could a bad feeling or flu really affect the human body this much? Or was it something else, something related to the strange visions I had had lately?

I shook off these thoughts as I began concentrating on the matter at hand. If I really HAD become like this because something had happened like I had assumed, then I wanted to make sure everyone was ok. The unease about the other´s safety had been killing me ever since I had been left alone, and Morishige´s presence simply didn´t seem to be enough to quell my qualms.

I just had to see her again. Seiko.

"M-Morishige?" I asked softly as my nausea had begun to wear down.

"Hmm? What is it?" He asked as he turned around to look at me.

"W-We´ve been searching in here for quite some time now" I mumbled with a frown "How about we check the other building?"

He sighed a bit and looked up at the ceiling wonderingly.

"hmm… Maybe it is a good idea" he mumbled as he looked down at his cellphone with a growl "Grr, my phone clock is completely fucked"

"Calm down." I mumbled as I looked at him "getting mad about it won´t help solving the problem"

I felt like it was out of Morishige´s character to get mad like this. And for such a simple problem as his phone clock being shot to hell. It didn´t seem like him, and I hadn´t seem him act like this before. But I guess this place gets to everyone after some time, even the most coolheaded of individuals.

"Yeah you´re right" he said with a kind of arrogant huff "It´s not like knowing the time will help much anyway in this place"

"exactly. Let´s just focus on finding the others" I mumbled, looking at him with a soft sigh.

He nodded a bit and sighed a bit as well before we continued back to the open walkway between the buildings.

I frowned a bit as I fell slightly behind Morishige, deep in my own thoughts. I just couldn´t stop thinking about Seiko and the others. I was really worried. The strange feeling I had gotten just minutes before felt so strong. But it was weird since I had never gotten so sick, so violently before. I had never experienced anything like it before. So when my suspicions were so strong that I would get so sick from just the thought that Seiko or my friends were hurt, something must have happened.

The thoughts in my head and the extreme sickness troubled and worried me to the core. It almost felt like my mind was disappearing into my body never to be retrieved. I could feel how I was slowly starting to go insane. Nothing else but Seiko and the others filled my mind, and I was beginning to obsess about it when…

Suddenly the ground below me began shaking violently, wood and glass shattering everywhere around me and Morishige. Wood chips and dust fell onto my head and clothes and down my back, creating a soft crunching sound every time I would move.

"Oh shit!" Morishige yelled as he tumbled around, barely managing to keep himself on his feet "What a big earthquake!"

"M-Morishige!" I yelled towards him as the whole building shook.

The building shook so violently I could no longer control my movements. I woppled farther and farther away from Morishige, creating more and more space between us. I widened my eyes as I looked up and saw falling building debris, headed right for Morishige.

"Sakutaro watch out!" I yelled loudly, trying to alarm him in time.

Luckily I did. He looked at me with a shocked expression, looking up sharply. He gasped a bit and jumped backwards, letting the debris fall onto the floor he had just been standing mere seconds ago. The debris landed with a loud crunch and carved it´s way through the floor, falling several meters and floors down, until we finally heard a loud crash at the bottom.

If Morishige had stayed there for just a second more, he would have been crushed under the debris, and sent down into the dark pit below, who knows how far. And who knows how painful it would have been?

Morishige was looking at the giant open hole that had been carved into the floor, frightfully. We were both panting a bit, simply from shock. After a couple of minutes the earthquake finally dulled down, slowly getting weaker and weaker until it stopped all together. I sighed a bit and helped my breathing calm down, until I looked over at Morishige.

"You ok Morishige?" I mumbled and Morishige simply nodded, at a loss for words.

"U-Uh thanks for the warning" He mumbled as he tried to regain his composure.

I nodded a bit and smiled.

"No problem" I mumbled "I want everyone to escape this place"

"Y-Yeah…" he mumbled as he looked down the hole.

"Hole shit…" I mumbled as I took a deep breath "What an earthquake huh?"

"Yeah it was" He mumbled as he sighed a bit "It doesn´t seem likely you can jump over this hole"

"Yeah it´s pretty wide" I mumbled, frowning a bit from growing frustration and fear.

"W-Well I hate to say it but…" Sakutaro suddenly mumbled, looking at me.

"What?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"Well, I´m going ahead" He mumbled with a frown "If I go ahead, maybe I´ll find Mayu and the others faster"  
"H-Huh!?" I looked at him in shock "W-What about me?! You can´t just leave me here!"

"You will have to find another way around this" He mumbled carelessly "It shouldn´t be too hard dude"

"So that´s it? You´re just going to leave me?" I asked, growling slightly, pissed off by his arrogance.

"Yes I am. But it´s for the sake of Mayu and the others" He mumbled with a sad expression "I´m sorry Yosuhei"

I sighed a bit as I began prioritizing which was more important. Me, or the others.

"I guess nine lives is worth more than one" I mumbled, saddened a bit.

"I´m sorry. I have to go" Morishige mumbled as he turned away from me.

He began walking down the hall and soon disappeared into the darkness of the school. I sighed a bit and shook my head from hopelessness.

"I guess I always end up alone huh?" I mumbled as I frowned "I have split up from my friends three times now"

I shook my head again to clear my head, looking around for any ways to get around the big hole, and out to the open entranceway. But before I even took a step, I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hihihi so he abandoned you huh?"

I widened my eyes and felt my face contract in fear as I realized who was behind me. I slowly turned my face around, to face the threat behind me.

"What do you want?!" I asked desperately as I looked at the girl in the red dress from before.

She giggled a bit as she sat on a small wooden chair, swing her legs as carefree as you can get.

"I´m just curious when you´re going to have your breakdown" She mumbled.

She made that sound like the most normal thing to say in the world.

"A-Are you going to send that man after me again?!" I mumbled, fearfully.

"No silly." She said with a maniac smile "You outran him, so it wouldn´t matter"

"Then what is it!?" I growled, irritated by her lack of taking this seriously.

"I just wanted to tell you something" She said with an innocent, and yet creepy smile.

"What is it?" I mumbled, my patience nearly gone from her games.

"Hehe that weird feeling and the sickness you felt earlier?" She said with a smirk "It was real. Something bad happened to someone precious to you"

"If you hurt any of my friends I will-" I growled, but was interrupted by that psychotic girl.

"What? Hurt me? Kill me even?" She asked coldly "Even if you wanted to, there´s not much you can do to a ghost"

"N-No i.. uhh" I mumbled, realizing that really was what I wanted to do to her.

"Hahaha I like your way of thinking" She said with a smirk.

"S-Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, growling at her angrily.

"Hihi shush now" She said with a giggle. "You haven´t even felt true despair yet. Don´t work yourself up"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" I asked panicly.

"I think the message is pretty clear" She mumbled with a psychotic smile "See ya!"

She stood up and smiled a bit, letting her hair fall down over her face so I couldn´t see it. Then she simply vanished out of the air, without a trace.

"Enough of your goddamn games you bitch" I growled, looking at the blank space where the girl once stood.

My anger still stayed with me, even after a good while as I began searching for a way around the hole to get to the other building. My fear for the girl had been so intense that it had turned into intense anger, even after she had disappeared a long time ago. Something about her just gave me the creeps.

It almost seemed like that girl had two sides to her. One gentle and innocent, and one evil and murderous. And she would change between the two sides at the snap of a finger, and without warning. And even when she was acting kind and gentle, she would always hint that there was something grim behind the façade. Something… Really dangerous.

~Ayumi´s POV~

I was suddenly ripped out the light sleep I had finally managed to fall into when Ms. Yui shook my shoulders gently, as to not scare me or do anything harsh towards my person when she woke me up. I looked up at her softly and groggily as I yawned from still being half awake.

"W-What is it Yui Sensei?" I mumbled softly, groaning a bit as my body felt quite stiff.

"I´m getting kind of worried for Kishinuma" She mumbled softly as she looked at me worriedly "He´s been gone for quite some time now"

"Huh? He has?" I mumbled as I rubbed my sore neck "How long have I been sleeping anyway?"

"About 30 minutes or so" She mumbled with a nod "It seems your mood is better now though"

I nodded a bit and sighed as I processed what she said.

"Yeah I guess it is" I mumbled softly "At least I´m not having a freaking panic attack anymore"

"Yeah, that´s always a plus" My kind teacher said with a smile "Now let´s go search for Kishinuma ok?"

"A-As long as I´m not alone" I mumbled as I sighed "It´s ok I guess"

"Ok. Now let´s go" Ms. Yui said with a cheerful smile as she pushed the door to the side.

Venturing into the unknown in search of the person I had felt bad for several years ago, the one I had seen get in nasty arguments with several teachers in school, the one that would rather smoke than take biology seriously. And the one who had so unselfishly ventured out to protect those few people he could. The mere thought made me blush for some reason.

"He had been really unselfish" I mumbled softly to myself under my breath

"I have to remember to thank him later" I sighed a bit as I followed close behind my teacher.

"Don´t worry. You´ll be able to see him soon enough" Ms. Yui said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. I´m sure I will" I mumbled with a small smile.

~Yosuhei´s POV~

I had finally managed to get around the giant hole in the floor, and now stood on the other side, looking over at the other side where I had just been about half an hour ago.

"Geez. Took forever to get here," I mumbled with a sigh "This school is huge. I nearly never got back here"

I sighed a bit but smiled as I finally had made just a little bit of progress. I smiled brighter as I realized, that I wasn´t that far from the door that led to the open walkway.

"If my memory is correct," I mumbled softly "The walkway should be just down this hall"

I smiled a bit as I walked down towards where I believed where the door was, actually getting some of my hope and courage back, for the first time in a while I might add. I could finally see some light at the end of the tunnel, finally had even the tiniest glimmer of hope sparking to life within me. I smiled a bit as I finally saw the door, picking up my pace as I quickly opened and ran out of the door, outside the two buildings.

I quickly made my way into the building where I had first awoken with Naomi and Seiko, and looked around the new hallway I entered.

"hmm everything looks the same" I mumbled in wonder "Maybe the feeling I had was false after all"

I had only just finished that sentence how ever when I heard a desperate scream from somewhere deeper into the building.

"W-What!?" I widened my eyes "T-That sounded like… Mayu!"

I picked up my pace again and sprinted down the hallway, towards where I thought I had heard the scream coming from. I widened my eyes in fear as I soon realized I was standing in front of the infirmary.

"Dammit… Why is it this place again?" I mumbled to myself as I listened to the desperate pleas of mercy from inside.

I looked at the door a bit and growled. The longer I waited, the less of a chance I had of saving Mayu, if it really was her I could hear. But did I have the courage to confront whatever dangers that was in there with her?

I growled a bit in a fit of panic and frustration over my own cowardice, but was pulled out of my train of thoughts as I heard another familiar voice. Morishige´s.

"LET GO OF HER YOU ASSHOLES!"

This was the angry and threatening shout I heard from behind the infirmary door. I was no longer in any doubt. If both Sakutaro and Mayu were in danger, that would mean I would possibly lose two friends if I didn´t step in. I didn´t want that to happen. Two lives are worth more than one after all.

I growled a bit and cleared my head of any fear as I yanked the door to the sight, finally seeing what had caused the screaming and shouting to begin with.

I widened my eyes as I watched an unconscious Mayu, held up in the air by an invisible force. Below her on each side stood a ghost girl, and I instantly recognized them both as two of the kidnapping incident many years ago.

In the other end of the room stood a furious Sakutaro, crowbar in hand, staring blind-raged at the two ghost girls.

"If you don´t let go of her right now," he hissed through his front teeth "I´ll hurt you even more than you already are!"

I stared at him, completely frozen from shock. I had never seen him lose it like that. What the hell is with him?!

"Sakutaro! Don´t anger them!" I yelled in desperation.

But it was too late. By the time I was finished talking Mayu was turned in the air, and began moving towards me faster than I could follow. I jumped to the side and watched in horror as the ghosts dragged Mayu out of the infirmary, like a puppet master would his doll. A loud thud was heard as her forehead hit the top of the doors, and this hit seemed to bring her back to consciousness.

"W-What?! What is happening?!" Mayu screamed loudly as she was thrown down the hall, at lightning speed.

She screamed loudly as she realized what was about to happen, and the scream echoed throughout the hallway, maybe through the entire school. Sakutaro and I could do nothing but watch as Mayu was thrown into what was her certain demise.

"No.. NOOOOOO!"

The sound that followed was something that made my skin crawl, almost making me puke. Several loud crunches and splashes, then silence. I stood there, stunned from shock and fear, still looking at the spot where Mayu had once floated. Sakutaro was the first one to dare move as he slowly, but surely, made his way out of the infirmary and down the hallway.

I slowly followed him, scared what kind of horrors I would lie my eyes upon this time.

I widened my eyes as I lied my eyes on the wall at the end of the hallway, stunned by fear and despair a second time. A gloppy mess of guts and entrails was clearly painted onto the wall, Splattering everywhere and slowly sliding down the rough segment of the wall.

"N-no… N-Not Mayu.." I mumbled almost silently.

I had witnessed one of my friends, who had been living and breathing up to this very moment, die right in front of my eyes. It was one of the most gruesome sights I had ever seen, even the corpses in this place couldn´t even compete with this grotesque sight.

I could do nothing but stare at what was left of Mayu Suzumoto, one of the people that had accepted me so openly, and helped as best she could to help me blend into my new life with Seiko and the others. She was one of my most precious friends and I had seen her get killed so brutally. I had failed to protect everyone I held dear. I had failed.

I had no idea how Sakutaro felt, but I was sure he felt the same kind of despair as I did, if not much, much worse. We did nothing but stare up at what was remaining of Mayu Suzumoto, our dear classmate and friend. This was only the beginning though. And this was only when the horror, would truly begin.


	12. Chapter 12 - When a Flame Dies

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss and Blood Spill_

_Chapter 12 – When a flame Dies_

After a five full minutes of complete and shocked minutes Morishige finally broke down. He collapsed onto his knees and let his tears flow, caused by the thought of him just having lost the most precious friend he had ever had in the matter of seconds. He screamed loudly and began pulling ferociously at his hair, ripping out several locks here and there.

I looked at him in terror and grabbed his wrists to try to stop him, but barely had I touched him before something completely unexpected happened. A swish, a loud slap, and a blinding flash of light ran through my mind at the same time, and before I knew it I was sprawled on the floor, putting my hand on my burning hot cheek as I stared up at Morishige with a look of confusion and slight fear.

"DON`T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" Morishige yelled loudly in frustration, his hands shaking from anger and despair.

He slapped me. He had actually slapped me. The cool and collected Morishige I knew from school would never tend to such violent tendencies. He had never erupted in such hopeless anger and confusion before, and it all culminated, resulting in him tending to violence.

I lied there and supported my weight with my arms as I slowly got up and sat down on my legs, looking up at him with the hint of anger hidden behind my confusion.

"W-What the hell was that for!?" I yelled loudly.

He didn´t seem to notice my yelling though, as he didn´t respond and just returned to ripping his hair out, screaming and staring up at the grotesque image that not long ago had been Mayu Suzumoto.

I looked at him with disgust as he wrapped himself up in his own arms, rocking back and forth as he cried. It had seemed that the thought of losing Mayu and the grotesque and violant act she had been exposed to had stripped Morishige of any humanity, let alone sanity. He began murmuring to himself, helplessly rocking back and forth as he kept mumbling the same thing over and over again.

"God no… Not Mayu… No…"

As I realized he was murmuring Mayu´s name I went to gain a bit of sympathy for the poor guy. If I didn´t know better I would think he had been in love with her when she was still alive.

"Sakutaro… You can´t stay like that forever" I said with a saddened expression.

Morishige turned his head towards me slowly and I widened my eyes a bit when I saw the almost psychopathic grin he had plastered over his face, totally hiding the normally cool and collected expression he usually had. His glasses flared up a bit as an enormous thunderclap roared outside one of the window´s and he began giggling loudly.

"hihi Why the hell not?" He said as he continued to giggle.

"Don´t you want to escape this place like everyone else?" I asked softly, trying not to piss him off even more.

"No… Not anymore… Everything is pointless" he mumbled as he stared down at the screen of his phone "Mayu´s gone…"

"And if you don´t do something, you´ll be gone soon as well" I said as I looked at him.

"Yes… That honestly sound great" He said with an aggressive hiss "Any world without Mayu isn´t a world I want to live in"

"How can you say that?!" I asked him desperately "How about your friends? The people that love you!?"

"I don´t give a shit about them, or you!" He yelled at me "Don´t you get it!? Mayu was my only reason to live! She was my flame of life! And now that she has died, I might just die as well!"

I looked at him, petrified from shock. He really felt such strong feelings towards Mayu? I knew he took a particular liking to her, but I didn´t know she meant that much to me.

"Just forget me Yosuhei…" He mumbled, looking at me with a sad expression "I have lost the will to live without Mayu…."

And with this he woppled onto his feet uncertainly, sobbing uncontrollably as he looked around the room. His gaze was oddly fixed onto one of the window´s of the hallway, and I widened my eyes and gasped a bit as I realized what was about to happen. He smiled over at me sadly and sighed.

"Please, help the others escape… They deserve that much" he mumbled softly.

"Sakutaro don ´t!" I yelled as I reached out my arm towards him.

But it was too late. He had already sprinted across the hall, past me, and had jumped headfirst through a window. I looked upon him in horror as everything seemed to slow down, and as he fell I felt my body react instinctively, sprinting towards Sakutaro as my body followed it´s own impulses.

But when I finally reached the windowsill after what felt like eternity, Sakutaro had been lost out of my reach a long time ago. A well known crunch and a thud, I cringed and closed my eyes out of fear. I sobbed softly as I didn´t dare open my eyes, and witness whatever horrific sight I would find when I would look outside that damned window.

I was shaking violently all over, my hands especially. It felt like a polar wind had just washed over my body. I was so cold. Cold, afraid, and alone once again. That seemed to happen all of the time in this damn place, like if destiny told that I was fated to be alone and afraid in this school. Like if an upper power willed for me to be alone, terrified, and endangered in this place.

I finally dared to open my eyes and the sight before me only made me all the more anxious, afraid, and angry at the world.

At the ground below me, Morishige lied. His body was twitching and turning in a last helpless and desperate attempt to stay alive. His neck and one of his legs was twisted unnaturally, showing how he had been falling headfirst. Dark red blood was oozing out from his head and mouth, slowly suffocating him in his own blood.

I could do nothing but stare down at him in fear as he took his final breath. Slowly he stopped gasping for air, and the convulsions in his body slowly became weaker. I couldn´t hold back my tears anymore as he stopped moving, any sign of life escaping his body.

I was alone again. In the matter of minutes I had lost two of the most precious people to me, some of the people that had helped me adapt to my amnesia, and help me get used to the new life I had just gotten. Morishige was some of the people that had taken me in with open arms, and now they were gone. They´re gone.

I began crying loudly as I slided down the wall of the window, breaking down in tears. I felt so hopeless. My best friends were dying left and right, and I had failed to stop it. I was a failure. A failure. I had failed to protect and help my friends. They were dead. And it was all because of me.

"Why… Why does this have to happen to us!?" I yelled in desperation as I punched a wall. "Why… couldn´t it be me?"

I sobbed violently and kept wiping my tears but they just kept coming and coming.

"I don't have a family…" I mumbled as I cried "I don´t have anyone like that… So why does everyone else have to die? They have families that love them, and treasure them… WHY THEM!?"

I curled up into a fetal position and cried. I cried for such a long time. I was so devastated over losing two of my friends, that I didn´t even notice how much time had passed. I didn´t know if it only was five minutes or several hours or days even. All I know is I cried. I cried for longer than I had ever cried before. My two friends flame had died. And mine were beginning to flicker from despair as well. I was giving up.

I was still sitting by that same window and crying when I heard footsteps approaching. One set of soft footsteps, and another one click clacking like if the person were wearing high heels.

I looked up from my fetal position and began fearing it was the large man with the hammer from earlier, but then realized those footsteps would be much heavier if it was. Rather than fear, I was now hit with a wave of curiosity, and I kept looking into the darkness where from I heard these footsteps.

The first thing I saw coming out from the darkness was a long slender ankle, softly stepping onto the ground. Then the rest of the person came into view. It was Ayumi! And close behind her was Ms. Yui!

I widened my eyes and stared at the two people that had just stepped out of the illuminating darkness behind them. I could barely believe that I had gained company once more. I stared at Ayumi and Ms. Yui like if I wanted to make sure they were actually there, and not my imagination playing tricks on me. But my eyesight didn´t trick me. It really was them, in flesh and bones.

"Y-Yosuhei!" Ayumi squealed and sprinted over to me, kneeling down by my side "Oh my god what happened!? Why are you sitting in the middle of the hallway!?"

"A-Ayumi…" I mumbled softly, still not able to believe this was really happening "I-Is it really you?"

"Of course it´s me dummy!" She yelled as she looked me over "has anything happened? What´s going on?"

I then realized that not far from here, Mayu was still splattered all over that wall. And then my mind drifted to Morishige, who was still lying outside the nearby window. Should I tell them that two of our friends, and two of Ms. Yui´s students were dead? They would both be devastated, and I wasn´t sure which would be more.

Mayu was one of Ayumi´s best friends. They loved hanging out together, they almost spend every free moment in school to talk about Mayu´s drama club or Ayumi´s horror obsession. But on the other hand, Ms. Yui was so dedicated to take good care of her students, and make sure that they would get a bright future.

But the other side of the coin was just as helpless to figure out. If I didn't tell them that Morishige and Mayu had been killed, they would hold it against me later if they found out. It would be irresponsible of me if I didn't tell them. They would feel betrayed, left out. So to sum it up there are only negative effects from this tough choice.

I sighed a bit and smiled at Ayumi softly as she looked at me with a worried expression.

"I-I´m fine Ayumi…" I mumbled softly "Thanks…"

She nodded a bit and sighed.

"Good.. I don´t want anything to happen to my friends.." She said with a soft smile.  
That one stung a little. I had to tell them. I just had to…

"A-Ayumi… There´s something I need to tell you.." I mumbled as I looked up at her with a sad expression.

"What is it Yosuhei?" she asked as we both stood up.

"W-Well…" I mumbled as I looked downwards in sadness. "M-Mayu… And Morishige is… Is…"

"What? What is it?" She asked, getting a bit nervous "Wait… Don´t tell me they´re… That they´re…"

I sighed and nodded as she finally figured out what I was trying to say.

"W-Where are they Yosuhei?" Ms. Yui asked as she looked at me..

I sobbed violently and pointed in the direction of the remains of Mayu, and at the broken window not too far from here. Ms. Yui went towards Mayu and Ayumi towards the window, and not too much time had passed since I heard a shocked gasp from the end of the hall, and a small shriek and gagging noises from Ayumi. They both soon returned to my sides, unable to speak from shock, and maybe even depression.

"H-How did they die Yosuhei?" Ayumi asked through a veil of tears "Was it a quick death?"

I sobbed violently and widened my eyes as I recalled everything that had happened to my friends.

"Mayu´s was quick and almost painless" I mumbled sadly " She was thrown at the wall with inhuman speed by those bastard spirits…Morishige became so depressed from her death, that he committed suicide, and suffocated in his own body fluids"

"That´s so horrible…" Ms. Yui mumbled after gasping.

Ayumi began breathing heavily and was on the brim to enter a hyperventilation. This place was beginning to get to her that´s for sure.

"It´s all my fault…."I mumbled, tearing up a bit again "I-I-I couldn´t do anything… I failed to protect them"

I could now see that both Ayumi and Ms. Yui looked at me in shock. They were both tearing up, and getting emotional. Ms. Yui tried to conceal her sadness as she cleared her throat.

"N-No Yosuhei…" She said, trying not to cry as she looked at me "T-This isn´t your fault…"

"How isn´t it my fault!?" I yelled as I teared up "I was with them! And I didn´t do anything about their deaths!"

"But… But…" Ayumi stammered not able to come up with an excuse.

"See? It´s all my fault" I mumbled softly.

"Yosuhei, me and Ayumi has both seen what those spirits can do on the way here" Ms. Yui suddenly barged in "They are not anything anyone could have prepared for, or faught."

"But I just stood there!" I screamed in her face "I just stood there and let Mayu and Morishige get killed! I could have helped somehow!"

"No Yosuhei! Trust me!" She yelled back as she shook my shoulders to wake me up "You couldn´t have done anything, even if you had tried!"

"T-That doesn´t mean I had to just stand there like a coward!" I yelled in desperation.

There it was. All cards were on the table now. I hated myself for my cowardice. I thought I was and fully believed I was a coward. I hated myself and my guts since I hadn´t stepped in to help Mayu, or at least tried to prevent Morishige from jumping. Everything was said now, nothing more had to be said. So I grew silent. And the others did as well, unable to come up with a defence against me and my words.

"I´m so sorry guys…" I cried into my hands "It´s all my fault… My fault"

Ayumi and Ms. Yui both sat down beside me, patting my back and comforting the best they could. I cried for a bit more before calming down just a bit, looking at my two new companions.

"sorry. I souldn´t be wasting our time like this when there´s still people to save"

"It´s ok Yosuhei." Ayumi mumbled as she patted my head sympathetically "everyone needs to cry sometimes"

I nodded softly and sighed a bit.

"Let´s just get out of here!" I mumbled as I stared at the window behind me "I can´t stand to stay in this place more than I have to"

"Yeah good Idea." Ms. Yui mumbled as she dried her last tears over the loss of her students "We also still have to find Kishinuma!"

"Huh? You mean Yoshiki?" I looked at them surprised.

"Yeah." Ayumi mumbled with a soft sniffle "He was with us in the beginning but ran off to find Naomi, who we had heard screaming earlier.

I widened my eyes as I heard Naomi´s name.  
"Naomi… She was with Seiko... When I last saw them" I mumbled fearfully to myself, the other two looking at me weirdly.

"Huh? You say something?"

If Naomi had screamed then… That must have meant that she and Seiko were in danger. That would also explain the extremely weird and intense feeling I got earlier of something being incredibly wrong. My most precious person in the world was in danger!

I immediately forgot anything else, everything about Yoshiki, everything about Mayu and Morishige. My mind automatically locked itself onto one particular goal, and that goal alone. Finding Seiko, and getting her out of harms way.

Without thinking about it and without hesitation I stood up and headed down the hallway as fast as my shaky legs could carry me. Behind me I could hear how Ms. Yui and Ayumi called out my name, and how their eager footsteps desperately tried to keep up. But quite frankly I didn´t give a damn about those two right now. My mind was only set on one person, which was Seiko.

I breathed heavily as I began getting despeate. I knew I was getting close. So close in fact I could already smell the perfume she used to wear, and hear the softness of her voice when she spoke to me. I imagined how she would be sitting in some hallway somewhere, balling her eyes out because she was alone and afraid. And in the middle of the darkness her shining white knight would come to save her.

"If anything happens to her…" I mumbled as I rounded corner after corner, not even minding where I went "I might as well be dead!"

I growled a bit of determination as I rounded yet another corner and stared into the illuminating darkness ahead as I ran. That's right. No more running away. This time I would stand my ground and protect the one thing that was the most precious to me in the whole world. Even if it might backfire, even if it might hurt or even kill me, I wasn´t going to let Seiko get hurt because of my cowardice.

Too many had already suffered because I was too afraid to help. This time would be different. I was no longer going to back down, and I would fight till the end. Cause in the end…

She might be the only person that mean more to me than my own life does.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the latest chapter to Corpse Party – Memory Loss and Blood Spill**

**First of all a huge shoutout to CorpsePartyLover 3850 for his massive support on both my SAO and CP story. You´re the best dude!**

**And second of all, hope you guys liked my chapter. Your support helps me a lot.**

**Other then that I don´t have much to say, so please keep on reading dear readers!**

**Oh god I sounded like Kibiki sensei for a while there XD**

**See you next week! Arigato!  
**


	13. Chapter 13 - My Darkest Moment

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss and Blood Spill_

_Chapter 13 – My Darkest Moment_

~Naomi´s POV~

Seiko. My best friend. She had hung herself. She was dead. She was gone. I had watched her die with my own two eyes but at the same time I couldn´t believe it. It was a world, and a reality, I didn´t want to exist. I just couldn´t believe she was really dead.

Ever since I had come here I had been a witness to more death then I ever thought I would be in my life! And the way those people I had seen die was so cruel, so excruciatingly painful. Tohko had her arm severed by the shoulder and carved her head in by a hammer. Seiko had lost her life due to a lack of oxygen, and possibly a snapped neck as well.

How painful would that be? And why did they have to die like that!? Why did they have to die so early in life to begin with?!

All of these thoughts ran through my head at the same time, in a frenzy, as I sat before Seiko´s dead body. Her pupils had shrank into the size of needle heads, but they were still looking directly at me, looking down at me judgingly, like if she still wanted to say, "Why did you let me do this!?"

"Seiko... I´m so sorry Seiko!" I screamed loudly, tears running down my face in streams.

I was about to snap. I could feel how my sanity was slipping. I didn´t focus on anything but my own despair, and Seiko´s. How painful her death must have been.

"What kind of thoughts.." I mumbled as I looked up at Seiko again "What kind of thoughts ran through your head for doing this to yourself!?"

I cried for at least ten more minutes. For ten minutes I gloated in my own despair, no longer willing to fight to get out of this school. I no longer cared. I just wanted all of this to be over.

I was surprised when I suddenly felt a presence of some kind beside me. I gasped a bit and looked upwards, but to my relief it didn´t seem to be a spirit, or that man from earlier who had killed Tohko.

Instead it seemed like it was a girl, who didn´t seem much older then me, maybe 17 or max 18 of age. She was wearing a wine red school jacket and a tie of the same color. Her undershirt was white, and her skirt was dark blue. Her kneesocks were of the same color as her kneesocks, and she was wearing brown shoes to finish the school uniform. In her hair was a star pentagram hair clip.

She looked over my slated body with hollow eyes and a weird expression.

"W-Who are you?" I asked wearily with a deep breath from crying.

She just kept looking over the scene before her, looking from me to the booth and back at me.

"You know" She said as she out her hand to her chin, deep in thought "You´re the only one left"

"H-Huh? What are you saying?" I asked her confused.

"This place… Consists of multiple planes of existences" She explained calmly "Multiple spaces. You and your friends had all been scattered across these spaces. That´s why you didn´t run into anyone"

"h-Huh? How do you know we didn´t?" I ask softly as I sat up on my knees.

She ignored me however and continued her explanation.

"To cut it out for you" She said in a matter of fact tone "Think of each plane as a copy of the same school and world. And all your friends are in a different one. You´re the last one alive in this one as well"

I widened my eyes and gasped as I heard what she said.

"W-What? I-I´m alone?" I whispered, unable to process the information I had just gained.

"Now that your friend is dead, yes" She said with a sigh "IF you want to se your other friends though, you have to find a way to cross inbetween planes. I can´t help you with that though"

She turned on her heel towards the exit of the lavatories, speaking over her shoulder.

"As I see it, you have two options" She said as she looked over her shoulder "Either stay here and die, or begin to look after a way to traverse planes. That´s the best advice I can give you. Good luck"

And with with this end on her speech she began walking out, into the darkness.

"W-Wait! Who are you!? Help me dammit!" I yelled as I sprinted after her.

Looking out into the hallway I hoped I could see her walk off and then tell her to wait up. But somehow when I had reached the doorframe of the exit, and looked left and right along the corridor outside, I realized she had vanished into thin air, leaving no trace behind her as to where she went.

"She said…" I mumbled disheartened as I slided down the lavatory wall "I´m all alone in here now… I´m… I´m the only one here…"

My mind finally snapped under the pressure the school had brought upon it. I broke down into tears once again as I lost all thought of reason, and began to trash violently like a newborn would when it cried for food. I destroyed everything that was in range, my sadness being overcome by an intense anger.

"Why!? Why does this have to happen to us!?" I screamed loudly, holding my head in my hands in desperation "Why… Why…."

My questions bounced off the walls and back at my face, like if this hellish place was physically taunting me. "Don't you dare laugh at me!" I screamed, punching the walls hysterically "Don´t you dare taunt me you piece of shit school!"

I collapsed onto the floor in a frenze as I cried more and more, staining the floor boards with my tears.

"SATOSHI! ANYONE!" I screamed loudly and hysterically "Can´t anyone… Help me!?"

I lied down and cried. I cried and cried for so long. I cried for so long and couldn´t focus on anything but my own agony and horror. I was so sad and afraid that I didn´t even notice the black malevolence creeping up behind me, slowly taking hold of my body, having form of a black smoke formed like a person.

It began wrapping itself around my body, swiftly and without a moment of hesitation. I was so deep in despair that I didn´t even care if it had killed me, it would only save me from the pain I was experiencing. No, I let it get to me. I let it do whatever it wanted with me. And it didn´t waste the opportunity it had gained.

Although I was afraid how much pain I was going to go through when it finally began to get serious, I didn´t care much about that either. If there truly was a heaven I could go to, to say sorry to Seiko for letting her down, I would gladly go through any pain. I just wanted to talk with my best friend one last time. Tell her how I feel, and ask why she would do such a horrible thing to herself.

Soon the fog or smoke like being began entering my being from every opening. It forced itself through my nostrils, my eyes, my mouth. Strangely it didn´t feel like I was getting choked though. Slowly my consciousness began to disappear and my vision faded to black, and finally I had lost consciousness.

~Yosuhei´s POV~

I had run around that wretched school for about ten minutes and I was beginning to get exhausted, if not frustrated.

"Seiko… Where are you?" I mumbled as I stopped for a while, catching my breath.

"Yosuhei, wait up!" I heard from somewhere behind me.

It showed a moment later to have been a tired call from Ayumi and Ms. Yui, who desperately had tried to keep up with my panicked and frantic running all this time.

I was practically gasping for air as I sat down, my back against a wall. I looked up at Ayumi who arrived at my side first, exhaustedly sitting down beside me..

"What… What the hell was that all about!?" She looked at me judgingly "Why did you just take off all of a sudden!?"

"We both heard Naomi scream didn´t we!?" I asked in frustration "I had to get to her! Seiko is with her dammit!"

"Y-Yosuhei I know you´re worried" Ms. Yui mumbled as she walked up to us with a ragged breath "But you have to calm down. Panicking and storming off like that isn´t going to help any of us"

"But what if either of them get´s hurt?!" I yelled in desperation, trying to fight against the forthcoming tears.

"It won´t help them that you storm up to them and possibly something dangerous without a plan!" Ms. Yui yelled back "You´ll just get yourself killed as well!"

"But-"

"No buts! Now calm down, and let´s see if we can find out where they are"

"Hey, can you guys hear that as well?" Ayumi suddenly mumbled, looking around wonderingly.

"Huh? I don´t hear anything…" I mumbled softly and sobbed slightly, drying my eyes in my sleeve.

"Shh, listen…" She mumbled softly.

I closed my eyes to hone my other senses, and suddenly I could hear what she meant. It was faint, almost nonexistent, but somewhere far away I could hear soft sobbing and wailing. I widened my eyes a bit and jumped to my feet, completely forgetting the exhaustion I currently had.

"T-That sounds like Naomi!" I mumbled "We got to hurry!"

Ayumi and Ms. Yui nodded in agreement and we walked forward, slowly and carefully so we was silent enough to hear the sobbing. As we progressed through the hallways of the cursed school the sobbing slowly grew more and more intense in volume, and before I knew it we were standing in the third floor hallway of the main building.

"It seems the sobbing has stopped…" I mumbled softly when I realized that this was indeed the case.

"yeah…" Ayumi mumbled, shaking a bit from her worries.

"Now listen" I mumbled softly "I´ll go first and check if it´s safe, then when i´m sure, i´ll-"

"No way in hell" Ms. Yui interrupted with a frown "I´m the grown-up here. I´m going"

"But, Ms. Yui" I mumbled "It´s my fault we were even separated in the first place. It´s my fault they´re even in danger in the first place"

"That may be so but it´s still my responsibility to keep you safe" Ms. Yui mumbled back "And I would rather lose my own life then see one of you guys die"

"M-Ms. Yui…" I mumbled surprised, stunned by her sincere words.

"Now you two stay here" I heard her mumble as she snuck forward towards the female lavatory "I´ll call if it´s safe"

"I don´t like this…" Ayumi mumbled, looking after Ms. Yui "I can feel a dark presence in there"

Not even two seconds after Ayumi had expressed her concern I saw how Ms. Yui stopped dead in her tracks, staring into the lavatories with a terrified expression. I looked at her concerned and slowly walked over to her, accompanied by Ayumi who was staying close behind me. I looked at Ms. Yui with a huge concern, looking into the lavatories to see what had shocked Ms. Yui so much.

Naomi was standing in the middle of the lavatory room, a strange and dark fog surrounding her entire body. She had a psychotic smile on her face and she slowly turned her head towards the others and me, staring at us with a dead expression. She began giggling creepily as she slowly, and without a word, pointed up towards one of the stalls.

I looked at her with terror in my eyes. I was trying to look into her eyes, but the dark fog was too thick. I also tried touching her, to shake her out of whatever had taken her over, but I couldn´t reach her as simply the presence of the fog pushed me away from her, leaving her in her own empty space, her own prison cell. I could barely even see the sick and psychotic smile she was wearing as she looked at me, turning her head at me ever so slowly with an unnaturally wide smirk on her lips.

I grew curious about what she had pointed at though, and slowly began creeping towards the stall she had pointed at.

I had a bad feeling that what I was going to see, whatever it was, was going to be even more terrifying then the many other horrors I had seen in this damn school. Even though the first bad feeling I had had almost made me sick, and it lead to two of my friends being killed, I could still feel my feet move towards that half closed stall.

It was almost like I couldn´t even control my own body out of fear, like I was a spectator from a third person perspective, watching my own body walk towards what I had a feeling would eventually break me, and my sanity. I should have learned to listen to my instincts, cause once again, it had been spot on. The thing in that stall would surely destroy my sanity.

I didn´t say anything. Nobody said anything. I just slowly walked up to the stall door and watched as my hand slowly pushed the wooden stall door aside, revealing something that would from then on crush whatever tiny light I had had left, leaving nothing but despair, agony, and fear. Even after the horrific sight was revealed, I was unable to speak, out of shock.

"No… Oh god no…" I whispered, unable to speak clearly because of the intense agony that rushed over me "NO! THIS CAN`T BE REAL! AGGGGGH"

~Ayumi´s POV~

The agonized scream Yosuhei let out after seeing what was inside the stall was loud and ear-piercing. So loud in fact that I had to cover my ears, as it hurt to listen to that horrible scream if I didn´t. I could see how Yosuhei´s pupils shrank into the size of needle heads, as he grabbed his own hair in desperation and fear, pulling at it in a frenzy. I rushed over him to calm him down, but when I saw what he was so afraid of, I couldn´t help but let out a scream myself.

Seiko Shinohara, who up until now had been laughing and playing around with everyone else in her classroom, was hanging by her neck in a noose, which was connected directly to the ceiling. I stared up at her swaying corpse as Yosuhei´s screams continued in a frenzy, never ending.

I covered my mouth, about to puke from culminating emotions, all blending into a nausea like feeling in my lower abdomen. I took a few steps away from Yosuhei and the others before puking all over the floor in the corner, a burning sensation running along my throat and tonsils as I puked.

Ms. Yui, who had already seen Seiko hanging from the ceiling, was snapped out of her shock and turned towards Yosuhei to try and calm him down.

"Misagara-Kun! Stop!" She yelled as she grabbed both his arms and tried to shake him "Stop it please!"

He wouldn´t listen though. In a fit of frustration and pained fear he tried to shake himself free of Ms. Yui´s grip, screaming loudly.

"NO! LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME!" He screamed loudly, his fit polluting his sense of judgement.

"NO! Listen to me dammit!" Ms. Yui yelled loudly.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pinned him to the spot, trying to keep his arms in control. He lashed out violently in his fit and tried kicking, hitting onto Ms. Yui´s frail arms with his fists.

"S-Shinozaki! You´ve got to help me!" Ms. Yui called out to me.

It seemed like Ms. Yui was unable to keep him under control, so I snapped out of it and shook my head.

"R-Right" I mumbled as I rushed over and grabbed both of his arms, trying to keep them steady.

Our combined strength seemed to be enough to keep him under control, until he was finished panicking and yelling. He was a lot stronger then you would think when you first saw him, that much I can tell.

After a while his screams and yells turned into soft whimpers and sobbing. Ms. Yui and I had pushed him against the wall, and when we felt the strength seeping out of him he began to collapse, finally he had given up on destroying everything within reach. He was sliding down the wall and me and Ms. Yui slowly followed.

I dared to let go of him and let the adult take care of the rest, since she had more experience dealing with kids my age. Ms. Yui softened her grip and softly let go of Yosuhei, who simply let go and kept crying softly into his hands. Ms. Yui wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hugged him close, as he broke down for the second time I was around him that day. He cried loudly and hysterically, sometimes coughing violently as he choked on his spit or tears.

"She is gone Ms. Yui…" He cried as he hugged our teacher back "My girlfriend is gone!"

"I know Yosuhei…" She mumbled and nodded "I´m sad too"

I looked at them sadly, feeling oddly out of place, as I looked over at Naomi. I Looked at her surprised as I realized the fog around her body had disappeared, and now she was leaned against the wall, looking like she was… Asleep!?

I sighed a bit and wiped the tears I had in the corners of my eyes, before lying down Naomi, and heading over to Ms. Yui and Yosuhei, to help calm down my devastated classmate.

I was sad as well of course. But I decided that I would push away my own feelings, at least for now, and at least try to comfort my classmate, who had just lost the most precious human being that had existed in his life. I was sure that this was one of Yosuhei´s darkest moments, nevermind it being in his earlier unknown life, or in this one.

**A/N**

**Hey guys. So.. Yeah. Hope you liked the chapter. Cause it kind of pained me to write the ending :( **

**Geez that went right in the feels. Well, at least now I have actually tried to make something really, really sad for once. Hope you guys enjoyed and see you next week.**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Flame of Hope, Relights

Corpse Party

Memory Loss and Blood Spill

Chapter 14 – Conflict Between Friends

~Yosuhei´s POV~

She was gone. She was really gone. Nothing could be done about it. Death is something that will come to us all at some point, but I never expected any of us to let death take us so soon. Especially not Seiko. I had thought we would be together for years. However, destiny would apparently not let it be. The beautiful future I thought Seiko and I would have shared had disappeared, and I could do nothing to get it back.

After about 5 minutes I slowly calmed down, my sadness and despair slowly disappearing, leaving only a deep, and true rage. Anger, set onto one person. A person I never thought I would feel so deep anger towards.

I dried my cheeks once again. I had dried myself from any tears that was left. I was done crying. And I was ready to take action.

Soon Naomi began shifting in her place, and Ms. Yui and Ayumi shifted their focus from me to her. They dashed over to where she lied, helping her sit up. She coughed a bit and put a hand on her head, shaking her head a bit and moaning a bit like she had just woken up with a bad headache, or from a bad trance.

"Aow… What happened?" She mumbled softly, igniting my rage even more.

"What happened!?" I yelled loudly, Naomi taken slightly aback by my harsh words "You killed Seiko, that´s what happened!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ms. Yui suddenly defended Naomi, waving her arms in front of herself in defense "How could you say that!?"

"Yeah!" Ayumi chimed in, also standing in front of Naomi, who was about to break into tears "Why do you suddenly say that!?"

"She was the only one in here besides Seiko´s body!" I yelled for my own defense "Who else could it be!?"

"Did you see her!?" Ayumi yelled at me angrily "how could she be a killer in the state she was in?! And why would she kill her best friend!?"

"That´s exactly my point!" I yelled as I pointed at Naomi "She seemed pretty much out of her mind! In a mentally derailed state, you don´t care who you kill!"

"How do you know!?" Ayumi shouted as she teared up a little "You a psychologist or something!?"

"I can´t believe it" I growled lowly as I turned away from the three man group "I can´t believe you would rather defend that psychopath then me!"

"Well excuse you!" She yelled at me "But you don´t seem exactly by the right mind either!"

"Oh you little-"

I was about to raise my hand at Ayumi, and she cringed a bit and raised her arms in front of her in defense, but she didn´t have to. Ms. Yui immediately grabbed my arm and pushed me backwards, surprising me a bit as she normally never would tend to brute force.

"Don't. You. Dare" She said warningly, glaring at me with an angry frown.

"M-Ms. Yui" I mumbled, shocked at how angry she seemed to be.

She was an all other person than the Ms. Yui I knew.

"You might be one of my students…" She mumbled as she glared at me "But when someone threatens to hurt someone I care for, I will not hesitate to go all out"

"W-What…?" I mumbled, dumbfounded.

"You heard me!" she yelled as she glared at me furiously "Now you either calm down, or get out of here!"

I looked at her dumbfounded, shocked and angry. A mix of different emotions welled up inside me. I was first of all devastated Seiko was gone. I was angry that Ayumi and Ms. Yui would defend who I thought had taken my girlfriend from me. I was shocked that Ms. Yui had raised her voice. And I was nervous that I might make the wrong choice, and end up alone again out of sheer stubbornness.

"I-I-I…" I mumbled, unsure what I would decide to say "I´m sorry Naomi… I-I don´t know what happened."

"it´s ok Yosuhei" She mumbled in response as she got to her feet "I would have thought that myself if I stood in your situation"

"Hmpf. That doesn´t justify anything" Ayumi said as she glared at me "He was still about to hit me"

"I´m sorry guys… I really am" I mumbled as I looked down in shame.

"Hmpf. I might forgive you" Ayumi said with an unamused expression "If you promise never to flip out like that again"

"I promise never to raise my voice or my hands at anyone of you from now on"

"Good. Then I forgive you. How about you Sensei?" Ayumi asked as she looked over at her favorite teacher.

"I don´t know." She mumbled softly "Maybe. The time will tell"

"Ok. I understand Ms. Yui" I mumbled as I bowed my head at her.

She WAS the adult of our group. She was supposed to be the one doing the judgements around here, especially when it came to her students.

"Now, let´s just get out of here" Ms. Yui mumbled with a sigh "The atmosphere in here is kind of not nice"

I knew she referred to Seiko back in the stall, and I had a feeling everybody else in here did as well.

"Yeah… Good idea" Naomi mumbled softly.

She seemed depressed. Understandable, given her current situation. I was pretty depressed myself, and I had a really close bond with Seiko, but I almost felt like Naomi and Seiko´s bond was just as strong, if not even stronger then me and Seiko´s. The pain she felt, must have been much stronger then I could feel.

Now that I really thought it through, it really did not make much sense that Naomi would kill Seiko. I mean, they were like siblings. Inseparable. Honestly, if I were not at home with Seiko, I hadn´t seen a single awake hour where they were not together. The mere thought that one of them would kill the other was just obscure, insane. Simply out of the question.

I sighed a bit as I fell slightly behind my group, looking down at the ground, not really wanting to look at anyone else. I could almost feel like how their judging gaze would pierce into me, even if I looked at them for just a second. I felt like such an asshole.

For once I actually find a friend; I was not the one being found. And what do I do when I'm supposed to help that friend when it seems like she was in danger? I yell at her, call her a murderer, and accuse her of killing her best friend and my girlfriend. How could I be such a dick?!

My train of thoughts stopped abruptly, when one of the girls began to speak.

"At least we have found just one other friend" Ayumi said with a smile as she looked back at me.

I snapped myself out of own thoughts from before and looked up at her with a slight surprise.

"H-Huh?" I mumbled, still not completely free of my thoughts "O-Oh yeah that´s great."

"I honestly thought you would be happier than that" Ayumi said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know" I mumbled as I looked back down at the floor "Well, now we only need to find Yoshiki, Satoshi, and Yuka, and find a way to get out of here"

"I might be able to help with the last one"

Suddenly I heard a soft but still venomous female voice from right behind me. I froze in my entire body from fright and spun around on my heel, not seeing neither the girl in the red dress or the big man with the hammer, but another girl, around me and my classmates age.

"W-Who are you!?" I asked, a little louder than intended.

"I´m the spirit of a girl who died here not too long ago" she said unemotionally. "In my living life I studied paranormal anomalies, and haunted grounds"

"Uhh o-ok" I mumbled, not sure how to respond.

Suddenly Ayumi mixed herself into the conversation, along with Naomi.

"You wouldn´t happen to be Naho Saenoki, right?" She mumbled with a worried expression.

"Indeed I am" the girl said with a smile, finally showing a little emotion.

"T-That girl approached me earlier in the lavatories" Naomi mumbled softly as she stepped up next to me. "She told me that I was the only one in this plane"

"Huh? Plane?" I asked her confused, not able to understand a thing.

"Oh yeah. Maybe I should explain that to you guys" Naomi said as she started to explain.

~A long explanation later~

I stood there and stared at Naomi, unable to understand or wrap my head around anything she had just explained to me and the others.

"I might be even more confused now than I was before" I mumbled.

"To put it simply" Ayumi said with a serious expression "Think of it as if there existed millions of Heavenly Hosts, and we, and the others, are spread across of them. And if we ever want to meet the others, we have to find a way to cross from one school to the next"

I raised an eyebrow at her wonderingly and sighed.

"At least it´s a bit more understandable now" I mumbled as I face palmed.

"Well," Naomi said as she put her hands on her hips "Ms. Saenoki here told me that I was the only one left in my plane. Which must mean that you guys somehow crossed planes"

"We honestly didn´t do anything special at all" I mumbled wonderingly "We just… Ran I guess…"

"Not like me and Ayumi had much of a choice" Ms. Yui suddenly said with a slight smile "We kind of had to dash after you Yosuhei"

"Hey, you didn´t have to bring that up" I mumbled with a pout, before turning back towards Naho.

"Hey, you said you could help us escape from here right?"

"Correct" She answered, short and precise. "you have noticed the different souls of children in this school, yes?"

"That´s right" I mumbled with a nod "you mean those four children from the newspaper clipping, right?"

"Correct"

Another short answer.

"Well, I have been researching, as I said" She mumbled as she pushed her glasses back in place on her nose "And it seems the only way to escape, is to make them rest in peace"

"Make them… Rest in peace?" I asked with a wondering frown "How are we supposed to do that!?"

"Well, earn some repentance from their murderer of course" She said with a smile, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well why didn´t you just say so!?" I said sarcastically.

"This is neither the place nor the time to joke like that Yosuhei" Ms. Yui mumbled warningly.

"Sorry" I said with an apologetic expression.

"When you say the murderer…" Naomi mumbled unsurely.

"Yes." Naho said, already knowing what Naomi was about to ask "The murderer, is indeed in here as well"

"Well, I´m not sure if that´s a good thing or not" I mumbled with a sigh.

"How do we make a murderer regret his actions?" Ms. Yui asked.

She only got a shrug from Naho as a response.

"Sadly, I don´t know"

"Well, thanks for the help" Ayumi said.

She smiled a little and bowed respectfully. Naho smiled a little and nodded.

"No problem" She said with a smile "Not all spirits are vengeful when they die. At least I´m not."

There was something about Naho I didn't like. It was faint, but I felt a bad vibe from this girl or spirit or whatever she was. I decided to at least keep an eye out on her, whenever she was around.

She looked over at me as I stared at her suspiciously, and she widened her eyes in wonder.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" She asked innocently, and I looked away.

"N-No, nothing´s wrong" I mumbled with a frown.

She smiled a little and shrugged as she looked at me.

"Ok then"

"hey, Ms Saenoki?" Ayumi asked insecurely "Could you come with us and help us find our friends?"

"I´m sorry but I´m afraid I can´t" Naho responded, her smile suddenly turned to a depressed frown "You see, I´m looking for someone as well"

"Huh? You´re looking for someone as well?" I asked softly.

"Correct" She mumbled and looked downwards "I came here in search of my mentor, Mr. Kibiki"

"Kibiki? Wait that name rings a bell" Ayumi mumbled, deep in thought "He is that infamous paranormal journalist, right?"

"That´s right" She said with a small smile "Have you read his articles since you know him?"

"Yeah, one" Ayumi mumbled in answer "But I heard most about him from your blog Saenoki-san"

"Oh really?" Naho asked with a slight smile "I am flattered."

"Well, sorry to cut to the chase," I mumbled impatiently, interrupting the conversation "But we really have to get going"

"Yeah, me too" Naho said with a soft sigh "If you ever do find the killer, just make him express remorse"

"Got it." I mumbled, turning around, away from Naho "Come on guys. Let´s go"

I began to walk immediately without a word, but turned around and waited for the others to say their goodbyes to Naho.

"Thanks for helping us Ms. Saenoki" they all three said in unison, before turning on their heels and walking up to me.

"Geez Yosuhei," Naomi said as she crossed her arms across her chest "You´re so rude sometimes you know"

"Huh!? Why!?" I asked bewildered.

"You could at least have said bye to her" Naomi and Ayumi said in unison.

"I´m sorry but I just don't trust her" I mumbled "There´s something about her I don't like!"

"Even if you say so," Naomi said with a stern look "There´s no need to act hostile. It will only create more tension and enemies"

"Naomi's right Yosuhei" Ms. Yui joined in "We don´t need more enemies than we already have. We´re already dealing with a man with a hammer, and four dangerous children spirits. Adding a fifth to the mix would be very dangerous"

"I´m still saying," I mumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest "That we should at least keep an eye on Naho Saenoki. She´s just not right"

They nodded softly as we began to walk down the halls once again.

"So, I guess we have a new task now" Ayumi mumbled "Besides finding Satoshi, Yuka and Yoshiki, we have to find the murderer, and make him express remorse for what he´s done"

"Yeah. But how exacly are we going to traverse planes?" I asked, making the other three look like three giant question marks.

"That´s a good question" Ayumi said wonderingly.

"hmm…" I said, feeling how the gears in my head began to turn.

"Well, we won´t find out by just standing here" Naomi said with a yet unseen determination.

"You´re right" Ms. Yui mumbled "There was a library in this school somewhere. Maybe we´ll be able to find some information there"

"That sounds like a plan" I said with a nod. 'Don´t worry Seiko. We´ll definitely escape from here'

That´s what I thought to myself as we once again roamed down the dark hallways, towards the library.

I had already lost way too much in this cursed school. I was not going to lose anything else. Especially not the last of the people that had helped me adapt to my new lifestyle.

I had awoken in a world unknown to me, scared and alone. I had amnesia and therefore didn´t know where I was, or how I had even gotten there in the first place. But then these nine people, those eight students and that teacher, had come to my aid. They had not cared about themselves, and helped me get back into the game.

They had unselfishly helped adapt to my new surroundings, taken me in with open arms. They had gladly tossed everything they had in their arms aside to help me. Especially Seiko. And now that she was gone, I was left in despair. But once again my teacher and my friends had been there for me. They had ripped me out of my despair, helped me escape from darkness´s hands.

Once again they had helped me out of a poor situation. And their kindness and consideration had once again given me a new determination and hope, stronger than ever before.

'You´ll see Seiko' I thought to myself determinedly 'I´ll make sure the rest of us escape, and make sure that your loved ones won´t forget you. I promise'

And with that last thought in mind, I walked straight into the darkness, my hope and determination higher than ever before. Cause I knew that as long as I had my loved ones beside me, nothing could stop us.

And I was not about to lose them now.

~3rd person view~

As Yosuhei walked into the dark halls of Heavenly Host Elementary, he had yet to realize that a certain spirit was watching his progress, ever since she had died. When he had turned away from her and walked through the corridors that lied before him, she had appeared behind him, with tearful eyes, a crooked neck, but still a smile on her lips that resembled her inner hopes.

Sadly this lonely spirit could not help him physically, as she was nothing but a spirit. But none the less she could still pray. Pray for her knight in shiny white armor to save himself and their friends. This was the one hope that helped her keep onto her sanity, even though this place would have ripped her of it if she hadn´t had that last hope.

She watched her still alive boyfriend walk through the halls, and smiled silently to herself as she let her transparent figure follow him and her friends from a distance.

'Best of luck to you…. Yosu…'

**A/N**

**Heeeey guys! Hope you liked that new chapter to Corpse Party – Memory Loss and Blood Spill.**

**My gosh I am proud of that chapter ending. I hope it came out alright, and I hope you guys will review and tell me how I did.**

**Other than that I wish you guys a good day or night or whatever, and see you next week!**

**Keep reading!**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Infirmary Notebook

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss and Blood Spill_

_Chapter 15 – Finding an Escape_

~Satoshi´s POV~

Me and my little sister Yuka had been looking around the torn down school for several hours now. We had had one of our friends with us, Yosuhei, but when we had been attacked by a man with a huge hammer and a little girl, he heroically risked his own life to distract the threat, and let me and Yuka escape safely. I was still pretty worried if he was ok, since we hadn´t seen any sign of him or anyone else ever since.

I was walking down the hall with my sister in tow, frowning more and more of worry for every second was spent, not knowing what had happened to my friends. And apparently my worry was visible on my face, because suddenly Yuka was pulling at my sleeve.

"Big brother…" She mumbled softly as she looked upat me worriedly "It´s ok. W-We´ll find them, i´m sure of it"

"h-Huh? Oh yeah, I know" I mumbled softly, looking back at her with a soft smile "I´m just worried what ill happen if we don´t"

"I know big brother" She mumbled softly, trying to gather her courage "B-But I think I have something that might cheer you up"

"Huh? What is it?" I mumbled as I turned towards her, for a moment forgetting my worry.

"It's a bottle of scented beads" She said with a bright smile "Here, have a look"

With those words she produced a small bottle with beats from her smock pocket, handing it to me excitedly. I took hold of the bottle and held it up over my head to let whatever light was left through the windows of the hall to shine onto it, letting me see what exactly was in it. I smiled softly and took a small sniff of it.

"Hey, that´s caramel!" I said with a surprised smile "It smells nice"

"It´s said that caramel beads bottles can bring the bearer good luck and protection"

"Really?" I mumbled as I stared into the small bottle.

"Yep." She said with a smile "Or that´s at least what the cashier told me"

"That´s a really cool concept" I mumbled softly "I´ll make sure to take good care of it. Thanks Yuka"

I smiled at her and ruffled her hair a bit, which earned a childish but happy giggle as she rubbed her head against my hand appreciatively.

"You´re welcome big brother"

As we once again made our way down the hall I put my new gift from my sister in my pocket, still being able to smell the soft aroma of caramel beads coming from my pants pocket.

As we had walked for about five minutes, we came around the same infirmary where we had been attacked earlier by that ghost girl. I pondered a bit whether we should go in or not. It had been one of the few rooms we hadn´t explored yet at the time, so maybe we could find some kind of clue in there.

But at the same time, we HAD been attacked earlier at the exact same room. Was it really worth the risk to go into a dangerous room, for maybe nothing?

"B-Big brother"

Suddenly Yuka was nervously tugging at my sleeve again.

"I-I don´t think that room is safe" She mumbled as she hid behind me "I-If you absolutely have to check it out, can I stay out here?"

"B-But I don´t think splitting up is a very good idea" I mumbled in a worried tone. "Have you never watched any horror movie ever?"

"Now you mention it, no" She mumbled, looking up at me with a sigh "I Just have bad feeling. Can I stay out here? I have to find a toilet anyway"

"Stay here in the hall at least" I mumbled as I looked at her with a serious expression "I don´t want you to wander too far away"

"Ok, that´s a promise" She mumbled as a response.

I nodded a little and turned around to face the door of the infirmary, taking a deep breath as I knew I was about to take a big risk for something that might not even exist in there. I inhaled and exaled slowly before taking a grab of the sliding door and pulling it to the side, cautiously and slowly stepping inside the creepy infirmary.

I looked around me and sighed softly as I felt my heart beat hardly in my chest, my heartrate increasing every minute that passed. I was slowly starting to freak out and I tried to calm down myself, as I knew that if I panicked, it would expose me to much more danger, my panic making me make stupid decisions.

I was shaking with nervousness and fear as I slowly approached a rotten through office desk, with a none usable desk lamb and a medium sized notebook on top. I looked down at the notebook curiously and grabbed the book, lifting it off the desk. Or at least that was what I was trying to do. But no matter how hard I pulled the notebook would simply not lift.

As I stopped pulling at the notebook I suddenly felt an extremely cold presence right beside me. I froze completely and almost didn´t dare to even turn my eyes towards the coldness´s source, but I did anyway. And what I saw was the most terrifying thing I had seen up till now.

A grown woman, someone looking like she was in her thirties, looked at me with a hollow and dead expression in her eyes. Her arms was slopping along her sides. Her neck was twisted unnaturally and her breath was deep and raspy, like something was caught in her throat constantly. Her skin was old and dead looking, looking almost grey in the small amount of light in the room, and her very presence in itself made me shudder in cold.

"W-What the hell!?" I mumbled shocked as I turned my body towards her.

I instinctively stepped backwards away from the dead entity that had suddenly and without warning appeared beside me, staring at me creepily. My breathing became more and more intense and ragged as my fear grew towards the terrifying woman.

Suddenly the notebook I had tried to open before flipped open, it´s pages flipping over and over and over, until it landed on a particular page. I looked from the notebook back to the ghostly woman, and then back to the book, to see if there was an opening to check out the contents of the book.

The woman stretched out her arms towards me and began walking towards me slowly, in an almost zombie like manner.

"How dare you come here…?!" She whispered softly, her words venomous "How dare you trespass onto these school grounds..? I´ll kill you for hurting Sachi… For hurting me…"

I stepped further back away from the ghost as I looked over at the now silent notebook, that was further and further away from my grasp.

'I know this might kill me…' I thought to myself as I stared at the woman 'But it might be my last chance to find a way out of here…'

I stepped further back and lured the woman away from the desk, so I could steal the notebook and get out of there as quickly as I could. That was the plan anyway. Now I just had to live it out. And these ghosts had been very unpredictable so far. Who knew what this woman would do next, and what she would do to me if she caught me?

"I´ll kill you… I´ll Kill you…"

The woman kept saying the same threatening words over and over again, and I knew they were not threats. If she caught me she would indeed kill me. But the question was not whether or not I would be killed. The question for me, was how bad it would hurt if I got caught, and how long would it last?

When I had finally lured the ghost far away enough from the desk I sprinted in a big circle around her and tried grabbing the book from the desk. This time it actually lifted into my hands, and with a sigh of short relief I sprinted out of the room, with the woman ghost right on my heel.

"STOP! I´LL KILL YOU!"

I yanked the sliding door to the infirmary to the side forcefully in a panic, and slammed back in place as soon as I got out of the creepy room. I panted a bit as I looked left and right for my sister, finally seeing her tucked away in a corner.

"Yuka, get up!" I yelled as I heard the footsteps of the ghost getting closer "W-We´re getting out of here!"

"B-B-Big brother!" Yuka squeeled as she jumped onto her feet "W-What is happening!?"

As she said this we both could hear loud slams against the sliding door, feeling how the frame and ground was trembling with each hit. The wooden frame of the door was giving way to the massive strength of the attacker, and soon the door was lying in the hallway in pieces, and the ghost of the woman slowly stepped out, turning her head towards us.

"I´ll kill you…"

"That´s what´s happening!" I yelled loudly in panic "Come on!"

I grabbed Yuka´s hand and yanked her along, putting her on my back and sprinting down the hall as fast as I possibly could, with the ghostly woman right on our tail.

She screamed at us with her screeching voice, which could easily reach throughout the entire school. I could feel how she was right behind us, her loud footsteps echoing throughout the hallway. Finally I managed to put some space between her and us, when I sprinted out on an open walkway, and into the second building opposite of the first one.

I was panting a bit and flinched from sidestings as I put Yuka down and lead her in between some nearby shoe cubbies, shielding us partly from view. Barely had I done that when I heard the doors to the second building slam open, and heavy footsteps proceed into the hall, slow breathing soon following.

"I´ll kill everyone.. I´ll kill everyone who hurts Sachi…"

These words were softly whispered as the woman made her way through the hall, past where me and Yuka was hidden, and further through another hallway on our left. Yuka was about to scream when she saw the woman, but I quickly covered her mouth, to keep her from revealing our position. A small tear rolled down her cheek and onto my hand, but I didn´t dare to remove my hand and wipe it off, since I was scared Yuka might scream if I did.

Finally the echoing footsteps and the threatening whispers disappeared, and I dared to draw a sigh of relief and remove my hand from Yuka´s mouth. She started sobbing silently and gripped onto my shirt desperately, hugging me close to her out of fear.

"It´s ok Yuka. She´s gone" I mumbled softly as I wrapped her up in my arms.

"Big brother… Big brother.." She mumbled over and over again, as she cried and stained my sleeves with her tears.

"It´s ok. It´s ok" I mumbled.

I rubbed her back with one hand and traced my fingers through her short hair to comfort and calm her down. She sobbed and kept gripping onto my shirt and sobbing softly, but she gradually calmed down, and I smiled down at her gently.

"You ok Yuka?" I ask softly "You good to go now?"

"Mhm" She mumbled softly as she dried her last tear "I´m ok now"

"Good. Now let´s just proceed ok?" I mumbled as I patted her head "I promise, it´s only a little bit longer"

"Ok. If you say so big brother" She mumbled as she smiled up at me "I know you can protect me"

"Thanks Yuka." I said as I ruffled her hair a little "Let´s go"

"Ok" She said with a soft smile as I ruffled her hair.

We stood up and I took Yuka´s hand as we began walking down the hallway.

After about a half hour worth of walking, finding nothing worth our time, Yuka tugged softly at my sleeve like she would normally would when she was nervous or afraid.

"B-Big brother…" She mumbled softly as she looked up at me "I-I have to pee…"

"Huh? Really?" I mumbled as I looked down at her.

She nodded a bit and furrowed her brow a bit, moaning softly.

"Y-Yes.." She mumbled.

"Well, I guess we´ve been in here for a long time" I mumbled in response "Well, let´s see if we can find a working toilet in here somewhere"

"T-That sounds like a plan" She mumbled softly in response.

I sighed and nodded softly, smiling at her sympathetically.

This place had certainly taken it´s toll on her already. She was much more nervous than usual, and her nervousness was growing more and more for every passing second. I couldn´t blame the poor girl though. We had been running from several things that could have killed us, and the closest thing Yuka has been to dying was that one time she almost choked to death on some candy I had bought for her.

I could understand how she was growing paranoid and nervous. I certainly was too. But my determination to find the others… To find Naomi… Was the only thing that had kept me going at the moment. I knew that the chances of finding them alive was slim, but I had to try anyway. I was still hanging on to that small chance. And I didn´t want my chance of telling her how I felt get wasted.

I sighed softly and looked down at the floor. The bigger chance that Naomi was dead was saddening to say the least. If she was, I would have so much to regret. I wouldn´t be able to live with myself, knowing I hadn´t had the courage to really tell her how I felt. How much I was in love with her.

I was even more saddened and apparently it was noticeable, cause Yuka once again tried to cheer me up. She truly was a courageous girl, that´s for sure. So strong. Cause she was strong. In her own way. She cared about everyone around her in her own special way, even when she was put in a difficult or dangerous situation. Even when other people would have abandoned their loved ones to save their own skin.

But Yuka would never do that, maybe even when she was told to. She would always stick to the friends and family she had. She was a very brave person, even if you couldn´t see it on her outside. It was one of the features about her I admired, one I had seen more and more in the recent days. It had made me have a special kind of proudness found inside me. I was proud of her. And that feeling only grew stronger when we walked down the hall, watching her clutch onto my arm.

"You´re doing really well Yuka" I said with a proud smile "You´re doing really great. Just a bit more ok? I´m sure there´s a toilet here somewhere"

"Mhm.." She mumbled softly in response, clawing at her smock.

I looked at her with a bit of a worried expression, but smiled slightly from and sighed from relief on Yuka´s behalf as I saw a sliding door, with a small sign saying _"Lavatories" _beside it.

"Ok, finally" I said with a smile "Now, Yuka, please go do your business. Yell really loud if something happens"

"O-Ok big brother" she mumbled softly as she let go of my clothes.

She took a deep breath and slided the door to the side, before stepping inside and sliding the door back into place, to go get her thing done. I sighed softly and leaned my back against the wall outside, getting some alone time to tend to my own thoughts.

I didn´t get much time to think though, as I soon heard a blood freezing scream from inside the lavatories. I could immediately recognize the voice as my sisters.

"Shit! Yuka!" I yelled loudly as I took hold of the doorhandle, pulling sideways.

But the door wouldn´t open.

And the terrifying screams continued.

"Yuka! YUKA!" I yelled desperately as I pounded onto the door with both hands "What´s happening!? Yuka!"

The screams got louder and louder, and more desperate by the minute, and suddenly I could hear several sets of fast footsteps in between the screams. Every now and then I could hear banging on the other side of the door, which was made by smaller hands.

"Big brother!" Yuka cried out panicly "Help! Save me!"

"I´m coming Yuka!" I yelled desperately "I´m coming!"

I began pouncing onto the door with my shoulder, over and over and over again, in a desperate attempt to get into the lavatories and save my sister from whatever malevolence was chasing her in there. My shoulder was growing numb but I kept going, but I couldn´t even feel the doorframe give in the slightest bit. It was like it was not even able to open, even though I had seen it open just seconds ago.

I slammed both my hands onto the door flatly in frustration, tearing up and crying from panic and fear for my sister. Suddenly the door carved in and fell to the floor and I soon followed suit, crash landing on the lavatory floor with a crash.

"Aow… Y-Yuka.." I mumbled as I got back on my feet "Are you ok!?"

I looked around the small lavatory room, but there was no sign of Yuka. Until I heard soft sobbing from one of the stalls. I slowly approached the stall and opened the door, and found a terrified Yuka, with a deep cut in her arm, her blood slowly dripping out into her smock.

"Y-Yuka! Are you ok!?" I yelled in shock as I hugged her close in a protective hug.

"B-Big brother…" She wailed softly as she hugged me back "It was so scary… and it hurt so much"

"I´m sorry for not protecting you Yuka" I mumbled as I teared up a bit "I´m so sorry"

"I-It´s n-not your f-fault big brother" She wailed through her sobs "You couldn´t.. get into the room"

I continued to comfort her as best as I could, rocking her back and forth like a mother would her child. I ran my hands through her hair and tried comforting her, singing softly to try and calm her down.

"Shh.. it´s ok… I´m here now" I mumbled as a response to her constant "Big brother… Big brother"

I had failed to protect her. She could have died. That´s exactly what I had been trying to evade this whole time. She had been hurt. So now it was time for me to pick up the pace, and putting myself in the game. From now on, no one would get hurt under my watch. I would secure that statement.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this week´s chapter! :D**

**Let´s hope the rest of the people will survive shall we? Let´s not break Satoshi´s sanity just yet ;)**

**Hope you liked the chapter, and see you next week.**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Group Grows

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss And Blood Spill_

_Chapter 15 – The group Grows_

~Yosuhei´s POV~

It had been about half an hour since we had found Naomi, and sadly, Seiko´s body. I was already beginning to miss her. I missed her before too, but now that I know that I really WASN`T going to see her again, my longing for her only got stronger. I couldn´t believe she was really dead.

I knew I had seen her in that stall though. That my eyes didn´t betray me. Though, in this hellish school, I might just have gone insane and looked up at an empty stall, without anything specially horrifying in it, and this whole scenario where I was walking down the hall with my friends was one big delusion. A trick my mind was playing with me.

Maybe I was still all alone. Maybe I had never encountered Ms. Yui and Ayumi at all. Maybe this whole thing was one big dream. Maybe I was still lying in bed back at Seiko´s house, sleeping peacefully right next to her, feeling her warmth, her presence. These thoughts were all part of a wish though, the wish that none of what had happened the past five hours wasn´t real. But sadly, destiny wouldn´t be that soft on any of us.

I realized this as a searing pain suddenly shot through my entire pain, emanating from my skull. I growled softly as the pain started to kick in, but the more the pain increased, the more did my painful growls. I hissed a bit through my teeth as I clasped my hands on each side of my head, collapsing onto one knee out of pure pain. The others turned around and looked at me shocked, before rushing back to my sides.

"Y-Yosuhei!? Are you okay?!" Ayumi mumbled softly as she concernedly put a hand on my left shoulder "What´s happening!?"

"I-I think…" I mumbled, realizing this pain was a lot like the one I experienced before my first vision "I think another vision is on the way"

And indeed there was. Soon enough the hallway and my friends around me disappeared, and was replaced by the same hallway, but the lighting reminded me a lot like a black and white film. I panted softly as I stood up and looked around, wondering what had changed. Cause not much else then the lighting had changed. It was the exact same hallway, except this one was much better up kept.

I widened my eyes softly and frowned softly from surprise as I suddenly heard a high pitched, and childlike scream coming from another hall nearby. Suddenly, light footsteps, accompanied by heavy stomps, ran down the same hallway the scream had sounded from.

Without a warning a young girl ran out into the hallway I was standing in, desperately and panicly looking left and right, with a frail expression and gasping breathing. When I looked a little closer, I realized it was the same young girl that had chased me and my friends around the entire time we had stayed at this hellhole.

She looked down the hallway in the direction I was standing and began running again, but soon the source of the heavy stomps revealed itself as well.

It was a tall man, looking like he was in his forties. He was wearing a formal suit, and shiny black shoes, having a weird glimmer in his eyes and a wright smile upon his lips, and he was approaching the small girl with a dash and a looming presence.

"Come back here!" He yelled loudly and roared "Come back here you little bitch!"

He was catching up to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards. Her screaming got louder and her expression got more and more helpless and afraid.

"No! No! Let go of me!" She screamed loudly.

The big man spun the little girl around and grabbed her neck, lifting her off of her feet as he violently began choking her, tears from fear and a lack of air spilling from her eyes. She gasped for air and clawed at the mans arms, but it didn´t have much effect. She was simply too small and him too tough of a person to take any notice.

"No… S-Stop it…" I mumbled softly as I watched the scene unfold "Please stop! She´s a little girl! Stop!"

For some reason I was concerned for the girls safety, even though I knew it was the same dangerous murderous girl that had made the hammer guy chase us around the same school. I kept screaming for the man to stop, but either he was ignoring me completely, or he couldn´t hear me at all.

Either way, soon enough, the girl began to stop breathing, and once again I could hear the terrible and mind haunting sound of bones of the neck twisting and breaking unnaturally, and soon enough, any kind of life that had resided in the little girl had left her. As her neck twisted a last choke and desperate gasp escaped her body, before her head bent backwards lifelessly, and the huge man tossed the girl´s body to the side.

He then let out a crazy laughter, and everything faded to black, and returned to my friends in the same hallway, their pleas for me to wake up slowly getting louder and louder, until they were no longer blurry and distant.

"Yosuhei! Yosuhei!"

Ayumi was yelling my name loudly and shaking my shoulders as I woke up from my vision. She didn´t notice I had woken up though, and proceeded to slap my cheeks a couple of times each.

"Aow, Aow!" I yelled loudly as I ripped myself out of her grip and rubbed my cheeks "I´m here, I´m back! Calm down…"

"Oh shit! Sorry Yosuhei!" She squealed as she proceeded to worriedly check my face "W-What happened Yosuhei!?"

"I-I got another vision" I mumbled softly "There was that girl I´ve told you guys about. B-But she was brutally murdered by this big dude in a suit… She´s as much of a vengeful spirit as everyone else here"

"Shit…" Naomi mumbled softly as she looked at me with worry "So you mean, that little girl, isn´t the villain here?"

"She might have killed…" I mumble "Bit she certainly is a victim herself. That mans suit looked a lot like a principal uniform, so maybe we should try to find a principal´s office for more clues?"

"Guess that makes sense" Ms. Yui mumbled softly "Well, we´ve been pretty much everywhere, and I haven´t seen any office"

"T-There´s a second building Ms. Yui" I mumbled softly, earning surprised expressions from everyone.

"Huh!? A second building?!" Everyone yelled in surprise.

"Y-Yes" I mumbled, still affected a little bit by the pain of the vision "Me and Morishige found a second building. There might be a principal's office"

"Well, it´s worth a shot" Ms. Yui said with an optimistic smile "Let´s go search the second building then"

"Affirmative" I said with a grin.

Ayumi and Naomi offered me a hand to help me up and I took them happily, the two girls quickly getting me onto my feet. I smiled and nodded at them appreciatively and they nodded back, before we proceeded down the hallway.

When we approached the open walkway between the buildings, I was beginning to already feel the thick air I had felt earlier. It made me feel dreadful somehow, and I knew we had to be careful in there, even more so than the rest of the building.

I frowned softly of worry as I stared at the doors, getting a bad feeling. As I was currently in the lead, since I had to show the others how to get to the second building, I turned around to look at the others.

"Ok guys," I mumbled softly "The air feel different in there, so be prepared for heavy and aching heads ok? And be careful"

I earned an affirmative nod from everyone and I nodded back before I turned back towards the doors, and opened each one by pushing my hand onto them, and pushing them aside. We carefully stepped inside, and I was looking around, until I heard silent sobbing nearby. I held up a hand and everyone stopped dead in their tracks, as I slowly crept towards what I could make out as the source of the crying.

Soon I could hear soft singing by a familiar male voice. I widened my eyes a bit and began listening intense as I recognized that voice.

"Wait… Isn´t that…" I mumbled softly.

Naomi smiled widely and interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

"That´s Satoshi!" She smiled widely as she had realized he was still alive.

I smiled and nodded back at her, knowing how relieved she must have been.

"Come on, let´s follow it!" I said with a smile as I began walking down the hallway.

"I don´t know" Ayumi said nervously "This might be a trap"

"Yeah it may be, but…" Naomi mumbled softly "If there´s a chance it really IS Satoshi… I want to take that chance"

'I can´t believe she´s still saying she doesn´t like him' I thought to myself ' That line right there was an obvious hint at it'

"Yeah, Nakashima-san is right" Ms. Yui mumbled as she looked at u with a serious expression "If there´s a chance of saving my student, it´s worth the shot"

"So we all agree we should follow the voice?" I asked.

As everyone, including Ayumi nodded their heads, I nodded back and began walking again, being extra careful where I was stepping, just in case someone would have put a trap here. Thank god I did, as I actually almost ran into one.

Suspended between the walls of the dark hall, was about twenty thin, outstretched cords of metal. I took a bit of a closer look, bringing my face about 5 centimeters away from one of the strings.

"It looks like… Piano wire" I mumbled softly as I looked closer and closer to the wire.

I hesitantly put a finger onto he wire, and soon felt a stinging sharp pain run through my finger like electricity.

"Yaow!" I yelled loudly as I pulled my hand back, looking down at my finger.

A clean slice could soon be seen, and blood began seeping from the wound I had just unknowingly cut in my own finger. I shook my hand from pain and pulled away from the piano wire as I hissed through my teeth.

"Shit…" I mumbled as I stared at the apparently razor sharp wire "This is some kind of… Death trap or something"

"You ok Yosuhei?" Ayumi mumbled softly in worry.

I smiled back at her reassuringly.

"It´s ok. It´s just a slice" I say with a smile, which turned into a worried frown as I turned back towards the wire "But we should be careful with this. It´s clearly dangerous"

"Is there another way around?" Naomi asked softly "I mean, I´m pretty sure Satoshi´s voice is coming from this hall"

"Yeah, sounds like it" Ayumi mumbled as she pinched her chin in wondering "If there´s no other way, we´d have to cross here, or find some way of disabling the trap right?"

"Yeah, that sounds logical" Ms. Yui mumbled with a smile "Then I think we should be safe this time, and think of a way of disabling it"

"Yeah that sounds fair" I mumbled with a sigh "We already dared once, maybe we should play safe this time"

"Sounds good to me, honestly" Ayumi mumbled as she stared at the trap "Who knows what will happen if we trip or something…"

A cold feeling ran down my spine as I thought about it.

"Yuck…" I mumbled softly as me and my friends turned around and headed back the way we came.

"I think I saw a set of sewing scissors in the infirmary" Naomi mumbled "Maybe we could use those"

"Good idea. Let´s go get them" I said with a smile.

We headed back towards the infirmary and got the sewing scissors. When we obtained what we came for we returned to the trap and I looked at it with a frown, before pulling out the scissors from my jeans pocket.

"Ok, here goes nothing" I mumbled softly as I stepped towards the trap.

I smiled softly as I soon heard the soft *Snip* of scissors closing, suggesting that the scissors had cut right through the metal like wire. I smile a bit in triumph and began cutting the rest of the wire, soon having removed it all. I smirked a bit and turned back to look at the others.

"Good work Yosuhei" Ms. Yui said with a cheerful smile "Now we can get through"

"What are we waiting for then?" I asked with a smile "Let´s go get Satoshi!"

I smiled a bit and walked down the hallway with the others behind me. We were at surprisingly high spirits right now. Maybe it was because we had a chance to actually find one of our friends? Who knows.

I sighed softly as we followed the voice, into another lavatory room, which was located a bit further inside the second building. Satoshi´s singing voice was much clearer now, and I slowly approached the stall the singing was coming from. I opened the door and smiled widely as I really did see Satoshi inside, and not to my surprise Yuka as well, relaxing in his arms.

"Satoshi! Yuka!" I said happily.

They both jumped and glared in my direction out of fear, but when they realized it was me they gradually calmed down.

"Geez man" Satoshi mumbled as he pouted at me "Don´t scare us like that!"

I clasped both of my hands on my mouth, smiling a bit under them.

"S-Sorry" I said as I sweatdropped and looked back at the others "Guys over here! I found Satoshi and Yuka!"

"HUH!? Really!?" everyone yelled as they dashed over to my side.

Satoshi and Yuka slowly began getting to their feet, Yuka clutching her left arm with a small winch.

"Nngh.." She moaned softly.

I frowned softly out of worry and helped them out from between the shoe cubbies before tending to Yuka, who seemed to be in pain.

"Yuka what´s wrong?" I mumbled softly as I removed her hand from her arm.

What I found was a cut, a deep one, but whatever had made it had sliced clean through Yuka´s arm without any problem. The cut was clean, and nothing had seemed to get into the wound yet.

"Oh shit Yuka.." I mumbled worriedly as I bended her arm, just to make sure the bone hadn´t taken any serious damage "What happened!?"

"W-Well I…" Yuka mumbled softly "I was attacked earlier… I couldn´t really see what it was though since I was so panicked"

"Oh my god. Does it still hurt?" I asked softly as I clipped some of my uniform sleeve off to bandage her wound.

"Yeah, a little bit" she mumbled softly.

She winced a little bit as I bound the bandage I had wrapped around her arm.

"I know it´s tight" I mumbled softly "But I have to stop your bleeding somehow"

"Thanks Yosuhei…" She mumbled softly as she wrapped her good arm around my neck in a hug "I can see how Seiko likes you…"

When I heard her name it stung a bit, but I shook my head to clear it of thoughts and decided to concentrate on the bandage. When it was done I stood up and lead Yuka and Satoshi out of the stall, and out in the middle of the group of friends I had with me.

Naomi was sobbing and tearing up a bit as she wrapped her arms around Satoshi´s neck in a tight hug.

"Geez! Don´t worry me like that again!" she whimpered slightly into Satoshi´s shoulder.

Satoshi blushed a little but smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Naomi´s waist, hugging her back happily. Ayumi was watching them with what I thought was jealousy painted onto her face, but she smiled a bit as soon as Naomi released Satoshi from her hug. Satoshi smiled softly and ruffled Yuka´s hair a bit, before bumping fists with me like we always does.

"Good to see you guys" He said with a smile "And Yosuhei, thanks for treating my sister"

"No problem man" I said with a smirk "I´m going to get in a hell of a lot of trouble when I go to school tomorrow, but it was worth not letting Yuka bleed out on us"

"Yeah, definitely" Satoshi said as he fistbumped me again "Now, where is everyone else? Mayu, Morishige, Seiko and Yoshiki?"

I frowned a little from sadness and looked down as I heard their names be spoken.

"W-Well… The thing is…" Ayumi mumbled sadly as she began explaining everything.

~A short explanation later~

"Oh my god…" Satoshi mumbled as his smile from before had turned into a sad frown "I can´t believe.. They´re gone"

"Well, we haven´t seen Yoshiki for a while now" Ms. Yui mumbled discouraged "So we´re not exactly sure if he´s dead too"

"Ok." Satoshi mumbled as he clenched his fist in determination "Then there´s at least one more life we still have a chance to save."

"Yeah, Satoshi is right" I mumbled, looking at the others with a determined gaze "We still have a chance to save Yoshiki, so we don´t have time to stay here and be glum about it"

"Let´s go save our friend" Satoshi mumbled "And then get the hell out of here"

"Right" everyone responded and we began getting out of the lavatory room-

When we was making our way out of the lavatories I noticed Satoshi was holding a dusty old notebook in his hands.

"Satoshi what is that?" I mumbled as I pointed at the book.

"Oh this?" He mumbled as he held it up "It´s a notebook I found at the infirmary earlier. I thought it might contain some clues, so I swiped it"

"Really? It might contain clues?!" I asked excited and everyone looked back at Satoshi with newfound energy.

"Maybe, I don´t know" Satoshi mumbled as he opened the book and began reading.

We sat down in the hall in a half circle in front of Satoshi, listening with close attention as he began reading aloud from the dusty book.

'New clues huh?' I thought to myself 'One step closer to getting out of here alive then'

I sighed softly and made myself comfortable on the wooden floor of the hall, and began listening closely to what Satoshi was saying.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed!**

**So the group is actually almost complete huh? Let´s hope they find Yoshiki and get out of HHE am I right?**

**I´m sure they´ll be fine. OR WILL THEY!?**

**Only one way to find out. See you next week. :D**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Remains Gather

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss and Blood Spill_

_Chapter 17 – The Loss, Of Something Precious_

~Yoshiki´s POV~

I looked down the hall with a slight frown.

"Damn it.." I mumbled softly as I scratched my neck in wonder "It´s been more than an hour now, I should have seen someone"

Ever since I had left Ayumi and Ms. Yui back at the classroom I had been alone. I hadn´t been talking to anyone else. Even if I wanted to I hadn´t been able to, since I hadn´t seen anyone else in these accursed halls. Being alone was not a problem for me though.

My parents threw me out of the house when they found out I was a delinquent. When I told them I didn´t want to live the rich kid life, that I didn´t want to live that way, they decided to throw me out of the house, and out of their lives. I was abandoned in a way. And that is one of the reasons I am so used to loneliness and being alone.

These thoughts ran through my head as I carefully worked my way through the dark halls. A small chuckle couldn´t help but escape my lips though.

"Somehow though…" I mumbled softly "I guess I owe those assholes a thank you"

Those two fools had been the reason that I was left by myself. In the matter of days I had found myself an apartment, scooped up whatever belongings I felt like bringing, and left that old life behind, without looking back. But as a result of that I unconsciously walked right into another life, a life I wouldn´t want to leave again, as long as I lived.

A life where I had some of the most amazing friends, supportive, always happy, happy to help a lost soul find it´s way. Cause that´s exactly what happened when I enrolled into Kisaragi academy.

My parents, before I was thrown out, had wanted me to enroll into some dumbass private school, somewhere in the northern region of Japan. But after I was kicked out from home I enrolled at Kisaragi academy.

Before I enrolled I couldn´t have cared less about where I would go to school. The only reason I enrolled in Kisaragi was that it was about a five minutes from my apartment complex. But I didn´t know that, that decision would prove to be one of the greatest decisions I had ever made.

It´s unbelievable how a simple set of choices in time can affect a person´s, or several people´s lives so much. But two simple choices had made my own life take a complete 180 degrees. The fact my parents chose to kick me out, and I chose to enroll in Kisaragi, had resulted in me receiving another chance at life.

The first month of being a pupil there hadn´t been a dance on roses though. Bad grades, an increasing smoking habit, and bad manners in class, made my teachers wonder if it was a good idea to let me enroll in the school in the first place. They knew I had, let´s say, problems though, so they were giving me chance after chance, even when I found it fun to break the school regulations.

I was constantly left out of activities by the other students, and the teachers kept bugging me for either smoking, talking back to them, or in all modesty just being a bad guy, but I kept excusing myself as it was just my nature. But after a while, honestly, even I was getting tired with all the bullshit I had to go through at that school in that first month. I wanted to quit. I wanted to give up.

I was about to get myself expelled for good, when Ayumi Shinozaki, the girl I´ve been in love with ever since, swooped in and saved me from getting expelled. She saved me from returning to that lowlife lifestyle I was living, and she was slowly, and maybe unknowingly, bringing me into a new life, one that was actually worth living.

She pulled me into a life where I had friends, someone who loved me for who I am. She brought people into my life that was willing to sacrifice anything for me. I loved my friends, and I knew they loved me. And I promised myself I would find everyone, and help getting us all out of here, no matter what small job I had to do. I wasn´t going to lose the few people that had actually given me a chance. Not by a long shot!

I furrowed my brow and looked around a corner silently as I heard soft and almost nonexistent footsteps along another dark hallway. I growled softly from surprise as I see a little boy. Everything about him was wrong. Not only the fact that he was glowing bright blue, but he was limping forwards like he was half dead, but his clothes and body was both stained everywhere, by giant splurges of blood.

I widened my eyes a bit and clasped my hands onto my mouth, to prevent myself from gasping, revealing my position.

"I´ve never seen anything like that before…" I whispered softly as I stared at the boy as he made his way down the hall.

I release my baited breath which I have unconsciously held back ever since I spotted that kid, and sigh softly as I take a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Great" I mumbled regretfully "So, we´re not only trapped here, but there´s also possibly dangerous ghosts… Just great"

I sighed softly as I slided down the hall and sat on my legs, thinking about what my next move would be.

"Well, I haven´t found anyone yet" I mumbled to myself "Maybe I should head back to that classroom, and find Shinozaki and Ms. Yui"

I sighed softly and looked down at my hands with a disappointed sigh.

"Can´t believe I didn´t find anyone" I mumbled with a sigh "I failed again"

I sighed and clenched my fists in a slight anger as I made my way down the halls once again, heading back towards the beat up classroom me and the others had stayed in. I felt kind of disappointed in myself that I hadn´t found any of my friends.

"Maybe I didn´t work hard enough" I mumbled sadly "Or maybe I just didn´t do it well enough"

No matter the reason of me being alone, I felt like me and the others was alone because of me. I felt like, the reason that me, Shinozaki and Ms. Yui had been alone this entire time, was of my fault. I felt a bit guilty, and felt how the blame fell onto my shoulders.

"Damn," I muttered to myself "I understand why Shinozaki don´t love me. I´m not worth shit"

I sighed softly, walking down the hall in my own thoughts. I was ripped out of them though when I suddenly bumped into someone, flailing and landing on my back.

"Aow!" I yelled, mostly in surprise more than pain "Watch where you´re going!"

I growled softly and got back onto my feet, brushing dust away from my sleeves before taking a look at the one I had bumped into. It was only at this moment that I realized who it was.

"S-SatoshI!?" I yelled in surprise, smiling widely as I saw a big group of my friends standing there, smiling at me or staring at me at me surprised "E-Everyone!?"

"Huh!? Yoshiki!?" Everyone responded in surprise as they stared at me.

I smiled widely and suddenly forgot all about brushing off my dirty clothes as I happily walked over to my friends, who happily pulled me into the middle of the group, getting hugs from all around. I smirked widely, and my smirk only grew wider as I saw Ayumi in the group, hugging me along with everyone else.

When everyone dispersed, Ayumi stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, much to my surprise, and if I read the others facial expression correctly, so were they. I blushed dark red as I felt her tighten her grip around her neck, and I felt her soft breathing against my ear as she hugged me close.

"I was so worried…" She mumbled into my ear "You baka!"

"U-Uhmm Í-I uhh.." I said back, not sure what to do in this situation.

"U-Uhmm… You can hug me back you know" She mumbled softly and I looked at her in surprise as she blushed.

I looked at her in surprise and blushed a little as I hesitantly hugged her back, wrapping my arms around her waist softly. I smiled softly and began to relax as I hugged her back, getting the best out of something I never thought would happen to me.

I sighed softly as we pulled away from her, and I smiled softly as I turned to look at everyone.

"I´ve never been this happy to see you guys" I said with a sincere smile as I fistbumped with Satoshi and Yosuhei "Do you guys know where our last friends are?"

Everyone´s expression turned grim and I widened my eyes a bit as I realized what had happened quick enough.

"Oh.. right" I mumbled softly as I looked downwards sadly "I can´t believe they´re… That they´re…"

Yosuhei sighed softly and stepped forward with a serious expression "I know, but that´s all the more reason to get out of here. We have to get out, and tell their families about what happened in here"

Suddenly a cold voice called out from the darkness of the hall, with a dark and hysterical laughter to follow.

"I wouldn´t expect any of you to escape. I´ll make sure of that myself"

~Yosuhei´s POV~

I stiffened up a bit as I heard the familiar evil voice, and turned towards it with a growl.

"This is getting old you little bitch!" I growled softly as the little girl in the red dress, stepped out of the shadows.

"Shut your mouth!" She yelled back as she produced a set of sewing scissors from behind her back "I might have to kill all of you if you don't!"

She said this with a slight confident smile and crazy eyes. I growl softly and step back a bit.

"Why are you killing our friends!?" I asked angrily, Satoshi and Yoshiki standing on each side of me, standing in front of our friends, standing as a kind of line of defence.

"hehe, because I enjoy the loud screams of pain," The young girl snickered as she licked the blades of the scissors "when someone dies"

"You little bastard…" I growled and hissed through my front teeth "If I hadn´t seen that horrible vision of your death, I would kill you on the spot"

"Oh, so you saw that huh?" The girl mumbled, her facial expression turning weirdly soft "It was really horrible though"

"Yeah, I saw what he did to you" I mumble as I remember what I saw.

Ayumi steps forward softly.

"Guys, we shouldn´t seem threatening" She mumbled softly as she pushed past Yoshiki and stepped towards the girl "Let´s see if we can help this poor girl"

"W-Why would we want to help her!?" Yoshiki growled "She killed our friends! How can we even trust her with anything!?"

"Yoshiki, shut up!" Naomi mumbled as she pinched Yoshiki´s ear and dragged him off.

"Aow, aow, aow!" Yoshiki yelled loudly as he was dragged away by Naomi.

"Listen, you dense" Naomi said with an angry expression "If we help the girl she might help us get out of here!"

"B-But how can we trust her to do that!?" Yoshiki said as he rubbed his sore earlobe "She´s a murderer! How can you expect that I would trust her!?"

"I don´t Yoshiki," Naomi said softly "but right now we don´t have a choice. She´s the best lead we have for any chance of escape"

"That´s true…" Yoshiki mumbled as he sighed "Ok, I´ll trust her. For now"

They returned to our side and I stared at the little girl with a serious expression.

"If you want our help, you need to let us" Ayumi said with a soft and fragile voice "We wish you no harm"

"HA, that´s a fat load of shit and you know it" The little said with a psychotic smirk "If that´s the case, you would never have come here!"

"We didn´t come here on purpose!" Ayumi pleaded desperately "We don´t know how we got here!"

"Lies! You´re lying!" The little girl yelled as she swung her scissors around "And I´ll make sure you never lie to me again!"

With a hysteric laughter and a couple of swings with her scissors, the little girl dashed forward, her scissors raised threateningly, straight towards Ayumi. She gasped a bit and took a step backwards, as the girl closed in. Without thinking, I jumped in front of Ayumi, a hand raised outwards in a protective manner.

The girl swung her scissors, and a loud sound of metal flying through the air could be hurt. And was followed by a soft sound of meat getting cut, bones snapping in half.

For the first few seconds I couldn´t feel a thing. It felt like the exact moment it happened, time slowed down. As the time slowed down, I watched a part of me leave my body, in absolute horror.

"ARGH!" I yelled loudly as I collapsed on the ground in intense pain "M-My hand! You cut off my hand!"

My friends watched on at the scene I created in abject horror as pools of blood began forming under and around me, and I began to panic as I realized this was my own blood. I gasped for air as I collapsed the rest of the way onto my side, desperately trashing and squirming around in pain, grunting lowly as I felt the blood rush through whatever blood veins I had left in my arm.

"hehehe" The girl giggled as she approached my sprawled out body "That´s what happens when you play the hero"

"Grr… Fuck" I grumbled softly as my Satoshi and Ayumi helped me back to my feet and away from the girl "I would rather… Lose a hand… Than a friend"

"Hmm, good answer" The girl mumbled with a smirk "I´ll let you go without finishing you off for now. Just because you pretended to be brave. But next time we meet… You´re all going to die"

And with these words the girl faded away, with a psychotic laughter.

I held onto Satoshi and Ayumi, desperate to keep myself on my feet. I could see how my vision was fading slowly, just as slowly as the little girl who had just, mostly, sealed my fate. I didn´t expect to live through this big of a wound, after all.

I could feel how my breathing got deeper and deeper, yet, harder to keep up all the time. Blood made it´s way up my throat and I coughed some of it up, leaving tiny splatters of blood among the big pools that I had left in the hallway.

I could feel how the adrenaline my body had been rushed off began losing it´s effect, and I got more and more weak. I knew I had not much more time left.

"Everybody.." I mumbled as I collapsed, no longer able to hold onto my friends "I´m sorry… I broke my promise… To you guys"

"W-What are you talking about Yosuhei!?" Satoshi yelled as he picked me up again "We´re not giving up on you, you know!"

"Guys…" I mumbled, surprised of their will to keep going.

"Satoshi is right!" Ayumi yelled as she pulled onto my shirt, swinging my arm over my shoulders "Guys, come on! Help us!"

She looked back at Naomi and Yoshiki, who immediately scurried over to help Ayumi and Satoshi carry me around.

"O-Of course!" They said in unison as they laid me down, and tried another tactic.

They spread out my legs and helped each other carry me, by holding on to a body part each, while Ms. Yui and Yuka tried to keep me awake with comforting and ensuring words.

"It´s ok Yosuhei-kun" Ms. Yui said as she tried wiping away the tears in the corners of her eyes "Everything will be ok!"

"Y-Yeah that´s right!" Yuka mumbled between terrified sobs "Everything will be.. F-Fine, Yosuhei,san!"

"Guys…" I said with a tired chuckle and a smile "I don´t have much time left…"

"D-Don´t say that Yosuhei-kun!" Ms. Yui said desperately "I made a promise I would get you all out of here! And while some of you are dead…" She couldn´t stop a sniffle from escaping her "I will keep the rest of you alive! Do you hear me!?"

"Ms. Yui…" I said, almost tearing up a bit myself "You guys are amazing… I´m so happy to have had you all as friends"

"Grr, you´re talking like this is the end Yosuhei!" Yoshiki said with a growl "I promise, we´re going to save you, just like you saved Ayumi"

"I´m glad I at least.." i mumbled weakly, starting to slip away "… Managed to save at leas tone friend…"

"Y-Yosuhei, stop being negative!" Ms. Yui shouted, for once actually breaking down her serious tone "You´re not going to die!"

I could see through faded sight that the others was carrying me through the door to the infirmary.

"Alright. I know it´s dangerous in here" Satoshi mumbled softly as they lied me down in a bed "but right now, we have no choice"

I moaned silently and felt my eyelids drop, little by little.

"Everybody… I´m sorry" I mumbled as I began tearing up "I… didn´t keep… My promise… To save everyone… Seiko… Mayu… Sakutaro… I´m so sorry.."

With a few sobs and a few final breaths I exhaled and lost the last bit of strength I had, closing my eyes and falling unconscious. The last thing I heard was my teacher´s and friends desperate pleas for me to wake up. And the last thing I imagined before falling unconscious… Was the haunting image of the people I had failed. The people that was a part of me. The parts that I had lost.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Family Reveal

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss and Blood Spill_

_Chapter 18 – The Family Reveal_

~Satoshi´s POV~

I sighed softly as I watched my teacher and friends desperately try to get Yosuhei to get back to consciousness. Meanwhile, Naomi and Ayumi was struggling to get whatever material they needed to treat whatever was left of Yosuhei´s arm. Yuka was sitting by his bedside, silently looking on at the bloody scene.

´Either she´s being strong again´ I thought to myself as I watched her emotionless face ´Or she´s close to snapping´

I sighed softly and stood up properly from the wall I had leaned on, and silently walked over to my little sisters side. I gently patted her on the head and let my fingers glide through her short dark hair, wanting to ensure her that everything would be alright. That I was sure Yosuhei was going to wake up. But, to be honest, I never want to say something if it ends up being a lie.

And I knew that if I promised her this would turn out good, it most likely would become a lie.

I sighed softly as I looked at Yuka, who kept staring down at the unconscious Yosuhei. I sighed softly as I looked at him as well, wondering if I would ever get to hang out with him again.

"Why…"

Suddenly, life sparked into Yuka´s eyes, in the form of pained tears.

"Why… Why does all this have to happen!?"

I looked at her, taken a bit aback by her sudden outburst. When I calmed down I sighed softly and looked from her back to Yosuhei.

"I don´t know Yuka" I mumbled "I have no idea…"

The others looked at Yuka with sad expressions for a moment, Ms. Yui falling silent from her desperate attempt to wake Yosuhei up, and Yoshiki stood against the wall, looking at Yuka softly with a tint of worry and sadness in his normally cool expression.

Naomi and Ayumi stopped in their tracks a bit, looking at Yuka, stunned by her sudden crying. They soon continued to rush around, finding whatever they needed though.

I sighed and continued to run my hands through Yuka´s hair silently. I didn´t know what else I could do. I wasn´t sure how much my comforting words would help at any case. I didn´t even believe there was any hope left for us myself, so trying to cheer Yuka up would just be false encouragement.

I sighed softly as I looked around, trying to find some way of helping. I began searching the infirmary for anything that might be of use, but whatever bandage was left had been taken by the girls to be used for Yosuhei´s arm. I found an old cloth of some sort and a bowl, but that was about it.

I looked over at Yosuhei, getting more and more worried by the minute. His face seemed to grow increasingly red, so I put a hand on his forehead. I widened my eyes a bit as I realized he was burning up.

"Oh my god... He´s having an intense fever" I mumbled shocked, Naomi looking over at me with a worried expression.

"I was afraid this was going to happen," She murmured with a nod "But not this soon. Satoshi, could you get a damp cloth to wrap around his head?"

"I found one earlier, and a bowl," I said with a nod "If I can collect some rainwater, I can get the damp cloth"

"It would seem to me," Yoshiki mumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest "that the only place you´re going to get that, is the open walkway between the buildings"

"That´s where I'm headed then" I mumbled as I stood up.

"No! Big brother, don´t leave!" Yuka pleaded softly.

I smiled down at her and patted her head gently.

"It´s ok Yuka" I said with a hollow smile "Everything will be ok"

"H-How do you know?" She asked me softly as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

That was a good question. How DID I know? Cause honestly, I didn´t. I was deadly afraid to move my feet out of the room in fact. But everyone else was busy with something. Yoshiki was standing guard by the door, Ayumi and Naomi was treating Yosuhei´s wound, Ms. Yui was busy trying to wake him up, and Yuka was simply too little to do something like this. I didn´t want her innocent mind be snapping even further.

So I had, in the matter of seconds, eliminated any other candidate for this terrible mission, other than myself. I would rather go myself, then let someone else go and find out they died on the way as well, since I wouldn´t be able to live with the guild if I had. The thought of possessing the knowledge of knowing I had sent someone else into their painful and slow death was scaring enough as it was.

I sighed softly and put a hand on Yuka´s cheek as she looked up at me expectantly, waiting for my answer patiently, and with baited breath.

"I don´t know Yuka" I said with an honest smile "But, right now, all we can do is pray, and hope everything will be fine from now on"

"That doesn´t sound all that reassuring" She mumbled with a soft sigh.

"I know Yuka" I mumbled as I kissed her scalp "But it´s the best that I can tell you right now"

"Ok, brother," She mumbled softly. "Hey uhmm.. Sa.. Satoshi?"

That´s the first time she´s called me by name, instead of big brother. As I realized this I widened my eyes from surprised and turned back towards her.

"Yes, Yuka?"

"Be careful ok?" She mumbled softly "I don´t want to lose my older sibling"

"Let´s hope you won´t Yuka" I said with a touched heart and a smile as I hugged her close "See you soon, ok?"

"Ok" She mumbled softly as she laid her head on my shoulder.

She eventually let go of my shirt and I smiled at her and the rest of my group of friends, before grabbing the bowl from earlier and heading out.

I had never been aware of my surroundings that much. Every little sound, every little movement I thought I saw in the corner of my eye, every little presence I thought I felt around me, they all made me even more nervous than before. A lightning outside almost made me jump on the spot, because of pure nervousness and fear, and I head a dreading feeling that going out of the infirmary had been a mistake.

"Funny, since we earlier got attacked in there" I said with a regretful huff "I wish all of this had never happened"

I sighed softly of relief as I finally made it to the open walkway between the two buildings of the school. A few blood splatters was lying all around the ground, and some kind of meat was hanging on the railing beside me.

But, I realized, to my horror, that none of this fazed me anymore. I had seen so much death, suffering and pain in here, that I had grown accustomed to it. I never thought that I would get that used to death in my life, but life surprise you in the craziest ways I guess.

I climbed over the railing with a grunt, and landed on the muddy and soft ground on the other side, putting the bowl into the drizzling rain. I hurried back over the railing to avoid getting a cold, and sat down with a sigh. I didn´t want to burden or worry the others more than what was necessary. I thought back at Naomi and smiled softly.

"At least she is still alive" I said with a sigh "I hope she´s ok. After all, she did lose her best friend…"

I sighed softly and shook my head.

"At least all the work she just received," I mumbled to myself softly "made her forget about it temporarily"

I sighed softly and looked up at the dark clouds surrounding me and the entire building. They seemed surprisingly looming. Almost like a warning of danger. And the deep feelings I felt that something was wrong, was just as looming as the clouds around me.

I started playing with a lock of my hair, unable to find anything else to spend the time on.

"God… I can´t allow myself to feel like this" I said determinedly as I stared up at the dark sky "I have to keep trying. I can´t let the others down"

I desperately tried to keep my spirits high, but no matter how much I tried, I always returned to that valley of negative emotion, that sense of insecurity. The fear had grabbed onto me and wouldn´t let go, and it was starting to get to me. No wonder I was starting to get paranoid, since my friend had just had his hand chopped off.

I could feel how thoughts of death and despair entering my mind, and I had no defense against it. If I didn´t get back to the others soon, I would lose my mind. This suppressing silence around me was too much to bear, so when it finally became too much, I grabbed hold of the bowl I had sat out in the rain, and took it with me back.

The bowl was about half filled, so there was more than enough water to keep Yosuhei´s fever from rising any further.

"I wonder how the others are doing with his treatment?" I asked no one in particular.

I sighed softly and looked down at my reflection in the small pool of water that had gathered in the bowl. Back looked a boy that had been stricken with despair, death and suffering. The small waves in the water I created with every step I took, made my reflection seem almost like it sprung to life.

"You´re no good. You couldn´t protect your friends. You´re a failure!"

I looked down into the water and growled angrily, angry at my own reflection.

"NO! NO I´M NOT A FAILURE!"

"Then why did you let those people die!? The people you loved!? The people you cared about?!"

The imaginary words from my reflection hit me like a sledgehammer. I really did let those people die, didn´t I?

"No… No that´s not true" I pleaded as tears welled up in my eyes "I wasn´t there to help them! I wasn´t there!"

"That just means you weren´t there for your friends"

"NO! NOO!"

I yelled as I threw the bowl away angrily. I began to cry and I collapsed onto the floor, my back against the wall, as I curled up into a ball and cried into my lap, deadly afraid and drained of will to keep going any further.

~Yosuhei´s POV~

I had passed out. Probably of blood loss. The last thing I remembered that had happened was that I had shielded Ayumi from getting hurt by that ghost girl, having lost a hand in the process. Right now, I didn´t know where I was. Some kind of dream, perhaps?

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself as I looked around me.

It looked like the same infirmary I had just left in my physical world, but this infirmary looked like it was brand new. The walls was repainted, not moldy or had holes in them, and all around me stood new medical supplies, medicaments and two brand newly made beds, not a single wrinkle in their sheets. By the new desk in the room sat a woman, neatly made hair and clothes, writing in a journal of some kind.

"I wonder what Sacchan will think of the surprise dinner I will make for her?" The woman said with a smile and a giggle "I´m sure she will be truly ecstatic"

I frowned a bit as I looked around the room, in curious wonder.

"What the hell is this place?" I asked no one in particular "This can´t be the same school I just left.."

Suddenly I heard something from behind.

"That´s right. It´s not"

I quickly spun around and saw the woman had been replaced with the little girl that had attacked my friends and me earlier.

"YOU!" I yelled as I pointed at her "I´m going to kill you for what you did to me!"

I stepped forward in anger but realized the girl was no longer wearing that old, blood red dress she was before, now wearing a snow-white one. She was no longer giving off that dangerous or looming feeling either, and she no longer seemed to be willing to hurt even a fly. She looked at me with a pleading expression, one full of regret.

"I´m sorry… for causing so much pain" She mumbled insecurely as she looked at me "But, quite literally, I can´t control my bloodlust"

Her attempt at excusing herself only managed to piss me off even more, rather then calm me down.

"Control your bloodlust?!" I yelled "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Just let me explain from the beginning," She mumbled softly "Please?"

This girl was gentle. Uncomfortably gentle. I kept thinking that something was wrong. Not that this girl gave off any kind of bad vibe, but if I had learned one thing from staying so long in Heavenly Host, it´s that, trust is something that can be manipulated. I had grown such a strong paranoia from that place that I was starting to distrust everyone I met.

However, this girl seemed changed somehow. Like she wasn´t, even the same person. Deep down I was willing to listen to her explanation. Deep down, I really wanted to trust the person that stood in front of me.

"I was the one showing you those visions" She answered shortly.

"You?! It was you!?" I said as I watched her carefully "You was the one giving me those visions?!"

"That´s right" She said softly.

"Why? Why did you give me those visions?" I asked softly, unable to understand.

"I needed your help," She said with a sad expression "You see, this school has been put under a curse. A curse laid down upon it by my mother. However, all of that will be explained by her notebook, which your friend, Satoshi, is currently in possession of. What is important for me right now is to explain why I need your help. And I thought that these visions would lead you to Heavenly Host"

"Then, let me hear it" I mumbled softly, curiously wanting to hear more.

"My family has always been practicing a certain kind of magic" She mumbled sadly "A dangerous and forbidden magic. Black magic"

"B-Black magic?!" I said with a confused growl "Don´t bullshit me! Magic doesn´t exist!"

"Yes it does" She mumbled "Black magic is the reason that the school even exist to this very day. You want to believe those ghost children was not real? Unimaginable things still exist in this world"

I was shut up by her statement, and just looked at her in disbelief.

"Ok, continue"

"Well, our family has always been hunted for practicing black magic" She mumbled "So when people was about to catch your mother, Irina Shinozaki, it was looking bad for you as well"

"Wait, wait, wait" I mumbled, standing up from my seat "You have misunderstood something. My mother's name is Miroka Misagara!"

"I was about to explain that" She mumbled "You see, the witch hunters was about to strike their claws in your mother, Irina Shinozaki, when you were almost a year. So to protect you, she sent you off to some of the few people she could trust, her best friend and her husband, Mirina and Tadashi Misagara. Because she knew, that when the witch hunters would get their hands on you, they would kill you as well"

"What!?" I looked at her in disbelief "So you´re saying that my parents… Aren´t my real parents!?"

"I´m afraid so, yes" She mumbled with a nod "Your mother sending you away, was her only way to protect you. She barely even managed to give you to the Misagara´s before the witch hunters found her, and killed her"

I was stunned. Standing there in complete disbelief. My whole life had been a lie!

"B-B-But…" I choked, barely able to contain my tears "T-That doesn´t explain why you need MY help!"

"Our family has always possessed great magical abilities" She mumbled with a sad expression "That´s including you, Yosuhei. You´re a part of the Shinozaki family, from the fifth branch of the family tree, so you possess these dark powers as well as I do. But I wanted you to help me out of the situation me and my mother was put under"

"T-This doesn´t make any sense!" I yelled, unable to contain my tears anymore "How am I supposed to trust you!? I don´t even know you!"

"You have to, if you want to save your friends" She mumbled with a sigh "And my untwisted self would never lie to you. You´re what´s left of my family, after all"

I choked on my tears and coughed a bit.

"W-What am I supposed to help you with then!?" I yelled desperately, devastated by these news.

"I want your help to put an end to this madness" She mumbled "I want you to put an end to the curse my mother put over this place"

"h-How am I supposed to do that!?"

"Some of it is explained in the notebook your friend possesses" she mumbled "But the rest you have to find out yourself. I´m afraid we don´t have much more time"

With these words she began to fade away, and I reached an arm towards her.

"W-Wait!" I yelled loudly "I don´t even know your name!"

"Oh me?" She said with a saddened smile "My name is Sachiko. Sachiko Shinozaki. And if you ever see me in the real world… Run"

And with this she vanished completely, out of sight, no longer existing. I felt my stomach turn and the world around me fade to black. I felt how I fell, and fell, and fell.

And then everything stopped.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Hope you liked that chapter, and the little twist I put in the end!**

**Once again guys, thank you so much for reading my stuff. I´m getting all emotional lately since we´ve hit 50 followers and 49 favorites on my SAO fanfic, and I guess it affects this fanfic as well. **

**Again, thank you guys, so much. Hope we have a lot of good times from now on.**

**Stay fantastic guys. And keep reading!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Painful Memories

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss And Blood Spill_

_Chapter 19 – To protect Them_

~Yosuhei´s POV~

As I woke up I blinked my eyes and let out a soft groan. I looked up at the dim lighting that the overhang lamp, and groaned softly and clenched my eyes shut from pain as I sat up, suddenly remembering what happened to me.

"Oh yeah…" I mumbled as I looked down at my severed arm "I was attacked…"

I looked at my arm with a soft sigh and a sad expression. It was bandaged a little sloppily, though with a well tied knot, and a few blood spots had seeped through the bandage a couple of few spots, but all in all it was a pretty good bandage, that had mostly stopped my bleeding.

I looked around me and smiled softly with a happy sigh as I realized everyone else, with the exception of Yoshiki, was sitting on the floor or lying on the bed beside mine, sleeping silently and peacefully. When I sat up and watched the others silently for a moment, Yoshiki suddenly turned his head towards me, smiling softly as he saw I was awake.

"Hey man" He mumbled as he smiled back at me "Good to see you´re awake"

I was slightly surprised that he didn´t yell in excitement, and immediately woke up the others, causing a ruckus like he normally would with the people around him. I guess he thought I needed some silence, and calming down. And I appreciated the thought.

I smiled over at him silently and softly and nodded a little. I didn´t say anything, since I didn´t have much energy to do that much. I honestly felt exhausted, but I guess it was because I lost so much blood. I looked around at everyone once again, feeling thankful that I had so many fantastic friends, that had literally just saved me from the brink of death.

They were everything I had. And I refused to let any of them die from me again. Losing Seiko, Mayu and Morishige was hard enough. I couldn´t even imagine what losing the rest of my friends would feel like. I would rather die than feel that loneliness again.

I was ripped out of my thoughts as Ms. Yui lifted her head, apparently waking up from her slumber. She stretched and yawned a bit as opened her eyes, and when she saw me she smiled softly as she realized I was still alive.

"Good morning Yosuhei" she mumbled with a warm smile "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess I did Ms. Yui" I mumbled as I put a hand on the arm that was missing it´s hand "Could have had better days I guess"

"Yeah, I know" She mumbled with an understanding nod "Not everyday you have your hand chopped off huh?"

"No, I guess not" I said with a smile.

I know she was trying to help, and cheer me up, but right now I honestly didn´t want to talk about what had happened. I realized now that I was staring down at whatever was left of my arm, that the little girl, Sachiko, had cut off my hand exactly at the dark bruise like line I had around my wrist earlier. Maybe there was some kind of connection?

That didn´t really matter right now though. Right now, what mattered, was to search through that notebook for clues. I decided to wake everyone up and tell them what I had seen, and tell them what I thought we should do next.

"Yoshiki, Ms. Yui, can you help me waking everyone up?" I asked silenty "I want to tell you guys something"

"U-U sure thing Yosuhei" Yoshiki mumbled wonderingly as he went over and started shaking Satoshi awake.

~A few moments later~

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled in shock "You´re saying you´re what!?"

"Yes, you heard me" I mumbled as I looked down "As I was unconscious, Sachiko, the little girl, visited me in my dreams. And she told me I am one of the last members in a big family of dark magic users. The Shinozaki family"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Yoshiki yelled in disbelief "You mean, that little bastard kid, told you about your past!?"

"That´s right" I mumbled silently "Apparently my real mother, Irina Shinozaki, was being hunted as a witch when I was very young. She knew the witch hunters would kill me as well, since they knew the dark powers was inherited from birth. So to protect me, my mother sent me off to her best friend and he husband, to protect me"

"This is too much to understand, even for me" Ayumi mumbled silently "That means that… You and I are from the same family Yosuhei"

"Oh yeah, you´re a Shinozaki too" I mumbled silently "B-But, maybe you´re just from a different Shinozaki family!"

"No, I know it´s the right one" She mumbled softly and shook her head "My aunt´s name was Irina Shinozaki. But I was always told that she was killed by a car accident, not by witch hunters"

"So, that means that…" I mumbled silently, trying to process what I had heard.

"That´s right" She mumbled silently "I´m your cousin Yosuhei"

"Woah…" mumbled silently, taken aback by these overwhelming news.

We sat there for a moment in silence, unable to say anything from shock. Neither of us in the group said anything, Yuka probably because she didn´t completely understood, the rest of us because we were shocked by these news.

Yoshiki was the first one to say something, clearing his throat as he looked around at the rest of us.

"Well, there´s no point in sitting here doing nothing" He said determinedly "We have to find out what our next move is going to be"

"I guess so" Ayumi mumbled silently "What do you say Yosuhei? Did Sachiko mention anything that might help us?"

"Well, she did say something about a notebook" I mumbled softly. "I just don´t know where those three ghost children enter the picture. Or any of the other souls we´ve seen in here for that matter!"

"Well, maybe some of that is written in the notebook" Satoshi said with a smirk as he produced the small dusty book from his back pocket "But, I couldn´t open it earlier, so it might as well be a dead end"

"Hmm… Let me see it here" Ayumi mumbled silently as she reached her hand out for the book.

Satoshi immediately obliged with a nod and handed over the book without another word.

"Hmm… It doesn´t seem stuck at all right now though" Ayumi mumbled wonderingly.

She picked up the book and looked at it slightly before flipping through it´s pages as easily as any other book. Satoshi stared a bit at the book before crossing his arms over his chest, huffing a bit.

"Hmpf… Stupid book…" He mumbled silently as he turned away from Ayumi with a pout.

"D-Don´t worry big brother" Yuka said with a smile "You´re still a great big brother!"

"Now, let´s see what this book is hiding" Ayumi mumbled as she began flipping through the first couple of empty pages.

Her serious frown deepened a bit as she finally found a page with text.

"Alright guys, listen to this" She mumbled silently as she began reading from the old text.

_9/17/1953_

_We had a great time at the elementary school today, me and the students. Their all so kind to both me and little Sacchan. They are all great kids, and the faculty is amazing too. I´m proud to call myself the nurse of this school._

_Today we all had a big concert at school. Sacchan was playing the flute, and all the children´s parents was clapping when the show was over. I´m so proud of you, Sacchan._

_9/21/1953_

_Another day, another seven happy work hours. In the breaks in between classes I would play with Sacchan and the other kids. They are all so creative, and funny and lovable. I love all of the children. Me and Sachiko are happy here. I hope we can stay like this forever._

_9/25/1953_

_Today is Sacchan´s seventh birthday. I was planning to take her out for dinner today. I hope she like the black stuffed cat I bought for her. I´m sure she´ll love it._

_Before meeting with Sacchan, I had to sort some documents in my office. When I was about to finish, the principal came by for a visit. _

_We talked for quite some time, about all kinds of stuff. But suddenly, when I turned my back to him, he suddenly came up from behind. He grabbed me with great strength, and forced me down, as he began clawing at my shirt._

_He had always been such a kind man, being happy to lend an ear to listen to my problems. But today he didn´t seem like himself. His behavior changed so suddenly, and I swear that I saw his eye colour change from a bright blue, to a dark grey._

_I managed to push him off of me for a moment, and I pulled my shirt back on, and dashed down the hall. I only managed to get as far as the staircase though, before he pushed me in the back. The floorboards came at me so quickly. I didn´t even feel any pain. But all of a sudden, I couldn´t move. I was dead._

_And of course Sachiko had to see everything that happened. I wish I could have spared her of that gruesome sight, and that devastating fate. That vicious man realized she had seen what he had done. I watched as he slowly approached my little daughter, and then began slowly strangling the life out of her. Every fiber of my being screamed to god to let me move over and kill that bastard. But, sadly, miracles don´t exist._

_I could see how tears rolled down Sacchan´s cheeks and how her eyes rolled back into her head, before a loud snap was heard. He had snapped her neck with his hands alone. He took her and my own dead body and buried us both in the cellar. That truly evil bastard. I will never forgive him._

_9/26/1953_

_All of the students has been asking around for Sachi and me today. We both feel so lonely, without our friends. The principal wafted the problem under the rug and said that we had both been killed in an accident of some kind. I had seen it coming from a mile away. They all mourned our deaths with a ceremony with candles and everyithing. I miss everyone very much, and so does Sacchan. I want to kill him. I want him to suffer, like my daughter did. I want to hurt him so bad._

_9/29/1953_

_Another person is already sitting in MY chair, in MY office. The pretty black and white picture of my husband on the wall has been torn down. All of my belongings have been put at my grave at the graveyard as well. Time goes on like nothing ever happened, and soon, it seems like everyone has already completely forgotten about both me and Sacchan. But they talk about us in the break times or in the corners of the classrooms._

_They´re all so kind to remember us like that. I wish them all the best of luck in the future._

_3/17/1954_

_Me and Sachi has been so infinitely lonely in these halls at night. She has of course been able to look right through the façade I had tried to create, and felt my loneliness. This is why she has materialized, gained a flesh and bone body once again, and has begun killing people in the living world, sending their souls to me. _

_Sachi… This doesn´t make me happy. These people don´t deserve this. Please. Stop!_

_5/3/1955_

_Sachi is still killing people on the school grounds. She was only killing students in the beginning, but now she had moved on, to teachers and parents as well. She sends one soul after the other to me, and though I enjoy the company, I know she no longer does it for my sake. Now she only does it because she likes killing. I don't´ know when my daughter changed, but she definitely did._

_Please Sachi. No one deserves to die like that. Please. Talk to me!_

_2/13/1956_

_Ever since me and Sachi were killed by that bastard, one murder or accident has happened right after the other in or near by the school. Rumors goes around that the school has been cursed, that it is infinitely doomed to be a housing for evil spirits, and that´s the reason for all the mysterious deaths at Heavenly Host. I could laugh at people´s stupidity sometimes. Of course I know what is actually happening around here._

_The rumors and killings and accidents on school grounds has finally led to a decision in the school district. The school is to be torn down, to never be used again. Finally me and Sacchan and the others can have these halls for ourselves. But won´t that only serve to make us even more lonely? Why is everyone against us? We never hurt anyone, we don´t deserve this!_

_We´re so hungry. So infinitely hungry, and thirsty. _

_No one will come rescue me._

_No one._

_8/25/1975_

_It´s been almost 20 years since anyone dared to step foot onto these haunted grounds. But now, unfortunately, three little kids decided to explore the place, playing together happily. It didn´t take Sachi long to capture these three, and kill them, so she could send me their souls. Their names are Tokiko, Ryou, that kind boy, and Yuki, positively the most polite one of the three._

_When they arrived here in their spirit form they all seemed to be so lonely and sad. I had embraced them, told them everything would be alright. They had told me that they were so infinitely unhappy, that they missed their families. I had told them that they didn´t have to think back to their families. Because I would act as their family now._

_I am beginning to feel an evil energy overtaking me. It´s been under way for many years now. But now I can finally feel it eating away at my sanity, making me crave more, and more souls._

_Give me more. I need more. I just need to remove my hunger, if it´s just for 5 minutes… Please, give me more!_

_9/26/1975_

_Give me more._

_9/27/1975_

_Give me more._

_9/28/1975_

_I need moooooreee…._

_10/11/1980_

_I have seen how a new school has been risen on the ground where Heavenly Host used to be. The principal from that time could no longer bear his grief, and I have heard he killed himself by throwing himself off from the unfinished building. Serves him right._

_Me and the souls Sachi sent me are doing fine. None of us can feel pain or hunger anymore. It got so intense it just stopped eventually._

_We´re as happy as we can be. I think I´ll sing a song with the children today. Something cheerful that can celebrate the death of my daughters murderer._

"The rest is just scribbles" Ayumi mumbled silently as she slowly and gently closed the leather bound book.

"Holy crap…" Yoshiki mumbled silently "I didn´t know how much shit happened around here… And at the same grounds as our school!"

"How do you know it was at the same grounds as our school?" I asked as I silently rubbed my bandage.

"You remember Shinozaki´s ghost story right?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest "And the note mentioned that a new school was being build on the same ground as Heavenly Host. It makes sense right?"

"The theory might not be completely waterproof," Ayumi mumbled silently "But it´s a very good theory at least"

"Hmm… So what do we do now?" I mumbled, unsure what the next move was "I mean, we´ve practically been everywhere in this damn school"

"Well, as far as I see it," Ayumi said softly "There is two good places to look. Anywhere related to the principle, and the basement"

I looked over at Ayumi and nodded softly.

"Yeah, that makes sense" I mumbled with a nod "Since it was the principal who killed Sachiko and her mother, there might be a clue around places related to him. And there might be even more clues in the basement where they were buried"

"Ok, so I guess we should split up for now then" Satoshi mumbled with a determined furrow of his brow "Since there´s two places to look, we´d have to split into two search parties, am I right?"

"Seems to make sense" Naomi mumbled as she rubbed her sore ankle "Let´s decide who goes with who then"

"Alright" I mumbled "I´ll go with Naomi, Satoshi and Yuka, and search through the second building for anything related to the principal. Ayumi, Yoshiki, Ms. Yui, can you guys search the basement?"

"Sure thing" Yoshiki mumbled with a little smile "Be sure to stay alive alright? And stay together. If we split up we might has written our own death sentences"

"You´re right" Satoshi added "It´s best to stay together for now"

"Alright, let´s get going then" I said with a soft frown "Stay alive everyone"

"Of course we will" Ms. Yui said with a cheerful smile "I still have the rest of my students to protect, don´t I?"

"Good to know you´re protecting us Ms. Yui" I said with a smile "Be sure to look out for those two alright?"

"Right" She said with a smile and a nod.

I sighed softly and looked over at Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka.

"Let´s get going guys" I mumbled as I stood up, supporting my own weight with my leftover arm.

"Be careful Yosuhei" Naomi said worried as I was a bit unsure to get up.

"Thanks Naomi" I mumbled with a smile as she helped me get up slowly.

The others stood up as well and we walked over to the door. When everyone had exited I looked back at the infirmary a last time, before closing the door behind me.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Sorry that Yoshie´s diary filled so much in this chapter, but I really wanted to cover some details and stuff that might not have been making any sense before now, and I couldn´t really shorten it down more than I already have.**

**Thank you guys for reading, and see you next week!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Decades Of Lies

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss and Blood Spill_

_Chapter 20 – Decades Old Lies_

~Yosuhei´s POV~

Satoshi, Naomi, Yuka and I, was currently walking down the dark hallways. No way of at least illuminating our surroundings at least a bit, not even a match or anything. I kept feeling that the hallways grew more and more creepy, probably as a result of my paranoia. I at least had my friends with me this time though, so I felt a bit more safe than I had before.

"Geez…" Naomi mumbled as she looked down the hallway "Sure could have used one of Class Rep´s candles by now"

"I don´t know how many she brought, if any" Satoshi mumbled in response as we walked out onto the open archway once again.

"It doesn´t help to think about it now either" I mumled as I put a hand on the rotten wooden railing on my left "What´s done is done, and it´s not like we can go back and get one now"

"Yeah, you´re right" Satoshi mumbled as he sighed "Let´s just focus on getting out of here"

"Right" Naomi mumbled silently "Then maybe I get to see my mom again!"

There was a distinctive hint of hope in Naomi´s voice as she clenched her fists. I nodded silently at her and smiled.

"I´m sure you can" I said reassuringly as I clapped her softly on her shoulder "Just be patient ok? We´re out of this soon enough, you´ll see"

"I think it´s funny you of all people should give me words of encouragement Yosuhei" she said with a warm smile and a joking attitude "I mean, you´ve been through so much"

"Well, I have some unfinished business in the real world" I said with a smile "I still need to know why my adoptive mother kept my past hidden from me"

"I´m sure she had a good reason for it though" Naomi said with a reassuring smile "Probably to protect you from your past"

"Huh? What do you mean Naomi?" I asked silently as I looked at her.

"Well, since your ancestors all were black magic users," She mumbled with a finger to her chin, deep in thought "She would probably like you to stay out of that stuff. I mean, today, people don´t believe in black magic anymore, but when she was still living, black magicians and witches was still being hunted all over Europe in smaller societies. Perhaps it was still going on in Japan as well"

"Woah, I didn´t know you knew that much about Europe history Naomi" I mumbled, taken slightly aback by her apparent knowledge.

"W-Well I think we had a lesson on European history once" She mumbled as she smiled a little "I didn´t think I was listening, but I guess I proofed myself wrong"

"I guess so" I said with a nod "Well, I understand why she would do it, but I´m still wondering how my real mother was like. I don´t remember her after all… I don´t even know what she looks like"

"Yeah, you´re right" Satoshi mumbled as he punched my shoulder lightly to cheer me up "I´m pretty sure she was a great person though, to send you away without even thinking about herself"

"Yeah, that makes sense I guess" I mumbled softly as I looked down at the floorboards "I just hope she didn´t suffer when she died… Cause I´ve heard stories about how they forced witches to confess with torture"

Everyone was taken aback by this, even Satoshi fell quiet. I sighed softly and frowned softly, rubbing my bandage softly as I stared at the rotten and old floorboards. Ýuka looked at me with an attempt at a serious expression as she reached up and patted my shoulder soothingly.

"I don´t think she suffered Yosuhei" She mumbled as she rubbed my shoulder "I mean, she would have died around the nineties, right? People don´t burn people at the stake anymore, at least what I know of"

"I guess you´re right Yuka" I mumbled softly as I patted her head.

She smiled and giggled a bit as she rubbed her head against my palm. I smiled softly and kept patting her head for a while as we walked down the open walkway. I froze in my tracks and began shivering, my teeth automatically clenching together as I heard a scream that made my skin crawl, and a shiver run up my spine.

The girls screamed as they heard the scream, Yuka hiding behind her big brother, and Naomi squatting down, covering her ears with her hands as she closed her eyes hard, to try and block out what was happening. I gulped down hard from fear, shaking all over, when I leaned over the railing, to see what had happened.

My breathing got deep and ragged as I saw what had just landed on the ground. It was a person, his neck twisted from the impact, and mud and blood all over his formal clothes.

It was the same person I had seen killing Sachiko in my vision. It appeared that he had thrown himself off the roof. I put two and two together, and realized it must have been the principal, the same principal Yoshie Shinozaki described in her diary which he had read less than 10 minutes ago.

With his dying breath he managed to choke out one last sentence.

"I´m so sorry…. Forgive me, Sachiko.."

With these final words he began to dematerialize, and disappeared into thin air without a trace, leaving behind a silent flash of light for a moment. Then another bloodcurling scream, and the whole serenate looped, and repeated all over again. Another loud thumb that could make even the most hardened soldier flinch, a crunch, and the same soft last prayer from the terrible man.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, and chose to investigate the small flash that was left behind by the man´s corpse.

"H-Hey, what´s that?" I mumbled silently as I looked at the small glimmer of light "It looks like some kind of key…"

I jumped over the railing and my friends panicked, calling out to me.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing!?" Satoshi yelled loudly, almost angrily.

"Yosuhei-san, don't!" Yuka pleaded as she stared at me with a scared expression.

"Yosuhei, get back here!" Naomi yelled in an almost commanding tone "It´s way too dangerous!"

"Listen guys, I know this guy is the principal" I mumbled as I snuck closer to the spot the body would land "That key might be to his office or something!"

"B-But" A nervous reaction came from them but I wouldn't´ listen.

"No buts. Just let me do what I have to do" I mumbled as I sat right near the spot, and began waiting for the principal to jump again.

"Dude, you only have one arm!" Satoshi yelled angrily as he jumped over the railing and pulled me back onto the open walkway.

"Satoshi, let go of me!" I yelled at him.

"No! " Satoshi yelled back "If something happens, you won´t be able to defend yourself with your handicap!"

"That doesn´t matter!" I yelled, as I tried to pull my arm out of his grip.

"What the hell do you mean it doesn´t matter!?" He yelled as he tightened the grip on my arm.

"I LEFT SEIKO AND NAOMI TO DIE!" I yelled loudly, collapsing onto my knees as I began to sob softly.

"W-What do you mean?" Satoshi was shocked, but most of all confused.

"B-Back when we we together…" I mumbled silently, my tears spilling over as they trickled down my cheeks "W-We were attacked… Before I knew what I was doing I was running… Away from our attacker, away from them… I bailed on them…"

I had tried to hold back my tears, but now, the water valves was open. I could no longer control myself, and I silently cried, my guilt getting the best of me.

"It´s my fault Seiko is dead… It´s my fault…"

I whispered silently, my guilt, my sadness and my tears choking my voice, only letting me whisper.

"So now… I want to do something for you guys… If endangering myself and protecting you guys is what it takes to relieve me of my guilt, then so be it! I want to die! I want to see my girlfriend again dammit!"

The others was shocked by what I had told them. Satoshi´s grip on my arm loosened, so I ripped my arm out of his hand. Seeing them in this shocked and sad expression made my anger calm down, and I turned away from them as I wiped the tears away from my cheeks and eyes.

"I just want to redeem myself… If that means death for me, then fine! That´s fine! That just means I'll get to see Seiko again!"

The others looked at me with sad expressions, not daring to object to my reasons anymore. I huffed a bit and wiped a single last tear from my cheek before I put a leg over the railing, and swung my body over it, landing on the soft and muddy ground on the other side.

I could feel my feet sink a bit in the wet mud, and I took a couple of steps forward towards the spot I had seen the principal fall to his death.

I was taken aback by another blood-freezing scream, and could feel my insides turning inside out and tying themselves in a knot as I heard the loud crunch of bones snapping and twisting in two. I was about to puke but put a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from it, waiting silently for the body to vanish from existence. I snatched the key and hurried back to the others, jumping over the railing.

I collapsed onto my knees as I felt my fear shutting me down, turning my legs into jelly. I took a few deep breaths to try calm myself down. Naomi and Yuka helped me back to my feet, and I smiled at them both.

"Thanks guys" I mumbled softly as I patted Yuka´s head and sent Naomi a small appreciative smile.

They didn´t smile back though. They just looked at me with worried and saddened faces.

"G-Guys?" I asked silently as I looked at them confused.

"D-Do you really think…" Naomi started mumbling something, but didn´t finish her sentence.

"What?" I asked, stepping a bit closer.

"Do you really think Seiko´s death is your fault?" She asked as she looked at me with a saddened face.

"W-What do you mean? It IS my fault" I said as I looked at her "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Seiko´s death is not your fault" She mumbled, as she let her hair cover her eyes "S-She was the one who decided to… D-Decided to…"

I couldn´t see her eyes but I could tell that tears was threatening to overspill in her eyes, and I could even see a small tear roll down her cheek.

Satoshi walked over and wiped the tear away from Naomi´s cheek with his thumb, before putting a hand on her shoulder, and hugging her tightly. Just his suddenly close presence made her look up, but I could see how surprised she had become, just from the look in her eyes. She hesitated a bit but slowly wrapped her own arms around him, seeming so much smaller than him all of a sudden.

"That. Was not. Suicide" Satoshi said with a stern voice as he broke away from the hug "Seiko would never do that. She´d rather get killed than give up"

"B-But," Naomi began to object "Didn´t you see how neatly her shoes was put in front of that stall!?"

"That doesn´t matter!" Satoshi mumbled with a sigh "Anyone can put shoes in a neat way. Something else must have happened!"

"You think… She didn´t kill herself?" Naomi asked softly as she wiped her tears "Yeah, you´re right. She´s always so cheerful, she would never do something like that"

"That´s right" Satoshi said with a smile "Now cheer up. And Yosuhei, you should know her better than anyone. You should know that she would never resent to such a thing as suicide"

He did have a point. Seiko´s personality and cheerful attitude would seem to be in the way of the possibility that she would ever commit suicide. She was usually so cheerful and always had a smile on her face. Making her sad or mad would almost been seen like an impossible task. It sounded silly when it was said out loud.

But if she hadn´t committed suicide, that would also mean that my cowardice would not have been responsible for her death. I realized that Satoshi wasn´t just trying to cheer up Naomi, but us both.

But even so, the guilt of me abandoning the girls was still present, since I did actually abandon them. It still stung a little when I thought about it, even after I had been told that Seiko´s death was not my fault.

"Thanks Satoshi… That makes me a little less guilty I guess" I mumbled as I smiled at him softly.

"That´s right. Just keep those chins up, ok guys?" He mumbled as he patted Yuka´s head "You too Yuka. It would only sadden me as well if I saw any of you depressed"

"Wow big brother… You´re so nice" Yuka mumbled as she stared up at her brother with a smile, her eyes pretty much gleaming from amazement.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled softly at Yuka´s adorable behavior, and patted her head as well, making her smile even brighter than before. I smiled softly at her and looked over at Satoshi and Naomi. Naomi had cheered up a bit and sent me a smile. It was good to see her, at least a little cheered up.

"Well, I got the key. What´s it for?" I mumbled, trying to break the silence that had fallen over us with a change of topic.

"Oh yeah, you do" Satoshi said with a smile "What do you think it is?"

"Well, whatever it is, it must have something to do with the principal right?"

"Yeah, duh" Naomi said with a teaseful smirk.

"Oh shut up" I mumbled silently as I looked down at the key "Let´s just walk around and try this somewhere"

We walked into the second school building, trying whatever door that we couldn´t enter. After about 20 minutes of searching, fails, and a lot of frustrated and tired groans, we arrived at the last door we hadn´t tried. I read the label beside the door and facepalmed.

"God dammit…" I mumbled against my hand "Why didn´t we just go here in the first place!?"

The label read Principals Office.

"Are you saying we walked around all that way, just to miss the most obvious place!?" Naomi whined as she stomped her foot.

"That´s exactly what I´m saying" I mumbled as I banged my head against the office door.

"Aowie… My feet is hurting" Yuka complained as she sat down in the hall "I just want to go home soon"

"Y-Yeah, me too Yuka" Satoshi mumbled as he patted her head soothingly "Just know we´re almost there now"

She nodded softly and smiled as she leaned against her brother tiredly.

"Alright guys," I mumbled with a sigh and a smile "If you want to stay out here and rest for a while, do that. I´ll take a look inside"

"O-Ok Yosuhei" Satoshi mumbled as he looked up at me weakly.

I looked back at the door and unlocked it, about to step inside.

"W-Wait Yosuhei" Naomi suddenly said as she walked up to me "As bad as my legs hurt, let me come with you, just to be safe"

"Thanks Naomi" I mumbled silently as I smiled at her and opened the double doors to the principals office.

The inside of the office was just one big confusing, creepy and weird mess. All over the walls and furniture was covered by all kinds of different defensive paper charms, giving me many different vibes. But the strongest wipe, was a strange sense of discomfort.

This whole room was really creepy. And on top of it all, I could hear silent moans and whispers from the same voice I had heard outside, as the principal had thrown himself off the roof, and pleaded for forgiveness.

It was his voice that now whispered all kinds of defenses for itself, and accusations against Yoshie and Sachiko.

"_This is not my fault… She totally overreacted… I never meant for her to die… I had a reason to do what I did…"_

"Man, he sure is busy defending himself" I said as I growled a little "What an asshole.. What he did is unforgivable"

"Even though I don´t know the whole story," Naomi mumbled "I still believe he shouldn´t be forgiven"

"Yeah, me too" I mumbled as I growled softly from anger "Just know that he killed no less than two people because of his own perverted desires"

"What a scumbag…" Naomi mumbled, getting angry herself "And he´s a principal for an elementary school!"

"Yeah, I know" I mumbled as I began searching around the room.

When I had searched everything else I finally got to the teachers desk, searching through the drawers of it. When I reached the top one, I was taken aback slightly from the contents. The other drawers had either contained nothing or a couple of old dusty pencils, but nothing like this.

At the bottom of the top drawer, a small ominous-looking back was put, sending shivers down my spine. A label on the front said _"Sachiko"_

I gulped a bit and softly, slowly and nervously pulled at the black string that was holding the small hemp back closed. I took a quick glance inside, but yelped as I saw the contents, and groaned as my head began to hurt like hell. I stumbled backwards and hit the wall behind the desk, groaning painfully as I grabbed at my head.

I could feel my vision and consciousness fading, and how my body fell. When my shoulder hit the floor I passed out, and everything around me was darkness.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading this chapter! And hope you enjoyed it!**

**So, how do you guys think the story is going so far? I´m kind of proud of my work, if I may say so myself. :)**

**I don´t have much to tell this time, so I guess this is goodbye for now!**

**See you next week guys!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Halloween Special

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss and Blood Spill_

_Halloween Special _

~At Seiko´s Place, Yosuhei´s POV~

I smiled softly as I put on the last details of my costume. Excitement, happiness, but most of all nervousness was residing in my chest. I smirked a bit as I put the furry mask residing a werewolf in it´s proper place on my face.

"Now that´s a cool werewolf" I said with a smile as I looked away from the mirror and sighed silently.

Class rep and the school council had been planning the Halloween culture festival for weeks. It had been something all of the upperclassmen had been talking about for forever, and everyone had been asking everyone what they were going to wear for the festival.

Seiko had been bugging me all week to go shop some cool costumes with her, and today we had finally picked out, and bought our costumes. Seiko had been very secretive about her own costume though.

"Seiko, are you ready?" I yelled to her, as I stepped out of her room and up to the bathroom door, Seiko standing inside.

"Just a moment Yosu" I heard from inside "I just need to put on the last of my make up"

"Alright, but hurry up, ok?" I said "The festival is starting really soon you know"

"I know, I know" Seiko said "Just a moment"

The door to the bathroom opened and Seiko stepped out, revealing herself in her costume.

Even when she was preparing a costume for a Halloween festival she managed to pick the best outfit possible. She was wearing a black and grey witch costume, frills along her long sleeves, and thin strings along her shoulders and covering the open space in her costume that revealed most of her back and shoulder blades.

My eyes drifted downwards and saw a short skirt ending in frills. She was wearing Black kneesocks and black high heels, and my eyes then drifted upwards to her face. Her make up consisted of black eyeshadow and black lipstick, and she had also put on some kind of light purple star one-time tattoo on her cheek, making her look much like a girl taken straight out of an anime.

Her costume was complete with a long wooden staff, and a tall and wide pointy hat to finish.

"So, what do you say?" she asked with a smile as she twirled around to let me see all of her costume.

"I´m saying that costume fits you perfectly Seiko" I said with a smirk "You always impress me with your choice of clothes"

Ah, ah, ah" Seiko said as she wiggled a finger at me "Flattery get´s you nowhere"

"That´s not always true though" I said with a chuckle as I put my mask back in position again.

"Shut up" She said with a giggle as she kissed my cheek "Come on, we´re going to be late if we don´t hurry"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" I said with a chuckle as I let Seiko drag me out of her house by the hand.

I smiled softly and squeezed her hand a little as we walked down the road towards our school.

"I hope I don´t get my costume dirty" Seiko mumbled with a worried expression "It was really expensive"

"I can see why" I said with a smirk "If I didn´t know better I would think you had that specially made for your body type"

"Oh, and what is that supposed to mean, hmm?" Seiko said with her famous cat-like face "Are you saying you´ve been checking me out?"

I could instantly feel how my cheeks began burning up and I looked away with a nervous laughter, scratching my neck nervously.

" , of course not!" I said as I continued to laugh for a moment "I-It´s not like I´m thinking about that stuff or anything… Hahaha"

"Hmm.. Pervert" Seiko said with a smirk as she wrapped her arm around mine.

"Hmph. You´re one to talk" I mumbled as I pouted a bit.

"Come on, don´t be such a Debby downer" She said with a giggle "We´re going to school to have fun!"

"Yeah, that´s true" I said with a smile "It´s not all that fun when you keep teasing me though"

"Aww don´t be like that!" Seiko said with a smile as she tugged a bit at my costume shirt "My big, strong, werewolf should be able to take more than my teasing"

"As you said yourself, flattery get´s you nowhere" I said with a chuckle as I kissed her cheek.

"Damn" She said with a smirk and a giggle as we began making our way through the school courtyard.

Everyone else was waiting for us by the front entrance. The whole group was there. Satoshi as a pharaoh, Naomi as a vampire, Ayumi as a wizard, Yoshiki as a bandage-wrapped mummy, Yuka as a big fluffy cat, Morishige as a cowboy, and Mayu as a black panther.

"Hey! Over here!" Mayu yelled with joy as she saw me and Seiko walk in through the front gate.

I smiled a little and wrapped an arm around Seiko´s shoulders as we walked up to our friends, fistbumping with Satoshi, Yoshiki and Morishige, and ruffling Yuka´s hair a bit, receiving an adorable pout in return as she began fixing her hair.

"You look great everyone" I said with a smile "Cool outfits all of you"

"Y-You think so?" Ayumi mumbled silently as she pulled nervously at her skirt "I don´t know, I was having a hard time choosing costumes"

"You look great in whatever you would have chosen Ayumi" Yoshiki said with a smirk.

Ayumi blushed a little and pouted slightly as she glared at Yoshiki.

"D-Don´t say such embarrassing things!" She mumbled as she pulled at her skirt even more "I can´t believe my sister made me wear this stupid thing"

"It´s true you look good though" Yoshiki mumbled as he scratched his neck "B-But whatever. Ms. Yui came by earlier and told us that we are all meeting in the gym for the Halloween party in about half an hour"

"Good to know" I said with a smile "What do you guys think about my costume?"

I stood back a few steps and spun around to let them see everything.

"You look really cool Yosuhei" Yuka said with an excited giggle "Maybe you´ll even win the costume contest!"

"Huh? Costume contest?" I asked, curious about what she meant.

I hadn´t heard anything about any costume contest, but the thought of it excited me.

"Huh?! You haven´t heard of it Yosuhei?" Naomi asked surprised "It´s one of the biggest events in all of the school year!"

"Really?" I asked "How come I haven´t heard anything about this contest?"

"We´ve talked about this all week dummy!" Seiko said with a giggle as she flicked my forehead "You should start paying attention!"

"Aow, stop that!" I mumbled as I rubbed my forehead, the others laughing at our behavior "Yeah, really funny guys"

"But anyway, I think we all have a pretty good chance at winning" Morishige said with a confident smile "I mean, I literally just saw someone wearing a robot costume made of cardboard"

"Guess he´ll never be in the costume department" Mayu said with a satisfied snicker "I´m happy I was able to make my own costume"

"And you did a really good job Mayu" Morishige said with a smile as he patted her head "But come on, let´s get inside. No sense in staying outside in the cold"

We began making our way inside, laughter and blurred chatting being heard from inside. All around us people from all grades was chatting, laughing or playing happily with each other, some middle schoolers was happily chasing each other around the halls, in and out between the older students. Yuka jumped excitedly in her place, looking up at her brother.

"Can I go play with my friends?" She asked pleadingly as her eyes gleamed from excitement.

"Sure, go ahead" Satoshi said with a smile "But remember we all gather in the gym in half an hour ok?"

"Ok big brother! See you soon everyone!" Yuka yelled as she sprinted after her friends, who had disappeared down the hall.

I chuckled softly and shook my head slightly.

"Oh, the innocence of youth" I said with a chuckle as I took Seiko´s hand with a smirk "How about you and I go explore what the classes has of projects for the festival?"

"That sounds fun!" Seiko answered with a smile as she began pulling me along "See you guys later!"

She immediately pulled me along the hall and up the stairs.

"Apparently, one of the other classes have made a haunted house" Seiko said with a challenging smirk "Do you dare to follow me there?"

"Me? Who do you think you´re talking to?" I said with a confident smirk, as I beat myself on the chest like a caveman.

"That sounds like a challenge to me" Seiko said with a smirk "Tell you what, the person who yells or screams the least from the haunted house, get´s to do something to the other person of his or her choice. You in?"

"I´m definitely in" I said as I shook her hand "You´re on lady. I´ve watched about every horror movie in existence with the other guys. You don´t stand a chance"

"Oh yeah? We´ll see about that" She said as she put on her cat-like face "You´re on"

We laughed a bit at each other for a moment before sprinting to the area of the haunted house.

~10 minutes later~

I chuckled softly and smirked a little as I looked down at the slightly shaking Seiko, who desperately clinged onto my arm.

"Geez, it wasn´t even that scary" I said with a chuckle.

"A chainsaw, was sticking out in-between the curtains!" Seiko yelled in response as she glared up at me.

"It was made of plastic!" I said with a laugh "But now, for my prize"

"Ugh, let´s just get this over with" Seiko pouted a bit and puffed out her cheeks "I have a feeling this is going to be perverted"

"You know me too well" I said with a chuckle.

She pouted at me a bit and sighed softly "So, what´s the punishment?"

~At the gym, 20 minutes later~

"I can´t believe you made me do that!" Seiko yelled at me with a blush on her cheeks, as she pulled down in her skirt.

"A deal´s a deal" I said with a smirk as I patted my back pocked on my costume "These are in safety with me"

"But it´s so cold…" She mumbled, her skin getting goosebumps "Can´t I just take them off when we get home?"

"Nope" I said with a smirk "you need to keep them off, UNTIL we get home. That was the deal"

"You´re such a pervert!" She squeeled as she pulled down in her skirt as far as she could "I hope no one sees it"

"I´m sure no one will see anything" I said with a chuckle "But pay attention will you? The teachers are about to speak"

The lighting darkened and a spotlight was pointed towards a temporary stage, where Ms. Yui and the other teachers stood with bright smiles and happy expressions. Even the teachers had managed to pick awesome costumes, and Ms. Yui had picked a witch costume, much like Seiko´s but in a different color scheme, and with a broom and her cat Monet, on her arm.

She sent an evil smirk out at the crowd and smiled softly as the principal began his speech.

"Now, thank you all for gathering" He started "The dancefloor behind the scene will be open for use shortly. And now Ms. Yui will announce the two winners of the costume contest!"

Who did you vote for Seiko?" I whispered silently to my girlfriend.

"Naomi of course!" Seiko said with a snicker "And Satoshi as well. I would love to see their embarrassed faces again!"

"Yeah, me too" I said with a chuckle, turning my attention bac to the stage.

"And the winners, are…" Ms. Yui said with a smile as she opened an envelope, looking at a piece of paper "Morishige, and Suzumoto!"

"Huh!? I won!?" Mayu mumbled in surprise as the spotlight fell onto her and Morishige by her side "God uhmm… I don´t think I can walk up there!"

"Come on Mayu!" Morishige said with a warm smile "I´ll go with you, so no need to be afraid!"

"O-Ok…" Mayu mumbled nervously "If you´ll be there I can do it Shig"

I smiled softly and clapped enthusiastically as I watched Mayu and Morishige walk onto the stage, hand in hand, and whistled excitedly as I watched the pair being crowned as monster king and queen.

"And that´s the end of the costume competition" Ms. Yui announced with a smile "Now the dancefloor is open, so get dancing, and have fun!"

The curtains behind the scene drew back, revealing a shimmering dancefloor in the back, with multi colored spotlights hanging around the ceiling, illuminating a big DJ booth in the far back, and several tables nearby with chips, soda and other snacks.

I smiled and looked all around me, the older students rushing onto the dancefloor immediately, while most of the middle and ground school students scattered into the many halls outside the gym, to play or just to hang around.

I smiled softly and looked over at Seiko, who had a certain glint in her eye.

"You want to dance?" I asked as I smiled at her, extending my hand towards her for her take.

"If you want to dance, i´ll need what you took from me back" She said with a smile as she extended her own hand towards me "Hand them over"

"Fine" I mumbled as I dug into my back pocket and gave her what she wanted.

"Thanks, let me go fix this predicament" She said with a smirk as she ran off.

I chuckled softly and walked over to the snack table to get something to drink as I waited for Seiko. She soon returned and took my hand in mine as she lead me to the dance floor.

"I´ll just warn you, uhh" I mumbled as I blushed a little "I don´t really know how to dance"

"Don´t worry, just follow my moves" Seiko said with a smile as she stopped walking and turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh, were staring with a slow dance first huh?" I mumbled as I realized a slow song was on "I guess I can dance to that"

"Good" She said with a giggle as she wrapped her arms a bit tighter around my neck, puling herself a bit closer to me.

I smiled softly and blushed a little as I put my hands on her hips. I smiled and sighed softly as the soft guitar of the music blasters entered and exited my ears, me and my partners silent swaying making me forget everything about the setting or the surroundings, and just focusing on this simple moment me and Seiko had together.

It didn´t even matter if someone was watching us. I simply didn´t care. All I cared about was her, and me. Us two, together. I felt like I was drifting away, slowly floating down a river of many, many memories I had already made with Seiko, in the short span of time I had known and been with her. And this was the latest addition to that river of memories.

As the music slowly began to fade in volume, I smiled and softly looked into Seiko´s eyes.

"Seiko? I mumbled silently, receiving a smile from my angel.

"Yeah?" She mumbled silently as she put her head against my chest.

"I love you" I mumbled silently as I wrapped my arms around her body, silently embracing her as we fell silent.

"I love you too" She mumbled silently.

I smiled softly and slowly leaned downwards towards her, kissing her lips softly as I felt her hands run onto my hands, cupping my cheeks. I smiled softly and wrapped my arms tighter around her body, wanting to absorb her presence with mine as we shared this intimate moment with each other.

~On the way home~

I sighed silently and looked up at the sky, smiling silently as I watched the soft starlight and the illuminating presence of the big full moon above our heads. I smiled softly and looked over at Seiko as she line danced on the sidewalk, holding her high heels in her hand.

"Geez, my feet are going to be so sore tomorrow" She whined a bit as she pouted.

"Yeah, but that´s what you get for wearing high heels" I said with a chuckle.

"How else was I going to reach you?" She asked with a smirk "I wouldn´t be able to kiss you properly if I hadn´t worn high heels"

"Point taken" I said with a laugh as we walked onto her porch and inside the house as quietly as possible.

"My dad has probably already put the little one´s to bed" Seiko mumbled silently.

"They wasn´t at the Halloween party?" I asked curiously.

"Of course they were" She said with a smile "But since my siblings still are young, they went home early"

"Makes sense" I said as Seiko and I snuck into her room and closed the door behind us.

I turned my back to Seiko to give her some privacy, before beginning to pull off my shirt and changing into my nightwear. Seiko had already changed and slipped under the covers as I finished, and I smiled a little as I slipped under the covers beside her. She smirked a bit and wrapped her arms around my neck as she looked into my eyes.

"You want to be close today huh?" She said with a smirk.

"I want to be close every day" I said with a chuckle as I kissed her cheek.

"Hehe you´re such a pervert sometimes" She said with a snicker "But I still love you"

"I love you too baby" I mumbled as I pecked her lips.

"Turn around so I can snuggle up to you" Seiko said with a smile and I did what she told me.

I could feel she wrapped her arms around my waist as I turned my back to her, and I smiled as I looked back at her over my shoulder.

"Good night Seiko" I mumbled silently and sleepily.

"Good night Yosu" Seiko mumbled before silently falling asleep.

It didn´t take long for sleep to grab hold of me as well, and I soon closed my eyes, drifting into dream land.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**I know it didn´t really consist of horror or fright like you maybe would expect from a Halloween chapter, but I prefer writing fluffy nonsense :3**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, and see you next week!**


	22. Chapter 22 - Yuuya Kizami

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss And Blood Spill_

_Chapter 22 –_

~Yosuhei´s POV~

A sharp pain in the back of my head made me wake up from unconsciousness. I opened my eyes softly, but gasped a bit as I realized that I was no longer standing in the principal´s office, and Naomi was nowhere to be seen.

It was a rather big room. It looked like some kind of basement room, or a bomb shelter. It didn´t look like it was anywhere near Heavenly Host Elementary. I flinched slightly from a headache that was rapidly rising in pain, and I walked forward to get a closer look at my surroundings.

I widened my eyes as I saw a familiar figure looming over a pit in the mushy ground below our feet, growling softly as I realized who it was. It was the principal from before. He was violently moaning and groaning as he dug into the ground more and more fiercely and panicked, like he was burying something. I stepped a couple of steps closer and gagged at the horrendous sight.

The same girl from my earlier vision, and who had cut off my arm, Sachiko, was lying in the ground, half buried up to her torso. Her corpse had begun to rot, and dematerialize, and maggots and worms was delightfully feasting from her corpse. All the while her eyeballs was staring up at her murderer with a dead and hollow expression.

"Huff… Puff.." The old principal moaned as he stared down at the corpse with a psychotic smile "Hehehe… Finally… Finally"

I growled softly as I saw his actions, and reached out towards him to stop him, but…

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?"

I reached out towards him and tried gripping his arm, but my hand faded right through him like a ghost. I stumbled forwards a bit as I realized this and growled and frowned from irritation as I realized this was just another vision, not reality.

I growled from frustration as I realized I could do nothing but watch as this horrendous action kept going, and I stepped back as I watched the principal keep digging into the soft and mushy ground beneath our

"Finally… I can be relieved of those insane nightmares" He mumbled with a soft chuckle "Every night you´ve been there… Every night… But now I´m finally done with you"

He had gone completely insane. Probably the curse of the Shinozaki family taking him over.

"You have to understand.." The old man whispered to what he himself believed was Sachiko "I can´t let you tell anyone what I did to you… It would ruin me and my family!"

He reached for a pair of big sewing scissors sitting on a nearby table, and opened and closed it slowly, a metallic rust-like sound emanating through the room with every close.

"_Snip…Snap… Snip…Snap…"_

He opened and closed the old sewing scissors over and over again, while staring down at it intensely, like testing it to see if it was usable. Then a loud and mad laugh escaped from the man, a twisted and dark expression upon his face.

"So I have to make sure…" He said as he opened the scissors a final time "… That you´ll never tell anyone…"

He bowed down over the body and grabbed the diseased girl´s chin as he forcefully opened her mouth wide open. The eyes of the corpse, which barely had avoided the maggot´s hungry mouths at this point, bulged a little as the disgusting man worked with Sachiko´s face, and I swore I could see a tear somewhere in there.

Though that was just absurd at this point.

I could do nothing but watch in frustrating hopelessness as the horrible man began cutting into the tissue of Sachiko´s tongue, the horrible sound of meat and veins being cut in half being heard. I closed my eyes and turned away from the horrible sight, as to not give myself any other scars. I covered my eyes in fright, and tried to block the horrible sound out.

As the meaty sounds of a body being dismembered stopped, I took my hands away from my face, and hesitated a bit about turning back around. I jumped slightly in my place from shock as I suddenly heard a horrible scream, and spun back around to see the man screaming as he violently stabbed the rusty knife into the poor girl´s chest.

Maggots and other insects began crawling all over the carcass, their feast suddenly interrupted, they sprawled everywhere over the girl´s body, and the man´s hands. Some of them even almost crawled onto my shoes, if it hadn´t been for the fact that I was only a visitor in this… Dream realm or whatever.

Even though the exact same person had attacked me and my friends, and even cut off my arm with a pair sewing scissors, I couldn´t help but feel sorry for poor Sachiko. Up until now, not even my own fate would even come close to as devastating and tragic as Sachiko´s and her mother´s. I couldn´t even imagine what pain her spirit must have been going through, even now.

At least my pain is gone, and my wound healed to some extent. Sachiko´s spirit was forced to walk around with the pain of getting strangled, for possibly all eternity. What a hell that would have been.

I continued to growl at the man´s inexcusable actions, and released my baited breathing I had held back from anger and frustration as the man stopped stabbing into the Sachiko´s chest.

"If I ever see you in my dreams again…" The man mumbled with an angry huff "I will come back… I will kill you as many times as it takes…"

He threw the scissors across the room in exhausted anger, and I winched and instinctively dug my head as I saw the scissor fly straight towards my face. Only after did I realize that, that action had been pointless, since I couldn´t really get hurt in this state. The scissors hit the wall with a loud clang, and hit the dirt floor with a soft thumb.

I stared back at it for a while, but widened my eyes a bit as I realized everything around me was fading to black. I stumbled around for a while in a panic, before I felt a feeling of falling under me as the floor faded as well. I fell for a couple of seconds, before I fell out of unconsciousness once again.

~Back in the principal´s office~

I was pulled out of my unconsciousness by a blurred but loud shouting in my ear. I groaned softly as I woke up, blinking a few times and moaning from the remains of my earlier headache as I lifted my upper body up and supported it with my leftover arm.

I blinked a couple more times to really take in where I was, and realized I was back at the principal´s office, with Naomi yelling my name in panic and the rest of my group rushing into the room as they heard the yelling. I rubbed my forehead a little as I looked up at them with a pained expression.

"How long was I out for?" I asked softly as I looked up at Naomi.

"F-For a couple of seconds" Naomi mumbled silently "Are you ok? You´re not sick are you?"

With this question and a concerned look on her face she softly put a hand on my forehead to check if I was having a fever. Her skin felt slightly cold against mine so I flinched a little and backed away slightly.

"Oh, sorry Yosuhei" She mumbled with a worried expression "You´re burning up. You should get some rest"

"I-I´m fine Naomi, thank you" I mumbled as I tried to stumble onto my feet "I-I just had another vision that´s all"

"R-Really?" Satoshi asked with surprise in his voice "W-What did you see?"

I looked down at the floorboards with a slightly angry expression before looking back up at my friends. I hesitated slightly from telling them everything. It had been a pretty intense and violent scene, and since Yuka was around I had to think before I spoke. I hesitated a bit and thought it over a bit, before beginning to tell them everything that happened.

~A couple of minutes later~

My friends stared at me in astonished silence, and I looked back at the floorboards, having nothing more to tell them. Satoshi growled silently as he clenched his fist, his sense of morality surely being tested in this place.

"That son of a…" He growled silently as he looked down in anger "How can he treat other people like that!?"

"I believe he had gone insane at that point" I said with a sigh "He kept talking about how Sachiko entered his dreams, night after night. He must have snapped from the lack of sleep"

"Even so," Naomi mumbled with a huff "That doesn´t give him the right to treat a deceased girl like that"

"I know Naomi" I mumbled as I stood up onto my feet "But this happened more than 50 years ago. No reason to get worked up about it now"

"That´s true" Satoshi mumbled with a sigh "So, what was the sense of showing you that vision? What might Sachiko have gained from showing you that?"

"It might have been a clue" I said with a frown "I mean, she was buried in some kind of bomb shelter or something. That might be the next place to look for a way out"

"Oh yeah, didn't think about that" Satoshi mumbled as he realized "But where the hell would we find a bomb shelter? Does this school have one?"

"Only one way to find out" Naomi said with a confident tone "I´ve seen a door leading to the basement several times, but I've never really been able to open it. If we find a way to open that door, maybe we can go down there"

"Y-Yosuhei?"

I looked down at Yuka in surprise as she suddenly tugged at my shirt. I smiled at her softly and sat down on my knees to bring us on eyelevel.

"Yeah Yuka?" I asked softly as I smiled at her.

"A-Are we going somewhere scary?" She asked softly as she turned her foot on the floor in nervousness.

"I don´t know Yuka" I said sincerely as I rubbed her head softly "But whatever happens, I want you to stay very close to your big brother, ok?"

"Yes, stay close to those you hold dear. You might just lose them at some point"

I widened my eyes and gasped a bit in surprise as I suddenly heard a deep voice coming from the office entrance. I stared at the unknown person in wonder. We hadn´t met anyone in forever, and I was in shock that we suddenly met someone we didn´t know.

He was a big guy. Maybe a head or two taller than me. He was quite muscular, with dark grey long hair and the same colored eyes, and a shining and bright smile. He was earing a uniform I didn´t recognize, or should I say, half-wearing. His shirt was buttoned up pretty low, and he had thrown his jacket wine-red jacket over his shirt.

His outfit was complete with dark blue jeans, black shoes, and a couple of metal chains hanging in his pants. I frowned softly from worry as I saw the huge hunting knife in his pocket, standing in front of my friends.

"W-Wait…" Naomi mumbled with a bit of fright in her voice as she steped closer to Satoshi "I-I´ve seen those uniform colors somewhere before"

"Who are you?" I asked with a frown as I stepped forward towards the stranger "If you´re going to hurt us, you need to get past me!"

"Whoa, calm down" He said with a confident smile "I´m not a crazy killer like some of the other students in here"

"Then who the hell are you?" Satoshi asked as he joined my side.

"Just calm down, both of you" The stranger said with a gentle voice "My name is Yuuya Kizami. I´m a eleventh grader at Byakudan Senior High School. Me and a big group of my friends did this weird charm, and when I woke up, I found myself in this school, all by myself. Since, I have been working on finding my friends and escaping this hellhole"

"So you´re exactly as us then" I mumbled with a sigh "How the hell does everyone keep finding that charm anyway? It´s that sick charm that sent us all to this place"

"Our classmate, Naho Saenoki owns a blog" Yuuya said with a blank expression "Tohko said she had gotten the charm from there!"

"S-So you´re saying" I said with a growl "That your classmate killed my friends!? That this Naho Saenoki is responsible for Mayu Suzumoto´s and Sakutaro Morishige´s deaths!?"

"That´s not what I mean at all" Yuuya said with a sudden smirk.

The very moment I mentioned my friend´s deaths, he had smirked. Almost like if my friend´s deaths had amused him somehow. I did not trust him at all.

Yuuya continued to speak.

"I mean, that Naho might have found this charm somewhere on the internet" Yuuya said with a sigh "She might not be the source of it at all"

"That still means she´s a part of the spreading of the charm though" I said with a frown "We have to talk to her about where she got the charm. And maybe put a stop to the spreading so no one else has to go through this nightmare"

"That´s very noble of you" Yuuya said with a smile, which suddenly dropped to a saddened frown "But I'm afraid she´s dead. She´s only a spirit now"

"Dammit…" I growled slightly from hopelessness "Well, we´ve been able to talk with any other spirit in here. If she died here we should be able to find her spirit"

"Hmm.. Your choice" Yuuya said as he scoffed softly and looked away "She was quite the genius when it came to paranormal studies. If you find her she might be able to get you guys out"

"R-Really?" I asked in surprise "I-I´ve never heard of a student studying the paranormal. W-Well, Ayumi is, and her sister.. but I never knew about anyone else"

"Yeah, it´s true" Yuuya said with an approving nod "Nao never said anything about other researchers on the subject either"

"Well, let´s not just stand here like dumbasses" Satoshi said with a huff "How about we go find this Naho Saenoki?"

"Y-Yeah, that seems like the best plan of attack" I mumbled, slightly taken aback by Satoshi´s sudden impatient attitude.

That wasn´t like him at all. Normally he would be caring for others and patient for other people, but right now he was angry, impatient, his temper was showing. The school was gnawing itself into his head just like it was doing with everyone that ever entered it. He might have been at his wits end.

"Come on, we need to get going" He mumbled impatiently as he headed for the door "Kisami, you´re free to join us if you want to, but know you don´t have to. We need to get going"

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to decline" Yuuya said with a suspiciously polite smile "I still have to find Tohko and the others"

"W-Wait…" Naomi mumbled as she stepped forward "D-Did you say Tohko?"

I widened my eyes a bit as I realized it. Tohko. Tohko was the name of the girl Seiko, Naomi and I met earlier. Now that I thought about it, I realized that I hadn´t seen her ever since I abandoned the three girls in the hallway earlier.

"Yeah, I said Tohko, so what?" Yuuya said as he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow judgingly.

"I-I´m sorry to tell you this Yuuya, but.." Naomi mumbled as she clenched her fists, in what seemed to be slight emotional pain "S-She´s dead…"

What!? Tohko was dead!? Had she committed suicide!? Or…

"D-Don´t tell me you guys were attacked!?" I yelled in disbelief as I stared at Naomi in fear.

She looked down at the floor sheepishly and nodded softly, approving my question. Yuuya looked at her, a slight surprise in his face for a second, before his expression turned into a neutral one as his surprise seemed to fade.

"Oh… Well that´s too bad" Yuuya said with a sigh "But I still have to find the others, so, see you guys soon"

He sighed silently and exited the room. I stared at him in awestruck silence. He didn´t even flinch, growl, nothing! Almost no reaction came from him when he heard his classmate was dead! My suspicion of him only came to grow.

The others apparently had the same thoughts about the young man as I did. They looked around at each other, along with me, with shocked and baffled faces just like mine.

~Yuuya´s POV~

As I stepped out into the hallway I smiled a bit and chuckled softly as I knew I was out of hearing. I pulled my knife, or should I say Kai´s knife, out from my jeans pocket, and smirked a bit as I saw my own reflection in the blade.

"What dumbasses…" I said with a laugh "I can´t believe they´re such goody two shoes that they would just invite me into the group"

I laughed a little again.

"That little girl was cute though" I said with a smile as I thought back to the little girl in the smock "That bastard is lucky to have such a cute little sister"

I frowned softly from anger, but smiled a bit as I thought out a solution.

"Maybe i´ll just kill that guy…" I said with a smile "and take her all for myself…"

I chuckled and it slowly evolved to a laughter as I continued down the hall, my knife´s blade reflecting what little light remained.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this week´s chapter!**

**If you want to see some better content, please do leave a review to show some constructive critique and support! It´s always appreciated.**

**Again, thank you for reading this week´s chapter. Hope to see you again next time!**


	23. Chapter 23 - A Way Out

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss and Blood Spill_

_Chapter 23 – A Way Out_

~Ayumi´s POV~

Yoshiki, Ms. Yui and I, was currently walking through the dark halls of the first school building. We were currently headed towards the door Naomi had told us about, the door that apparently led to the basement.

As we walked, I thought about how much everyone had gone through so far. Several of our classmates were dead, one classmate had lost his arm, and had almost died, we had figured out that, that exact classmate actually was my long lost cousin, and that he inherited the same dark magic powers as any other Shinozaki on the family tree.

Not only that, but we had all gone through terrible experiences, some worse than others. There was no doubt that we would all be scarred by this, one way or another.

Yosuhei must have been the one being the most scarred of any of us. Not alone had he have decapitated one of his arms, and gone through the pain that had followed, but he himself had watched as he had been powerless to do anything as two of his friends had died, one being brutally murdered, and one killing himself as he had lost any hint of hope that was left within him.

Not only that, but he had gone through something that no one, absolutely no one, deserve to go through. He had found his girlfriend, his best friend, his lover, hanged from a noose in a rotten bathroom stall.

You can only imagine the thoughts that would be going through Yosuhei´s head right now. He must have been flustered, terrified, helpless. I can´t even imagine how he must have felt. The pain of losing a loved one, no, several loved ones… I didn´t know that pain, at least, not yet.

As Ms. Yui, Yoshiki and I walked down the hall, I noticed that we were passing the library. An idea suddenly sparked in my head, and I stopped in my tracks and turned towards the library, pondering my choices.

"H-Hey guys" I said to gain the other´s attention "wouldn´t it be a good idea to check the library? I mean, it must have SOME info on this place"

"Oh, yeah I guess you´re right" Yoshiki said as he turned around to look at me "but, our task is still to open the basement door, and find the place where that little brat was buried"

"I-I guess so…" I mumbled, wondering why Yoshiki was in such a hurry "you guys go on ahead, and find that basement door. I´ll get some research done"

"No way" Yoshiki said, an angry, yet concerned, frown growing on his eyebrows "I am not parting from you again"

"Y-Yoshiki…" I was kind of taken aback by his words, but tried to regain my composure "I-if there´s valuable information in there though, we can´t afford to miss it"

"That´s true" Ms. Yui said as she looked at Yoshiki with an understanding expression "Kishinuma, I know you´re worried, but-"

"What? What should I be worried about?" Yoshiki said with an attempt at a confident smirk "I-I have nothing to worry about! Haha"

Yoshiki tried to laugh the topic off and leave it at that, but Ms. Yui kept going.

"I know you´re scared something might happen Kishinuma" She said with a soft voice "your worries make you nervous, jumpy, and impatient. But we have to do this. If there is some valuable information on how to get out of here in there, we can´t just leave it. Or we might have wasted a great opportunity of escape"

"Y-Yeah I know, but…" Yoshiki mumbled, casting his glance in my direction, worriedly "I don´t want anything to happen to you and Ayumi"

I blushed a little as I listened to his words. His worry and concern was touching. I knew, of years of experience, that he cared a lot about the people close to him. But, somehow he seemed, different, this time around. Like, there was something about him, and his way of talking that was different, something I couldn´t quite put my finger at.

"Yoshiki…" I mumbled under my breath, my concern for him also growing stronger "If we don´t, we might ultimately starve to death in here"

"Yeah, I know…" Yoshiki mumbled as he looked down for a moment, before taking a deep breath "Ok, let´s do it. But if something happens, I want you two to run, and hide. Please?"

I stepped forward to argue about it, but hesitated as I saw Yoshiki´s unusually gentle expression. I was about to speak up but hesitated again, before finally making up my decision.

I nodded a little and gripped at my uniform shirt a bit from worry.

"Ok…" I mumbled softly as we started heading into the dark library.

As we tried to pull the door away so we could enter, we met a lot of resistance from the other side. It was not as forceful as the other doors that never would open, but it was still hard to open the door at all. AS we stepped inside we realized that a several piles of books and paper was stacked against the door, hindering our entrance.

I took a couple of steps into the creepy library, looking around at the dusty bookshelves. I frowned softly as I felt a fear build up in me, but decided to swallow my fear, and stepped up to the nearest bookshelf, looking for any kind of book that might have some clue on getting out of this realm.

I didn´t have that high hopes. Who would bring a book like that to a school library? But still, if I brushed past the idea of a book like that being in here, and it later turned out to be true, I would have wasted a great opportunity. I couldn´t even bear the thought of that!

After about ten minutes of me and my friends searching for clues, and finding nothing, I looked over at the other guys with a saddened sigh.

"Guys, there doesn´t seem to be anything yet" I mumbled silently "We have to look elsewhere for this way out"

"It would be a bad idea to leave just yet"

Suddenly an ominous and cold voice emanated from behind the bookshelves. I looked at the spot from where the voice came, and saw a girl, I knew all too well. Her glasses on the tip of her nose shone slightly from the reflection of the moonlight outside the nearby window, and as she slapped the shirt that was bound around her waist, a small dust cloud slowly formed around her feet.

A grin slowly grew on her lips, as she pushed her glasses back into place on her nose, and chuckled silently as she looked around at me and my friends, finding our stunned and shocked expressions amusing.

A slightly dark aura was forming around her as she crossed her arms over her chest, examining everyone else in the room thoroughly, before finally deciding to speak.

"After all, you still haven´t heard my story"

"W-What?" Yoshiki muttered, still taken aback by the person´s sudden presence.

I had a feeling that I was more willing to listen to her than Yoshiki. Partly from his impatient nature, partly because I knew who she was. She was Naho Saenoki, a world known researcher of the paranormal. She was a 17 year old girl, that quickly had gained a reputation of being a wise, and knowledgeable person, basically a living encyclopedia for anything paranormal.

She had quickly gained fame from her investigations, and had been part of several murder and kidnappings that was rumored to have some kind of link to the paranormal studies.

Most of those cases had been proven to be able to be explained scientifically, and not have anything to do with the paranormal at all. She had been part of several shows and podcasts, where she would often answer any question that might have any relation to ghosts, ghouls, or other creatures or situations that wasn´t easy to explain in any way.

She had quickly gained fame in the paranormal social world, and had even been in tv and radio several times to talk about her own, and other people´s studies. She even had her own blog, where she would often post about incantations, or charms from the paranormal world.

One glance at her though, and I could quickly tell that she had changed a lot ever since the last tv show I had seen with her. She seemed cold, emotionless. Every positive emotion seemed to have left her. A slightly dark aura was forming around her, and gave me a feeling that maybe, despite her knowledge of ghosts and paranormal, and slightly unearthly powers, the school´s power had even gotten to her.

Despite the feeling of dread her current presence was giving me, I had had so much respect for her in the past, that I couldn´keep myself from addressing her the way I did.

"M-Ms… Naho?" I asked nervously as I stepped forward towards her "Naho Saenoki?"

"Oh? You know who I am?" Naho mumbled with a tint of surprise in her expression "Oh, I am simply flattered. Who might you be?"

"I-I´m Ayumi Shinozaki" I mumbled nervously, the dark aura around her putting h´me off "Much like you and my own sister, I have been researching the paranormal entities in the world. I have also bee following, and have been subscribed to your blog for several years now"

"Oh, really?" Naho said with a slight chuckle "Thank you. Your devotion always helped me deliver better content"

"Yeah, your hard work really inspired me" I said, getting slightly more comfortable by the situation "I got kind of worried when you suddenly stopped posting on your blog"

"Sadly, I was forced to abandon all that" Naho said with a saddened sigh "I was killed here, in this school, when me and my mentor tried searching for a way out"

"Naho… Saenoki, huh?" Yoshiki suddenly spoke up as he stepped up beside me "She´s that paranormal researcher, right?"

"I´m surprised you know her Yoshiki" I mumbled with as I stared at him in slight surprise "You´re into the paranormal too?"

"Well, no, but…" Yoshiki mumbled as he blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment "I may have switched onto a channel that was airing an interview with her once while doing the laundry"

" well, anyway, I´m sorry you had to suffer such a cruel fate" I mumbled, naturally feeling remorse for my idol "I hope it wasn´t too painful"

"Well, to be honest, I really don´t know" Naho said with a sigh as she stepped closer to us "For some mysterious reason, I can´t quite remember the moment I died"

"Huh? That´s strange" I mumbled, pinching my chin in thought Maybe it has something to do with your powers as a paranormal researcher"

"That might be true," She mumbled as she began pulling back her neutral composure "But, that is not what I revealed myself to you to talk about"

"Right" Yoshiki said sternly as he stepped closer to Naho with a frown "You were talking about something you wanted to tell us"

"Right" She said, Yoshiki´s interest in the matter seeming to piquing at her enjoyment "You were searching for a way out of school, correct?"

"Y-Yeah, that´s true" Ms. Yui suddenly chimed out, putting herself in the conversation "Do you know anything?"

"Well, I don´t know all the details" Naho mumbled silently as she pulled a dusty piece of cloth from her pocket "But I might have a way to get out of this horrible place"

Her words shocked and took me aback, and I widened my eyes and covered my mouth to quell my gasp that had already escaped my mouth. Following her words, she smiled slightly as she pulled her glasses of her face, and began gently rubbing the glass with the cloth, dusting it off, before putting the glasses back onto place on her nose.

"Y-You´re kidding" Yoshiki mumbled in stunned silence as he stepped backwards in shock "There´s actually a way out of this hellhole?"

"Yes" Naho said with a soft smile "It is very dangerous though. My mentor, Mr. Kibiki, knew about this method as well. He´s currently the one I´m looking for"

"I know about him too" I mumbled, remembering having read several article´s by him "He´s the paranormal writer for the paper, right?"

"That´s right" Naho said with an approving nod "He´s amazing. I would do anything for him"

Naho´s behavior then suddenly took a turn for the worse. She bowelled over a little as she giggled psychotically, silently mumbling her mentor´s name as she pinched her chin harshly. I grew nervous and afraid of the situation, and tried to save it by changing the subject.

"U-Uhm, Ms. Saenoki" I mumbled carefully, trying not to make her snap even more "You said something about a way out?"

The creepy contort of emotion that sat upon Naho´s face suddenly disappeared and quickly changed back into the neutral expression she had worn before. She tried to regain her contort and calm composure, by coughing a bit to clear her throat.

"Oh yeah" She said with an innocent tune of voice "I totally forgot about that for a moment"

She finally managed to regain her composure and cleared her throat.

"I´m just warning you" Naho said with a serious expression "This method is extremely dangerous. It involves approaching all four of the ghost children in this school"

"We´d still prefer to approach this danger, than to starve to death or get killed by any other danger in here" Yoshiki said with a determined frown "Please tell us"

"Y-Yoshiki…" I mumbled silently, surprised and taken aback from his bravery and sincerity.

"Alright," Naho mumbled with a nod of approval "If you ever want to escape this school, you would have to put the kid´s spirits to rest. To do that, you have to find their murderer, and make him repent for his actions for his victims"

"S-So you´re saying that…" Ms. Yui mumbld, being cut off by Naho who already knew what she was going to ask.

"Yes. The murderer is in this school as well" Naho said, not even holding back.

I widened my eyes a bit as she said her words, but honestly, it only surprised me a little.

'It must be that guy with the hammer' I said to myself internally as I watched the others gasp in shock.

"How the hell," Yoshiki grabbed at his own forehead from helplessness "Do we make a quadruple murderer repent for his actions!?"

"That, is for you guys to find out" Naho mumbled as she gripped slightly at her jacket "My task is to find my mentor. Not to escape. That is only my second priority"

"So, I guess you´re not going to help us then" Yoshiki said with a sigh.

"No, sadly for you guys, I won't" Naho mumbled "Not to be rude, but finding my loved one, is more important than to help some strangers find their way out"

"While I might see the point in that," Yoshiki mumbled nervously "that sentence seems surprisingly cold towards other people"

"That might be so," Naho said with a cold glare "but in here, it´s only the strong that survives. I was separated from my group because I was weak. I stay strong by only caring about my loved ones. The fact that I helped you just now was just a one case scenario"

"Your logic confuses me to be honest" Yoshiki said as he scratched his cheek in confusion "But thanks for the info. Hope you find your mentor and your friends"

"And good luck to you guys as well" Naho said, her cold demeanor changing into a semi warm smile "Now, if you´ll excuse me"

With that she turned on her heel and began heading for the door, the dark aura around her fading ever so slightly as I watched her heel disappear from view.

I looked around at my friend and dear teacher, and sighed a little as I stepped over to them.

"Geez, this Is getting more and more mysterious" I mumbled as I put my hands on my hips "It´s so confusing"

"Yeah, you could say that again" Yoshiki said with a sigh "So, we´ve learned, that if we want to get out of this school, we have to put the children´s spirit to rest, by making their murderer apologize to them for what he did"

"That sums it up pretty good" Ms. Yui said with a sigh "Now, two questions remains. One, how do we make the murderer repent, and two, should we forget about the basement, and go on to find the children, or should we check the basement first?"

"Honestly, I think we should find the others first" I said as I spoke my opinion "They would appreciate the info, and also, there´s many dangers in this school. I would feel safer if everyone was together in one group"

"Yeah, that´s also true" Ms. Yui mumbled thoughtfully "Yeah, we should probably do that"

"Yeah, I agree" Yoshiki mumbled "If we decide to break up into smaller teams, we would all be able to cover more space at once"

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan" I said with a smirk "Where did they say they would go again?"

"They said they would search the second school building" Yoshiki mumbled as he frowned and clenched his fists.

"Ok, that´s where we go next then" Ms. Yui said with a determined grin.

I looked down on the floorboards in slight worry, thinking about if the others were ok. Ms. Yui seemed to have realized this, and smiled a bit as she patted my shoulder.

"Don´t worry Ayumi, we´ll see everyone again" She said with a cheerful smile "After all, they have all lived through a lot. I´m sure they won´t give up now"

"Yeahm you´re right" I muttered, as we began making our way out of the room.

I sighed silently as I heard the floorboards creak under our feet, thinking forward to the others.

'Please, stay alive everyone' I thought to myself, as we were swallowed by the darkness.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this week´s chapter!**

**Hope you liked it, cause honestly, I had no idea how to put this chapter together! XD**

**Even so, I hope you think this is alright. **

**See you next week guys!**


	24. Chapter 24 - The Darkness Within Him

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss and Blood Spill_

_Chapter 24 – The Darkness Within Him_

Yoshiki, Ms. Yui and I was once again heading down the darkened hallways. We were currently searching for the others, though, until now our search hadn´t brought up anything worth of mentioning.

Up until now we had searched every corner for them, but hadn´t been able to find them, nor any clues on how to get out of school, not that we needed those anymore in my opinion. There might have been something menacing over Naho when we met her, but, I still believed that she revealed herself with good intentions. I didn´t know what the others thought of her though.

As I walked behind Ms. Yui and Yoshiki, my head clouded with thoughts, Yoshiki suddenly threw his arm outwards in a matter that signaled for us to stop.

"Shh…" He said harshly "Can you guys hear that too?"

I stopped in my tracks and listened intensely. It was faint, but there certainly was some kind of noise coming from farther down the hallway. Something like, metal scraping against the floor. It was a light sound, telling us that it was a light object that was scrabing against the floor, but it was still a sound we weren´t accustomed to hearing.

We were all three frozen on the spot from, partly fear, partly from awareness. We watched as a little girl, the same girl who had cut off Yosuhei´s arm, stepped out of the shadows, brandishing a pair of sewing scissors in her right hand, the same sewing scizzors she had used to attack and sewer Yosuhei´s arm. She smiled a bit, though ominously, as she stepped forward.

"Oh, who is this I see?" She said with a growing smirk "more poor souls for my school to feast upon"

"Oh god…" I mumbled silently, remembering our earlier encounter with her " Y-You´re Sachiko, aren´t you?"

"That is correct, yes" She said with an even brighter smirk.

Us knowing her, knowing of her identity, seemed to amuse her somehow. Her stature and way of talking, suggested that she could have been a much older woman than what her outer appearance showed.

"U-Uhm, why are you pulling people into this realm?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to upset what I suspected was at least one of the masters of this realm.

"Well, it quickly gets boring in here" Sachiko said with an innocent smile "So I´m just getting playmates for me and my friends"

"U-Uhmm that´s… cute" I mumbled nervously.

"Actually," Sachiko said with a smirk "I think I´m about to gain three new playmates"

With this she snapped her fingers, and suddenly, a giant figure appeared behind us. Before we could react to anything, all three of us was knocked out by a wide swing of a heavy object. I could still feel my body being dragged along the floor as my consciousness began fading.

~Yosuhei´s POV~

I sighed silently as my friends and I sat in the corner of the principals office, wondering what the next step would be.

"Well, I think it´s obvious" Satoshi mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest "Since Sachiko showed Yosuhei that vision, why don´t we go to the basement, and fetch the others?"

"Yeah, I can see the point in that" I mumbled silently as I looked around at the others "I can´t think of anywhere else to go"

"Yeah" Naomi mumbled with a nod "That does seem like the most reliable plan of attack"

"But, something has been bothering me since we sat down though" I mumbled silently as I crossed my arms over my chest "It seems there´s a wind coming from somewhere nearby. It´s really bugging me"

"Yeah, I can feel it too" Naomi said with a nod "I think it´s coming from this wall"

She said this as she traced her hands against the old dusty wallpaper of the wall she was sitting against. We then proceeded to search the wall for the source of the wind. We had searched for about 10 minutes when I finally graced my hands towards a wall panel, which felt like it was the source of the wind.

"Hey, guys!" I yelled to alert the others " I think I´ve found it!"

The others walked over to me and smiled slightly as the dusty and dirty search had finally come to an end.

"Good work, Mr. Yosuhei" Yuka said with a bright childish smile.

I smiled softly and ruffled her hair a little, as I began working my way with the wooden panel of the wall. I dug my fingers into the side of the panel. A stinging pain rose in my fingernails as I dug, but I finally managed to pry the wooden panel away from the wall, revealing a whole other section of room. A smaller room was revealed behind the panel, along with a ladder going downwards.

"Woah, there´s a secret room in here!" I mumbled in surprise "There´s a ladder leading downwards!"

"R-Really!? Is it some kind of secret entrance to something?" Naomi asked curiously.

"I-I think so…" I mumbled silently as I crawled inside "It might be leading to a garbage storing area, or the basement or something…"

"W-Well, if it´s going to the basement," Yuka said nervously "We should head down right? I mean, isn´t that where we´re going?"

"I-I guess you´re right Yuka" Satoshi mumbled silently "Are you ok to go down there though?"

"Uh huh" She mumbled nervously "I-It might be scary, b-but… As long as you guys are there, I should be fine"

"Ok, but please tell us if you want to go back up, alright?" Satoshi said caringly as he ruffled his little sister´s hair.

"R-Right" She mumbled in response as the others began piling inside the small space.

"Alright, let´s go then" I mumbled, as we all began climbing down the cold metal steps of the ladder.

"Are you sure you can do this Yosuhei?" Naomi asked thoughtfully "You sure you don´t need help with your handicap?"

"Yeah, I should be fine" I mumbled as I began climbing downwards "If I´m careful, I should be able to make it"

I glanced upwards to smile at her, but quickly looked back down with a blush because of her skirt.

'Damn, don´t look up, don´t look up'

I kept telling myself that, trying not to cause a scandal as we descended the long metal ladder.

After about 5 minutes of climbing, I began getting impatient.

"Jesus! How long does this thing go?!" I said as we descended the metal latter.

"How would we know!?" Satoshi replied "But, we´ve been climbing this thing for 5 minutes now, so wherever we´re going, we must be close!"

Finally I could see a faint light below me and smiled and sighed softly as we finally climbed the last steps.

We had descended into some kind of basement. The halls reminded me a lot of the room I had seen in my earlier vision, as the walls were the same walls, build from the ground and supporting beams. It reminded me more of a mineshaft than a cellar of basement, to be honest.

I looked around nervously and helped Naomi down by supporting her balance with my arm.

"T-Thank you Yosuhei" She mumbled with a smile and a grunt as her feet made contact with the ground "Where are we?"

"The halls remind me a lot of the room in my vision" I answered as the others descended the ladder "I believe we´re in a bomb shelter underneath the school"

"I-I didn´t know this school had one" I mumbled silently in surprise "Our school sure as hell doesn´t"

"Well, our school was build after the Second World War" I mumbled silently as I looked around "I guess we didn´t need one"

"Touché" Naomi mumbled with a smile as she looked back at Satoshi and Yuka "You guys ok?"

"Yeah, thanks" Satoshi mumbled as he smiled and nodded at Naomi in appreciation "It was one hell of a climb though"

"Yeah" Yuka said with a tired sigh "My arms are sore"

"Yeah, I know" I said with a comforting smile "Don´t worry though. I don´t think we have to go up there again"

"H-How do you know?" Yuka mumbled as she looked up at me nervously.

"Well, we pretty much searched all over up there" I said as I took a look up the ladder "What point is there to go back?"

"I guess that´s true" Yuka mumbled with a smile.

"Now, to find Yoshiki, Ayumi and Ms. Yui" I mumbled silently as I looked into the narrow hall "Where should we go first?"

"I don´t know" Satoshi said with a sigh "I think it´s a bad idea to split up more than we already haver though"

"Yeah, we should stick together" I mumbled in response as we began walking down the hall.

"Where do you think the others are?" Naomi asked nervously.

She was gracing her hand along the ground wall as we walked, probably looking for another source of light besides the dim lighting in form of weak lightbulbs above our heads. I understood why she was doing it too. This place was, in a lack of a better description, extremely creepy. It looked like a place taken directly out of a horror movie.

The darkness seemed even thicker and everlasting down here than up in the usual halls of Heavenly Host. A bad feeling began growing in my chest, and it kept rising in intensity. It felt like my fear of the unknown made my insides turn around one another, feeling like it was forcing a nauseated feeling up along my tonsils and up through my throat. I felt how I was about to puke from fear.

I swallowed hard as in an attempt to swallow my fear and nausea, pushing my fear into the back of my mind.

'No, I can´t think about that right now' I mumbled internally 'Ayumi, Yoshiki and Ms. Yui are still down here. We have to find them, or I don´t know what would happen to them'

I sighed softly as I tried to calm down my nausea with a few deep breaths. The others had apparently noticed how I was feeling, since they now were turning their gazes towards me in a concerned manner.

"Y-Yosuhei are you ok?" Naomi asked as she helped me support my body weight "Are you getting weak again?"

"I-I´m fine Naomi, thanks" I mumbled silently with a weak smile "I-I don´t want to be a burden…"

"W-What are you talking about dude!?" Satoshi said harshly as he walked over to help Naomi "You could never be a burden…"

I smiled and chuckled sarcastically as I looked up at the two of them.

"Really?" I mumbled silently "Cause you guys carrying me around would seem like a burden to me"

"Just shut up and get on your feet dumbass" Satoshi said with a sigh as he helped me up "Friends stick together you know"

"I know, I know…" I mumbled silently as I tried to get on my feet, which was hard from the occurring dizziness in my head "And I know you guys will support me no matter what"

"Damn straight we will" Naomi said with a confident expression "Now, come on. We have to find our friends"

"R-Right" I mumbled silently as I finally managed to get to my feet "Thanks for helping me out guys"

"We always got your back Yosuhei" Naomi said with a smile "You have to start remembering that"

"Yeah, I know" I said with an appreciative smile "Thanks guys"

I mumbled this silently as Naomi and Satoshi began pulling me half-carrying me down the hall, Yuka closely in tow behind us. Since my nausea and dizziness made me weaker, they had to support my body weight and balance as much as they could, slowing us down quite a bit.

I kept telling them that I should either start walking by myself again or they should abandon me, but, they wouldn´t have it.

"Friends stick together"

Those words kept ringing through my head, over and over again.

If friends stuck together, then which boyfriend in his right mind would abandon his girlfriend as I had abandoned mine? She had needed me. She even called out to me as I ran. But, I didn´t even look back. The guilt of me abandoning the girls back there was coming back again full force. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to… I-I had to-!

I suddenly pushed Satoshi and Naomi out of the way, bent over and puked aggressively all over the basement floor. The others starred at me in stunned silence, but Naomi eventually snapped out of it and rushed over to pat me soothingly on the back.

I felt sick. I couldn´t take it anymore. I felt so incredibly bad about what I had done. I… I couldn´t live with myself anymore.

I wretched a bit and coughed aggressively as I collapsed onto the basement floor and leaned my back against the basement wall. I breathed deeply as I saw around me weakly, realizing that a dark, fog-like aura was forming around me. I couldn´t say anything anymore. Every time I tried to speak, something caught in my throat, and it escaped only as coughs and hacks.

'W-What is happening to me… I-I can´t see anything… W-What is…'

I could no longer talk, nor could I speak. It felt like my consciousness was fading, but at the same time, I felt as awake as ever before. The last thing I heard before my mind snapped in half…

Was the desperate cries and screams of my friends, trying to calm me down….

~Yoshiki´s POV~

I groaned silently and blinked my eyes as I finally woke up from my unconsciousness. I rubbed my forehead a bit, and moaned silently as I felt a throbbing pain in the back of my head. I leaned upwards and supported my body weight with my arms, before I stood up on my feet, and dusted myself off.

"Geez. What the hell happened!?" I mumbled silently as another wave of pain rushed over me "Ugh… Geez, where is everyone?"

It was just then that I realized I was alone. I panicked a bit and looked around me in a rush.

"A-Ayumi!?" I yelled, scared something might have happened to her "Ayumi!? AYUMI!? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

I began to panic. Something might have happened to her.

"No, I am not letting up on my promise dammit" I growled silently to myself, almost forgetting everything about my own pain "I want to confess to her. I am not letting her die in here!"

I growled silently from fear, panic and anger, as I exited the small room I had been placed in.

"I am not letting her die" I mumbled silently to myself "Neither of us are dying before I tell her how I feel. Rather know she rejected me, than wonder how she would react for the rest of my life"

I sighed silently as I snuck down the corridor, of what I assumed was a basement or a bomb shelter. I carefully looked around the corner, to check if anyone was out there. The guy who dragged us all down here might still have been there after all.

I swallowed my own spit from slight fear, and took a few deep breaths. The fear was beginning to get to even me now, and I slid down the wall as I buried my face in my hands, trying to calm myself down.

"Come on, Yoshiki" I mumbled silently as I hit the hall with my fist several times to work up my courage "y-You´re the man. You have to do this for everyone´s sake"

Ayumi kept popping up into my mind.

"Where is she anyway?" I asked myself silently as I looked around the corner again.

It turned out that my question would be answered sooner than I thought. I widened my eyes a bit and lifted my face from my hands as I heard a voice from further down the hallway, calling Ms. Yuis and my own name.

"Yoshiki! Ms. Yui! Where are you!?"

I knew the voice all too well. It was Ayumi! She was a bit down the hall, maybe nothing had happened to her yet. Her calling for Ms. Yui and me made me forget all about fear and carefulness as I began taking off down the hall. Soon I could see a petite silhouette walking around the hall, with one hand raised to her mouth, and another clenched on a pack of matches as she shouted. It was Ayumi!

"Yoshi- Huh!?"

She squealed slightly in surprise as she heard my footsteps run up to her. I smiled silently as I reached her and grabbed her in my arms, wrapping them around her tightly as I didn´t even slow down my approach. She yelped slightly in surprise as the momentum caused her to stumble backwards as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh god! Ayumi!" I yelled loudly in relieve as I finally felt her close again "Geez, I thought you were dead! I thought you were…"

Wait, what was this? I graced my left cheek softly as I realized something was running down of it. It was a tear. I was crying!? I was actually crying!? Ayumi had apparently been surprised by this too, since she looked up at me with a dumbfounded expression. She smiled silently and wrapped her own arms around my body.

"D-Dummy!" She yelled loudly as she began crying as well "I was so worried!"

Her tears was too much for me. I broke down and began to cry. I had almost lost what was most precious to me in this world. I had almost lost her. I hadn´t been good enough.

"Now, dry those eyes alright?" Ayumi mumbled with a smile as she wiped away my tears "We can´t have big macho man Yoshiki to tear up, now can we?"

I smiled silently and chuckled softly at her remark, as I began wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

"Hey, shut up" I said with a soft chuckle "I was really worried you know. I thought I had lost yo- I-I mean, I thought I had lost another one of my friends"

"I-I know" Ayumi began blushing a little "l-let´s find Ms. Yui and get out ok?"

"Ok…" I mumbled silently as I followed her down the corridor, her grip on my hand never loosening as we both felt safer in each other´s presence.

**A/N**

**And there is chapter 24 for ya! I hope you liked the little Yoshiki x Ayumi fluff I pushed in at the end! I felt like the story needed it by now!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please stay tuned for more! See you next week!**


	25. Chapter 25 - Panic and Escape

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss and Blood Spill_

_Chapter 25 – Panic and Escape_

~Satoshi's POV~

I stared silently at Yosuhei as he stopped coughing, and looked up at us with dark eyes. A dark aura had formed around him, and I could see how the pupils of his eyes had shrunk into almost nothing before his eyes rolled back into his head automatically, his growling getting more and more intense the more he crawled about.

Strange markings began forming around on his arms and in his face, and his eyes began glowing a bright red as he stared at me with an insane expression.

I took a few steps back from him, a fear and nervousness rising inside of me. He was changing. Changing into something I didn´t know. I didn´t know what had triggered this change but it was certainly happening.

"Grrh… RAARRGHH!"

He growled loudly and began swinging wildly with his arms as he stumbled towards Naomi and Yuka. I growled silently and grabbed onto his shoulders, trying to keep him away from them.

"Y-Yosuhei what the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled loudly as I tried shaking some sense into him "Don´t you remember us!?"

He growled aggressively and turned towards me with a dark glare. I choked up and widened my eyes as he grabbed me by the neck, cutting off my air as he pulled me off my feet, and into the air.

"Satoshi!"

"Big brother!"

I heard the girls calling for me helplessly as I felt the air escape my lounges, and I latched out and kicked desperately to make Yosuhei let go.I coughed from my windpipe being pushed and I desperately grabbed onto his arm to make him let go, but he held on to me with an incredible strength. He didn´t even winch when I tried pulling at his fingers.

He looked at me with a dead glare before throwing across the hall, and onto a hard landing on the mushy ground, right by Naomi´s and Yuka´s feet. They gasped a bit and helped me back onto my feet, as I coughd and hacked aggressively and tried to pull air back into my lounges.

"Geez…." I coughed slightly as I wiped some spit from my chin "What the hell is happening to him!?"

As if to answer my question I saw Yosuhei jaw his neck aggressively in our direction, and he growled angrily, like a wild animal, before charging at us with full speed. We panicked and screamed as we turned on our heels and ran down the corridor, terrified what he might do to us if he caught us.

Even with his one arm he was still incredibly strong, angry, and most importantly of all, potentially dangerous. He could easily have snapped my neck if he hadn´t chosen to throw me to the ground. I didn´t know what had happened to him, but he certainly didn´t remember any of us anymore. It was like something had changed him into a completely different being.

As we ran down the hall Yuka began to tire out and stacker behind, so I pulled her onto my back and continued to run. The extra weight on my back made it a bit more exhausting, but my fear of Yosuhei and the desperation of trying to lose him made me forget about my exhaustion, and just keep at it.

When we reached the open walkway, I suddenly felt the ground slip under my feet and I felt how my body fell to the ground. I tried adjusting my body in midair to make sure Yuka didn´t get hurt, and luckily I managed to land onto my stomach. She didn´t get hurt, but in the other end, I got the air punched out of my lounges completely, and began desperately gasping for air.

"Satoshi!"

Naomi had realized I had dropped to the ground, and quickly dashed back to us to help us up. Yuka had already jumped onto her feet and tugged at my now drenched shirt from the wet floor, as she tried to get me to get up.

"Come on brother! We have to run!"

I turned onto my back in pained spasm a bit, but just as I did, Yosuhei barged through the doors to the open walkway, staring at us with a hollow expression and an angry growl. His breathing was deep and ragged. It almost seemed like all sensitivity, all kind of emotion else than blind rage had been taken from him, leaving him in a blinded bloodlust.

As I watched him with fearful eyes, I tried getting back to my feet. He jumped forward and punched me back to the ground again though, as he pulled at my collar aggressively, punching me over and over again. Every punch felt like I was begin hit with a sledgehammer, and out of my hazy vision I could see how Naomi and Yuka desperately tried to pry him off of me.

When he finally let go of my collar, he shrugged the girls off his arms like they were nothing, each of them hitting the railing of the open walkway, as he suddenly began grabbing at his head and screamed like tortured. He trashed around aggressively and screamed and screamed, tossing his head left and right like he was experiencing an excruciating pain.

He suddenly stopped, and stood there for a while as he held his head in his hands, before collapsing onto his knees, and collapsing completely on the cold wet floor of the open walkway, the marking on his arms and in his face slowly began to disappear. He let out a deep sigh and seemed to fall into peace once again, his aggressive behavior disappearing as quick as it had appeared.

When he collapsed I groaned silently of pain and lifted myself onto my arms, trying to look at Yosuhei through my hazed vision. I could feel a warm liquid leak from my brow, and I reached my hand up and brushed against it, realizing I had gotten a deep gash in my eyebrow. Had Yosuhei really managed to do that?!

I moaned loudly as I staggered onto my feet, swaying a bit from dizziness.

"Geez…" I mumbled as I looked down at Yosuhei´s body with a pout "You might just have given me a concussion you dickweed"

I sighed silently and put a hand on my forehead weakly as I staggered over and checked on first Yuka, then Naomi. None of them had passed out, and luckily none of them had suffered under any serious injuries.

"S-Satoshi!? Your head!" Naomi yelped a bit as she saw the wound in my eyebrow "Here, I have a napkin somewhere in my skirt pockets"

"Thanks Naomi" I mumbled silently as she gently began patting my wound.

I hissed a bit in pain as a stinging sensation ran through my head each time she dapped her napkin onto my eyebrow.

"S-Sorry…" She mumbled silently "We can´t leave it open. We have to stitch it somehow"

"Yeah, I know" I mumbled as I hissed again from pain "But, I think we can leave it right now. It´s not all that serious"

"Not all that serious!?" Naomi yelled in disbelief "It´s at least 3 centimeters deep!"

"As I said, not that serious" I said with a smirk "Let´s just focus on what the hell happened to Yosuhei"

"Yeah, I mean…" Naomi mumbled, deep in thought "Not only did he get so aggressive, he just suddenly, passed out… What the hell happened?"

"I believe it's a term of darkening"

I stiffened my body a bit as I heard an unfamiliar voice from behind me. I turned around, seeing a girl I had never met before, standing near the entrance to the first school building with an empty and hollow expression in her facial features. And those eyes, they mostly looked like those of someone who was dead.

"W-Who are you?" I asked silently as I stared at her, not sure if she was a friend or an enemy.

Naomi had followed suit and looked up at the girl, gasping a bit and jumping onto her feet in surprise.

"Hey! You´re that girl from the bathroom!" She yelled as she pointed her finger at the girl "You visited me after-"

"Naho Saenoki" She mumbled shortly, interrupting Naomi briefly "But that´s not important. Let´s first tend to your friend here"

"Oh, right" I mumbled silently as I walked over to Yosuhei, along with Yuka and Naomi.

Naho Saenoki. I thought I had heard that name somewhere before. I didn´t remember who she was, but I thought I had heard class rep talk about someone named Saenoki once.

"W-What happened to him?" I asked silently as I watched over the lifeless Yosuhei.

"As I said, I think he was darkening, badly" Naho mumbled silently as she checked for a pulse "Good, he´s still alive"

"W-What is darkening?" I asked silently waiting for a response from the girl.

She looked at me and smiled silently as she began unwrapping the shirt that was around her waist, folding it and putting it under Yosuhei´s head as support.

"Darkening is a very terrible process" She mumbled silently as she took care of Yosuhei "When someone in this realm, is fully consumed by their hopelessness and regret, they darken. They pull their own soul so deeply into themselves that they completely forget who they really are, and begin violently rampaging on whatever poor soul might get in the way, or get too close"

"T-That´s awful…" Naomi mumbled silently as she casted a worried glance down at Yosuhei.

"Now that you say it" I mumbled silently "I have seen this process before"

I turned my head at Naomi and frowned silently from worry.

"Naomi, when we found you at the bathroom, you were darkening too"

"R-Really!?" she asked, a bit shocked at the statement "G-Guess I lost it when I saw Seiko hanged like that"

"The darkened people don´t remember anything" Naho continued "They simply run amok, causing havoc and destruction everywhere around them. They forget everything about who is their friend, and who is their enemy, and violently kills anything they can get their hands on"

"Then, shouldn´t he still be darkened?" I mumbled silently in curiosity "I mean, he just collapsed, and those weird markings disappeared right out of the blue"

"Yes, I know" Naho mumbled silently "Luckily I had a charm with me that could heal him in time"

"W-Why are you doing this for us?" Naomi asked silently as she watched Naho work "I mean, we barely know each other…"

"Well…" Naho took a moment to think about her answer "I know I have done a lot of wrong in my lifetime. I guess this is one way to pent for my sins"

I looked at her, with a sad expression on my face. Something told me she wasn´t exactly alive anymore. Not only her empty eyes, but her whole way of behaving, suggested that there wasn´t much life left in her.

"And also.." After a long pause Naho continued "I feel a strong spiritual energy in this boy. Almost as mighty as mine. He might be able to put an end to all this death and decay"

"D-Do you mean…" I mumbled silently "Do you mean he might be the one to destroy this space of spirits?"

"Yes…" She mumbled in response "I have only ever sensed such strong energy from members of the Shinozaki family. Yoshie Shinozaki´s, and Sachiko Shinozaki´s powers, and the power naturally born within him, runs in his veins. He has a great fighting chance"

"C-Could you tell me why he darkened?" I wanted to know as much about the darkening as possible, to prevent it would ever happen again.

"Well, I sensed a deep sorrow from him" Naho mumbled silently as she wiped Yosuhei´s sweaty forehead with her napkin "but also a deep feeling of guilt and regret"

"I know why he darkened…" Naomi said with a sad expression "He must be feeling guilt over Seiko´s death"

"Who is Seiko?" Naho asked as she took a quick glance at Naomi.

"Seiko was our classmate," I mumbled silently "She was also Naomi´s best friend, and Yosuhei´s girlfriend. He told out how he had abandoned the girls while they were confronted with a big dude with a hammer. He must believe that was the reason Seiko hung herself"

"Oh, that´s…" Naho´s expression turned from surprise, to a feeling of regret "i´m sorry to hear that"

"That´s not important right now" I mumbled silently as I felt Yosuhei´s forhead "He´s burning up. We should probably get him the infirmary before he get´s hurt even further"

"Good idea" Naho mumbled with a sigh "Could you guys carry him? I´ll go ahead and see if the coast is clear"

"Thanks Naho" I mumbled silently.

Me and Naomi began pulling upwards in Yosuhei´s body, dividing his body weight between us so the job would be the easiest for the both of us. We threw each of his arms around our shoulder, carrying him between us as we fought our way back to the infirmary, where we had already rested several times before.

As we walked, Yuka asked Naho several questions. I was a little concerned that Yuka´s innocence might make her ask about some sensitive subjects about Naho, but she seemed to be willing to answer her questions with a smile.

"Ms. Naho?" Yuka began "A-Are you uhm, dead?"

Naho looked down at her with a deep breath and a sigh.

"Sadly, yes" She mumbled silently as she looked down hall carefully "I believe my soul still wanders these halls because I don´t know why I died"

"Huh? Why don´t you know?" Yuka asked nervously as she stepped up beside Naho as we walked.

"Well, that´s something even I can´t explain" Naho mumbled as we turned a corner "I guess I must have blacked out or something"

"Y-You don´t experience pain do you?" Yuka asked softly "A spirit told me and big brother earlier that when you die in here, you feel the pain of your death for the rest of eternity"

"Luckily, I was spared of that fate" Naho answered with a smile "But, other people in here wasn´t as lucky"

"Yeah…" Yuka fell silent by this and looked down at the floorboards with a worried expression.

I sighed silently as I looked at her. She was getting tired, I could tell. I didn´t even know how long we had been in here. But Yuka was definitely getting tired, we all were. I just hoped she could hold on a bit more. I didn´t know how far it was, but somehow I could tell that the finish line was getting close. All we could do, was hope we wouldn´t get killed.

"Alright, we have arrived" Naho said with a smile as we walked up to the sliding door "Get in there an get some rest, ok?"

"Thanks Naho" I grunted silently as I helped Naho pull Yosuhei inside.

We gently laid him on top of one of the beds, and sat around to get more comfy, as we took a long and well deserved rest.

~Yoshiki´s POV~

I looked around with worry. We had been down in this basement for quite some time now, and we hadn´t seen the smallest clue about where the others were. We were pretty much lost at the time, when we finally found a set of stairs going upwards.

"Hey, maybe this is the way back up!" I said with a smile as I finally saw some hope "the others should still be up there!"

"Yeah, maybe…" Ayumi mumbled as we began ascending the stairs.

"Hehehehe… can you satisfy me!?"

A cold and silent voice emanated from somewhere behind us. We both froze up and widened our eyes in fear. I turned around, and saw a tall guy, dark haired and a wine red jacket over his shoulder, smirking a bit as he slumbered forward, a dark aura around his body and a long sharp knife in his hands. He smirked at us psychotically as he spun the knife in his hand.

"can you satisfy…" He mumbled silently "my lust for truth!? Can you show me a truthful expression!?"

"W-Who the hell is that!?" I mumbled in fear as we began backing away from the guy.

"I-I don´t know but I have a feeling we have to get the heck out of here!"

Ayumi screamed as she turned on her heel and sprinted up the stairs. It took me a moment to realize where she was going, and I did the same, sprinting right behind her.

"HAHAHAHA" The guy with the dark hair laughed and sprinted after us "You can run, but you can´t hide!"

We ran and ran, but the stairs didn´t seem to stop. They seemed like they were continuing for an eternity. When we finally reached the door at the top, the guy with the knife was right at our tail, threatening us with how he was going to kill us.

"RUN RABBIT, RUN!" He laughed loudly and swung his blade.

He strafed Ayumi´s shoulder and she moaned slightly from pain, gripping at the wound as I looked back at him with a growl.

"Get the fuck away from her!" I yelled loudly as I began kicking at the guy as fast as I could.

He dodged several times, but suddenly, his foot slipped, and as he tried to maintain his balance, I managed to land a hit in his stomach. He staggered backwards and screamed loudly as he fell down the stairs, and disappeared in the dark. Then a loud crunch, a sound like flesh getting cut, and silence.

I grimaced slightly from the crunch and Ayumi screamed a bit and crouched, clasping her hands on each side of the head to block out anything from outside, and I looked at where the guy had stood moments before, unable to understand what had just happened.

I took a few steps down the stairs, and when I finally reached the bottom, I almost puked from what I saw.

The guy laid at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes rolled back into his head, the knife sitting in his forehead, and his neck twisted the opposite way of his body, as blood began seeping from both his forehead and his body.

"H-He´s…" I whispered silently, unable to even think "He´s dead….?"

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**So, what do you guys think about how I finished the chapter? I think it suits, but, meh.**

**And also, I know that Kizami´s darkening was unexplained, but bare with me! it will be explained in the next chapter!**

**Again, hope you enjoyed, and have an awesome day.**

**Keep reading!**


	26. Chapter 26 - Nursing of A Guilty Friend

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss and Blood Spill_

_Chapter 26 – Nursing of a Guilty Friend_

~Naomi's POV~

I sighed softly and looked down at Yosuhei's unconscious expression as I held his head in my lap soothingly. I had been so scared of him a few moments ago, but… Now he just seemed fragile. I had been so worried about him too. I was scared we had lost him as well.

He had gone completely berserk, and almost killed Satoshi. The mere thought of it made me want to tear up and cry. I had lost so many precious people to this hellish place already. I didn't want to lose any more friends.

I looked up at Satoshi as he talked with Naho. I looked at her neutral expression. She had been so kind to help us, even when she walked around with her own problems, and barely even knew us. I was grateful to her for saving our friend, but, somewhere deep inside me I still felt a tinge of regret. We could do nothing for her in return, since she had already been killed.

All I could do right now to help, was to take care of Yosuhei. I knew it didn't do much for Naho, but still.

There was nothing else I could do.

~Kizami's POV about 20 minutes earlier~

I sighed silently as I walked down the dark hallway. Where the hell was I? there didn't seem to be any kind of end to this school, and it's hallways. I didn't find this place very amusing, yet, I didn't find it particularly scary either. It was just an old beat up school building. Nothing wrong with it. Well, besides the many corpses and spirits of course.

I sighed and frowned slightly from irritation as I entered another empty classroom.

"Geez, this is so irritating" I mumbled silently as I smacked the door back to a close.

I didn't even bother to check the classroom. None of my friends, or the guys from earlier, was in there anyway. I didn't give a crap about the so called murder mystery of Heavenly Host either. I didn't care about those damn kids. All I wanted to do, was find my friends. And kill them. Only then could I get their true opinion of me.

I growled silently as I looked into the blade of my knife. They were all the same. They only saw the mask I was putting up. They never saw behind it and saw the real me. The one who enjoyed killing, just for the sake of it. It had been like that ever since I was little. I didn't know why I enjoyed killing so much, but I had convinced myself that it was only at the moment of death that people were honest.

Even so, I couldn't help but feel something was off. That something was missing. But I could never really set my finger on it. And it always irritated me to the core to know, that not even normal killing could satisfy me anymore.

I looked out of the window along the hall as I walked along of it. I sighed silently as I watched the thunder and the rain for a moment.

"My search has come up with nothing until now" I mumbled silently to myself "And I'm basically getting nowhere. Maybe I should just go outside and watch the rain a little"

I sighed and looked down at my blade with a smile. I was going to kill so many more people in the future, I knew that. But even so, I was proud of it. I was convinced that I was doing a good job, and a good thing, by killing all those I thought was lying to me. I didn't know how I had changed like that, but it had happened in a very early age, and I loved it.

I sighed silently as I placed myself on the railing on the walkway between the buildings. It was oddly quiet and peaceful out here, even with all the dead bodies lying around. None of them was victims of mine yet, but I was sure as hell going to change that.

I sighed silently as I looked down at the shine of my blade, and then up at the dark grey skies over the school building. My thoughts fell back on that one little girl in the smock earlier. I believe her name was Yuka.

She had been so cute, tugged away behind her big brother like that. Normally it would have been behind the skirts of her mother, but I guess she wasn't there right now.

Funny how I had told them to be careful of ghosts and murderers, when it really was me they should be afraid of. I was the one who was going to kill them all, after all. I chuckled silently and put my knife back in my belt before taking a last look up at the sky.

"Don't worry Yuka" I said with a smirk "I am sure your big strong brother will protect you to the very end. Down to his last breath"

I sighed and clapped my belt over the knife as I was about to swing my legs back over the railing to get back in the open walkway, but I never made it that far. Before I had even slung my first leg over the railing, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck, and felt something snap.

I chocked on my spit as the blow made my body spasm a bit, and I collapsed onto the hard wooden floor of the open walkway. The last thing I saw before my vision disappeared completely, was a huge figure looming over my body with a wide grin.

~Yosuhei's POV~

I moaned silently as I felt a sharp pain in my forehead, arm, legs and neck. What the hell had happened to me? I felt pain all over, and I had just suddenly blacked out. I felt like I wanted to puke, but at the same time, there was nothing to empty my stomach of. I just had this extremely nauseated feeling in my gut, almost as powerful as when I would get one of my visions.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times and moaned softly as I woke up from my blackout. I blushed a little and gasped slightly from surprise and embarrassment as I realized Naomi was sitting on a bed, with my head in her lap. I was about to say something but she hushed me down with a smile.

"Don't say anything" She mumbled silently "You need to rest. You don't know what happened to you"

At first I thought, maybe I was in a hospital back in the real world. But then I saw all the cracks and the rot in the ceiling and knew that I was still in Heavenly Host. Damn. I was convinced at that short moment, that it all really had been a dream.

"U-Uhm Naomi.." Even though she had told me not to, I still wanted to say something "U-Uhm, what happened with me?"

"W-Well, this person here can tell you better than I can"

I looked at the direction Naomi had gestured and blushed a little as I saw another girl I didn't know. She was pretty, that's for sure. She had a certain cold, but intelligent air about her, something I had never seen or met before. She seemed extremely calm, all things considered.

I blushed a little as the girls sent me a smile and a nod as she sat a bit closer to check my temperature by putting a hand on my forehead. It was incredibly cold, and I winched a little from the touch. I backed away a little, and blushed darker red when I realized I was being rude, quickly apologizing.

"S-Sorry, it's just" I mumbled as I rubbed my sore forehead "your fingers are so cold…"

"It's ok" She said with an understanding smile "Spirits tend to be very cold in this reality"

"W-What?" I looked at her in mild surprise "Y-You're dead?"

She nodded a bit and her smile turned into a sad expression.

"Yes, sadly I am" She mumbled, but soon smiled again "But, helping you like this somewhat relieves me of my sadness"

"How come?" I mumbled silently as I tried sitting up, but was stopped by Naomi.

"No Yosuhei, lie down, please" She mumbled as she gently pushed me back down "You're still too weak"

"But, what happened?" I mumbled silently as I rubbed my forehead again.

"You got crazy for a moment there man" Satoshi mumbled with a worried expression "You went completely insane"

"W-What?" I mumbled surprised "N-No that can't have happened. You guys know I wouldn't do that to you!"

"When people darken, they don't have a choice"

Suddenly, the girl I didn't know spoke up and looked at me with a sympathetic expression.

"You don't get to have a choice. When you darken, you lose all control of yourself. See it as a process where your mentality is broken. You have no emotion, no concern. You turn blind and enraged, and hurt anyone and anything that stands in your way"

I could physically feel my pupils in my eyes shrink. What she told me, basically was that I had gone completely psycho.

"G-Guys I didn't hurt you… did I?" I whispered, terrified I might have badly injured any of my three friends.

That's when I saw the gash in Satoshi's eyebrow. My gaze shifted over to Naomi and Yuka, and I saw how they had several bruises on their skin on the neck and hands.

"Guys…" I whispered, stunned by my own psychotic behavior "I-I hurt you…"

"It's ok Mr. Yosuhei"

I looked back at Yuka who had spoken up with a soft smile. I could feel how I was close to tearing up.

"It's ok" She said again "You weren't in your right mind. You had been darkened"

"B-But"

"No, no buts!" Naomi suddenly interfered "Your mind had been crushed! You didn't know you were hurting us! We don't hold this against you!"

I stared at her, a bit in disbelief. Naomi had never raised her voice at me, not even once. I had seen her get playfully angry when the boys would tease her, but this…? She had never gotten seriously angry, at least not what I knew of.

I stared at her for a moment and blinked my eyes a couple of times in surprise, before nodding silently and laying my head down in her lap again. Her harsh expression shifted into a gentle one, as she stroke her fingers through my hair gently.

I blushed a little and looked up at her in surprise. Why was she being so gentle with me? Her fingers felt soothing and calming as she traced them through my hair, slowly and gently. She never normally acted like this, gently and calm, to anyone but Satoshi, and that was normally when she was alone.

I blushed even darker red and suddenly got nervous as I realized something. She couldn't possibly be…!? No, she couldn't do that. She knew I had commitment towards Seiko, and Seiko had just gotten killed. More convincing was the fact that she was truly in love with Satoshi. She wouldn't develop feelings for me. I wasn't willing to believe that.

I sighed a little and closed my eyes instead of paying attention to those impossible thoughts, and decided to just relax and enjoy it as long as it lasted. I would wish that it would have been Seiko, but, sadly she wasn't with us anymore.

I smiled a little as I felt Naomi's finger run through my hair. As she took care of me, she asked Yuka to get some stitches and bandages from the cabinets in the infirmary, and she immediately did as requested. When Yuka came back with the items, she settled into stitching the gash I had inflicted upon his eyebrow.

I felt so guilty for hurting him, but the others had told me they didn't hold a grudge. I had still them and killed them though. And I wanted to make everything up to them eventually.

I sighed slightly and smiled a little as I could feel how sleepy I really was. Naomi's caring for me had made me relax and forget about my problems, making me sleepy in the process. It was almost as relaxing as when Seiko did it for me. My god I missed her.

With one last gentle stroke of my hair I closed my eyes and feel asleep, my head cradled protectively in Naomi's lap.

~Kizami's POV~

I groaned silently as I finally woke up from my unconsciousness. It seemed like I had been trapped in some kind of basement room.

"Damn, what the hell happened?" I mumbled silently as I slowly got onto my feet.

As soon as I elevated in my stance, I felt an intense pain in the back of my head, followed by a liquid. I instinctively put my hand up to touch, and as I pulled my hand back, I found it caked in blood.

"Geez I'm bleeding. Bad" I mumbled silently "Guess my shirt has to do for now"

I buttoned up my white shirt and cut some fabric off of it with my knife. It was not optimal for me to do my own bindings, but, I didn't really have any other options. I gazed my shirt tightly around my head to contain the bleeding, and stumbled out of the small collapsed room I had been put in.

I don't know how long I was stumbling around down in that disgusting basement. All I knew is that I gradually felt worse and worse. My mind was getting clouded, and I couldn't think straight. A dark aura began appearing around me, and I began getting more and more obsessed with my killings, and how many more I was going to perform.

My feelings began getting the best of me, and even though I hadn't found the school earlier creepy at all, this place sure as hell was. Everything was wrong with this, just the heavy feeling in the air. It was getting hard to breathe, and even pushing forward down here. I had a really bad feeling. And my fears was soon to be realized.

Cause as I turned a corner, and looked up at the wall, and stared in disbelief and horror. The one person that had been able to see through my masculine mask, and see the violent intends behind it, the only person who wasn't scared to death by that fact and was willing to accept it… Was hung on the wall, by the metal spikes that had been hammered through her arms and legs, her head bashed in from the side.

Brain matter and flesh lied everywhere, and for the first time in my life I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes. All of this looked like it was someone's screwed up way of representing the trial and punishment of Jesus Christ. And the one person I held dear was being the test subject for this sick art representation.

"T-Tohko…?"

~Yosuhei's POV~

I had blacked out. I didn't know where I was right now. Mostly everything was dark around me, the only thing visible being a simple desk with a notebook and an office lamp, and a cabinet and a couple of beds nearby. I looked around me, not scared of the dark like normal, but curious as to where the hell I actually was and why.

I walked over to the beds and ran my fingers against the cold metal bed frame. I sat down on the mattress, the rusty screws in the frame squeaking slightly as they gave away from my body weight. I sighed silently as I began growing nervous, when I heard a voice somewhere deeper inside the room.

I jumped off of the bed again, and stepped further into the room, past the simple desk and even further in. I widened my eyes as I saw a brightly shining silhouette standing in the middle of the room. Somehow, I didn't get scared when I saw this, but I had a feeling of being drawn towards it, like it had been a loved one, or a friend.

The shaded silhouette began to clear, almost like when you would focus with a digital camera. I widen my eyes a bit as the silhouette began taking the form I had known all too well. Everything, from the curls of her hair, to her slender and pale legs, I knew what all of it belonged to. Seiko was once again standing in front of me, a dark purple bruise around her neck as a permanent mark of her way too early death.

I stared at her for a moment. She smiled gently and took a few steps towards me. We were only a few feet away from each other. I could almost reach out and touch her.

I actually did, and as the shimmering light around her disappeared, I touched her cheek with my palm. She was real, she had a physical body. She wasn't just some kind of phantom I would never be able to touch. Her warmth was nowhere to be seen or felt though, and she looked at me with a sad smile.

"I've missed you Yosu" She mumbled silently as she threw her arms around my neck.

I smiled silently and immediately returned her hug, wrapping my one arm around her body tightly as we embraced. I could feel how I was about to tear up and collapse in happiness, but I pulled myself together. I could feel Seiko and how she scanned what was left of my arm with horror.

"What happened to you?" She mumbled in surprise.

I sighed softly from spite and smiled at her as I shook my head.

"That's a long story" I said with a smile "Let's just enjoy this, ok?"

She nodded softly as she laid her head upon my shoulder and relaxed. The tensing in my body began to disappear too, anf for a moment, everything was peace.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**So, yeah, I did it. I shipped Kizami with Tohko. Come at me! XD**

**I don't know, I think they would look cute together. Just sad that they were both brutally murdered :( **

**Well, anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and have an awesome day!**


	27. Chapter 27 - Painful Regrets

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss and Blood Spill_

_Chapter 27 – Painful Regrets_

~Yosuhei's POV~

I had stood there with Seiko in a few minutes now, in pleasant silence. I had missed her, and I had infinitely regretted that I had had no chance to say sorry to her about what happened. Now I finally had a chance to show her how much I despaired and regretted.

"Seiko?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I'm so sorry about everything that happened… I… I couldn't protect you"

There it was. I could feel my body collapse from exhaustion and despair. I began to sob, and my eyes watered. I could no longer take the exhaustion, and I gripped onto her shirt desperately as she ran a hand through my hair soothingly.

"It's ok. Don't be sad"

"B-But..!"

"It's ok Yosuhei. We might be apart but the time we spent together was the best time I had of my life. We might never have any more memories together, but I will cherish the once we have"

"But… I can't just go on like that! I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

"That's what this is for dummy. I've come here to get a proper goodbye with you"

"Damn, you're giving me such a hard time right now"

I chuckled bitterly through my salty tears as Seiko ran her thumb across my cheek to wipe them.

"It's ok. I'm ok Yosuhei" She mumbled silently with a little smile "I'm not in pain"

"Seiko, don't" I mumbled as I put a hand onto hers, and squeezed it gently "I know that isn't true"  
She was taken aback a little by this fact but tried to regain her composure.

"N-No, it really is-!"

"Stop lying to me Seiko!"

My voice had suddenly raised to a shout of anger.

"I know that isn't true! I know that people experiences the pain of the moment of death forever"

She looked at me with a sad expression. She had hoped that I didn't know this, and that me thinking she wasn't in pain would loosen some of my own pain. Unluckily, maybe for the both of us, I knew almost everything about what was happening.

"I know.." I was breaking down even further "I know that you're suffering.. Eventually, your sanity will snap. You will turn into a spirit that kills people, just like everyone else did. And all because I wasn't able to protect you…"

Seiko looked downwards, her hair covering her face. I could tell she was crying, her shoulders jumping slightly from her sobs.

"Yosuhei…"

I looked at her with a worried expression. I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled her into another warm hug.

"Yosuhei… I'm not ready to die yet…"

I nodded silently and ran my hands through her hair. Tears were streaming down her face and onto my shoulder.

"I don't want to be dead… I have so much to accomplish… My siblings still need me… You need me…"

I sighed silently as I kept comforting her, letting her vent her frustrations and regrets out onto me. I knew she missed everything she had lost, but sadly, even though I was a Shinozaki, not even I could remake everything.

"I'm sorry Seiko… I'm so sorry…" I mumbled silently as I looked down at her "But sadly, even I can't do anything to bring you back… No matter how much I try…"

She sobbed silently into my chest and gripped desperately at my shirt.

"I miss you guys so much… I want to go back to school… Back to having normal classes, and hanging out after school… I want to live life dammit!"

Her sobs rose in strength and she began wailing. I teared up as well and sobbed stronger as well, before I led her over to the beds and sat us both down so we could cry in silence.

After a while, our sobs died down and we had after a long while become so tired that we eventually lied down onto the old beds beside one another. As we listened to each other's breathing and heatbeats, she suddenly sat up.

"Hey, Yosuhei?" She mumbled as she looked down at me.

"Yeah Seiko?"

"If you get out of here alive, do you promise you'll go see my family about me?"

"Of course Seiko. They need to know what happened"

She nodded a bit and sighed silently as she lied back on the bed and pulling me along with her.

"Good"

She sighed silently as she snuggled her face into the crook of my neck, and I did my best to wrap her frail body up in my arms. She sighed deeply as she kissed my neck.

"I'm afraid we're running out of time" She mumbled suddenly "We don't have much to go"

I widened my eyes a bit in realization. I didn't have much more mortal time left with my girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry for what happened Seiko" I whispered desperately, feeling how I was about to lose it again.

"Don't be Yosuhei" She mumbled back "Just promise me to get the others out. Everyone, ok?"

"I promise, I will fight to the last breath. Even if I lose my other arm as well"

"Good. Now, close your eyes"

I kissed her forehead one last time before doing what she instructed.

"I love you, Yosuhei"

"I love you too Seiko"

And with these final parting words, I felt how everything below me dissolved. I felt a sensation like falling, and suddenly, I was knocked unconscious.

I snapped my eyes open and gasped silently as I looked up at the rotten wooden ceiling of the infirmary. I stared at it for a while, before I realized I was crying. I touched a tear with my hand. Weird, why was I crying?

I began to remember what the dream was about. Of course I would be crying. I just realized that, that dream was probably the last I would ever see of Seiko. Those were our final parting words, and I would probably never see her again, spirit or not.

"Damn it all…"

Naomi looked down at me with a worried expression as she crouched over me and put my head back in her lap comfortingly.

"Y-Yosuhei, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing Naomi, just… a really bad dream…"

I sat up with a sigh and rubbed my eyes as I stretched and yawned. Satoshi, Yuka and Naho, who had all been standing in separate places in the room, came over and sat by the edge of the bed, Naho checking my condition by putting a hand on my forehead.

"Seems his fever has lowered a bit. He should be able to move around by now, though he might still be a little weak"

"What do you say Yosuhei?" Naomi mumbled "Do you think you can search for the basement with me and the others?"

"I don't know yet. It might be good to at least wait a moment before setting out"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense"

I sighed silently as I sat up and leaned against the wall. I could still feel a slight nauseatic feeling, even now.

"A-Are you ok Yosuhei?" Yuka asked timidly as she looked up at me worriedly.

"I'm fine Yuka"

I smiled silently as I ruffled her hair a little, and she smiled as I did so.

"I just have a bit of nausea is all"

I leaned my head against the wall. The others could feel that something was wrong, not only my nausea. They could probably feel how depressed I was at the thought, of my last moments with Seiko, would eventually turn out to be a dream.

I felt how I, once again, was about to break down in tears. But I held back my sorrow. I didn't need any of the other's worry or pity right now, I just needed to focus on finding a way out. And right now, that meant that we had to get to the basement, since we really had nowhere else to search.

I groaned silently as I tried getting to my feet. The others gasped slightly from surprise at my sudden determination.

"No Yosuhei! You should stay here!" Naomi yelped in surprise as she tried pushing me back onto the bed.

"Naomi let go of me. We don't have time for any more rest"

"B-But…"

"No Naomi. I'm done just lying around"

I coughed weakly as I finally got onto my feet, staggering slightly as I tried to regain my balance. I felt that my consciousness was not completely back yet, and I felt extremely weak. Even so I still wanted to go on, determined to get the others out, and complete my girlfriend's last wish.

"I promised Seiko… That I would get you guys out"

The others gasped and widened their eyes in surprise as they heard Seiko's name. All but Naho, who seemed to look at me with a glint of interest in her eyes.

"hmm, it seems he had her visit him in his dreams" She mumbled with an analytic expression "He must have gotten this determination from what they were talking about"

"Wait, you saw Seiko in your dream!?" Naomi mumbled, baffled "W-What did she say to you!?"

"Sorry Naomi, but I would rather not talk about it" I mumbled with a sigh "It's… Personal…"

"I-I understand" She mumbled a bit disappointed, before pulling back.

"Anyway, one thing I CAN tell you" I mumbled with a smile "is that I promised her to get you guys out. And to do that, we need to get to the basement"

"But we can't do that now man!" Satoshi said in disbelief "You can barely stand on your feet!"

"Then I am good to go" I said, much to Satoshi's bafflement "If I can still walk, I haven't tried hard enough"

"I think this place is getting to you dude" He mumbled with a sarcastic chuckle "you've gone completely insane"

"That might be so" I mumbled with a smile "but at least I still have the will to fight on. And with you guys by my side, I know I can't lose it"

"Damn right" Satoshi mumbled with a sigh "Alright buddy, let's get going. If you absolutely have to save us, we'll help you accomplish that goal"

I nodded a bit at him in appreciation and my smile grew a little wider. At least they were going to help me with this.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I shook my head to clear my nausea "Alright, let's go everyone"

"Right" They mumbled in unison as we walked out of the infirmary, slowly so I could keep up.

As we finally arrived at the basement door, we were cut off short. The door was sealed with many, many, paper protective charms, and as much as we tried to open the door it didn't to be willing to be moving an inch.

I growled silently from frustration and kicked the thick wooden door, and then proceeded to jump around on my other foot as a sharp pain began rising through the toe of the foot I had just kicked the door with.

"Aow, aow, aow!"

"that's what you get with your short fuse" Naomi mumbled as she bobbed me on top of the head "I guess we have to find a way to remove these charms"

"Damn, guess you can't mess with the school then" I mumbled as I tryingly put my foot back on the ground "Naho, do you know anything about these charms?"

"Yes, I do" she mumbled as she wonderingly tried coming up with a solution "They have a strong spiritual protective barrier over them. They won't be easy to get rid of"

"Damn, we're so close!" I mumbled in empowered frustration "We have to get through here!"

"Why don't we try going back to the principal's office?" Naomi suggested "There was a secret passageway there!"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that" I said, as I facepalmed "Why didn't we think about that?"

"I wouldn't recommend going back there though" Suddenly Naho interrupted us.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Sachiko is there. And besides, there is a lot of agony piled up there. You guys are getting tired, and your minds might snap if you return back there"

"Damn. Guess that leaves us with only one option then"

I turned back towards the door and growled again. It was frustrating, but for everyone's and my own sake, we had to get through here. It was less dangerous, and it didn't put us in danger as much. It might take more work, but it was still better for all parts in the long run.

"Alright, brainstorm time" I mumbled as I turned to my group of friends "Who can come up with an idea to get through here?"

I didn't expect much from Naomi, Satoshi and Yuka, since they shouldn't have the slightest idea of how to remove spiritual charms, and as I had expected, they all turned an expecting gaze towards Naho, who was our best bet at a tactic right now.

She looked back at us and sighed silently as she draped her shoulders.

"Alright, alright, I have one suggestion" she mumbled as she held her hands in front of her defensively "But it's going to be tough"

She said this as she walked over and took my arm, leading me over to the door.

"H-Huh? Wait, what do you need me for!?" I mumbled in surprise.

"I know a spell that might be able to break through the seals" Naho mumbled with a strong determination "But my own powers are not enough. But since you're a Shinozaki, you might be able to break through"

"H-Huh!?"

I couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. She was expecting me to perform magic!? Me who had never even tried making a spell before in my life, and only learned about my abilities to do so a fw hours ago!?

"Woah, woah, woah" I mumbled as I stepped back "Do you even know what you're asking me!? I can't perform magic!"

"Of course you can" She said with a quirky smile "You're a Shinozaki. And better yet, you don't even know how powerful you really are. You just need to realize your potential"

I didn't know what to say. I was flattered that Naho, the famous and powerful spirit medium, had such a great faith in me. But at the same time I felt a heavy weight of responsibility be laid upon my shoulders, on top of the responsibility of getting everyone else out that was already weighing at me.

I blushed a little as Naho took my hand and dragged me over to the door.

"Come on, just try it" She said with an encouraging smile "I'll help you, just do what I say, ok?"

"O-Ok…" I mumbled nervously as I readied myself for the spell.

~Yoshiki's POV~

I had… killed someone...? The feeling of killing someone for the first time… I got sick. I had actually killed another human being? How was I supposed to justify that!?

I breathed heavily of fear and stared down at my hands. They were twitching and shivering from fear.

"I-I… No I swear it… it wasn't on purpose…"

"Yoshiki!"

I heard Ayumi scream for me somewhere behind me, but I didn't fully register anything at all. I just kept starring at the new corpse in front of me, one that I had created, as the person that had lived before now had his various body fluids spill out on the floor in a pool of red and clear see-through.

I felt my throat tense up and I gasped for air. I stumbled backwards up the stairs towards Ayumi, and I felt how she helplessly tugged at my arm to pull me away from the horrible sight. The horrible sight I was entirely responsible of creating.

"K-Kishinuma come on!"

Ayumi stuttered a bit in her desperate struggling.

"We have to get out of here!"

"Out of here…?"

I looked back at her in utter disbelief. I couldn't believe that she didn't even care that the school now had another victim because of me. Was she completely mental!?

"Don't you care at all that I have just killed someone?"

"No! He was dangerous, and he threatened to kill us!"

"He still had a consciousness Ayumi… He must have felt pain…"

"Yeah he might have, but that only serves him right! Didn't you see his knife and his clothes!? He was caked with blood! Who knows how much pain he must have inflicted upon others!"

I couldn't take it. I had seen some hardcore stuff, but even so I hadn't expected this horror to be inflicted onto me. I just wanted to get out of there and forget everything that had happened.

As a savior from above, I was saved from having to stare at that body for any longer, as the doors behind us suddenly swung open. I widened my eyes a bit as I heard the handle turning and the bolts in the door squeak slightly as it opened, revealing Yosuhei, Naomi, Satoshi and Naho Saenoki stand on the other side, staring at us with shocked expressions.

"Y-Yoshiki!?" Satoshi yelped as he jumped down the stairs "And Ayumi! How did you guys get down here!?"

"S-Satoshi!?"

I smiled a little and gasped from joy. Finally I could get out of here.

"It was crazy man! We were attacked a-and when we woke up we were down here a-and, all of a sudden this crazy asshole with a knife attacks us, and… and…"

I couldn't continue any further. I just mumbled everything I wanted to say in a confused blur as the others pulled me upstairs and away from the mess I had made.

Even I was beginning to feel the strain on whatever sanity I had left. I now had a human life on my consciousness. I had done something truly unforgiveable. And there was no way in hell, that I was ever going to forget what happened.

Never in my life.

**A/N**

**Heyo guys! It's me again! Thanks for reading this week's chapter!**

**Alright, so we're almost at the end guys. Let's hope that everyone finds Ms. Yui before anything bad happens right?**

**Alright, I don't really have much to say other then I hope you guys have a fantastic day, and week.**

**See you guys next time alright? Bye!**


	28. Chapter 28 - Broken Bones

Corpse Party

Memory loss and Blood Spill

Chapter 28 – Broken Bones

~Ms. Yui's POV~

As I woke up I lifted my heavy head off the ground with a grunt. It hurt like hell all over my limbs. I pulled myself off the ground and dusted off my clothes. I widened my eyes as I saw a few brightly red drops of blood on the front of my shirt.

I brushed my finger over it, and some of it was rubbed onto my finger softly. I held it up close to my face to see if it really was blood, and indeed it was. I knew that metallic and warm smell.

I thought back on Ayumi and Yoshiki. I had a hard time remembering what exactly happened. Then all of it rushed back to my head in a flood.

How we had performed that charm, and had ended up in the hellish school. How several of my students had died, and how many corpses me and my students had stumbled upon in our time here.

I also remembered how Ayumi, Yoshiki and I had been attacked in the hallway earlier, while looking for the escape route out of here. And when I woke up, I ended up here. In this, basement room or something.

When I stumbled onto my feet, I felt a stinging pain in my right arm. When I looked down at it, I was shocked to see that it was completely caked in blood. I tried lifting it, but I should have never done that.

A burning pain rose up from my armpit and out to the very tips of my fingers. It felt like my arm was burning up, all while the pain kept growing stronger and stronger. I groaned loudly from pain and clutched my arm at the shoulder out of sheer reflex.

I panted slightly as I let the breath I had held in go since the pain finally was slowly subsiding. I winched a bit as I stumbled over to the entrance of the room, and peaked outside.

It was incredibly dark out there. I couldn't make out much of my surroundings. I sighed silently as I walked down the corridor, turning my head left and right for any possible escape routes.

This place was giving me the creeps. Except for my arm, which was in a state of burning and stinging pain, my whole body shivered in coldness and terror. I didn't feel safe down here. I didn't feel safe anywhere in this god forsaken school. But this place was much, much worse than anywhere else I had been.

I could myself get dizzy. It was probably because of blood loss. The soft "Plop, plop, plop" of my own blood making a trail behind me as I walked filled my head and echoed in it. That mixed with the excruciating pain, and you have one hell of an experience waiting for you.

My vision was also fading a bit, and I could feel myself grow weak in the knees. If I didn't find an exit soon, I would probably bleed out, never to be found again. To never see the faces of my students again… I already had to live with the fact that four of my precious students had died. If I died, they would have no one to protect them.

By sheer determination alone I managed to keep myself awake those few extra minutes. Luckily, those few more minutes was enough. As I was about to pass out from exhaustion and pain, I got some of my energy back as I saw a large staircase, leading upward. I smiled a bit as I saw the light from behind the door at the top, urging myself forward to get there.

I was taken quite aback by the body that was sitting by the foot of the stairs. His neck and head… He had been stabbed in the forehead with what appeared to be a hunting knife, and his neck had been snapped and twisted around itself in an almost 360 degree. I felt my stomach turn with a grotesque nausea to follow, but I turned away from the body to focus on my goal ahead.

I winched slightly as I climbed the first step. I didn't know why, but my body hurt intensely all over all of a sudden. My arm would be natural to be in pain in it's state of course, but I couldn't explain why the rest of my body hurt.

Maybe it was a reaction to the violent attack of me and the others earlier, or maybe it was intense fatigue. I didn't know. All I knew was that the pain grew more and more intense with each step I took. And the more pain I went through, the closer I felt to slipping into unconsciousness.

I desperately tried to keep myself awake as I ascended the stairs. I could see a faint light from behind the door. As I came closer to the door, it almost felt like I could touch it. I reached out to grab that faint light, and finally, through much pain and effort, I finally rose onto the last step of the stairs, standing right before the door.

I let out a sigh of relief. I was about to reach out to it with my right hand, having forgot what condition my arm was still in. I sighed silently as I instead opened the door with my left arm, stepping through it cautiously.

As I poked my head through the door, I looked left and right. I seemed to have arrived back at the school buildings. I sighed silently from relief as I stepped through the door. These dark halls was much to prefer from the dark halls of that creepy basement.

"What a relief…" I mumbled weakly "At least I can be found now if I pass out"

As if I had said a key word, my legs suddenly gave way under me. I could no longer stand and I felt how my consciousness was fading. I fell onto my stomach, my legs and arms flailed out around my body.

The last thing I heard before I was knocked out, was a faint and echoing noise, like shoes running across a hallway.

~Yosuhei's POV~

We had just sat down in a hallway a bit away from the entrance to the basement, where we had sat down to help Ayumi and Yoshiki relax. Yoshiki was out of it. He kept mumbling about something being his fault, and how he wouldn't be able to live with what he had done.

His words worried me to say the least.

Ayumi was flocking around him like a fly to try to make him calm down.

"Yoshiki, stop! It's ok! He deserved it!"

She kept talking to him in a calming manner to try to keep him relaxed. And l couldn't help. I knew that she was the only person that could get through to him somehow.

Eventually, she managed to calm him down so much that we could understand what he was saying when we talked to him. I eventually tried talking to him.

"Dude, Yoshiki, calm down" I mumbled as I put a hand on his shoulder "There's nothing dangerous around"

"T-That's not what I'm freaking out about" He mumbled.

He put his shaking hands to his head and sobbed silently. I looked over at Ayumi questioningly.

"Ayumi, what the hell happened?"

She looked at me with a saddened and worried expression.

"He accidently kicked a guy down the stairs… The fall killed the guy, and now Yoshiki blames himself for it"

"Wait, are you serious?!" I looked at her, completely stunned by the news "W-What happened exactly?"

Ayumi sighed a bit as she began explaining what had happened. Apparently they had been attacked by a masculine dark haired guy with a knife. It had seemed that he had darkened significantly.

"Woah, that's one hell of a story..." I mumbled in disbelief "Though I can't see the problem if he was attacking you. He had it coming right?"

"That's what I have been telling Yoshiki" She mumbled with a tired sigh "but until now he hasn't been listening to me"

"I can see that he's hard to get through to"

I sighed silently as I looked over at the others, as they were cramming around Yoshiki to calm him down. He was still muttering to himself silently and crying into his hands silently, the guilt of killing another human being too much for him.

I was about to walk over and try to make him understand as well, but I never got that far, before a mysterious sound nearby almost made me jump in place.

It sounded like footsteps. The echoing "Click Clack" of woman high heels emanated from further down the hallway, which narrowed down the possibilities of who it might be that was closing in on us. It took Sachiko and that huge brute with the hammer off the list, since none of them wore high heels.

I gulped my spit in nervousness. Since the school had such a massive impact on anyone being whisked into it, there was no telling what might happen if it was a stranger. Of course there was always the possibility that it was Ms. Yui, but that chance was small compared to how many people beside us had been pulled in here.

I stood up from my crouched down position in front of Yoshiki, and Satoshi stood behind me. I took a glance over at him and he looked at me and nodded, telling me without words that we should go check out who or what it might be.

The others stayed behind and looked after us with worried expressions as Satoshi and I slowly made our way to the nearby hall corner, and peeked out from our hiding place.

I widened my eyes as I saw our teacher, Ms. Yui, stumble towards us with a blank expression. The first thing I noticed though, was the huge injury to her arm. Her shirt and a bit of her jeans was caked with blood, and she held onto her arm with the other tightly, as painful grunts escaped from her lips with every step.

Her arm was twisted around itself, and there was even some bone sticking out from a hole in her long sleeved shirt.

I gasped a bit as I saw her collapse from exhaustion, onto her legs, and later onto her stomach, where she lied, lifeless and cold. Satoshi and I quickly dashed forward to help her, desperately calling for the others so they could come help too.

"Her condition is bad" I mumbled as the others arrived at the scene "Let's get her to the infirmary"

"Right. Help me carry her ok?" Satoshi mumbled as he grabbed her not-injured arm "be careful with her other arm guys"

"ok" Naomi mumbled as she helped me and Satoshi carry poor Ms. Yui.

She carefully began supporting Ms. Yui's broken arm as Satoshi, Ayumi and Yoshiki began supporting the rest of Ms. Yui's weight between them.

Soon we arrived back at the infirmary, which we must have visited dozens of times by now. We gently lied Ms. Yui on one of the comfy beds and began to keep a close eye to her.

"So, this is your teacher huh?" Naho mumbled with a sigh "Well, she's lost a good amount of blood, but if she get's treatment, she should make it"

"Only problem is…" Naomi mumbled as she looked up into an empty cabinet "We don't have any more bandages"

"Right, then" I mumbled as I took off my uniform jacket "use this. It should at least be able to put some pressure on if you do it right"

"Thanks Yosuhei"

Naomi immediately took my jacket and began taking care of Ms. Yui's wound. She slowly and carefully pulled off her jacket, and slowly began wrapping my thin summer jacket around her outstretched arm in a complicated way.

After about 10 minutes, Naomi had finally managed to put pressure and support the right places, and had made a sling which she carefully put Ms. Yui's arm in, before she wrapped the sling around her neck so her stance would support her weak arm when she woke up.

"Phew, that was that" Naomi mumbled with a smile "Let's hope that's enough to stop the bleeding, and keep it from hurting anymore"

"Woah Naomi, I'm impressed" Naho mumbled with a baffled expression "I didn't know you could apply bandages"

"Well, I have always planned to become a nurse since I was little" Naomi said with a smile "And since I'm enrolling in medical school after high school, I figured it would be a good idea to study how to apply bandages and make supporting slings like this one"

"You really are amazing Naomi" Satoshi said with a smile "I know we're in good hands with you around"

"Hehe, thanks Satoshi" Naomi mumbled with a slight blush on her cheeks "Well, she should wake up eventually, but until then, we have to keep a close eye on her"

We didn't even have to pick out someone to be her caretaker though. As soon as Naomi had finished talking, Ms. Yui's body began to convulse as she coughed, and she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at us with a soft expression.

"Huh? Everybody is here…" She mumbled wonderingly "When did you guys show up?"

"Good to see you too Ms. Yui" I said with a smile as I carefully helped her sit up with a hand in her back "How are you feeling?"

"Well my arm hurts like hell" Ms. Yui mumbled with a bitter smile "but it's good to see you guys again. I see you've taken good care of me huh?"

"Nah, that was all Naomi" Yoshiki said with a sigh and a soft smile "Good to see you're still in one piece Ms. Yui"

"Good to see you guys are safe too"

She smiled a bit as she proceeded to hug each and every one of us heartwarmingly with her good arm, before looking at Naho.

"Oh, it's good to see you too Ms. Saenoki" Ms. Yui said with a smile "Have you joined our group?"

"I guess so, for the time being" Naho said with a smile "I have realized that trying to find Mr. Kibiki in here is mostly impossible, so I decided to tag along with your students to help them out"

"That is very sweet of you, thank you" Ms. Yui said with a smile "Now, what's our plan guys?"

"Well, we were actually on our way to the basement" I mumbled as I scratched my hair "But then we first found Yoshiki and Ayumi, and a bit later you"

"Oh, I see" She mumbled with a nod "Right, I had almost forgotten about that. Wait a minute, that door back there, wasn't it sealed up before?"

"Yup" Naho said with a smirk as she heartily clapped me in the back "But your student here did quick work of those damn paper seals"

"Hey, stop it" I mumbled, embarrassed at the sudden praise "I just got rid of them is all. Nothing to be praised about"

"Wait, how did you do that?" Ms. Yui asked softly "Did you light them on fire or something?"

"Well, yes, but not in the way you think" I mumbled as I scratched my cheek "I kind of burned them away with dark magic"

"Wait what!? You can do magic!?"

"W-Well, remember we talked about me being a Shinozaki?" I mumbled softly "Well, apparently, every Shinozaki can perform dark magic, me included"

She wrinkled her nose and blinked her eyes a bit in amazement as she listened.

"Wow, so you can do magic!?"

She scooted up close to me, so close in fact that she was all up in my face.

"Can you shoot laser beams out of your hands and stuff!?"

"Hey, get a reality check will you" I mumbled as I pushed her away a bit "Well, I don't know if there's a spell like that, but it would be quite useful if there was"

"Come on, we have to focus on our target" Ayumi mumbled seriously as she crossed her arms over her chest "we need to get to that basement"

"Yeah, I know" Ms. Yui mumbled with a pained grunt "I am sure as hell not looking forward to going back there though. It was really creepy down there"

"Yeah. We have no choice if we want to get home though" Satoshi mumbled with a sigh "Though we don't even know how to get home"

"Yeah, there seems to be no way out" Yuka mumbled "And even if you get outside, the whole school is surrounded by forests"

"It doesn't seem like a good idea to go in there" Ayumi mumbled "The question is, how do we leave the school, without actually leaving the school?"

"Well, I might be able to answer that question"

Everybody's heads instantly turned to Naho.

"You see, back in the real world, me and my mentor was studying this realm very closely. We had heard about a charm that could take us here, and because of my mentor's profession as a horror and paranormal writer, we knew that we might have hit a goldmine"

She put her glasses back into position as she continued.

"With the charm, you can freely enter and leave this realm. We just need to appease the children spirits of the realm, and do the charm backwards, then we can return home"

"What!? Are you serious!?"

Everyone blurted out the same words and starred at Naho, being unable to comprehend the information that we had just received. Even Yoshiki was silent.

He cleared his throat a bit, his normal cool self back. The surprise of the news had apparently given him new hope, and returned him to us.

"Well, what are we waiting for then!?" He said with a confident snicker "Let's go appease those little bastards! Can't be that hard right?"

"It might be harder than we think" Naho mumbled with a silent voice "First of all, we don't know how to appease them. Second of all, we don't know where they are"

"Well, we certainly won't find out by sitting around here" Satoshi mumbled as he joined Yoshiki's side "As soon as we've gotten some rest, we can go search for the basement, and find some clues on how to appease those children"

"Right"

Everyone mumbled the same answer and began tucking themselves in for the night. Since Ms. Yui and I was the most damaged, we got to get the beds.

She sighed silently and looked over at me with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry Yosuhei" She mumbled softly "I'm sorry this had to happen to us"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ms. Yui" I mumbled with a smile "You have no part in this. Let's just make sure the rest of us escapes from here, alright?"

"Right" She mumbled silently as she closed her eyes.

I did the same, and soon I could feel my consciousness slip away, and slowly I fell into slumber.


	29. Chapter 29 - A Leg's Worth of Luck

Corpse Party

Memory Loss and Blood Spill

Chapter 29 – A Leg's Worth of Luck

~Naho's POV~

As the others began settling down and getting some sleep, I kept awake. My guilt of my actions, and the restlessness of being a spirit in a a non-spiritual world, kept me from sleeping anyway. I looked over at Yosuhei and Ms. Yui on the comfortable beds.

They had both gone through a lot. Not that the others hadn't, but out of all of them, those two had gone through the most pain, in Ms. Yui's case physically, and Yosuhei's in both physically and emotionally.

They both had roughly the same injuries on the bodies, both having their arms either broken or removed entirely. Yosuhei had had it the toughest though. Not only did he no longer have an arm, but he had also lost the person that meant the most to him in all of this world. He had lost his girlfriend.

In Ms. Yui's case, though the chances was slim, her arm might still have a chance. If it got enough attention from professionals, it might still have a chance. Though I didn't know what she would tell them if they asked how she had gotten that much damage done to her arm.

I felt my guilt come over me once again. I was solely the reason that these poor souls had been whisked away to this evil place. Only for my mentor, Mr. Kibiki, to have more research material. Who knows how many people had died because of the charm on my website? How many people had experienced the pain of death, and doomed to walk these accursed halls with the exact same pain haunting them forever?

I sighed softly and walked over to sit down beside Ms. Yui on the bed. I looked briefly over her wounds. It was serious.

Her arm, despite Nakashima's treatment, was still in bad shape. Luckily Nakashima had managed to put it back into position with the woman's shoulder, with minimal pain to follow, but even so, she had lost a lot of blood, and Nakashima's bandages was only on a novice level. Though they looked professional, it was not 100 percent sure that the arm could be saved, or that she would survive for that matter.

I traced my fingers along the home made bandages of her wound that was made out of Yosuhei's jacket. Her wound was much better than the original state we had found her in, but still. She had lost a lot of blood, and because of it, she had passed out. Until the wound had healed itself somehow, we couldn't afford our eyes off of her for a second.

I wished to help her, but as far as I knew, I didn't know any spells that could heal or or clean a wound. My powers was not enough to help her right now. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't do anything.

I sighed a little and said a little prayer and went over to my spot. I sat down and leaned my head against the wall, closing my eyes as I wanted some sleep like the rest of us. Even if I had to force myself, I wanted sleep for once. The fact that I was surrounded by these people gave me a bit of a sense of protection and safety, only if it was only for a little bit.

I tried forcing myself to sleep but couldn't. No matter how hard I tried to focus I just couldn't seem to find the least bit of peace. The guilt of my actions and the worries of my mentor kept haunting me in the back of my head, forcing me to stay awake.

After a couple of hours, the others finally began to wake up. Qhen Nakashima sat up, she smiled and stretched a bit before looking over at me.

"Did you sleep well Ms. Saenoki?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks for asking Nakashima"

She nodded softly and began tending to Ms. Yui and Yosuhei.

I had lied when I said I had slept. I didn't need either their sympathy, neither their worry. What I needed was to get them out of here. When that was over, I could begin to worry about Mr. Kibiki again.

I stood up and walked over to Yosuhei who seemed to have a pale color over his face. I put a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. It seemed to have risen a bit, and he was sweating profusely. If his temperature kept rising like that, he probably wouldn't make it.

I sighed a bit and shook him awake. He looked up at me with a tired and confused expression.

"Huh? Naho, what's happening?" he mumbled softly as he rubbed his eyes.

"We're moving out, come on" I mumbled with a smile as I helped him up "Think you can stand? "

He nodded softly and sat up, putting a hand to his forehead weakly.

"I feel a little woozy, but I'm fine really" he mumbled softly.

He really seemed sick. He was swaying slightly, without doubt because of nausea. I smiled a bit as I helped him onto his feet and we all swarmed out of the infirmary.

Eventually, we ended up at the stairs that led to the basement. As soon as I took a step into the doorstep of the basement, an overwhelming stench hit me and my nostrils. It was so sickening, I felt like I was about to puke if I had actually had anything to throw up. I groaned slightly as we descended the stairs, one step at a time.

~Yoshiki's POV~

I frowned a bit from worry as I looked at Ayumi from behind. It kept bugging me. The things I wanted to tell her. It kept nagging at me from the back of my mind. What if I never made it out? What if she didn´t make it out? What if I never had a chance to tell her that I loved her?

The feelings of dread and malice I felt in my chest kept rising the more we progressed into the basement. I felt like if I didn't tell her now, I wouldn't get a chance later.

I was about to walk up to her and talk to her, when my leg was suddenly trapped in a deep hole of brown dirt. I growled a bit and yanked at my leg, but it was properly and thoroughly stuck.

"Uhh, guys?" I mumbled as the others continued forward "A little help here?"

The others looked back at me with a wondering expression, before realizing what had happened, and rushed back to help me.

"At least I got one of the most merciful traps" I mumbled as the others began pulling at my arms.

When they finally managed to pull me out I smiled a bit in appreciation and dusted off my clothes.

"Thanks guys" I mumbled and gave them a thumbs up "Suddenly I don't want to be in the back anymore"

They smiled at me and nodded before turning to go on. All but one though. Ayumi was still standing there with me.

"Yoshiki, is something on your mind?" She mumbled tryingly "you seem to be… I don't know, watching me somewhat"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I mumbled. How did she know that I was looking at her "I-I'm not watching you or whatever"

"Come on Yoshiki" She mumbled, pushing the subject "I can feel that someone is staring at me. Whenever I look back, I catch you staring. Is something the matter?"

Shit. She had actually caught me staring at her. Guess there's no better situation then now to tell her.

"Well uhm, Ayumi" I mumbled softly as I looked at her "I have a bad feeling about this place. Even worse than the rest of this place"

"Yeah I know" She mumbled "I can feel it too. But still, what does that have to do with you staring at me, What is it?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you something" I mumbled silently "If I never get out, and then won't get the chance"

"Yoshiki, I don't like the tone of this conversation" Ayumi mumbled with a nervous expression.

"Just listen ok?" I mumbled, feeling extremely nervous "I need you to hear this. Even if you don't return my feelings, I need to know that you know how I feel"

She was about to object again, but I think she saw the sincerity I wanted to express to her. As she didn't object or say anything, I took it to my que to say what needed to be said.

"Ayumi Shinozaki" I mumbled with a steady voice "ever since we've met, I have been in love with you. I-If we ever make it out of here, both of us, please consider going out with me!"

I think it might be because of my nervousness, but as the dork I was, I bowed to her to show respect. She stood there and stared at me with a baffled expression. Silence filled the hall, which made me look back up at her and stand up completely, wondering if she might have shut down.

She looked down and let her front hair cover her eyes, making me wonder if she was okay on top of all this.

"A-Ayumi are you ok?" I mumbled as I took a step forward "A-Ayumi?"

I could see tears rolling down her face. Great, she hated me. There was no way she would even consider to go out with me after this.

I was about to turn away from her and apologize. I closed my eyes and hoped that she would get better with her emotions. Though I was surprised when I suddenly felt a pair of arms around my waist, squeezing me silly.

I opened my eyes and widened them, as to my surprise I saw Ayumi having embraced me in a tight hug, laying her head in my chest. I could feel how my heart was almost jumping out of my chest and all the way up into my throat from nervousness.

"U-Uhm, Ayumi?" I mumbled confused "W-What is…"

"Just shut up…" She mumbled as she closed her eyes "I need to listen to your heartbeat for a second"

My heartbeat? What did she mean by that?!

"Good, it's pumping like crazy" She said with a soft smile as she pulled her head off my chest "That must mean that what you say is true"

"Is that always how you interrogate people?" I said in a joking tone, trying to pull myself out of my nervousness "D-Does this mean that you'll consider it?"

She nodded softly and smiled a little.

"Yeah, I will" She mumbled softly "Uhm, even though you know yourself that I'm in love with Satoshi… I already know that he's a lost cause, so…"

She casted a short look at Naomi, who was currently chatting as they stood a bit down the hall and waited for us.

"And besides" She mumbled as she looked back at me "I have never been opposed to new things. So now that you've confessed, there's nothing wrong with trying right?"

I nodded softly. I tried to keep it cool, though I was screaming with happiness on the inside.

"A-Alright" I said with a little smile "I swear I'll get you out of here, ok? Trust me. I will get you out of here so you can see your family again"

"I will hold you up on that promise" She mumbled as she wiped the tears that had rolled down her cheeks "I'll count on you, ok?"

"Right" I smiled a bit and scratched my neck shyly "Uhm, Ayumi?"

"mhm?"

"C-Can you hug me again?"

She simply nodded and went back into my embrace. I smiled a bit and wrapped my arms around her frame as well. I couldn't believe it. She had given up on stubbornly chase Satoshi, and finally give me a chance. It was unbelievable, but still, here I was. I was holding her in my arms. I could no longer decide whether this had been the worst or the best day of my entire life.

I smiled a bit as I squeezed her body one last time and began pulling back. She did the same and smiled up at me. It surprised me how small her was in comparison to me. It was only now I realized it. She was almost a head lower than me.

I patted her on the head and smiled softly as I looked back at the others. Who knew that me getting a leg stuck in a hole full of dirt, would eventually gain me the possibility of asking my dream girl out? I guess you can call that a leg's worth of luck.

When I turned around to join the others, I looked back at Ayumi with a smile.

"Ready to go join the others?"

"Actually, wait a minute" Ayumi mumbled as she turned back towards the hole "I think I saw something in that hole of yours"

She smiled a bit as she jumped down the hole. I looked after her curiously, peeking into the hole.

"What did you see?" I asked, the others soon coming back to us, wondering when we were coming.

"I think I saw some kind of bag down here" She mumbled as she began digging "It was made of hem. Come on, help me!"

I nodded at her softly and jumped down into the hole with her, and began digging furiously with my hands. The others came over to us, obviously curious was the hell we were doing.

"Guys, I know you bonded and all, but" Satoshi said with a sarcastic grin "I don't think this is a good first couple's activity"

"That's not what we're doing you asshat" I growled irritatedly "Ayumi saw something down here, and we're trying to dig it out"

"Do you need any help?"

"No thanks" I mumbled simply "We are doing fine. Besides, there's not much more space down here"

We dug and dug and a few minutes later, we had dug out 3 small hem bags, small enough to easily fit in the palm of my hand. On each of them, a name was written, one for each of the four children that, according to the newspapers, had been abducted to the basement of Heavenly Host Elementary. Only one was missing, the bag that belonged to Sachiko Shinozaki.

"Hey! We've seen those bags before!" Satoshi said surprised as he pulled a bag out of his pocket, one that matched the others perfectly "We found this one in the principal's office!"

"What did it contain?"

"A tongue" Suddenly, Yosuhei intervened in the conversation "And when I touched it, I saw a vision where the principal brutally mutilated Sachiko's corpse. He was planning to bury her in the basement so no one would know he had killed her"

"That's awful" I growled silently at the evil of the principal "And that's why we're heading to her burial ground right? To see if the tongue is enough to appease her and the others?"

"Exactly" He mumbled softly "Though I can't help but feel there's something missing"¨

"Well, we don't really have that many options" I mumbled silently "I don't think it's a good idea to go back there. We've already taken too many chances"

"I agree" Naho nodded softly "The spirits up there are restless right now. If we go back there, there's a much bigger chance for us to get killed than normally"

"U-Uhm," Yuka, who hadn't talked or said anything in ages, suddenly spoke "I-I think we should think more about helping Sachiko's soul rather than think about ourselves and our own chances of survival. I mean, she must have been through so much"

"Yuka, that might be true, but" Satoshi crouched down to her eye level "But I really prioritize you and the others in front of her. After all, she was the one who cut off Yosuhei's arm. We all saw that"

"That might be true, but" Yuka kept going stubbornly "she's forced to do it! I don't know why I know, but somehow I can feel that there's still something good left in her. I just know it!"

"Yes, and that's why we're trying to help her now" Ayumi mumbled as she crouched beside Satoshi "We're trying to appease her right? So in the end, we're helping her by escaping"

"Oh, yeah…" Yuka mumbled with a little smile "Guess I don't know all that much about appeasing and spirits. Though I can still feel good in her"

"I couldn't agree more Yuka" Yosuhei mumbled with a stern expression "When I was unconscious, I spoke to her directly. And what I saw was a child in pain. Pain and regret. She had so many regrets and it was hard for her to contain them all"

Everyone listened intently. In the end, Sachiko had been the one who was through the most of us all. She was killed more than 50 years ago. That means that she had been in pain for just as long. Her and her mother must have gone through so much. Then Sachiko went back to the living and began killing innocent people, and that's when all this shit escalated into a giant massacre.

We had to help her somehow. Even if we failed, we still had to try. It was the only fair and right thing to do. And besides, it was the only way for us to get out of here.

"Then let's make sure that those regrets are put to rest guys" I mumbled as I stood beside Satoshi "I have a feeling that we are the only one who can help her now"

The rest of the group nodded at me with stern faces. Even Yuka, who normally was sweet, innocent, and happy-go-lucky, had a surprisingly serious expression on her face.

"Then, let's go guys" Yosuhei mumbled "Let's get this over with"

And then we began walking down the hall once again. I looked over at Ayumi for a moment. She looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back.

I had too much to lose now, and there was too much at risk. We simply had to get out of here, back to our families and our own lives.

No matter the cost.


	30. Christmas Special - Christmas Loneliness

Corpse Party

Memory Loss and Blood Spill

Christmas Special – Christmas Loneliness

~Yosuhei's POV~

I sighed silently as I walked along the sidewalk of town. The skies above town were grey and heavy, and their snowflakes feeling more like raindrops than snow. I had a heavy mind, being heaved down by the many thoughts of anger and despair I still had left after being trapped at that damned school.

It was funny how snow can change in someone's opinion depending on their mood. If Seiko and my other friends had been there with me, I would probably have appreciated the gentle winter weather.

I knew exactly where I was going, and I knew exactly how to get there. Just walk down this street and then take a left when you reach the crossroads. Then when you reach the local shopping center, take a right and you're right there.

I had been there a million times before, with and without the company of my girlfriend and my friends. We had shared many fun memories together there, and it had quickly turned into my favorite part of town. Though lately, I hadn't visited the place due to my feelings of dread I had just from thinking of the place.

I looked down at the new arm prosthesis I had been given from my stay at the hospital. As soon as we had gotten back to the real world, I had my wound treated by professional doctors. It had been hard to talk my way out of explaining anything to them. Even if I had told them the truth I knew they wouldn't have believed me, and probably write me off as mentally insane.

I sighed a bit as I looked at the hard plastic and metal joints and bolts that held the thing together. It was incredible how far technology had advanced lately, and that exact same technology made it possible for me to use the fingers and joints.

I opened and closed it softly and slowly. I didn't enjoy this prosthetic arm at all. My real arm might have been lost while I protected my friends, but even so, I had still let some of those friends die in front of me. I hadn't been able to protect them like I had promised, and now they were gone forever. Even worse was, that the realistic dreams with Seiko in them had stopped ever since I left that cursed school.

As I passed the city shopping center, my thoughts fell on the remaining friends I had left from the nightmare we had escaped. I was happy that they were still around, but instead of hanging around them like you would think I would, I had distanced myself from them a bit ever since we had escaped. I felt like having some time for myself, despite I had heard that company is the best medicine for a heavy heart.

I sighed silently as I began climbing the steep grass ground of the hill. The place looked pretty much the same, though everyone was now covered with a white sheet of snow.

I smiled silently as I felt the sensation of soft snow beneath my thick winter boots, and I put out a hand to catch a snowflake within it. It quickly melted from my body heat. It had been fickle, just as fickle as the bit of happiness I had had together with my girlfriend.

I sighed a bit as I reached the top of the hill, which gave a good look of all of the town. I sighed a bit as I looked to all sides, leaning against the tree on the top of the hill. I could see the park Seiko, Naomi and I had visited, I could see the shopping district Seiko would drag me off to constantly. I smiled a bit as I remembered all the memories we had shared together, her and I.

I missed her so much. She haunted my dreams every night, if not in good dreams, then in horrendous nightmares. I just couldn't forget, neither let go of what had happened to her in that stallroom. The way she stared at me with those lifeless eyes… I just couldn't get that moment out of my head.

Today I had come here to try and get the image out of my system, and possibly get some fresh air in the process. Though up until now that had only made me all the more lonely, and sad. The snow began to grow heavier and rougher, and more and more snowflakes began to fall onto the surroundings. After all, I had heard that a snowstorm would hit the city later today.

I sighed a bit as I watched the snowflakes fall gracefully. It might be a little weird, but I almost saw them as winter's flower petals. When every other color and flower had been trained from the world, killed by the cold of winter, the white color and the white petals would invade, temporarily ruling the world with it's presence.

Then the sun and spring would come around, and fight back the winter's cold grasp, and once again envelope the world in a warm embracing light. Right then, I wished that it was summer, so at least the weather didn't have as big of a depressing effect on me.

I felt so depressed, that if my body fell cold and suddenly no longer worked, I couldn't even care less. It would only relieve myself of the pain of living. i was about to stand up and go back, when I suddenly heard a voice from behind.

"Y-Yosuhei?"

I widened my eyes and looked back over my shoulder. To my surprise, I saw Naomi stand there, in a thick winter coat and boots, and a thick scarf.

"Huh!? Naomi?"

How did she even know of this place? I hadn't talked about it to anyone.

"Why are you here?" I asked her softly as I stood up and faced her.

She looked at me worriedly and she twiddled her fingers a little as she walked up to me.

"I've been pretty worried about you" She mumbled as she looked into my eyes "you've been distancing yourself from us you know"

"And so what if I have?" I mumbled as I stuffed both hands, real and prosthetic, into the pockets of my coat "I just need some time for myself"

"I really don't think that's a good thing for you right now" She mumbled as she reached out to take my arm "you should come be around us some more, just so you don't feel lonely"

"But, Naomi…" I mumbled as I back away a little" I really don't want to forget her… And if I try to move on, I'm scared that I will"

"I'm sure it won't get that far Yosuhei" She said with a soft smile "We will always remember the friends we lost in that school. You know that"

"That's true" I mumbled silently "Anyway, how did you know about this place Naomi? I thought only Seiko and I knew of this place"

"Well, Seiko told me about her first date with you here" She said with a soft smile "So I thought maybe you would be here"

"You're a genius, you know that?" I said with a soft chuckle as we sat against the tree trunk "Have you been seeing the others since it happened?"

"Yeah, I have" she said with a nod "Satoshi and Yuka are doing decently. Trying to move on I guess, though Yuka has tried to be more independent from her brother. And Ms. Yui has been teaching despite her arm being broken"

I nodded softly as I listened to her story, interested in hearing how the others were doing after seeing them last time.

"As you know, since we escaped, Yoshiki and Ayumi have been dating" Naomi said with a smile "Though they both have been quite busy with school lately, they've been on a couple of dates, and Ayumi is even helping Yoshiki with his studies"

"Aww, that's really sweet" I mumbled softly "How has Ayumi been taking the embarrassments that follows?"

"Surprisingly well to be honest" She said with a giggle "She's been trying to get more mature with it, and Yoshiki looks like he's about to burst from pride"

"I can see that" I said with a chuckle "Though he has a reason to be proud. He has been trying to ask her out for years now"

"That's true" Naomi said with another giggle "All we need to be hearing is about you Yosuhei. The others worry about you too"

"I guess so" I mumbled as I looked up at the dark grey sky "Are the others missing me?"

"Yeah, and actually," She mumbled as her face lighted up "We're all going to meet at Satoshi's house later today, to trade and open Christmas gifts. You should come by"

"B-But" I mumbled with a bit of a blush "I haven't really bought anything for you guys"

"Don't worry about that" she said with a smile as she pulled me onto my legs "you can just buy us something a little later"

"B-But it would be awkward to come without anything…"

"Come on, stop being so picky" she said with a smile as she began pushing me down the hill with her hands in my back "Come on, the others are waiting for us!"

I looked back at her with a bit of a pout as I stumbled forward.

"Ok, ok. I can walk by myself you know" I mumbled silently as we made our way down the hill.

Maybe it was good for me to spend some time around my friends. To be honest , I might have felt a little lonely when I had been alone, but then again I had wanted some time to myself so I could reminisce whatever I had left of Seiko and her memory.

I smiled a bit as me and Naomi made our way back the way we came, past the shopping district and further down the road. She smirked a bit and wrapped her arms around mine, much to my surprise and embarrassment.

"N-Naomi!? What the hell are you doing!?" I asked in a small panic "People will think we're a couple!"

"Aww come on Yosuhei" she said with a teaseful smile "You've been alone for far too long! Time to get reaaall close with your friends"

"Even so, this might be too close for comfort" I mumbled silently as we walked down the road.

She giggled a bit and instead of doing what I told her to, she only tightened her grip around my arm. I sighed and rolled my eyes, giving up on trying to make her let go.

As we walked, I noticed that we were walking into a part of town, that I didn't really know. I knew that the shopping district was a bit to the west of here, but now that I thought about it, I hadn't actually explored the town much, nor did I know where most of my friends lived.

"Hey, where does Satoshi and Yuka live anyway?" I asked softly as we passed the numerous buildings "Now that I think of it, I have never hanged out at any other place than Mayu's"

"W-Well," She flinched slightly as I said Mayu's name but carried on "They live right down this road actually. I've been there a couple of times"

I nodded softly as I looked over at her. I frowned worriedly at her flinching, and I quickly apologized.

"N-No, it's ok" She mumbled with a smile "We all have to get over it eventually. Even you"

I nodded softly and sighed a little as I looked down at the ground.

"I know Naomi, it's just…" I mumbled as I once again remembered Seiko "I just can't stop think about her"

"It's only natural in your case Yosuhei" she said with an understanding smile "I mean, you loved her. It's only natural that you don't want to get over it"

I nodded softly and sighed as I looked away. All of a sudden, I didn't feel much like talking with her.

After a few more moments of walking we finally arrived at Satoshi's house. Naomi politely knocked and of course, Satoshi was the first one to greet us, followed close behind by Yuka who greeted us with her usual bright smile.

"Hey guys! Nice to see you again" Satoshi smirked a bit as he raised his fist, meant for me to bump.

I smiled softly as I bumped his fist with my own. Satoshi then turned to Naomi and gave her a tight hug.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Yosuhei" Yuka said with a smile as she hugged my legs.

I blushed a little and chuckled softly at her childish behavior and hugged her back and ruffled her hair. She giggled her usual happy giggle and skipped back inside the house, with the three of us close behind her after me and Naomi had pulled off our shoes, and put them neatly on the shoe racks.

As we walked into the kitchen, we were immediately greeted by Satoshi's mother and Ms. Yui, who was sitting by the kitchen table with a big mug filled to the brim with steaming hot chocolate. My gaze fell onto her arm, and I was a bit surprised as I saw how her arm was still in a sling. I guess the damage that was mad to her arm was greater than I thought. At least she wasn't using my jacket anymore.

"Where's Yoshiki and Ayumi?" I asked as I walked over and hugged Ms. Yui before sitting down with the others.

"Where do you think?" Satoshi asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow "They needed to finish their date, but they are on their way"

Not as soon had he finished his sentence before we heard a knock on the door. Satoshi quickly dashed over to open and soon, he, Ayumi and Yoshiki was in the kitchen too. I smile a bit as I bumped Yoshiki's fist and hugged Ayumi tight.

"It's good to see you again after so long Yosuhei" Ayumi whispered in my ear before she sat down by the table with Yoshiki by her side.

"Well, this is your get-together, so I'll leave you to it" Satoshi's mother said as she retreated to the living room.

Soon, hearty conversation filled the kitchen, everyone having a nice time, despite the aftermath of what had happened to our classmates and friends.

After a while, Ayumi turned to me with a wondering and worried expression.

"Hey, Yosuhei?" She asked softly "Where have you been living since we escaped? I mean, Seiko died in there right?"

"Right" I said with a sigh "The Shinohara family still remembers me, but the story behind my stay has changed. Instead of Seiko being the one inviting me to stay at her house, Yuu had been the one to find me as a homeless off of the streets!"

"Really? You, homeless!?" The others asked me in shock. Satoshi looked down at the table with a frown "I guess reality has to check somehow in order to exist. Though I still can't believe that the dead students is just wiped from existence"

"Speaking of Seiko" Suddenly, Naomi spoke " I actually have something for you Yosuhei"

I looked over at her in surprise. What did that have to do with Seiko?

She rummaged through her back a little before pulling out a tiny box, wrapped in neat velvet.

"Huh? What's this?" I mumbled silently as I picked up the gift "did Seiko buy this for me?"

Naomi nodded softly and smiled a little as she get me a set of scissors if necessary.

"Yeah, she did" She mumbled silently "She always buys her Christmas gifts several months in advance so she never gets surprised. And she asked me to look out for this one so you didn't accidently find it or something"

I blushed a little as I weighed the beautifully wrapped Christmas box. What could this be? I couldn't remember having ever talked to Seiko about what I wanted for Christmas or my birthday this year. How did she know what I wanted?

Curiously, I began unwrapping the cute bow of this wondrous mystery box. As I finally lifted the lid of the box and peeked inside, I felt my eyes water and widen as I saw the contents of the box.

There was two carefully crafted sliver necklaces. Each of the strings had half a heart attached to them, each with one of our initials ingraved in the silver with light blue glass gems. It looked a lot like a normal plastic friendship necklace that was being mass produced on factories throughout the world, but this one was made of silver and iron, and probably much more expensive than such a simple product.

There was also a note sitting at the bottom of the box and I picked it up and quickly unfolded it to read what it said.

"_To my darling Yosuhei_

_Merry Christmas! I hope you appreciate this little expression of my undying love for you! ;P_

_But to be serious for once, I really do hope that you have an amazing Christmas this year. I hope we can have another fantastic year together, and make a lot of happy memories._

_I know that you don't remember much of your past, but let's just forget about that for now. Let's rather create a happy future together, than dwell on the past ok?_

_Love, yours truly, Seiko"_

I could feel how this little letter tugged at my hearstrings, leaving me in tears. I looked up at the others softly, all of them sending soft smiles and understanding expressions my way.

I gripped the small note in my hands and clutched it to my heart, as I sat there and cried. I could do nothing more.

It of course hurt in the moment. But still, I think it helped me move on from what happened. I can of course never forget about her, but somehow, I know I'll be able to live again.

Thanks Seiko. For everything.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading, and merry Christmas!**

**Hope you liked my two Christmas specials, cause it was a ton of fun writing them!**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'm literally writing this last bit right before Christmas dinner with my family, and they are calling me!**

**See you after my Christmas vacation, and Merry Christmas! **


	31. Chapter 30 - Rest, For A Final Encounter

Corpse Party

Memory Loss and Bloodspill

Chapter 30 - Rest, For A Final Encounter

~Yosuhei's POV~

I sighed a bit as we walked down the walkway of the basement. I looked back at Ayumi and yoshiki, who all of a sudden couldn't keep away from each other. I smiled a bit as i realized what had happened. Finally, Yoshiki had confessed.

'Finally...' I thought to myself as i rubbed my forehead in relief 'He actually did it. Another conversation about how he would ask her out, and i would have pulled out my own hair...'

As we walked down the hall, Satoshi suddenly walked beside me as he took a glance back at the pair.

"He finally asked her out huh?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, thank heavens" i mumbled back as we turned around a corner.

"Hey, can i ask you something?" Satoshi mumbled.

"I think you just did, but sure" i said with a chuckle.

"Do you think we will survive?" Suddenly, Satoshi's smile turned into a dead serious expression "Do you think we will escape this place?"

"I-I don't know Satoshi" I mumbled honestly "To be honest, i have no idea"

"I thought so" Satoshi mumbled as he looked away.

He sounded dissapointed, but i didn't want to lie to him and give him false hope. In a situation like this, that would be beyond cruel.

"I'm just getting nervous is all" Satoshi mumbled as we continued down the hall "I mean, in a moment, we're confronting all four of the children spirits"

"I know" I mumbled quietly.

We slowed down a little and fell back, letting the others get a bit in front of us so we could talk in private.

"I know you're scared Satoshi" i mumbled quietly "But we pretty much have no other choice here"

"Yeah, i know" he mumbled with a deep sigh "I just can't help but feel scared that someone could get hurt or die at some point"

"It's been like that through this entire ordeal though" i mumbled silently as i clapped his shoulder "No worries. We'll figure something out, okay?"

"Alright"

As we went further down the corridor, the air seemed to get colder with each step. This place wass giving me the chills, and the feeling was much more powerful than any other place i had been before.

I could feel how negative emotions began to stirr up in me from within, and it was clouding my judgement. I had never felt like this before, almost like i was getting sick. The negative emotions slowly kept going stronger the further we went in, like when you were nauseatic, and you could slowly feel how you were about to overflow and throw up.

I didn't get much more time to think about those emotions though, because just when the cold air was at its highpoint, suddenly, a blue aura began to appear further down the hall. The sound of shoes scraping against the floor, and the hopeless and helpless plea of "Gi it back... Gi it back.." warned us that one of the children spirits was approaching.

I could feel how my body tensed up, my muscles locking into position so i almost couldn't move. Though through sheer force, i forced my body to move on anyways, though every particle, every cell of my body, screamed for me to turn around and get the hell out of there.

When we finally got close enough to see the spirit clearly, i looked around at the others. Everyone looked scared, which was of course only natural in such a situation. It seemed like they all had the same problem as me, as they had a hard time moving in the slightest right now. I didn't know if it was something the spirit was doing to us, or the sheer fear of the encounter, but the effect was clear as day. We could almost not move out of the spot.

When the spirit was about 7 feet away, Ayumi slowly began to pull out the four hem bags we had in our possesion. I got a little worried. She could always exclude Sachiko's bag and the bag with a boy name on it, but there was still two girls names to choose from. Would something bad happen if she gave the girl the wrong tongue?

She didn't spend much time beofre choosing a bag though, and slowly walking forward towards the child spirit.

"A-Ayumi, how do you know that's the right bag?" Yoshiki asked unsecurely.

He was probably scared to lose her now that he had finally asked her out.

"Don't worry, i know" Ayumi looked back at him with a smile "I still have that news article with the children. It shows each of them, and their name"

"Phew, lucky" he mumbled in relief.

Ayumi slowly stepped forward as she pulled the tongue out of the bag. It made several squishy sounds between her fingers, and she looked like she was about to puke from the sensation of a dried out organ in her hand alone. The girl spirit stumbled forward towards Ayumi with an angry and hollow expression.

"Gi it back... Gi me... my tongue..."

She screamed as she stormed towards Ayumi, but just as she was about to reach her, Ayumi reached out and put the tongue right in the girls field of vision. The girl's expression suddenly went from furious and crazy to surprised and confused, as she stared at the small organ between Ayumi's fingers.

"Yuki Kanno, right?" Ayumi asked forcefully, barely able to speak "T-This is yours... We found it for you..."

The little girl, Yuki, slowly lifted her hand and took the tongue out of Ayumi's hand. The stiffness in my muscles slowly began to dissapear and i collapsed onto my knees, as the others began to ease up in their bodies.

"My tongue..." The little girl whispered quietly, her face wet with tears "Thank you... so much..."

The blue see-through aura around the girl's body slowly began to dissapear, and her skin and clothes slowly turned into a more natural color. She closed her eyes and sobbed silently as the tongue in her hand slowly dissapeared, and she looked up at Ayumi with an apologising expression.

"I'm so sorry for all i've done..." She sobbed silently as she wiped her tears over and over "All those people i killed... I remember it all..."

We were all silenced for a moment by her guiltful apology, but finally, Ayumi spoke up.

"It's okay Yuki" She said softly as she patted the girl on her shoulder "You didn't have a choice. You were being affected by the school..."

"I know... I just feel so horrible..."

Ayumi pulled her into a hug, surprising the young girl. Her eyes widened a bit before she broke down in tears and hugged Ayumi tightly, no doubt being desperate to be comforted by her parents, who probably weren't even alive anymore. Ayumi kept stroking the girl's head comfortingly, before the girl pulled away softly.

"You have to be careful" Yuki mumbled silently "Sachiko and the two other children are very powerful spirits. They will no doubt kill you if you don't look out"

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen Yuki" Ayumi said confidently "Do you know where they are right now?"

"They're at Sachiko's burrial ground" Yuki said "Here, take this with you"

Out of nowhere, a old stuffed black cat materialised from mid-air. Yuki took hold of it and quietly gave it to Ayumi.

"What do we need that junk for?" Yoshiki asked with a rough tone.

Ayumi glared back at him to make him shut up, and apparently it worked, cause Yoshiki flinched a bit and looked away as he scratched his cheek. Ayumi huffed a bit before looking back at Yuki.

"What is that Yuki?" She asked softly as she looked into Yuki's eyes with a smile.

"It's a stuffed animal that belonged to Sachiko" She said with a nervous expression "Her mother had planned to give it to her on the day they were killed"

"Oh yeah" i mumbled silently as i stepped up to Ayumi "The diary in the infirmary did say something about a stuffed cat"

"This must have a high value to Sachiko" Ayumi mumbled as she stared down at the lifeless cat in her hands.

"Very much indeed" Yuki said with a nod "It might even help you appease her. You have to reach her memories. Make her remember who she is"

"We will Yuki" Ayumi said with an affermative nod "Don't you worry. We'll put you all to rest soon enough"

"Thank you for everything" Yuki mumbled silently before standing up "Good luck to all of you"

She smiled and bowed at us before slowly dissapearing into nothing. Ayumi sighed softly and looked down at the floor for a moment, before getting back onto her feet. Yoshiki was there quickly to help her.

"Are you okay Ayumi?" he asked quietly as he held onto her arm.

"Yeah, i-I'm fine" She mumbled with a shaking voice "I just need a minute to calm down"

"Alright"

We sat down in the hall to let Ayumi calm down. I guess the meeting with Yuki's crazy form before had taken all her will and courage to go through, and now she was pretty down. So to support her, we decided to take a break in the underground walkway. It wasn't easy to relax down here though. Not only was it really dangerous to stay at one point down here, but the air felt so heavy and thick that you could barely let your muscles relax at all.

"I'll keep guard guys" Naho said with a smile "Since I'm used to spirits and bad momentos, the air isn't as heavy for me"

"You sure Naho?" Satoshi asked with a wondering expression "I mean, you've pretty much guarded us the whole time. Let me stand guard for a while"

"It's okay Satoshi" Naho said with a smile "I'm used to this kind of stress, so you don't have to worry about it"

"Okay, if you say so" He mumbled silently as he sat down in the hall with Yuka by his side "Are you okay Yuka?"

"Yeah, i'm okay big brother" She mumbled with a tired sigh "Let's just get over with this thing so we can get home"

"That's the spirit" Satoshi said with a smile as he let his sister lean her head on his shoulder "Get some rest okay. You'll need it"

She nodded softly and let her eyes close, and soon enough she was asleep.

I walked over to Ms. Yui and helped her sit down, with her broken arm and everything. I took her good arm and helped her balance as she sat down and she smiled up at me.

"Thanks Yosuhei" She said with an appreciative nod and i nodded back.

"No problem" I said with a smile as i sat down beside her.

"The others seem to be doing okay huh?" Ms. Yui mumbled silently as she looked around our group.

She giggled a bit as her gaze fell on Naomi, who had silently sat beside Satoshi and put her head on his shoulder, before falling asleep along with him. He had smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, and i understood why Ms. yui had giggled. It was really cute.

"Yeah, i guess they do Ms. yui..." i mumbled quietly as i smiled at the cute scene.

"Oh please Yosuhei" Ms. Yui said with another giggle "With how much we've been through, you, and the others as well, can feel free to call me Yui"

"I'll do that from now on then" I said silently "But it's true, the others seem to be doing okay. I'm just worried something might happen"

"Come on yosuhei, we've come this far, right?" Ms. Yui asked with a giggle "with all the shit we've ben through, i think we're able to tank through most of the things this school can put us through"

"With all our injuries, i only think that's a bigger reason for concern" i said with a sigh. I let my head fall, and i looked down at the floorboards.

"Just cheer up okay?" Ms. Yui said with a smile "You and Ayumi are stronger than you think. And you have Naho to help. Everything will be alright in the end"

"I don't know" I mumbled silently as i watched the others rest "If i had to, i would happily sacrifice myself for these people... I just don't want that to be the only option"

"I know Yosuhei" Ms. Yui said as she squeezed my shoulder a little bit "You just have to have faith in yourself and your friends okay?"

"They all keep telling me that" I mumbled silently "I just don't want anymore of this beautiful thing to end..."

"I know" She said with a little smile "just hang in there, okay?"

I nodded silently and stretched my arm as i yawned.

"I will probably get some sleep Yui" i mumbled silently as i looked at her "This place is exhausting me"

"I understand" She said with a soft smile "I'll go talk to the people that are still awake, and see if they need anything"

"Good, thanks" i mumbled as i got a bit more comfortable against the cold dirt wall of the basement.

~Naomi's POV~

I sighed a bit as i leaned my head against Satoshi's shoulder. His body felt warm, like, unnaturally warm. Maybe he had a cold, so i decided to check his fever by putting my hand to his forehead. He was a little warm, and his face seemed red. It really did seem like he was getting a cold.

I looked around at the others. Everyone seemed exhausted and weak. We had to finish this now, or we might never make it out of here alive. I didn't want to lose Satoshi, or any other of these wonderful people at that, and i had this bad feeling that i might meet a terrible end if we stayed in here much longer. Now that we at least had gotten that girl spirit, Yuki, as our ally, the flame of hope shone at least a bit brighter, but who knew how long it was goign to last before it would die out as well?

I looked back at Satoshi's face as his body began to tremble a little. Maybe it wasn't just a cold, but a full fledged flue? I looked around to make sure no one was watching, and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. I smiled a little as his trembling calmed down a little, and a small smile appeared on his lips in his sleep. I settled down next to him again and set my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Satoshi" I whispered, mostly so only i could hear it "I'm going to protect you. I'm not going to fail, like i did with Seiko"

I sighed a bit as i remembered her again. The image of her running away from me, the tears spilling onto the ground in a trail behind her, her emotions in shreds, all because i had upset her. It felt so incredibly painful. Eventually, i had been the reason she had committed suicide, it must have been why. Or i must have been why she had snapped at least.

I looked up left and right down the empty halls past my classmates. The darkness was exactly the same as back then. It almost seemed like i could make out Seiko's figur run away from the area, in shambles and tears. Now that i was looking closely, actually, it did seem like someone was walking down the hall. A dark figure. And for some reason i couldn't leave it be.

After making sure everyone was asleep, i stood up and began to follow the figure. I didn't know why i felt so drawn to the figure, but i would almost describe it like it was calling out to me. Luring me in. In the back of my head i kept screaming to turn back and go back to my friends, but my body wouldn't listen. And before i knew of it, i had wandered away from my friends, away from the hall, and into a single, dark, empty room. With a simple and old TV in the middle of it all.

~Deeper in the bomb shelter, Red Sachiko's POV~

I smirked widely as i watched the small group of people settle down in the hall on my small TV. It amused me to think that they had the guts to settle down in that place, even after all i had put them through. It had been fun to toy around with them today, and it bored me a bit to think it was all coming to an end, and they were about to die by my hand.

"It seems they are getting closer to this place dummy" I said to the big dead dumbass of a principal son "Are you ready to carve some heads in?"

"Arrrugghh..." He grunted in response. Of course he still wasn't able to speak.

"Urgh, you're so boring to talk to dumbass" i mumbled in irritation "But wuth new people coming into this school all the time, at least i don't have to stay bored that long"

"Uuurrggh..."

"These people are quite interesting it seems" I said with a smirk "And most interesting of them all, is that girl with twintails, and the guy i chopped an arm off of"

I smiled a bit wider and laughed loudly in amusement.

"But then again, they're only so powerful because they are MY family"

Yes, i knew. I knew it the whole time. But it never really mattered. To me, they we're only more precious lifeforces to snuff out. More entertainment to keep me from getting bored. And until now, i had never seen or interacted with people that riled up in me as much as those two.

"Guess we'll have one hell of a last fight before i kill them all" i said with a smirk "Bring it on. Show me your determination"

I laughed loudly. It was about to get interesting...

**A/N**

**And there you go. Chapter 30, and the first chapter after the holidays, is complete!**

**Hope you guys had some awesome holidays and a great new year. I sure as hell did, and i am excited to have another amazing year of writing and reading.**

**Also, after 30 chapters of Memory Loss and Bloodspill, i believe we are getting to a close on this little story, since the plot is beginning to smell like ending in my opinion.**

**I'm a little sad that this story is coming to an end, cause i've had a blast writing it, but i have so many awesome ideas i want to write about, and just don't have time for because of my two current stories.**

**So, i sadly don't think this story will hit 40 chapters, but i still plan to make one hell of a finally, don't worry.**

**So, with that said, i hope you guys had some happy holidays, and a happy new year. See you next week guys!**


	32. Chapter 32 - Revenge

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss And Blood Spill_

_Chapter 32 – Revenge_

~Yosuhei's POV~

As we had slept for a bit, I was the first one to wake up. I blinked my eyes quietly, and looked around groggily. I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I sat up properly against my arm, looking around again. I widened my eyes and gasped softly as I realized Naomi was gone.

I jumped onto my feet and spun around myself several times, but she was gone. I caught something out of the corner of my eye, something that looked like a blue skirt and a long slender ankle. It must have been Naomi.

"Naomi, where are you going!?" I said desperately as I hurried after her down the darkened hall.

I ran and ran, but no matter how fast I ran, I didn't seem to get any closer to her. Any sign I saw of her, was the same flip of a skirt, and that white angle, passing a corner. After running for a bit, I finally saw the ankle pass through a door into a room.

I was out of breath as I finally reached the door. I leaned against the doorframe tiredly, and looked around the room. It was dark, so I couldn't see what was in front of me. All I could see, was a single TV in the middle, and…"

"NAOMI!"

I widened my eyes as I saw Naomi stand beside the TV, staring at the buzzing of the white dotted screen. I walked over to her worried and gripped her shoulder, but it was ice cold. She just starred into space, her eyes hollow as a aura of some kind surrounded her body.

That was the same thing the others had told me happened to me, the Darkening process. She would lose her sanity if I didn't help her.

"Naomi! Snap out of it, Naomi!" I yelled loudly in desperation as I shook her "Come on Naomi! Snap out of it!"

She slowly turned her head towards me, her gaze dead and hollow. As she looked at me she slowly pointed towards the TV, and I looked at it. The white dotted screen had been replaced with a video recording of the hallways of the first floor in the first building.

I turned the rest of my body towards the TV and crouched in front of it. For some reason I felt drawn towards it, like there was something important on the film that I just had to see.

I watched silently as Naomi stood behind me, silent and hollow.

The video was apparently shot by a young cameraman, maybe a few years older than ourselves. He was on his way to the second floor when he heard a scream.

"Wait, that voice…" I widened my eyes as I recognized the voice "T-That's…!"

The scream belonged to Seiko. It was coming from the third floor and the young cameraman hurried up the stairs to the source of the yelling, and he soon arrived at the third floor and hurried along towards the bathroom stalls.

He slowly looked through the door of the bathroom stalls, making sure to record everything that happened. What was happening inside, shocked me and him both, but me to a probably much scarier degree.

Naomi, the girl I trusted, the girl I had let take care of me and my wounds, the girl I had thought was my friend, Seiko's best friend, was currently putting Seiko on a bucket, with her feet and hands bound by thick ropes, and a noose around her neck.

Seiko kept pleading for her to stop but Naomi kept going as if she didn't even hear Seiko. She was about to kill her!

Without the slightest hesitation or consideration, Naomi, caught red handed, kicked away the bucket under Seiko's feet. An unnerving sound of a windpipe being snapped shut, and a choking sound of a body being denied its air, rang through the room. Seiko choked and desperately gasped for air as she hung from the noose, trashing around to the best of her abilities with the rope bound on her hands and ankles.

Naomi, turned away from Seiko coldheartedly and began to walk out of the room like this was completely normal. The cameraman panicked and dropped his videocamera, as he sprinted away from the scene. The last bit of footage showed Naomi walk out of the stall and past the videocamera with a wide smirk on her face. The videotape ended there.

My blood froze, and my mind stood still. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I growled angrily and I felt tears roll down my face as I stood back up. Naomi stood behind me still, but her hollow expression had turned back to life, and she looked at me with wondrous eyes.

"Y-Yosuhei, w-what's wrong?"

I gritted my teeth as I stared at her in disbelief. How dared she say that after what I had just witnessed!?

"WHAT'S WRONG!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my muscles tense "You killed Seiko! You! You took my girlfriend from me!"

She looked at me confused, until she looked over at the TV, and slowly, a look of realization rushed over her face.

"Oh god… Yosuhei, I…"

"No! Don't even bother!" I yelled at her.

I felt like punching her straight in the face, and I actually had to hold down on my arm not to do it. I felt my whole body begin to shake, and the same dark aura that had taken me over last time, began to take over my body once again. Though I didn't feel like fighting it this time.

It was pointless. If Naomi of all people could betray me, betray her best friend just like that, then who knew who of my friends I could trust. The only person I felt like I could trust in that group now, was dead and hanging from a noose.

So why not just let the darkening take over, and make me kill them all? Then I could appease Sachiko and the two other spirits, and get out of here. Maybe go back to Seiko's family and live with them.

I stared at Naomi for the longest time. She was shocked to see that the dark aura was forming around my body, and a small smile crept onto my lips. Her fear soothed me, satisfied me. I smirked a bit and stepped forwards towards her, reaching my leftover hand towards her throat.

"I want… To kill you.."

I felt my lips move on their own, and I let them. I didn't fight them, because I didn't have a will to do so. I just wanted revenge from the people who had betrayed me and hurt me beyond measure.

She looked at me terrified, and stepped away even further.

"Y-Yosuhei, no! Please!" Her voice was petite and shaky, and I knew I was about to break her.

"Come here and let me kill you!" I yelled at her before I stormed forward towards her.

This time I wasn't knocked unconscious. I knew full well what I was doing, and it felt amazing. I wanted to hurt and kill Naomi Nakashima, the girl that apparently had taken the light of my life away from me. I physically wanted to harm the friends that I had held so precious for the longest time, but now only were things to be killed, and tossed out of the way.

I could only focus on that small objective as Naomi turned on her heel and screamed as she ran out of the room and down the hall. I chuckled softly and walked out the room after her, soon picking up the pace to chase her down.

"Yes… Now the hunt begins"

I chuckled and laughed as I beelined after her. The aura around my body made me feel amazing, stronger, faster. I soon caught up to her and I grabbed her by the hair, a yell of pain escaping from her as I tossed her to the ground angrily. I turned her around and sat on her chest, before trying to straddle her neck.

"Y-Yosuhei! Don't!"

"Die, die, DIE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as I gripped out at her throat.

She held my arm away the best she could, but the dark aura was giving me strength, and at some point, it became too much for Naomi to withstand. Even with my only one arm, both of her arms didn't have enough strength in them to keep my assault back.

She slowly fell back, and her own strength was not enough to keep me from choking her. She choked and convulsed under my attack, and I smiled wider and wider as I saw her eyes roll back in her head.

"To die from the same reason of your victim" I said with a cackle "to die the same way as your victim. The irony is so obvious"

I laughed loudly and put even more pressure on her neck and windpipe, receiving a satisfying choking sound and a gurgle in return. I was about to deal the finishing blow, and at last kill the person that had killed my dear, sweat Seiko, when…

I felt a heavy blow to the back of the head and a sensation of falling backwards. When I could see again I was looking up at the ceiling, with the people I had called friends towering over me with angry, worried or confused expressions. I felt a liquid ooze out of the back of my head, and I knew it was my own blood. And slowly, I lost consciousness.

When I came back to my senses, my head was in someone's lap. When I looked up, I realized it was Naomi. I widened my eyes and almost snapped up in my body, but the burning headache I had kept me from moving very much.

When my vision had fully cleared, I looked up at Naomi weakly. I no longer had the killer intent that I had had, for what felt for me, like a few moments before.

When she realized I was awake she looked down at me with a depressed expression, but forced a small smile on her lips. She stroked my hair gently as I stared up at her, wondering what was with her. I mean, I had been trying to kill her moments before, and now that I had been knocked unconscious a few moments before, suddenly she was sitting with my head in her lap and her fingers running through my hair.

I moaned a bit from grogginess and pain as I slowly sat up, and turned to look at her.

"N-Naomi, what are you doing?" I asked silently as I looked at her "I-I tried to kill you…"

The others around us turned their heads and attention towards us as I spoke. As I looked into Naomi's eyes, she simply shook her head at me.

"I know you were darkened, and you had full right to be" She mumbled silently as she looked down at the floor "But I swear, I didn't do it by my own will, I promise…"

"Are you saying you were darkened too?"

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Satoshi asked with a worried expression as the others went over to us "What happened?"

"Y-Yosuhei got darkened again and attacked me" Naomi lied "I already told you, though. I just don't know why he darkened is all"

I was about to protest and tell everyone the reason that I had been darkened in the first place, but I realized that telling a group of six people that their friend had killed one of their other friends, probably wasn't the best idea right now. That's probably the reason Naomi tried to cover it up.

I looked at her for a moment and looked away. Maybe it was the best thing to keep this a secret for a while. At least until we'd settled down back home. If we ever made it back home.

"T-That's right" I mumbled as I looked up at my group of friends "I'm sorry Naomi…"

"It's not a problem Yosuhei" she mumbled back at me "We'll talk it through when we get back home okay? Right now we have to worry about getting out of this place…"

I nodded silently and lifted myself onto my feet, as I helped Naomi up by the hand. She walked past me without another word and shot a worried glance in my direction, as the others went ahead, while I stayed in the background.

I could still feel the tension between Naomi and me. I knew that from that moment, our relation to each other would never become the same again. I knew that the image I had seen on that TV screen would always haunt me to the day I died.

Would I ever be able to fully forget what Naomi had done, darkened or not darkened? Would I ever be able to forget about the grudge I could possibly hold against her for taking my girlfriend from me? Could I ever forget the pain Seiko had gone through?

No, I don't think so. It would always be something that was with me. I would always have a reminder in the back of my head, and I would probably never get as close to Naomi as I could have hoped for. Hoping for everything to be normal between us, or the relation between the group entirely, would be a childish hope, and I needed to face the facts, and take it like a man.

Things would probably never go back to normal in our little group if friends, and the things that happened here in this school would never be forgotten, along with the people that died. They would always be remembered as our precious classmates, and for me personally, I didn't want to forget anything that had happened. Cause if I did, I would eventually get over Seiko as well. And I didn't want that to happen.

I sighed a bit as we walked down the hall. The ominous feeling was at a high point, and I knew we were getting close.

This was it. We we're almost home, we were so close. But a final challenge stood in our way. The last three spirits was still in our way, and we had to appease them in order to get home to our families.

That last shred of hope I now had in me had almost been flushed out with the bathing water when I darkened for the second time, because I knew that if I had succeeded in killing Naomi and the others, I would never have gotten home.

I had temporarily forgotten the promise I had made with Seiko. To protect the others and make sure to get them home. I had temporarily lost sight of what was important. Survival and responsibility was something that was put on my shoulders ever since I had talked with the afterimage of Seiko, and I wasn't going to let go of that goal again. I was going to get them home.

No matter what.

When we turned another corner, we finally arrived at the room where Sachiko had been buried more than 50 years ago. When we stepped in, the cold feeling in the air was immediately replaced with an intense heat, and I cramped up a bit as the atmosphere changed so drastically. I groaned and ached forward in my steps as a slight pain set in, but I ignored it.

As we stepped further into the room, we began to see the details more clearly. Against the right wall a decent sized wooden table was put, and all kinds of different tools were laid on top of it. Hammers, scissors, nails, and other monstrous tools sat on top of the table, caked with blood.

Meat and other substances was hanging on the wall and lying all over the floor, no doubt from Sachiko's other victims. Who knew how many poor people had lost their sanity and lives in here? Judging from the amount of blood all over the floor and the walls, it seemed to be a lot.

Suddenly the ground softly began to shake and the sound of rubble, glass, and wood falling to the ground could soon be heard emanating through the room. I could barely stand and I almost fell over. Yuka whimpered and hid behind her brother, and Ms. Yui welped in surprise as she held onto my shoulder with her good arm for support.

Naomi held onto Satoshi and Ayumi to Yoshiki, as we all stumbled around trying to find our footing. As the ground shook, the dirt parted in front of us and revealed Sachiko's body in the flesh, buried and hollow. I growled a bit as the three child spirits materialized in front of us, Sachiko with an angry expression.

"LEAVE THIS PLACE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her voice emanated in the room, and it felt like it kept echoing stronger and stronger in my head. Apparently this effect was only apparent in me and Ayumi's case, since it was us that collapsed to our knees.

"S-Sachiko, please…" I mumbled as I tried to block out the pain "W-We're not here to hurt you. We-"

"SILENCE! LEAVE!" She screamed again, this time the pain was doubled "LEAVE, OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

I growled in pain and writhed as her scream echoed in my head, and the pain was just as great in Ayumi's case. Apparently, Sachiko had a much bigger influence on members from her family than normal people. This made sense though, since the Shinozaki's did have greater spiritual powers than others.

Naho sprinted over and helped Ayumi relieve some of the pain. In the meantime I tried to get back onto my feet, and negotiate with Sachiko.

"P-Please, just hear us out" I pleaded "We're here to help you. We want to help you relieve your pain"

"You're lying!" She yelled again.

Shining see-through tears began to fall from her glowing cheeks. She looked like she was desperate. It was a child in pain, a child in bewilderment, and she was lashing out as a result.

"No one is going to lie to me again" She said as she brandished a pair of scissors "I'll kill everyone who tries to hurt me!"

And with this, she rushed forward, lifting her scissors for attack.


	33. Chapter 33 - Sorrow of Dissapearance

Corpse Party

Memory Loss and Blood Spill

Chapter 33 –

~Sachiko's burial ground, Satoshi's POV~

"Yosuhei! Look out!"

As the spirit of Sachiko dashed forward to slash at Yosuhei after his failed attempt to console her, I pushed him out of the way and grabbed the small arms of the spirit to push her back. The other two spirits hissed and jumped forward to attack me, but luckily they didn't have any weapons, so the others didn't have any problems keeping them back.

Ayumi and Naho helped each other deal with those two spirits, and kept them back as I struggled with Sachiko. As the young girl realized I had interfered with her angry attack, she pulled back with a snarl and soared back towards the back of the room.

Now that I was no longer wrestling with her, Ayumi and Naho each pulled out a tongue back and appeased the two other spirits by giving them their tongues. A short while later the two spirits were appeased and disappeared, leaving only Sachiko left.

She growled at us aggressively and swung her scissors around like crazy.

"How dare you!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs "How dare you come here and think you can do whatever you want with us!?"

"Sachiko listen to us!" I yelled sharply "We're trying to help you! Here, look at this"

I nodded over at Ayumi and she nodded back as she produced the tongue bag belonging to Sachiko and the black cat plushie the girl spirit, Yuki, had given us earlier. But before she could manage to give them both to Sachiko, the spirit dashed forward and tackled her to the ground, brandishing the scissors over her head.

"NO! I don't want to see it!" She screamed loudly.

She held up her hand and clenched it, and suddenly it felt like I could no longer move, almost like invisible hands or ropes was binding all the way around my body, immobilizing me. I looked around at the others, and it seemed like they were in the same situation as me. Somewhere behind me, I heard Yuka whimpering.

"W-What is happening!?" She yelled loudly as the invisible ropes bound her "S-Sachiko, stop this! Please!"

She pleaded with Sachiko, but she was as coldhearted as ever. Not even Yuka's screams for mercy could break through to her. She just laughed maniacally and stood over Ayumi's body with a cackle.

"hehehe…" She laughed softly as she twirled the scissors between her fingers "I think I'll have some fun with my new test subjects"

She sat down on top of Ayumi and smirked down at her as she raised her scissors. Ayumi screamed loudly in panic and I growled in desperation as I fought against the ropes around my body more and more intensely. She was about to stab the Scissors into Ayumi's flesh and end her life, when Naomi suddenly yelled as loud as she could.

"Your mother isn't liking this! This isn't what she wants!"

Everyone in the room turned their heads towards Naomi, and even Sachiko's attention seemed to have been caught at the mention of her mother.

"Huh? My mother?" She mumbled, a voice so deep it didn't fit her outer appearance at all "You're wrong. She loves the children souls I sent to her"

Sachiko was so distracted from Ayumi that she stood up and stepped over to Naomi, looking up into her eyes with an arrogant expression as she held the scissors in her small hand firmly.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, bitch"

"Yes I do Sachiko" Naomi said defiantly "my father died a couple of years ago too. I know how it feels to lose a parent. And I know for one that your mother isn't happy about what you're doing"

The loss of focus in Sachiko's resolve resulted in the ropes around everyone's bodies to slowly release their grip, and this did that Naomi could reach into her skirt pocket and fish out the small notebook from the infirmary, and open it at the specific page she was talking about.

"Here, read this" Naomi mumbled as she reached the notebook to Sachiko.

Sachiko huffed and swiped the notebook from Naomi's hands, looking down at the page with a disinterested expression. Her expression began to crumble though as she read the contents, and she stepped back from Naomi wearily as she read on.

"Sachiko… Stop this… I don't like this…" Sachiko mumbled, her eyes watering "The pain and suffering won't stop like this… People don't deserve to die like that…"

She sobbed silently as the truth slowly sunk in, and she looked up at Naomi with a shocked and saddened expression, the hold she had on us disappearing immediately.

"Y-You were right…" She mumbled shocked as she sobbed silently "My mother is still lonely… Mom… Where is my mom?"

As she began to cry more and more intensely, her dress changed from a blood red to a heavenly white, and the blue spirit-like hue she had around her body disappeared slowly as she tossed the diary away in frustration.

"MOMMY!" She wailed loudly as the tears fell from her cheeks "MOOOOMMMY! Waaahhhh…."

I looked down saddened as the memories of her and her mother's fate rushed though my head. It was enough to make me feel sick from sadness. All the pain she and her mother must have gone through the last 50 years must have been unbearable. Aside from an eternity in pain, I couldn't think of any worse fate.

Sachiko slowly calmed down as we crowded around her, and Ayumi smiled silently as she crouched down onto her knees in front of Sachiko and hugged her silently. Sachiko sobbed and wailed quietly onto Ayumi's shoulder as she gave her, her tongue and her cat plushie.

"This plushie was a gift from your mother right?" Ayumi mumbled silently as she looked into Sachiko's eyes "She's waiting for you, you know? Go see her"

Sachiko looked at Ayumi for a moment like she didn't really understand, but nodded quietly and looked down at the ground with a last tear running down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered, her body slowly disappearing "I swear I'm going to make it good again… I swear!"

And with these last words she disappeared, leaving behind only the tear stains on the floor where she had stood. I sighed softly and looked around at the others with a small smile, trying to break the insecure silence around us.

"We did it guys.." I mumbled and the others nodded at me "now we can go home…"

As we each pulled out our paper scrabs, Naho looked at each of us with a serious expression.

"Alright guys, listen" she mumbled with a sigh "I'm about to tell you how to get back to your own realm. If you mess up just one step, who knows what might happen"

We nodded at her, Yuka looking at her with a saddened expression.

"Aren't you coming with us Ms. Naho?" She asked nervously, and Naho shook her head sadly.

"No, I can't Yuka" She mumbled with a sigh "Unlike you, I am but a lost soul. I can no longer escape this place, and there is no way to reverse that"

"Really?" Yosuhei mumbled with a saddened expression "Well, you deserve our thanks Naho. Without you, we all might have been dead by now, me in particular. And you had no reason to help us"

"Don't think about it" Naho answered with a humble smile "I just want to redeem myself so I can face my mentor again. Now listen up, we don't have much time"

As she instructed us on how to do the Sachiko Paper Charm backwards, the ground slowly began to shake, and we realized we indeed didn't have much time left. The school was about to collapse, since it no longer had it's four pillars to keep it upright.

When Naho was finally done, the ground was shaking so violently we almost couldn't stand on our feet.

"Thank you for everything" I mumbled to Naho before we started "Everyone ready!?"

"Yes!" Each of them said in unison as we held hands in a circle.

"Alright, here goes!"

We started the incantation, the whole building almost toppling on top of us.

"SACHIKO! WE BEG OF YOU!"

~In their own world, Yosuhei's POV~

I grunted a bit and moaned as I woke up, blinded by the lights hanging above my head. The sharp lighting seemed familiar, and somehow I knew what it was. I didn't want to believe it though until I knew that it was actually true.

When I got the strength to lift my upper body, I sat up and grunted as I rubbed my forehead softly. I looked around, and smiled softly as I realized that it really was our classroom, in the real world. I stretched and gasped a bit in surprise as I realized once again that I actually only had one arm left to spend my strength with.

I ran my fingers against the bandages wrapped around my arms and I frowned a little. I needed a hospital, and fast. Several of us did. That's when I remembered that the others was still with me, all except Naho Saenoki. I jumped onto my feet as quick as I could with my handicap, and groaned as I started to shake Satoshi and Yuka awake.

"Guys, wake up" I mumbled softly, a little weak still, as I shook the bodies of Yuka and Satoshi "Guys, come on. We're home"

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked back to see Ayumi squeezing my shoulder and looking at me with a worried expression.

"Yosuhei, we need to get going" She mumbled worriedly as she helped me to my feet "You and Ms. Yui both need medical attention"

She glanced over at Ms. Yui, who was currently getting helped off the floor by Yoshiki and Naomi, who had woken up a while after me.

"Ayumi, I've lived without one arm for hours now" I mumbled to her softly as I sat down in a classroom chair.

"You don't know how much dust or bacteria could have gotten in the wound Yosuhei" Ayumi said sternly as she squeezed my shoulder a bit harder "And besides, who knows how much damage is caused to you too internally?"

"T-That's true…" I mumbled quietly as I looked around at the others "But what am I supposed to say when I march up in the hospital with a missing arm?"

"We'll figure it out eventually" Ayumi said sternly as she pushed me towards the door "We need to get you and Ms. Yui there, right now!"

The others helped Yui to her feet and supported her balance as they helped us out of the room and down the hall. I sighed quietly as I looked outside and watched the real world rain fall and hit against the windows, wondering if this was all a big dream, and I actually was still back in Heavenly Host elementary.

I didn't want to think about that being a possibility, and I hoped infinitely that I was wrong. Though everything felt so surreal. The steps echoed through the hall as we made our way out into the rain, and towards the parking lot, where Ms. Yui's car was parked. Yoshiki smirked quietly as he immediately jumped into the front seat.

"Alright, Ms. Yui, Yosuhei and Ayumi, jump in" He said in a confident tone "Everyone else, you go on home. Your families are probably worried about you"

"Huh? Why can't we come with?" Satoshi asked with a silent tone.

"Well, first of all, the car can't fit seven people" Yoshiki said with a frown "Second of all, you guys have been through enough"

"The car statement is true I guess" Naomi mumbled with a tired sigh "Alright, sounds good. Yosuhei, we'll talk about… You know…"

I frowned silently and looked away from her with a sad sigh before nodding in agreement. Remembering what had happened, coupled with my exhaustion from that insane trip, put me in a mood that made me unable to talk as freely as usual.

I sighed a bit and leaned my shoulder against the car-door as I sat on the backseat, feeling sleepy, weak and sad. Even though we had finally managed to get home, it didn't feel like a victory in my opinion. Why would it? Three of our friends, one being my closest friend and soulmate, had been killed in there.

Not only that, but I knew how they had died, I had physically been witnessing how they had all died. One had been killed by spirits, one had committed suicide, and the last one, the one that had the biggest impact on me, had been killed by her best friend.

How was I supposed to tell Seiko's father that?

~the next day, at the hospital. Yosuhei's POV~

I lied in my hospital bed and sighed silently. I looked over at the stump of an arm I had left, wondering when I had passed out last night? I didn't remember having gotten new bandages applied, and I had been told that they had closed the wound on whatever I had left of my arm. They had even made sure there wasn't any bacteria infections, and had cleaned the wound just to be sure.

I remembered that I was sitting in Ms. Yui's car last night, and that Ms. Yui herself, Ayumi and Yoshiki had been with me, but I didn't remember that we had actually arrived, or that I had received medical attention. I could only guess that Ayumi and Yoshiki had gotten Ms. Yui and me inside, and had the doctors and nurses take care of us from there.

That wasn't my main concern though, as Seiko and her death was still haunting my mind.

How would I pull through and tell her father that she was dead? That he would never see her again? Why was I the one being burdened with this impossible task? Why did I have to be the one to tell him? Why would I have to tell Seiko's little siblings that their beloved big sister never would come home again?

As I lied there and thought it through over and over again, Seiko's father and siblings walked in softly.

'Speak of the devil' I thought to myself as I smiled over at them.

Seiko's little brothers and sister each smiled widely and yelled as they jumped up to me, hugging me by the neck. I chuckled silently and hugged them each back with my arm, before sending a tired smile up at Seiko's father.

"Good to see you well Yosuhei" He said with a smile as Seiko's siblings slowly crawled down the bed to give me space "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, thank you sir" I said with a smile, though it quickly dropped.

"We heard what happened to you" He mumbled with a worried expression "To think that you and Ms. Yui was in a car accident…"

"Yeah, hard to believe right?" I said as I tried to seem truthful.

"Are you okay Yosuhei?" Yuu asked with a worried expression "Are you okay with living just with one arm from now on?"

I was a bit surprised at how thoughtful he was, though he had always been like that. Courageous and thoughtful towards the people he held dear. He had always been caring towards the people I liked, and at various occasions I had seen him act very bravely. I often admired his personality.

"Yes, I'm fine Yuu" I said with a smile as I ruffled his hair "I can't really do anything about it anyway right?"

"Yeah, that's true" Yuu mumbled with a nod.

"Hey, can you guys leave for a moment?" I asked the children, and they looked at me questioningly "I have something to talk to your father about"

They each looked from me to their father, who seemed just as surprised as they were. After a brief moment of thought he nodded to them, telling Yuu to keep an eye out for Aya and Kei in the hallway as he and I talked. When they disappeared from the room, he turned to me with a worried expression.

"What did you want to talk about Yosuhei?" He asked as I sat in a chair beside my bed.

"Well, it's kind of hard to tell you about, but…"

I sighed softly and took a few deep breaths.

"I need to tell you, or I will regret it for a long time"

"Yosuhei, come on" he mumbled with furrowed eyebrows "you're worrying me here"

"S-Sorry, sorry" I mumbled before taking another deep breath "Seiko… S-Seiko is dead…"

"Huh?"

He looked at me like he didn't understand. He didn't seem surprised though, just confused, so I thought maybe he hadn't heard me clearly the first time.

"S-Seiko is dead…"

A long pause followed my sentence where he just looked at me dumbfounded. Then to my big surprise, he started to laugh.

"Haha, you must be more tired than I thought"

"H-Huh!?"

"I don't know any Seiko"

I looked at him with a shocked expression. Had he completely lost his mind!?

"S-Sir, Seiko is your daughter!" I said a little louder "Don't you know her!? She's your daughter!"

"Daughter?! Hahaha" He laughed even louder and I looked at him shocked "The only daughter I have is Aya. You sure you're okay Yosuhei?!"

I stared at him in disbelief. If this was his version of a bad joke I was not impressed. Before I could argue with him any further though, He smirked a bit and stood up.

"Get some sleep will you?" He said as he tapped my head "Tomorrow you won't be all that confused. I need to go. Work you know"

And before I managed to yell after him, try to convince him, he was gone, and out of sight.


	34. Chapter 34 - The Aftermath

_Corpse Party_

_Memory Loss and Blood Spill_

_Chapter 34 – The Aftermath_

~The hill in town, Yosuhei's POV~

Time was standing still. Nothing around me mattered anymore. Not even myself. All around me life was moving on, animals and humans was moving further and further towards their final destination. But ever since I had escaped with the others from Heavenly Host, I was frozen in place. Lifeless. A person with a life without meaning.

It had been months ever since we escaped. I never thought I could get more unhappy than the moment I found Seiko hung in that stall. Turned out I was wrong. Every day ever since, I had cried. Bawled my eyes out, begging the gods to let Seiko come back to me. I basically asked for the impossible to happen, to resurrect the dead.

I never thought you could feel this miserable. That the pain of losing someone precious could feel this horrible. And the fact that no one around me accepted her as being real, only added to the top of the already big pile of despair and hatred I felt.

I had lied there on that hill for three whole days now. I hadn't even got home to have dinner with Seiko's father and siblings. I couldn't feel any hunger, no physical pain, not anything from the outside. Everything I could feel was my own psychological pain and despair.

I wanted to die. A life as empty as this was not worth living. I didn't want to see anyone, I just wanted to wallow in my own little pit of despair. I didn't care about anything else. Not my friends, not the world outside. Nothing mattered anymore.

Not even my own life.

I wanted to see her so badly. She was the only thing I thought about all day. Her, her, and only her. No one else meant anything to me anymore. The longer I spent in that empty, sorrowful, stupid world, the more hollow I got. It felt like a void was opening up from within me, and was beginning to swallow me whole.

And to be honest, I would have welcomed it.

I wanted my pain to end. I wanted to die. I wanted to be by her side again. I didn't want her to be lonely. I was sure that if darkening had been part of that world, I would have been lost and insane a long time ago. I wasn't even sure if I hadn't lost my sanity already. I mean, I had been lying on the same hill for three days straight now, not thinking of anything than Seiko and my own pain and despair.

I had probably gone crazy already, and frankly, I didn't care. Before I had gone out here, I had stayed with Seiko's family the last few months, but even then I hadn't spoken a word. I knew that people were worried about me, but I didn't want to see them. I just wanted to make up with my self if I should end my pain here and now… or move on, through the pain and anguish.

I just couldn't accept it. The world was asking me to pretend that Seiko and the others never existed. How am I supposed to do that from one day to the next?

I lied there on top of the hill, hollow and still. I just wanted to end everything, right then and there. And I didn't know why I hadn't already. In my left hand was a kitchen knife I had stolen from the kitchen of Seiko's house. To my right lied a bottle filled with sleeping pills.

I had lied there for hours and thought of nothing. just stared up at the clouds with hollow eyes. I had come here because I knew no one else knew of this place. I wanted to make a decision for myself, not letting anyone else take it for me.

I looked down at the knife in my hand, a tear rolling down my cheek. This was it. I could just slid my own throat, gulp down the pills and get it over with. It would only hurt for a moment before I could sleep in slowly and peacefully.

I slowly brought the knife up to my throat, my hand shaking more and more the closer the blade got to my skin. I pressed it slowly against my neck. I only had to jerk my hand forward. That was it. Do it. DO IT!

With a scream of fear and anxiety I pulled the knife away again, my body shaking violently all over from fear as I tossed the knife away.

"WAaaahh…." I screamed loudly and cried "SEIKO!"

I couldn't take this pain anymore. But I wasn't brave enough to finally end it. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't do it.

I cried stronger and louder than I ever had before. My anguish and terror would never stop, I was convinced now. I would never be able to move on from what happened. It would forever serve as a permanent scar on my sanity. I could never get my old life back. No matter how hard I wished for it to come back.

I sighed silently as my eyes was emptied of tears and I dried them off with the back of my hand. I looked up at the sky silently, thinking about the fate that Seiko had to go through.

I knew that her spirit was forever lost. I just wanted to be there for her. I didn't see how I deserved to live, while she had to die in that place, and experience that horrible pain forevermore. I just couldn't see the difference. I should have been killed there too. Then at least I could experience that pain with her, and be there for her.

I just couldn't bear the thought of the endless pain her soul must be going through, and that I could never go back there again. I had even attempted the ritual by myself before, but it never worked. I realized that the ritual only worked when I had a partner, and I knew that whomever I would ask of my friends, they would all try to talk me into sense.

I sighed and looked around me. This hill was a special memory for the two of us. It had been where he had had our first and last date together. She had smiled so brightly back then, and we had managed to make so many wonderful memories together in the few months I knew her.

I needed to get away from here. It had become too painful to stay here any longer. I picked myself off the ground with a choked sob and ran down the hill as fast as I could without tumbling to the ground. As soon as I hit the foot of the hill I slowed down to a walk and continued down the road.

I soon reached the local city and I sighed silently as I looked around at the people around me. Everything seemed to pass me in a blur. All around me people were moving on with their lives, in wonderful naivety that the world had light left in it.

My trip to that hellish school had opened my eyes. I knew that the world would never become bright again. I was trapped in a dark world, with a dark life that I no longer wanted to live. And still I stayed here. Why? Why couldn't I just leave?

I wasn't able to finish it on the hill, with that knife or those pills. But why?

"Now that I think about it…" I mumbled quietly, a few pedestrians looking at me weirdly from my mumbling "I'm pretty sure I left that stuff up there…. Tch, who cares?"

I continued down the street and realized I was passing the street where Satoshi and Yuka lived.

"How are they doing I wonder?" I mumbled as I looked down their street.

As I was about to pass over the road and leave their street behind, I bumped into someone and fell back on my back. I groaned softly from pain and looked up to see who I had bumped into. Of course, who else would it be other than one of my friends, Satoshi and his sister.

"Y-Yosuhei?" he mumbled in surprise as I fell "A-Are you okay?"

I jumped back onto my feet before he could reach for me and backed away repulsively.

"I-I´m fine Satoshi" I mumbled, maybe a bit too harsh.

I looked down at Yuka and she looked up at me with a worried expression, hiding herself behind her brother like she usually did when she was nervous or afraid. I didn't get it though. Why would she be like that about someone she knew?

"Jesus dude, are you seriously okay?" He asked as he took a step forward "You look like you haven't slept for days!"

"I haven't actually" I mumbled dryly as I looked away "Look, just leave me alone okay? I'm fine"

"You and I both know that's bullshit Yosuhei" Satoshi said with a stern voice.

Tch, why did he have to be so nosey? I told him twice already that I was fine!

"Satoshi, seriously" I mumbled as I rubbed my temples in irritation "I really don't want to put up with this today okay?"

"Come on man, tell me what's wrong" Satoshi said as he walked over to me "Come home with us, and we can talk about it"

"No! I told you, I'm fine!"

I realized my voice was climbing to a yell but, again, I didn't care. Why wouldn't he get it and leave me alone!?

I was taken a bit aback when Yuka whimpered and hid behind Satoshi in surprise to my yelling. I didn't want to hurt them, but I really just needed some time to be alone.

"Yosuhei, I'm not taking no for an answer" Satoshi said sternly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders "You need help, and to be social. You need to be with your friends"

"Dude, leave me alone!" I yelled even louder, trying to get away from his grip "I've just not been sleeping that well lately okay?"

"Come on, just come home with us" Satoshi said with a smile "Naomi, and the others are there too. They are all missing you"

I was about to raise my voice and protest again but I realized it wouldn't have any effect. I quieted down and sighed silently as I let them lead me down the street and towards their house.

As we reached the front door I politely stepped out of my shoes as we stepped inside.

"Mom, we have another guest!" Satoshi yelled as he and Yuka stepped inside their house.

I was a bit reluctant to come inside with them, and I even considered to just run by now, but I threw off my shoes and stepped into the living room with Satoshi and Yuka. When I got inside the living room I was firstly greeted by Satoshi's mother, who smiled widely and hugged me by the nexk with one arm, as she held a tray with a massive chocolate cake in the other.

"Good to see you Yosuhei" She said warmly.

I blushed a little and was taken aback by the openness of her gestures and I silently hugged her back before we pulled apart.

"You too Ms. Mochida" I said with a small smile as I looked around at the others "Hey guys"

Everyone greeted me with a wave or a nod, though most of them were pretty quiet. I guess they really had been worried about me, though I didn't think I deserved their worry.

I smiled softly as I sat down beside Ayumi with Yoshiki on her other side, and she immediately hugged me.

"Good to see you again Yosuhei" She said with a shy smile.

"Oi, you trying to steal my girl Yosuhei?" Yoshiki said with a smirk.

I chuckled softly and rolled my eyes. I was already feeling a lot better than before. I had forgotten why I didn't want to be with these amazing people.

"No, I'm not" I said with a smile "Though you better watch out if anyone else does"

"huh!? What's that supposed to mean!?" He asked as he shot glares at both me and Ayumi.

Everyone laughed and time passed. My depression was pushed back in my mind, and the presence of my friends helped. We talked, and talked, and when Satoshi's parents weren't around we even talked about our regrets and our mistakes about Heavenly Host. Of course we all regretted that the people we loved were dead, but I felt talking it out with my friends helped me at least accept to move on.

Ever since the first day I met them, my friends had been people I could trust. They had been people that could cheer me up when I was down. They were people who I depended on, and who depended on me, and we would always help each other in tough times.

Everyone regrets every once in a while. And I am safe to say, I had regretted a lot ever since I had appeared at the first time in that classroom. I didn't know if I was happy or despaired that I had met these people. But I now believed that it was at least these people that was supposed to pull me out of my despair.

If I ever wanted to experience happiness, or something at least close to a normal life, I had to trust and depend on my friends around me. They would always be there for me, that's what they were trying to tell me. And I was happy for that. I felt like I had to repay them somehow, and the best way I could think of, was to be there for them too.

I was happy we could help each other move on. I knew it would take time, but I was sure that it was possible. And moving on didn't necessarily mean forget, cause I knew that was never possible for any of us. But at least we could move on and grow into proper people.

I didn't have many choices in this situation. I needed to go back to Seiko's family, and say sorry for disappearing all of a sudden. I could always have something close to a normal life with them, and I knew that I would always be welcome in the family.

They were good people, and I no longer knew why I had abandoned them. Now it sounded stupid to be all by myself when so many wonderful people wanted to help me. So I decided I would accept their help and move on. I knew it would be tough, but I needed to move on, or I could never be happy again.

The get-together began to thin out and soon I was all by myself again in the couch, besides Satoshi and Yuka of course. I smiled softly as I looked at Yuka, who had lied her head on my shoulder and fallen asleep a while ago. I rubbed her head and hair with my hand softly before leaning her against the back of the couch and standing up.

"I need to go too Satoshi" I mumbled as I fistbumped him with a smile "Thank you for today man"

"I told you, you needed to be around us" He said with a snicker "And cheer up alright? Just come to us if you feel like talking"

"I will"

I smiled and waved back at Satoshi as I walked into the entranceway, bumping into Ms. Mochida on the way out.

"Oh, hi Ms. Mochida" I said with a smile as I bowed "Thank you for having me here"

"Oh please, just call me Miho" She said with a smile "And it was good to have you and your friends here. Come back any time, alright?"

"I will, thank you" I said again, before bowing "Say thanks to Mr. Mochida for me, okay?"

"I will" She said with a snicker "See you later Yosuhei"

I nodded and turned away from her before walking out into the street. I was a bit surprised when I saw that Naomi was still waiting for me outside. I smiled at her silently and gestured for her to walk along. She followed me along down the street.

"Are you okay Yosuhei?" She asked worried as she squeezed my shoulder.

I looked back at her with a silent smile and a sigh.

"I will be Naomi" I said as I looked at her "I just need some time to think about things"

"I understand" she said with a smile "Just know that we're here for you alright? You can talk to us if you need to, and if anything is wrong, come to us, and we'll have a talk about it"

"Thanks Naomi"

We continued on in an awkward silence for a while, until we reached a crossroad. Naomi turned right and looked back at me with a smile.

"Cheer up alright?"

I nodded softly as an answer. I was too tired to do anything else, and I just wanted to go home and get some sleep for the first time in three days.

She smiled and waved before crossing the road and walking out of sight.

I arrived back at Seiko's home and her dad and siblings immediately surrounded me from all sides.

I smiled softly and tried to console them all, apologizing for disappearing.

I sighed and lied down on my bed in what had been Seiko's room before we were trapped in Heavenly Host. In this time, it had turned into a room that Seiko's father had made specifically for me, when I turned up at their home.

I sighed a little and stared up at the ceiling. I had always called this place Seiko's house, even after she had disappeared and died. The world wanted it to be MY home now.

Though I was positive that it would always be Seiko's as well.

"I love you Seiko…" I mumbled quietly, before my eyes got too heavy, and I fell asleep.

_**~The end~**_

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to say it, but this is the last chapter, at least of this story.**

**I'm sorry to declare this so suddenly, but I have so many other ideas I want to bring out to the world, but I can't keep up with all the work if I had to just keep piling all the stories on top of one another. **

**So this week is the last of Corpse Party – Memory Loss and Blood Spill.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed to read it till the end. See you in the future guys.**


End file.
